Falling Star
by PinkCatsy
Summary: Kagome gets way caught up in the moment during a concert, I mean kissing a member of the best boy band ever, the Sengoku Scenesters? Crazy! But even crazier is Inuyasha kissing back. Now he and his bandmates are on the run from his psycho girlfriend...
1. Chapter 1: The Incident

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Note: **Falling Star is a temporary name until I can think of something better and more appropriate. Justapnut, I know you said I should finish my other stories but I get so bored…another story is what I need!

Falling Star

Kagome was so excited, she was actually at their concert! A Sengoku Scenesters concert. The dreamy trio were going to be singing right in front of her…especially Inuyasha…she couldn't wait to see him. To hear his melodious voice singing beautiful ballads in person was almost too much to bear. But she knew she wasn't the only excited one.

Sango, though she doesn't like to show it, is also a major fan of the band. Especially Miroku, his sly grin and enticing eyes making her weak in the knees despite her flagrant disapproval of his dating skills. She knows he is lecherous playboy but he is a damn good singer and attractive at that.

Plus, there's Ayame, who makes no attempt at hiding her ginormous crush on Kouga. She thought everything about him was just awesome…she loved his smile and his romantic antics even though she's only ever read about them. She was the first member of their club to admit that she might be 'in love' with a member of the band.

Their club? The Sengoku Sisters. A school club dedicated solely to the band. Practically every girl at the school was a member (plus ten brave boys). Even still, those three got the tickets because they were the biggest fans. Each of the three had listened to and memorized the lyrics of every SS song and dance sequence in every music video. They knew some interviews inside and out. They also knew a couple of details about the boys' personal lives that some insiders don't even know. All this without being the stalkerish kind of fans.

They were know as the Sengoku Senoritas and were the founders of the club. Sango, Ayame and Kagome foresaw everything that went on in the club and were the ones that answered the question that won them the tickets.

And know they were on their way there! They were going to be right in the front! It was so excited; Kagome's heart was pounding louder than everything else. She could barely hear Inuyasha's voice in her iPod but she knew it well enough to imagine it.

He was the only celebrity that Kagome had ever gone gaga over or paid attention to. Inuyasha was the only person she had ever dreamt of marrying or going on a date with that had ever been on TV. He was the only guy she had ever admitted being in love with, no matter how ridiculous that sounds. His voice was the only thing that pulled her through the rough times and his face was what she woke up to every morning. Kagome had a feeling she was going to cry at this concert.

Sango, who was driving, replied, "What do we do if we fall asleep halfway through the concert? It goes way past my 'lights out time'."

Kagome had been worrying about that…what if when Inuyasha sees her at the concert; it's because she was snoring loud enough to disrupt him. That would be mortifying…

Ayame laughed, "Not gonna happen! I brought some energy drink just to prevent that. It's highly caffinated and high in ginseng. It's might be able to keep up until next week if we drink enough. And I would if it would get Kouga to say my name…"

Sango rolled her eyes, "I don't get how you two can be so 'ahh' about some guy you've never even met before." Sango was the last member to admit that she was crushing on/in love with a member of the SS and that hardly even counted because she put an 'I could be…' in front of it.

Kagome sighed, "I don't know, really, it's just he makes me feel as though I'm somewhere else…a beautiful place."

"Like a beach…" Ayame mused, "And he's right there with me…"

"Without a shirt…" Kagome was drooling.

Ayame smiled, perversely, "And no pants either…"

Sango rolled her eyes but her face was red as a tomato. Those two had got her fantasizing too. And now it was hard to see straight…_a naked Miroku with me…_

"Whispering sweet nothings…" Kagome was going to her happy place…her _very _happy place.

Ayame smiled, "You mean talking dirty…"

"And kissing me all over," Kagome might erupt if she continued.

Ayame grinned, "Oh yeah!"

Sango shook her head, "You two are disgusting, you know that. And don't you forget Kagome-"

"He has a girlfriend," Kagome sighed, "I know, I know. But she's dead when he's singing to me…all there is him and me…"

Sango rolled her eyes as she pulled into the parking lot.

The excitement rose as the girls neared the concert. They gulped down energy drinks (plural as in multiple drinks per girl). They were going to make sure they didn't fall asleep at their first concert. They were going to make sure that they saw the band, heard the music and that the members fell in love with them. Well, that one would be the just a bonus…they wouldn't be too disappointed if it didn't happen…

When they got to the concert, they fell in love with the band all over again. They melted in their seats…when it came to the last song; the energy drink really started to affect them. They were getting giddy and a little eccentric.

"Whooo! I love you Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed and nearly hugged his feet. Nearly.

Sango kept bouncing on her feet like a high ten-year-old and Ayame kept muttering stuff and then screaming some of it aloud. They were really weird when high off of energy drink.

Suddenly, right before the last song began, the boys beckoned them onto the stage. The exciting fluttering in their hearts did not help the adrenaline rush from the energy drink…they were ready to explode and definitely not themselves. Despite Miroku's lecherous hand placements, Sango was smiling and giggling. Ayame clung to Kouga like they were _already_ going out and laid her head on his shoulder. And Kagome just kept looking Inuyasha straight in the eyes…falling deeply into them.

As Inuyasha sang the last line of the song, Kagome got pulled too deeply into her perfect world. She leaned in towards Inuyasha…

Inuyasha just finished singing the last line of the last song. This wasn't as bad as he thought it would be… The girl he had to serenade wasn't one of those creepy stalker types who believed they were soul mates. And she was kind of cute…so it wasn't impossible, unlike last time when he had to serenade some 400-pound woman with a moustache and a unibrow…gross…she kept drooling too. And she was like 20 years older than he was…it was really disturbing…

Suddenly he noticed cute girl leaning towards him… _What the hell is she doing? Is she going to faint? What do I-_ He found himself cut off by her lips ON TOP OF HIS. As a man in a relationship, he really should push her away…but as a man attracted to women especially cute ones…he couldn't let himself do that…part of him anyway. He really meant to pull apart after a couple of seconds…a minute at most but it was so enjoyable…he actually found himself kissing back.

_What about Kikyo? _A voice in his head inquired.

_Kikyo who? _He replied but was snapped back into reality…_Oh shit…she'll freaking neuter me for this one…crap in a hat in a hat made of crap…I'm screwed._

Kagome's eyes widened when she felt him kiss back. She was being kissed by a mega hunk…O…M…G. She is so freaking lucky…but this is taking really long…what about his girlfriend…Kagome shook her head…who cares?

Miroku gaped at Inuyasha but he was chuckling a little. _Inuyasha is a guy on a very short leash, and I'm sure he doesn't mind it. He's hardly the type to cheat but low and behold there he is making out with a fan…onstage…hmm…maybe there's a secret side of our favourite hanyou…_

Kouga looked at Inuyasha with a look of sheer horror. _The mutt is gonna doom us all! What the hell does he think he's doing? Is he that curious about hell? What the hell is wrong with him? Damn him! That retard is going to get us all sent into oblivion…he's such a damn fool!_

Ayame looked at Kagome slyly; she was gutsy to pull something like that. Ayame wondered if she could do the same but because being under the influence of energy drink sort of lowers her intelligence significant, she left it at that. Just wondering…

Sango raised an eyebrow. _Whoa Kagome, did you forget already that he has a girlfriend? Did he? What are you thinking? And again, what is he? This cannot end well._ Then she vaguely wondered whether Miroku was a good kisser but did not act. Because his hand on her butt was about as much of Sango as he was going to get…had she not been so…high or whatever she'd be kicking his ass.

Inuyasha pulled away abruptly as all the different ways Kikyo could kill him began to float up in his mind. _I am so doomed…so doomed…so doomed…so doomed…my life will end shortly…I think I can _already _see the light at the end of the tunnel._ "Um…goodnight Tokyo!" He placed his hand around Kagome's waist in an attempt to make the scene a little more commercial…like he was paid to do it…maybe Kikyo will only send him halfway to hell… He was allowed to dream, wasn't he?

Well did you like it? Can you guess what kind of girlfriend Kikyo is yet? If you don't you'll have to be able to by the end of the next chapter...

It took me a while to write this all so I hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2: Aftermath

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Note: **Update speed will generally be slower due to work on a side project.

**Falling Star**

"You retarded ass-cracker!" Kouga spat, once the boys were off stage, "You moronic piece of shit with a side of ASSHOLE! What in the hell is your malfunction! What, in the name of all that's gravy, were you doing on stage?"

"Gravy?" Miroku raised an eyebrow.

Inuyasha looked away from Kouga, masking his trepidation with fake apathy. He was scared shitless but they weren't gonna know that. "Singing, isn't that what I'm paid to do?"

Kouga rolled his eyes. "Not that, you friggin f-tard! Friggin making out with that girl!"

"F-tard?" Miroku repeated.

Inuyasha yawned, "She kissed me, first."

"And you didn't pull away, _why_?" Kouga exclaimed, "Do know what shit we're in? If it was just you she was gonna singe it'd be okay. But someone else **always** gets caught in the crossfire!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You're being overdramatic."

Before Kouga could deafen Inuyasha with his response, their manager and publicist walked in.

"Did someone DROP YOU as I child?!" Bankotsu, the manager, cried. "Inuyasha, were you one of the slow ones at school? Or is your brain just not working?"

Inuyasha sighed.

Eriko, the publicist, cut in, "Don't just sigh and look uncaring! You are going to eb responsible for the end your career, not to mention OUR LIVES!"

"Well, you two are the ones who asked me to sing to her," Inuyasha replied.

"Sing not SEDUCE, retard!" Bankotsu screeched, "I am not going to die at the hands of your bitch! You understand!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You're coming in crystal clear."

"Stop acting like she's not going to do much!" Kouga bellowed.

Inuyasha rose an eyebrow.

Everyone then turned to Inuyasha at once, "Remember what happened to Shippo?"

Inuyasha sighed, surpressing a smirk. He almost loved hearing about what happened to his assisstant. Naomi Cambell beat hers senseless with cell phones, Inuyasha 'inadvertantly' sicked his psychotic girlfriend on his.

"When Kikyo caught you hugging that girl, you made Shippo pick up the phone. That day he lost all feeling on the left side of his face and shattered both eardrums. He also broke three bones in his arm and had to stay home from work for a week!" Eriko cried.

"When you were flirting with Hide Misoka during our collaboration, she came here and you made Shippo redirect her and he ended up with third degree burns, multiple flesh wounds and diarrhea!" Kouga yelled.

Inuyasha laughed inwardly at that one…no one has any idea on how Kikyo gave Shippo diarrhea.

Bankotsu scowled, "Don't forget when you had lunch with your agent and the tabloids mistook it as a date, she came here and Shippo was hospitalized for three months."

Inuyasha smirked, that one was mysterious. No one knew exactly what she did to Shippo, by the time they all got out from the closet they always hide in, he was already in the ambulance. Shippo would never talk about it, ever.

Miroku smirked also, "Remember when the tabloids reported you went to a strip club, first she teared down the strip club, with her bare hands, then she came over her, nearly demolishing the building. Shippo is _still_ recovering from all the broken bones and he's a demon. That was two months ago…?"

Inuyasha nodded, "I think he's coming back to work today."

Eriko sighed, "He must really need this job to keep coming back everytime…"

For a moment they all nodded. Then Shippo walked in. Everyone turned to stare at him, Inuyasha with a smirk.

"What did he do?" Shippo sighed wishing he had stayed at the hospital for another day.

Eriko beamed, "Here," she passed him her laptop, "It's on YouTube!"

Everyone eyed her like a dirty old whore trying to seduce young boys, "How did it get on YouTube?" they all asked icily.

Eriko looked away, "I'm not exactly sure…"

Shippo looked down at the screen, "Eriko, it's on your uploaded videos…"

They all sent her daggers. Eriko shuffled uncomfortably. "OMG, how did that get there!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You're such a bad liar."

Then they heard Shippo muffle a gasp. He turned to Inuyasha, white as a sheet. "Do you have any idea what she going to do to me for this? No hospital will be able to fix me after this!" he screamed, "NONE!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You guys are overreacting."

"Inuyasha, you're UNDER reacting!" Kouga screamed.

Inuyasha winced and wiped the spit off his face. "I don't see why you guys have to freak, I understand Shippo, but the rest of you. There's no closet big enough to hide in. In case you hadn't realized, when she arrives here, the most you guys'll get are minor cuts. But me, I'll be freaking worm food. I'll take on the more serious damage. So stop acting like I've encured the wrath of God upon humanity."

Eriko grabbed him by the shoulders. "But don't you see, Inuyasha, you have!"

Inuyasha was about to roll his eyes when his cell rang. Everyone froze and then looked at each other. Everyone afraid to move. Finally Shippo glanced at the number. He went paler than ever before. His voice was weak as he said one horror filled statement, "Inuyasha, it's Kikyo."

Inuyasha was going to faint…_I am so DEAD!_

Meanwhile…

It was the after party at Ayame's house and all members of the club was invited. Kagome giggled as all the girls swarmed around her. Asking her questions like 'how did it feel?' 'Was he good?' 'Where in the hell did you find the guts to do that? Can I go?' She was sure her friends were getting tired of it but they all seemed nonchalant. Hell, Eri, Ayumi and Yuka were _part _of the swarm.

Sango smirked, "I guess you have your own paparazzi."

Kagome laughed, "Yeah, it's cool."

"Do you think he'll call?" Ayame blurted.

The two looked at her confused, "Who'll call? What are you talking about?"

"I left Kouga my number," Ayame admitted, "I hope he calls, it'll make my day -no- my LIFE if he calls!"

Kagome shook her head and laughed. She was so glad that she had gone to that concert. She faintly wondered if things were going as well for Inuyasha.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Thanks to my usual!

Allmightychloe

-VampireKnights-

Tifa Sohma

Nay-nay-chan01

ki tama onikkusu

Diamond369

haji

Justapnut


	3. Chapter 3: Don't Answer the Phone

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Falling Star**

"Now she'll murder us all!" Kouga screamed.

Bankotsu snarled, "Why the hell are you even going out with the bitch? She's a FREAKING PSYCHO! Are you MAD? DID SOMETHING HAPPEN TO YOU WHILE YOU WERE BORN! ARE YOU MENTALLY CHALLENGED? INSANE?" then he mumbled, "The people I know…"

Shippo sighed, "WHY DO I KEEP COMING BACK HERE? I'M SO STUPID! WHY CAN'T I GET MONEY SOME OTHER WAY!"

Inuyasha yelled, "SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Once everyone had finally shut their traps Inuyasha managed to regrow his spine. "I'm going to answer the phone-"

"NO, DON'T! THEN SHE'LL KNOW WHERE WE ARE!" Eriko was hysterical.

Bankotsu slapped her, "She ALREADY knows where we are! Doofus! God!" then he mumbled, "The idiots I know…"

Inuyasha sighed and waited for everyone to calm down…again. "I am going to answer the phone, maybe she hasn't seen it yet…even though it's on YouTube, 'mysteriously'… " Inuyasha glared at Eriko.

"HOW CAN SHE NOT KNOW?" Kouga screeched, "Doesn't she watch all our concerts live?!"

Inuyasha was briefly glad that Kouga had momentarily turned down his volume to one that won't deafen him. "Maybe she was in the bathroom…" But that just sounded pathetic and unbelievable, especially towards Kouga.

"Oh yeah, like she would be in the bathroom at the exact moment you publicly cheat on her," Kouga replied sarcastically, "If you had such luck, she wouldn't be a psycho."

"And you wouldn't be an idiot," Shippo muttered.

Inuyasha turned to Shippo, "You ever wonder why you're the one who has to face Kikyo?"

Shippo's eyes widened in realization.

"Now everyone shut up so I can answer the phone," Inuyasha ordered.

"He does it on purpose…I work for this jerk why?" Shippo whispered harshly, "If he wasn't my cousin…"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Hey Kikyo, honey," he greeted sweetly hoping he might melt her sour mood. "How's it going, darling?" Flattery is the key…flattery is the key…

Kikyo was unamused. "Well, it was going good until…"

"Until?" Inuyasha's forehead was covered in sweat.

"Until…I SAW MY BOYFRIEND PLAYING TONSEL HOCKEY WITH SOME SLUT OF A FAN! WHEN I GET THERE, AND BELIEVE ME, I'M ON MY WAY, I WILL FREAKING CUT YOUR BALLS OFF, YOU UNDERSTAND? CUT THEM RIGHT OFF!"

"What about children…" Inuyasha was trying to recover from the serious damage she just dealt to his ears.

"We can always adopt," she answered sweetly, "UNTIL THEN YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE TO DEAL WITH A VASECTOMY PERFORMED BY YOUR PISSED OFF GIRLFRIEND!"

Inuyasha winced, "Kikyo, I'm sorry, okay? I really didn't mean for her to kiss me…I was just doing as I was told…"

Bankotsu snarled, "Trying to blame your idiocy on us, eh?"

"_Sure, _I believe you and I also believe in flying golden retriever with rose-coloured fur and apples for eyes," Kikyo snapped.

"Gross," Inuyasha muttered then replied, "They wouldn't be golden if they had rose-coloured fur."

Kikyo took a deep breath. "HMMM, MAYBE SOMEONE NEEDS TO BE CIRCUMCIZED? LIKE MAYBE GETTING THEIR ENTIRE GENTALIA RIPPED RIGHT OFF!"

Shippo heard that one. "Ouch…"

Inuyasha sighed, "I sorta need that…"

"See ya soon, baby," Kikyo cooed icily.

Inuyahsa sighed, "Can't wait, Kikyo darling." He hung up his cell. "Hide me!" He screamed, "Hide me! Hide me! Hide me! Hide me! Hide me! She's going to rip my gentalia off! Right off! For all that's good and righteous hide me!"

Bankotsu rose an eyebrow, "Weren't you the one who said she couldn't do much?"

" 'Stop acting like I've encured the wrath of God upon humanity' was exactly what he said," Eriko added.

Inuyasha sighed, "I haven't, not upon humanity but upon myself! I need my balls, Eriko, I like my balls. I kinda want to keep them attached to my body. As you can guess, I don't want them SEVERED FROM MY BODY! Let me out of here!"

Kouga laughed, "Sucks to be you but you deserve it."

"She's coming here you know," Inuyasha responded.

"Let's get out of here, I wouldn't want my buddy to get infertile," Kouga laughed.

Miroku smirked, "But where would we go?"

"I'm going home," Bankotsu announced, picking up his coat and running as fast as his legs would take him.

"I have a family outing to be at right now," Eriko smiled, "Hiromi will be glad to hear about you, I'll tell her of your funeral Yash."

Inuyasha snarled.

The three boybanders stood frozen, they shared a mansion and Kikyo would surely look there.

"We have to hide somewhere soon," Inuyasha sighed.

Suddenly a piece of paper fell out of Kouga's pocket. Kouga picked it up, "From your fiery fan Ayame, how bout you call me?" Underneath that was her phone number. "I think I know where we can hide."

"I'll take you there if you let me come too," Shippo replied, "You guys can't take the limo or else she'll know it's you. And if I go home she'll find me and my balls'll be the disembodied ones."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "It's disturbing to hear you say that."

"Well getting your ass kicked by your cousin's psycho girlfriend can do that to you," Shippo remarked.

"However did she give you diarhea?" Miroku inquired.

Shippo shrugged, "How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"What did she do to you when you were hospitalized for three months?" Kouga wondered.

Suddenly Shippo's face froze and went white, he shivered ever so slightly, his forehead was damp with sweat. He seemed to be having a flashback. After thirty seconds, he replied, "I can't remember…"

The three fell over but quickly recovered.

"So, call that girl before Kikyo gets here! Kouga hurry!" Inuyasha was shaking Kouga, he wasn't vene bothering to act nonchalant. "I am emptying my bowels as we speak! AS WE SPEAK!"

"Gross," Kouga winced, then got out his cell. "Hello, can I speak to Ayame?"

"Hurry!" Inuyasha cried, "Do you not remember my emptying bowels!"

Shippo narrowed his eyes. "You better change before sitting down in my car."

"There's no time!" Inuyasha screeched.

"Oh there will be," Shippo remarked, "There is no way your poopy pants are touching my seats."

"Fine," Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "I'll change."

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter, this is getting increasingly popular. It's almost like Just A Kiss…in more ways than one. First is the fact that it's gaining popularity faster than its predecessor, secondly is the fact that it started with a kiss between Inuyasha and Kagome before they know each other. Other than that…nothing really….

Sorry for that random ramble on the similarities between the two fanfics…thanks for reading!

Tipix

Diamond369

TiffanyM

Kandygurl4

ki tama onikkusu

Kori Okami - Okami Hanyou

haji

Nay-nay-chan01

Vampire Knights

Tsumetai-kaze

Kagome-chan070302

Justapnut

nelly

Tifa Sohma


	4. Chapter 4: THEY'RE COMING HERE

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

Falling Star

Ayame was waving all the girls home. The only ones sleeping over were Kagome and Sango. She was just about to shut the door when her cell rang. "Hello?" "Speaking." Ayame froze for a second, pulled the phone away from her face. "AIEEEEEEEEEE!" she squealed as loud and high-pitched as her vocal chords would allow.

Kagome and Sango moved their hands away from their ears after Ayame's squeal faded out. Kagome asked, "Uh, Ayame what's up?"

Ayame's voice was hoarse now, "Kouga, _the_ Kouga Daisuke just called me, _is _calling me. I'm on the phone with him. He actually called. OMG. I might just die. Maybe…"

Sango shook her head. "You're unbelievable."

"But this is even more unbelievable!" Kagome responded, "He actually called you. What does he want? What does he want?"

"Me, hopefully," Ayame replied but then went back to the phone, "Sorry about that. Initial shock. So, why'd you call?" Ayame was significantly calm for the rest of the conversation. "Oh. I see." "Really?" "Well, of course. How could I say no!" "Right now?" "Well then, see ya!" Ayame chirped. Then she faced Sango and Kagome.

"Oh no…" Sango muttered and covered her ears. Kagome did the same.

Ayame took in a deep breath… "AAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

After the ringing stopped, Sango inquired, "So, did he ask you out or something?"

Ayame shook her head then answered with a grin, "They're coming to stay here!"

"They're?" Kagome inquired hopefully, "As in the entire Sengoku Scenesters! As in Inuyasha, too." All Ayame did was nod. Kagome started hyperventilating. Then she ran around wildly flinging her arms, squealing at the top her lungs, "He's coming here! He's coming here! He's coming here!" Then she started wildly pinching herself. "It's real! It's real! It's real! Not dreaming! Not dreaming! Not dreaming! Not dreaming!"

Sango shook her head, relatively calm compared to her friends. Sure her pulse was racing to an almost unhealthy rate and she had major butterflies in her stomach, was suddenly doubting her looks and felt like she need maybe twenty more layers of make-up, but she wasn't squealing or running around. "Why?" was all she managed to say to prevent herself from acting like her over-excited friends.

"Well, thank Kagome on that one," Ayame answered, "She got Inuyasha in major hot water with his girlfriend. Kikyo is heading over to the concert hall to friggin maim Inuyasha. So they need some place to hideout and lay low."

Kagome blushed, "Well…I better apologize to him when he gets here." Then it re-dawned on her that he was coming here. "AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HE'S COMING HERE! HERE! RIGHT NOW! O…M…G…" Kagome fainted.

Sango sighed and dragged her friend to the guest room in which she'd be staying. "While I'm upstairs I might as well fix up my makeup and hair…maybe put on that nice tank and jeans…" Sango muttered as she headed towards the guest room where she'd be staying.

Kagome found herself walking down a golden staircase in a sparkling, sexy white dress that ended at her knees. Her hair was a beautiful, luscious wave and her makeup had effectively made her look like a goddess. She was smirking. "Hello, Inuyasha," she cooed as she flashed her most flirtacious smile and fluttered her eyelashes.

Inuyasha turned around from where he stood, seemingly spellbound. "Hi," he managed drooling.

When Kagome reached him, she placed a hand tentively on his shoulder and gave him a sidelong glance. "Why are you here?"

He was delayed by her beauty by a few minutes but then finally managed, "For you, sweet Kagome, for you. Ever since that kiss, I just never stopped thinking about you. Kikyo was my past but you, ultimately, are my future. I…I think I love you."

"Oh Inuyasha, I love you too!" Kagome gasped and then they leaned into each other…

Kagome regained consciousness with a scowl, her fantasy interrupted. _It was getting to the good part._ Kagome sighed, realizing their real meeting would probably not be anything like that. She was bound to be awkward and shy, making a complete and total fool of herself. But if she looked beautiful maybe she could pass as cute and bubbly…hopefully that's his type…not really judging by his girlfriend. If he's afraid of her maybe… Kagome shook her head, he was her soulmate and nothing could change that. "Now, what outfit could pass as flirty…" Kagome had luckily brought a few outfits just in case she had changed her mind before they left for the concert.

Ayame had been trying on, let's say…somewhere around twenty-five different combos since her friends had gone upstairs. Nothing was good enough. Nothing said, 'Kouga, I'm your true love' or 'Hiya, I'm sexy, don't you want me?' Nothing was good enough for him! She needed Kouga like a regular person needed air and no stupid outfit was gonna stop her from breathing him…er…

Sango found herself frantically searching through clothes in the guest room for something that spelled 'good first impression' and was her style. Ayame dressed too flirty, Sango was more suttle and dressed with more attitude. Kagome's clothes…not even an option. Kagome dressed a bit too girly and sometimes borderline slutty (unbeknowst to Kagome, of course). Sango was nearly pulling her hair out and almost wailed. She needed to rush home before Miroku- er, The Sengoku Scenesters get here.

Kagome finally found her outfit! She was so thankful she had brought that tank! She was going to where the white tank that said 'Where it's at' and the tight curve hugging jeans. The tank was a little tight and a bit small for her so it accented her 'you-know-whats' and the jeans hugged her curves. She was going to pull back her ebony locks via two lavender clips to make her look adorable. She was gonna go light on the makeup, merely rose lip gloss and a bit of mascara. She was going to make him melt! She just wanted to add a bit of jewellery, gold hoop earrings…

Ayame found it! The perfect outfit! Tight, gold leather tank with only one strap and a hip-hugging black skirt that stopped just below her knees. She left her face au naturelle and curled her hair into a single ponytail at the back. Maybe some face glitter…

Sango grabbed her coat and was rushing down the stairs when the doorbell rang. "Nononononononononono!" Sango panicked, they're already here!

Kagome finally was able to get one of the earrings on when the doorbell rang. She froze. "Damn, forget the earrings then."

Ayame was about to apply a second coat of lip gloss when the doorbell rang. "No…but everything's got to be perfect! Nothing perfect!" She was frenzied.

Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga stood outside patiently waiting. Suddenly Inuyasha was having second thoughts… "You guys realize we're about to stay with major fangirls, right?"

"Yeah…." Kouga began to think about, "Maybe this isn't such a good idea."

Miroku rolled his eyes. "How bad could it be? It certainly can't get worse."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks to my reviewers!

Diamond369

Phoenixfiregirl157

Justapnut

Nay-nay-chan01

Tsumetai-kaze

allmightychloe

23kags23

Miko in training

Tipix

ki tama onikkusu

haji

Ms.Sucker for romance

PP122 and Pinay ako1162123


	5. Chapter 5: Failing First Impressions

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Note:** THIS CHAPTER ACTUALLY COMES BEFORE THE So Whaddya Think I MADE AN UPDATING MISTAKE! i WAS SUPPOSED TO PUT THIS BEFORE THE INTERMISSION AND SUPER IMPORTANT NOTE BUT I FORGOT!

**Falling** **Star**

Sango freaked, she had her jacket in hand and felt she looked like she was about to ditch them or something. She would hate to give the wrong intention. And that damn butterfly feeling was stronger than ever.

Kagome rushed past Sango, wanting to be the very first thing her beloved Inuyasha sees. She practiced fluttering her eyes for a moment.

Ayame gleefully opened the door after the second ring. She was so excited. "Hey! Welcome to my humble abode!"

The three boys stood awkwardly for a moment. Each in their own form of civillian disguise. Inuyasha in a red t-shirt, black jeans and blue baseball cap; Miroku in a purple shirt, black leather pants and black shades; and Kouga in a brown shirt, jeans and a green visor.

The first thing Kouga noticed was how cute Kagome looked, the first thing Miroku noticed is how hot they all looked and the first thing Inuyasha noticed is how different they each looked. Obviously the girls took this seriously. That's a bad sign…

Kagome couldn't help but notice how cute Inuyasha looked, especially when he averted his gaze from her with a huge blush on his face. That made her blush too.

Kouga almost scowled, Inuyasha and Kagome seemed to be having some sort of blush contest. The deeper Inuyasha's got the redder Kagome's became and vice versa. Obviously that made Kagome a major Inuyasha fan…but not for long…he smirked. Not for long…

Miroku noticed Sango's jacket. "Where are you going?" Miroku smiled.

Sango blushed and looked away (somehow mirroring Inuyasha).

"Why would a beauty like you want to leave?" Miroku moved towards her…so close…

"Miroku, don't forget Momoko," Inuyasha interrupted, seemingly abandoning his little blush-thing with Kagome.

"Momoko?" Sango inquired as Miroku froze. Suddenly she remembered something. "Oh yeah, your girlfriend. You're hitting on me _while_ you have a girlfriend! You're exactly like the tabloids say you are. A playboy lech who couldn't stay faithful if his life depended on it!" Each word hit Miroku like a brick and he was so close. That was when Sango noticed the proximity of his hand to her butt. "PERVERT!" She slapped him so loud there was an echo.

Inuyasha smirked triumphantly. The lech desereved it.

"You're no better," a voice piped up and Inuyasha automatically scowled.


	6. Intermission: Fury

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Falling Star**

I have a question, "Should Shippo be some sort of child genius with permission to drive etc. or a vertically-challenged adult (whose basically older than they are)? Before I can finish the chapter that I'm working on I need that answered. I know I sort of tricked you but people don't always rea author's notes.

Also I had to post this song because it sounds so appropiate. It's Fury by Prince, it's such a great a song and so appropiate I just had to put it in this fanfic somehow.

U must have heard it on the news this morning  
Congratulations! New star is born  
Sun 2 his shadow, rose 2 a thorn  
There ain't no fury like a woman scorned

Y'all must have dug it, when u did your thang  
It's like a song, everybody wanna sing  
When the music's over, ur ears ring  
With a voice that's saying, 'Queen got no King"

He got a message saying, u tried 2  
reach him on the 'phone  
He didn't wanna answer cuz he's so afraid  
U'd probably tell him just 2 leave u alone

You must have heard he got another band  
They're makin' money, they're makin' plans  
U feel left out, but u need 2 understand  
Word on the street - he's still ur man

Look out, here comes ur rainy day  
But u think you got a good reason 2 say  
All that's in ur heart, come what may,  
Even though his might get broken

Who's the guilty one when there ain't no judge or jury?  
Shadow 2 the sun, lets do the 1  
Hell ain't got no fury

Will this song have a happy ending?  
Will his heart need a-mending?  
What's the name? Only she knows  
Only the woman knows, only she knows

2 sides 2 every story  
One man's gloom, another man's glory  
Sun 2 his shadow, rose 2 a thorn  
Ain't no fury like a woman scorned  
Ain't no fury like a woman scorned  
No fury like a woman scorned

* * *

Uh…all the lyrics are written like that…but seriously the phone part made me put this in. I'll probably reference this song.


	7. Chapter 6: So Whaddya Think?

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Note: **The whole Shippo vote has been resolved. I believe Shippo'll just be a high schooler on an internship. Maybe a little younger than everyone…

**Falling Star**

"Shippo," Inuyasha seethed, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Shippo smirked, "Isn't what-I'm-talking-about the reason we're here? Wasn't you locking lips with some random fan the whole reason the-devil-that-is-your-girlfriend is hunting us down?"

Inuyasha scowled, "Shut up, Shippo! You little brat!"

"Try and catch me, Neanderthal!" Shippo cried and raced around the room.

Inuyasha chased his annoying cousin. "Call me that again, try it and see what happens! Short stuff!"

"Neanderthal!" Shippo yelled before slamming into the wall, effectively closing the gap between cousins.

"Last mistake, Shippo," Inuyasha remarked, "What will your last words be, short stuff?"

Kagome jumped between Inuyasha ands Shippo. "How can you hurt the kid?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "He's only one year younger than I am! And he deserves it! Besides all that, he's _my _assistant and I can do whatever I want with _my _employees!"

"You're a jerk!" Kagome screeched.

Inuyasha's temper flared, "You're a busy body!"

"I can't believe I ever thought you were a cool guy!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha retaliated with. "You're NOT cute!"

Time seemed to freeze…Kagome had a light blush until the 'not' in the sentence finally sunk in. Kagome took a deep breath, as lava seemed to replace her blood. "YOU ASS!" And then she slapped him.

Inuyasha stood there shocked, rubbing the slap mark and then turned away, angry.

Kouga saw this as an opportunity to further deepen the wedge between celebrity and ex-fan. He came to Kagome, "Yes, he has no idea how to deal with a lady. Must be flustered by your overflowing beauty."

Kagome felt awkward as Ayame's glare began to bore into her. She tried not to condone Kouga's flirting but she couldn't help the blush or the giggling. Plus Inuyasha's deepening scowl seemed to egg her on.

"Kouga, you know you have a major fan of your own in the corner right there," Inuyasha cut in as Kouga tried to close the gap between his face and Kagome's, "Why don't you flirt with her?"

Kouga turned to Inuyasha angrily. "Why don't you mind your own business? Huh? Go back to your mistress Kikyo, mutt face."

"Go to hell!" Inuyasha snapped.

Miroku cut in. "Play nice."

They both turned to him, "Play dead!"

Kagome stood between them, "Calm down…" The two merely resorted to growling at each other.

Ayame sighed, "Do they ever get along?" This was directed at Miroku.

"Only on camera and on stage," Miroku responded, "Anywhere else and you can feel the hostility between them. Kagome's only gonna make it worse."

"How can she make _that_ worse?" Sango retorted.

Miroku replied, "How can she not? In case you hadn't noticed, Kouga was flirting with her and Inuyasha cheated on his girlfriend with her."

Sango and Ayame nodded, "Actually you're right."

"You mangy wolf!" Inuyasha shrieked.

"Mutt face!" Kouga seethed.

Kagome sighed, "It's stupid to fight over something as trivial as a woman."

Inuyasha turned to her confused, "Who?"

Kouga rolled his eyes. "I don't understand how you could ever have been a fan of this retard."

"He's a talented retard," Kagome retorted before she could catch herself.

Kouga gasped and Inuyasha smirked triumphantly. Kouga swallowed his shock and asked, "Aren't I talented, too?"

"I think so!" Ayame squealed.

Kagome sighed, "You have vocal talent but I really don't like the kind of music that you write. It's too raunchy for me. I prefer Inuyasha's music."

"That emo shit!" Kouga cried.

Inuyasha glared, "It's NOT shit! It's my SOUL that you're insulting!"

Kagome felt a swoon come over her when she heard Inuyasha but fought back. "Yeah, I like that kinda music. It has substance, plus sometimes he sings the prettiest love ballads."

Inuyasha blushed faintly at that.

Kouga scoffed, "That pussy music…"

"My HEART…" Inuyasha seethed.

Kagome once again fought back the urge to squeal with ecstasy at the sound of his last statement. "I _love_ love ballads that aren't cheesy cover-ups of a bunch of pick-up lines to a melody! That's the kind of music you write Kouga Daisuke!" Her voice was rising.

Kouga looked stunned.

Inuyasha piped up, "Plus I write catchy, upbeat goofy songs."

"I lov- like those too," Kagome answered, "But you're still an ass."

"You're still not cute," Inuyasha retorted.

Shippo sighed from behind Kagome; it had been hard for him to keep from speaking up. "You're dense."

"You're dead!" Inuyasha tried to reach around Kagome to get at Shippo.

Shippo sighed, "Help me, miss!"

"Kagome," Kagome introduced herself.

"Kagome, please! Help me!" Shippo wailed, "The jerk is trying to hurt an innocent such as myself!"

Inuyasha seethed, "Innocent! You think you could get away with a statement like that!"

Shippo sniffled, "Kagome, I'm scared."

That was the last straw for Kagome. She intervened, no one was gonna hurt poor little Shippo…

…

Inuyasha groaned as he readjusted the ice pack on his head. "Stupid bitch."

Shippo snickered, "Served you right."

Miroku rolled his eyes. "So whaddya think of the girls?" The said girls were in Ayame's room and out of earshot.

Kouga smiled perversely, "I still like Kagome, even after what she said about my music. I can bring her to the Kouga side. That Sango chick seems a little scary."

"What about Ayame?" Shippo asked.

"Who?" Kouga inquired, honestly having no idea.

Inuyasha sighed, "The redheaded wolf demon, retard."

"Mmm?" Kouga replied after just leaving a Kagome daydream.

"Never mind," Inuyasha scowled.

Miroku turned to Inuyasha, "How about you?"

"Sango seems really cool. Ayame seems like an awesome girl too…I guess, she's a little annoying and chipper," Inuyasha answered, "And Kagome…" Inuyasha growled, "I liked her better during the concert -shut up- right now she's a fifteen on the bitch scale. I CAN'T STAND HER!"

Miroku rolled his eyes. "The telltale signs of _love_."

"You sound like Eriko," Inuyasha growled.

Miroku rolled his eyes. "I really like Sango, she's feisty. I like 'em like that. Ayame's really cute so if things don't work out with Sango, I wouldn't mind some time with her. Although Kagome's majorly cute and a little sexy, I think she's got enough suitors without me messing things up."

Inuyasha and Kouga grunted.

"What about you Shippo?" Miroku inquired.

It took Shippo a couple of seconds for Shippo to realize he was being included in the conversation. Assistants usually don't get that luxury. "Um…I really like Kagome, she's nice and fun and pretty and stuff…Sango's wicked and pretty and smart. Ayame's really chipper and giggly and fun and cute…I guess I like them all…but not that way! They're like older sisters or moms to me."

Inuyasha scowled, "Why don't you grow up?"

Shippo scowled right back, he had tons of comebacks but they'd only end up hurting his cousin in the worst way and open himself for some painful truths.

Miroku sighed, "I wonder if the girls are talking about me…?"

-With the Girls-

"So what did you think of the legendary Sengoku Scenesters?" Ayame inquired, "I like Inuyasha and Miroku, they're funny and cool to be around. But Kouga's a major ass!"

"I actually think Kouga's okay," Kagome replied, "Miroku's a bit of a perv but he's okay. Inuyasha's the ass!"

Sango scowled, "Miroku's a major playboy pervert! The worst kind of both of those things! I hate him! Inuyasha's really cool once you get to know him but Kouga's a bit of a flirt. The guy's a jerk."

"What about Shippo?" Kagome asked, "I think Shippo's cute, he's like a little brother even though he's only a year younger than us. He's smart and cool too."

"Yeah, he's adorable! And so lovable!" Ayame squealed.

Sango smiled, "He's quirky and witty but I think a little babied. He sometimes adds fuel to the fire with Inuyasha though but I guess because they grew up together, bickering is just something they do."

Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha seemed like such a gentle poet, so cute and caring yet tough around the edges. He seemed more intelligent than his looks let own and like a little boy at heart, my perfect guy but he ended such a total jerk!"

"Not true, he's still cute and tough around the edges. He's very immature so a little boy at heart. Plus he seems really delicate on the inside, did you see his eyes when you slapped him, they looked more hurt than his face would let on," Sango replied, "All you need to double check is his intelligence. Unfortunately for me, Miroku is exactly I pictured."

Ayame nodded, "Can't argue with that, but what about my Kouga! He doesn't even know I exist! Other than that he's perfect! That and his unbelievable crush on you, Kagome!"

Kagome sighed, "Yeah, he's a little worse than Hojo."

"Hojo," Sango and Ayame laughed.

"I wonder how he felt when he saw you sucking face with Inuyasha on TV," Ayame asked.

Kagome shrugged, "I hope he didn't cry though, he's such a nice guy but…"

The girls giggled. Ayame piped up, "I bet the SS have it worse than you though."

"Yeah, I heard a lot of not very flattering stuff about Kikyo," Kagome replied, "I wonder why he's into a girl like that. She's older maybe that has some allure but…"

Sango and Ayame exchanged a knowing look. Ayame's comment was a general one but Kagome zoned directly on Inuyasha. A major crush like Kagome's can't just fade with a terrible first impression his…

-Later-

"So when are we hitting the hay?" Inuyasha yawned at two hours 'til midnight.

Ayame bit her lip, "Um…about that…"

* * *

Cliffhanger! Mwa ha ha! Weeks of no updates and then I stick you with a cliffhanger! Aren't I just the meanest! Don't worry though! I'll update tomorrow, hopefully!

'Til then, thanks to the super long list of people including (and limited to):

Tsumetai-kaze

Justapnut

Diamond369

Phoenixfiregirl157

Miko in training

Peyton Cummings

DarkTraquility222

Nay-nay-chan01

0LostInTranslation0

Tsumetai-kaze

Vampire Knights

whitetiger-isabella

ki tama onikkusu

Anime-lover2008

TiffanyM

lovelyflip08

AnimeNerd1

Janzo the Ashbringer

hedanicree

InuYashalover1201

gaara itachi1

mangalover1996

Sakura999

K. Higurashi

Under The Blackened Sky

Softly Spoken Words

inuyasha loves kagome forever

Kandice

SKJ13

inuyasha and kagome 4 ever

Kori Okami - Okami Hanyou

winowa the vicious black snake

Twilight Dancer123

jessica

alexis (lexi for short)

Perkily-Hally

brokenchaos

italian4e


	8. Chapter 7: About That

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Note: **I MADE A MAJOR MISTAKE AND MISSED A CHAPTER SO GO BACK AND READ FAILING FIRST IMPRESSIONS WHICH IS CHAPTER FIVE IT'S BEFORE SO WHADDYA THINK, BEFORE FURY AND BEFORE THE IMPORTANT NOTICE. SRRY FOR THE CONFUSION. THATS WHY FOR THOSE OF YOU ON STORY ALERT YOU GOT ANOTHER ALERT FOR SO WHAADYA THINK. SRRY ABOUT THAT SOMETIMES I CAN BE REALLY STUPID!!

**Falling** **Star**

"So when are we hitting the hay?" Inuyasha yawned at two hours 'til midnight.

Ayame bit her lip, "Um…about that…"

"About that?" Kagome asked sharply, whenever Ayame bit her lip and said 'about that…' that meant she had been keeping something very important from her and Sango.

Ayame gulped, "See…I hadn't really planned to have all of you guys stay here, only really Sango and Kagome…so…I know I have enough rooms for two people. Maybe Kouga and Shippo…but the rest of you…I'm not so sure."

Kagome and Sango gave her a horrified look. The read, 'So what are we supposed to do?!'

Ayame nibbled nervously on her bottom lip. "So…I guess Sango and Kagome have to go home and take a guy with them…"

Inuyasha sighed, "Why doesn't Shippo go stay with Kagome and I stay here?"

"Um…Kouga'll probably-" Ayame began.

"Never mind…then I'll stay with Sango…" Inuyasha replied.

Kagome blurted, "And stick me with Miroku?! No way!"

"I'll stay with you, Kagome!" Kouga cried gleefully.

Kagome sat on that thought for a second… "Um…I think my mom would be comfortable with Inuyasha staying…"

Kouga sighed, "I'll go unpack my stuff…"

"Oh no…_hell_ naw!" Sango screamed, "You're not sticking me with Miroku!"

"He can't stay here!" Ayame replied.

Kagome grabbed onto Inuyasha. "I already called Inuyasha! He's staying at _my_ house!"

"Ack!" Inuyasha cried as he nearly fell over from Kagome's sudden force. A light blush decorated his face. Kouga scowled.

"Fine! Stick me with the pervert!" Sango scowled then turned to Miroku, "You try anything and you're **dead**, then their trio will become a duo, understood?"

"Sango, milady, you don't honestly mean that?" Miroku responded.

Sango's eyes narrowed, "**Dead**."

A small shiver went down Miroku's spine. Then he mouthed the words 'Feisty!' to Inuyasha.

"Um…so this sleepover is officially over!" Ayame announced and chuckled nervously.

Kagome's eyes snapped open. "You meant they had to stay over at our houses, _tonight_!"

"Well…when else Einstein?" Inuyasha retorted.

It took Kagome and Inuyasha a full seven seconds before they realized that her hands were still around his neck. Then another ten for her arms to leave his neck. The blushes were a whole _new_ shade of red…

"I guess we'll have to sneak into my house…" Kagome declared still embarrassed.

Inuyasha nodded also still embarrassed, "Yeah…"

"Cool…" Kagome giggled nervously.

…

Kagome and Inuyasha stealthily snuck onto the Higurashi property.

"Shit," Kagome muttered, "How to we get in without getting caught."

"Your window…?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome turned to him angrily. "On the _second_ floor? I didn't happen to bring a ladder, did you?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and pulled Kagome onto his back. He jumped up onto her window and swung it open. Then he tossed her inside and walked in, closing the window.

"Wow…that was surprisingly easy…" Kagome gasped, a little disoriented.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, was busy looking at all the posters of him in Kagome's room. There were at least three on any given wall, one on the ceiling right over her bed and a small picture framed on her desk. "Wow…you were really a giant Inuyasha fan…"

"Huh? Yeah…" Kagome replied a little mortified. _Note to self, crucify Ayame whenever you get the chance._

"You're probably gonna take these down now…" Inuyasha remarked, sounding a little sad. "You're probably my real biggest fan."

Kagome looked at him almost in a new light. "I don't have to take them down…"

He sat down at her desk and saw her CD collection. "Mind if I look through this?"

"No," Kagome replied. _He's already seen my almost obssessive poster arrangement._

Inuyasha gasped, "You have every one." Kagome had every SS album and all of his solo records.

"Huh?" Kagome responded and sat on her bed.

"You have all of them…not many of my other fans have the dark one," Inuyasha explained, "I had different set of fans for that one. I don't think I have a fan that has all my solo records and all the SS CDs. Screw the probably, you _were_ my biggest fan. My number one fan."

"I like that one the best, actually," Kagome smiled, ":It's real and honest and shows how normal you are. It reminds me of my own tragedies and makes me feel better. Plus, my favourite thing about so far is your voice. Even if I didn't care for the words, I just absolutely adore your voice. It's the most beautiful thing in the world."

_I beg to differ_. Inuyasha silently retorted. "If that's the case what's with the posters?"

Kagome blushed, "None of your business!"

"It sucks to know you hate me now because a fan as big as yourself could be my very best friend," he declared.

Kagome blinked in disbelief. "I don't have to stop liking your music…"

Inuyasha lit up despite himself. Kagome smiled despite herself. It was a feel good moment until…

"I'm sure Kagome left your notebook in her room," Kagome heard her mom from outside the door.

"Shit! Hide!" Kagome whispered harshly.

-With Sango and Miroku-

"You're telling me that you have to hide famous singer Miroku Houshi in our house?" Her father cried in disbelief as he paced back and forth in her living room.

"Yes," Sango muttered seated on the couch with her arms crossed as Miroku sat across from her with a suggestive smile..

"This house?" her father asked.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Do we have any others?"

"That's all good but he's a guy that'll live under the same roof as my daughter," her father said more to himself but everyone could hear, "And if the rumours are true…that's no good especially since he's so handsome and famous…"

"Dad!" Sango cried flustered, "Do you really think I'd fall for this guy's stupid words!"

Her father scrutinized his daughter for second. "That's right…"

"If he tries anything, I'll kick his balls off then murder him!" Sango announced, standing up.

"That's right…" her father repeated.

Kohaku walked down the stairs, rubbing his eyes. "What's with all the noise? Ane-ue's back already?" His widened as he took in the scene. His sister was standing up, his father was in thought and famous celebrity Miroku Houshi was smirking like the devil himself in their reclining chair. "Is th- that Miroku Houshi! In our house?!"

"Yes and he's gonna be staying here for a few days!" her father cried exictedly.

Kohaku squealed at a decibel most thought impossible for a boy his age. Miroku smirked.

"What have I done?" Sango muttered, "What have I done?"

* * *

How'd you like it? Told you I'd update the next day!

Thanks to my fans!

Tsumetai-kaze

Under The Blackened Sky

ChristinaAngel

takengoddess

Diamond369

haji

gaara itachi1

ki tama onikkusu

Black And Bloody Rose

Nay-nay-chan01


	9. Chapter 8: Hide!

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Note: **The whole Shippo vote has been resolved. I believe Shippo'll just be a high schooler on an internship. Maybe a little younger than everyone…

**Falling Star**

Inuyasha asked suddenly, "Before the story continues, an important question must be asked. How many people actually went back and read Failing First Impressions? That was a kinda important question that was kinda forgotten. But it's up now so…go back and read it. Then read this one because you had to actually read it before the last two…PinkCatsy apologizes for that, she feels super stupid for forgetting a whole chapter!"

…Now for the Story (Don't forget to go back and read Failing First Impressions)…

"Where?" Inuyasha whispered harshly and looked frantically about.

Kagome freaked, "Under! Under the bed!"

Inuyasha dove under the bed at record speed. His heart was pounding at an unnatural decibel. He sighed, if this was gonna happen everyday then maybe he could handle Kikyo…umm…scratch that… "The hiding is better."

"Shush!" Kagome cried.

Mrs. Higurashi opened her daughter's bedroom door in surprise. "On my, whenever did you get home?"

Kagome laughed, "Didn't Ayame call and tell you that the sleepover had to be cut short?"

"My, my, no!" Mrs. Higurashi responded, "Why ever would it be cancelled, you three seemed so excited for it."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Mom…" It wasn't an answer but judging by her mom…

"Oh well, since you're here, could you find Hojo's notebook," Mrs. Higurashi completely dropped the subject, "He apparently needs it."

"Kagome's home?" Hojo asked from behind Mrs. Higurashi, "Then may I talk to her?"

Kagome gave her mom a pleading look that said, 'Please mom, no!'

Mrs. Higurashi smiled, "Of course!" And with that she headed downstairs, ignoring the daggers her daughter was shooting at her back.

"Hi, Hojo!" Kagome said with a forced smile.

Hojo looked down and fumbled with his fingers nervously. A faint blush on his face. "Um…would you mind going to the movies with me?"

Kagome sighed, "Um…Hojo…I…"

Hojo gave her these puppy dog 'don't refuse me, please'.

"Uh…um…" she faltered.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Oh please…"

"Inuyasha," Kagome seethed.

"Hmm…?" Hojo inquired.

Kagome gave him an odd smile. "Huh…?"

"What?" Hojo replied.

"Uh…?" Kagome responded.

"Get it over with…" Inuyasha whispered harshly.

Hojo's eyes blinked in surprise. "Is that a guy? Can I hear a guy in here?" He seemed a little concerned.

"Uh…no!" Kagome responded brashly, "Why would you…? Ridiculous!"

"So, you're going to the movies with me?" Hojo lit up.

"I never said that…" Kagome answered.

Hojo beamed, "You won't regret this!" He was about to leave when…

"The lady said no," Inuyasha cut in, unrestrained.

"Who was that?" Hojo whipped around.

Kagome smiled tightly, "My cousin…?"

Hojo's eyes narrowed, "Your cousin?"

"Yes, my cousin!" Kagome kicked at under the bed. "Say hi, cuz!"

"Howdy!" Inuyasha greeted sarcastically.

Hojo gave a skeptical look. "You keep your cousin under the bed?"

"Not keep, he just chills there," Kagome responded, "He likes cramped places."

"That's for sure!" Inuyasha added, still sarcastic.

"Shut up!" Kagome replied and got down under the bed. "Why don't you just shut up? This wouldn't be happening if you could just shut up!"

"Well, I don't wanna be here while you flirt with your boyfriend!" Inuyasha retorted.

"Hojo's not my boyfriend!" Kagome cried.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Then why don't you reject him like you want to?"

"Shut up!" Kagome cried, "Just stop talking!"

"You're one to talk about keeping lips closed," Inuyasha remarked.

Kagome glared, flustered, "In case you didn't know, so are you!"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha screamed.

"You shut up!" Kagome replied, matching his volume.

Hojo backed away. "For someone who's supposed to be your cousin, you two sound awfully friendly. Did I interrupt something?"

"No!" they both cried.

"You know what?" Inuyasha cried, still under the bed and fuming, "Go to hell, hobo!"

Hojo's eyes widened.

"He doesn't mean that…how about you come back later?" Kagome covered.

Hojo blinked in surprise. "Uh…sure…after school on Monday?"

"Sure, whatever…" Kagome responded, eager to give the sulking popstar a piece of her mind.

Hojo beamed, "Cool, it's a date! Bye, Kagome!"

Kagome looked after him in horror. "Did I just…?"

"He's your boyfriend now," Inuyasha sneered.

"Shut up! This is all your fault!" Kagome cried.

Inuyasha thought back for a second as he crawled out from under her bed. "He forgot his stupid notebook."

"Huh?" Kagome blinked.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "The reason he came? His mom was gonna come and get his notebook and gave it to him…he wanted that notebook?"

Kagome frowned, "Wait a minute, I didn't borrow his notes."

"That Hojo must really like you to lie like that just to see you," Inuyasha remarked, "Too bad, he's too stupid to remember you weren't even supposed to be here."

Kagome slumped, "Luckily for him, I was. BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"I wouldn't of kissed you if you didn't kiss me first!" Inuyasha argued.

Kagome glared, "Shut up!"

"You shut up!" Inuyasha cried.

"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi called from behind the door. "Are you okay? Is there somebody else in the room?"

"No…" Kagome answered, "It's the TV!"

"Oh, wll then…good night honey!" Mrs. Higurashi responded then headed back downstairs.

Inuyasha quickly scanned the room. "Um…Kagome? You don't have a TV in your room."

"Whatever, she believed it, didn't she?" Kagome slumped onto her bed.

Inuyasha sighed, "Your mom lets everything go doesn't she?"

Kagome shrugged, "She doesn't ask a lot of questions…"

"Oh…" Inuyasha replied.

Kagome sighed, "By the way…WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?!" Inuyasha screamed.

…Meanwhile at Ayame's House…

Ayame angrily huffed into bed. She had tried anything and everything to get Kouga to pay attention to her but all he did was sigh and complain about Kagome. "He is such a JERK! JERK! JERK!" Ayame screamed into her pillow in frustration.

Shippo sighed as he put down his comic. "This whole hiding from Inuyasha's psycho girlfriend might actually prove to be interesting…" Then he shut his eyes and went off to dreamland.

Kouga sulked on his bed. "I can't believe she picked mutt face over me! That Kagome…she'll be mine soon enough…I'll make sure of it…" Then he began his perverted Kagome fantasies.

Ayame's eyes opened, "Oh shit…how do I explain these two to my parents?!" She found trouble falling back to sleep again.

* * *

Oh no! What'll she do…? And how will Inuyasha and Kagome ever co-exist if things continue to go this way?

Oh and read Failing First Impressions! It's like chapter five! Read! All of you especially…

Phoenixfiregirl157

ki tama onikkusu

kimiko888

POCKYLUVR101

Peyton Cummings

brokenchaos

Tsumetai-kaze

Kori Okami - Okami Hanyou

TiffanyM

Diamond369

Kandygurl4

Blondeinblack1

gaara itachi1


	10. Chapter 9: The Morning Broadcast

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Note: **The whole Shippo vote has been resolved. I believe Shippo'll just be a high schooler on an internship. Maybe a little younger than everyone…

**Falling Star**

Ayame sat awake, counting the seconds until her parents come home. She was absolutely petrified of their reaction to hiding a popstar and assistant in their home…especially since their both male and she has a super mega huge crush on one of them. She was so dead… It was about three in the morning when she heard the click of their key in the door.

"Ah honey, wasn't that a nice cruise!" her mother exclaimed.

Her father laughed, "Yes, a whole week without our sunshine was rough. I sure hope she didn't get into any trouble."

_Should I tell them now or later? Now or later? Now or later? _Ayame weighed both choices, indecisive. _It'd be so much better to tell them now…it'd be easier to tell them now…I'd better tell them now…_

-The Next Morning-

"Honey?" her mother looked worried at her tired daughter sitting across from her on the kitchen table. "Is something bothering you…?"

"Um…" Ayame twiddled her fingers. "I have something I've gotta tell you…"

Her father turned from the coffee maker to his dearest sunshine. "What is it, sunshine?"

"Um…" Ayame took a deep breath then blurted out everything in one big breath, "I'm tired, I'm gonna go back to sleep now, love you, bye!"

"Stop right there, honey bunches of oats," her father responded, "What's this about harboring some teenage males in our home?"

Ayame turned back to her parents with slumped shoulders. "Mom, Dad," she pleaded, "They have to stay here, okay. One of them made a major mistake at the concert and now they gotta be on the dl!"

"Dl?" Her mother blinked in surprise.

"I believe, it's down low, honey," her father smiled, "I'm all caught up in the teen speak."

Ayame rolled her eyes. "So yeah. It's only one Sengoku Scenester and Shippo, one the assistants. It's no big deal!"

"Mmm…" her mother deliberated, "Honey, what could they have possibly done to need to hide out like this?"

Shippo, who had been sitting in the living room the whole time, cut in; "Can I turn on the TV?"

"Sure!" Ayame and her parents called in unison.

Shippo flipped on the television to his favourite entertainment news program.

"Here's some breaking news!" a female reporter announced, "Last night, during a SS concert Inuyasha Taisho was caught in liplock with a fan, in stage!"

Then footage of Kagome and Inuyasha was played on TV.

Ayame's mother gasped, "My, my, my! Dear, dear, dear! How on earth did that happen? That's not like Kagome at all! And doesn't that boy have a girlfriend?!"

Ayame bit her lip.

"And the boy we have to hide is from the same band…" her father huffed.

Ayame cut in to explain, "Kagome kinda kissed him…"

"Oh my! Why on earth? That's not like Kagome at all!" her mom squawked.

Ayame scratched her head. _Whatever you do, Ayame, don't dare mention the packs of energy drink you distributed that got her high…_ "We were up on stage, she was really close maybe her excitement and giddiness kinda impaired her judgement. It happens all the time with groupies…"

"Tsk, tsk…" her mother replied, "Is this what you were talking about earlier?"

Before Ayame could answer, the reporter spoke up again, "Ever since the event the boys have been missing. We asked their manager and publicist on their whereabouts."

Then came footage of a reporter chasing Bankotsu and Eriko around.

"Where are the Sengoku Scenesters?" the guy asked.

Bankotsu scowled, "None of your business."

"Why haven't they been in the studio working on their next album or working on their next video as planned?" he followed up.

"How do you know they're not in the studio or on set?" Eriko asked suspiciously, "Maybe you kidnapped them!"

Shippo burst out laughing at Eriko's behaviour.

The reporter stalking them, on the other hand, shifted uncomfortably, "Um…the kiss, does this mean Inuyasha and Kikyo have broken up?"

Eriko nodded frantically, "Yes, in fact he's gone to elope with the fan in Europe!"

Bankotsu smacked her upside her head, "Don't listen to her. She seems to be losing her sanity, confusing fantasy with reality."

"So where are the Sengoku Scenesters?" the reporter asked again.

"Why don't you tell us, kidnapper!" Bankotsu retorted.

Then they cut the footage and returned to the lady reporter. "Um…well, we got to talk to Inuyasha's girlfriend, Kikyo Mirosaki on her thoughts."

Shippo bounced up and down, "This outta be interesting."

Then they showed Kikyo standing inside her house. "I'm going to find you Inuyasha! You, your stupid bandmates and that weasly little assistant! When I do…oh when I do! Shippo, remember all the good times we had?" Shippo shivered at this. "Well multiply that by a trillion!"

Shippo's eyes widened and he began to shiver uncontrollably…probably going for a terrifying stroll down memory lane.

"Hey…I think you guys need more toothpaste," Kouga climbed down the stairs with toothbrush in mouth, just in time for his personally directed threat from Kikyo.

"Kouga, you mangy little ass, I'm wondering if you know the number of a good taxidermist, cuz I'm gonna want one after I'm done with you!"

The toothbrush fell right outta his mouth. But she wasn't done.

"I want you right here, beside the fireplace. That way every time I get cold I through one of your limbs straight into the fire!"

Kouga gulped, "Oh shit…"

-Meanwhile at Sango's-

Miroku sat laughing in his sofa at his bandmates predicament, watching the same program as Shippo, at least until his girlfriend came on screen.

"Miroku honey," Momoko cooed on the television, "It's been so long since I last saw you…I miss you!"

"Momoko…" Miroku replied, shocked and touched.

Sango rolled her eyes.

Momoko continued on the TV, "When I see you again…I'm gonna rip those 'cursed' hands right off of you then skin you alive!"

"Then I'm going to choke you with your own intestines!" Kikyo added.

Miroku choked on air while Sango chuckled and then fell on the floor, rolling on the floor laughing out loud.

-At the Higurashi Home-

Inuyasha was a little scared to hear what Kikyo was gonna do to him. Kagome on the other hand was absolutely horrified at Kikyo and Momoko.

Kikyo grinned viciously on screen, "And my precious little Yashie. I'm going to mount your head over my fireplace and use your scrotum as a coin purse in addition to all the other procedures I mentioned earlier…"

Inuyasha felt his mouth go dry and his stomach churn, "My…my scrotum…as a coin purse?" He gulped.

Then the show went back to the lady reporter. She had this wide grin as though Kikyo had just talked about how she was gonna pay the woman instead of how she was going to murder four teens. "Wow…that Kikyo, she's being so lenient with the boys."

"Lenient?" Kagome and Inuyasha gasped.

The reporter went on, "I would've used Inuyasha's skin as a fur coat and his spine as a cane. Now for a word from our sponsors…"

"My skin as a…my spine as a…my scrotum as a coin purse!" Inuyasha gasped.

Kagome blinked, "I don't think I can ever look at that woman the same…ever…again…"

Inuyasha nodded, "Me neither…"

"So, why are you going out with a woman so murderous?" Kagome just had to ask.

Inuyasha smirked, "She's not always so vicious and scary. When we're together and she's not trying to dissect my genitals, we have a lot of fun together. I really like the non-murderous Kikyo plus the more fear-inspiring the threat the more you know she loves you…"

Kagome looked at him with utter disbelief, "I heard love makes you blind but apparently it makes you stupid too."

"Then what's your explanation?" Inuyasha retorted.

Kagome peered down at him. "I hate you."

"Where's your parents?" Inuyasha asked.

"My family's still asleep," Kagome answered.

Inuyasha looked away, "So it's just you and me…"

"What are you insinuating…?" Kagome asked.

-Back at Ayame's crib (and yeah, I just said crib)-

"Do you see the danger they're in?" Ayame pleaded.

Both her parents nodded, horrified that a station would even air that horrendous threat.

"So they can stay?" Ayame asked.

Her parents nodded again, completely mute for the moment.

"Yay!" Ayame jumped up and down excitedly. Just then, Shippo fell over.

"Mommy…help me…" he pleaded, scared out of his mind.

* * *

Yesterday I didn't feel like writing but this came out naturally! Hoped you like it! Another snapshot of the sheer terror that is Kikyo!

Thanks to y'all!

ChocolateKiss24

NightmaresAtMidnight

dreamy712

Diamond369

Justapnut

Julie Rocks Hard

lexi

haji

brokenchaos

Aoi Hinode

jakenthebest

Tenshi Bouiji

ki tama onikkusu

Phoenixfiregirl157

Peyton Cummings

() this person didn't give a name or anything…aww

BubblegumXxXWarriorXxX13

K.Higurashi

gaara itachi1


	11. Chapter 10: Not Over You, Not Yet

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Note: **The whole Shippo vote has been resolved. I believe Shippo'll just be a high schooler on an internship. Maybe a little younger than everyone…

**Falling Star**

Inuyasha looked away, "So it's just you and me…"

"What are you insinuating…?" Kagome asked.

"Keh, nothing," Inuyasha responded, nonchalant, "I was just wondering."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You hungry?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "I guess…"

"I can make toast real quick," Kagome declared then went off to the kitchen.

Inuyasha looked up and sighed. "I walk a lonely road/ The only one that I have ever known/ Don't know where it goes/ But it's home to me and I walk alone…"

Kagome had just put the bread into the toaster and had begun waiting when melodious singing began to waft into the room. Inuyasha was singing Boulevard of Broken Dream by Green Day. Kagome began, despite herself, to daydream…

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone  
_

She saw a depressed Inuyasha in a black trench coat walking down a dark city street.

_I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a_-

She saw tear roll down his face. "Aww…"

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

"I'll find you!" she gushed.

'Til then I-

He looked up to see her running towards him. "Kagome!" he cried cheerfully, lifting her up in an embrace.

Kagome smiled down at him, "Yes, I'm here to take the lonely days away."

He leaned in to kiss her but stopped only inches away. "Kagome!" he cried again more worriedly, then he shook her violently, "Kagome!"

Kagome blinked, "What's wrong?" Then she instantly fell back to reality.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said in an earth-to-Kagome tone.

Kagome glared, "What?"

"The toast is done," he replied waving a piece of toast in her face. He tossed one in her direction then placed his in his mouth, heading for the refrigerator for some orange juice.

Kagome sighed, looking down at the piece of toast sullenly. "So not over him…" Her shoulders slumped as she looked up at him, seeing him in the trench coat once more.

…Meanwhile…

Ayame sat sulking as she watched Kouga flip through the channels lazily. "There are so many better uses for that hand…" she complained as many –censored- images floated to mind. _I know he's a jerk but he's still mega cute. I want him to MY jerk goddamnit!_ She whined silently.

"Hey, Aya. I'm hungry could you be a doll and get me something?" he ordered.

Ayame batted her eyelashes. "Of course!" she chirped.

Shippo rolled his eyes from his place on the rug. "Oh brother…"

Ayame ignored him. _He called me Aya! That's kinda like my name…I mean it could be a nickname or even better a pet name! _Ayame gushed. _I am not going to let him go! I will lure him away from Kagome and into my arms! I'm not even close to letting this guy go!_

…Elsewhere…

Sango sighed as she looked up at the Miroku poster she was about to take down. "He is such a perv!" she exclaimed but soon found herself looking deeply into the violet eyes. "But he's a cute perv," she whined. Then she saw his arrogant expression and recalled his formality when addressing her. _Milady Sango, Lady Sango…_ "And a sweet perv, too!" she wailed.

She leaned against the poster sighing as she realized meeting him had done little to change her feelings for him. "Oh gawd, I'm so crushing…" She was beginning to hate herself. "He's a smart perv!" She turned back to face the poster as her hands lined his muscles. "And a strong one at that!" Then her eyes narrowed as she realized she had placed her butt on one of his outstretched hands. "But he's STILL A PERV!" She tore down the poster in one swift rip.

As she threw the shreds of the poster she felt her heart grow heavy. She quickly pulled out a cardboard box out of her closet and pulled out another poster. She fidgeted with it endlessly until it was in the exact same position as the one she just tore down. "I like this one…" she smirked as she noted that both his hands were occupied in this one.

One hand held a red rose outward and the other was over his heart. Her shoulders slumped as she imagined him saying the exact words on the poster.

"Won't you be my love, dearest Sango?"

Sango's eyes snapped open. She could've sworn she heard him, she never personalizes stuff like that. Then she scowled as she turned to the door to find the real deal smiling at her.

"Out!" she cried, slamming the door on his face. "He cannot know I like him…" She sighed as she heard her brother outside the door.

"Can I have your autograph…again?" he blabbed, "See, there's this girl at my school who's a major fan of you guys and I kinda promised I'd get an autograph so I kinda need this for her, please."

Miroku smirked knowingly, "Is this _your_ girl by any chance?"

"Um…" Kohaku turned bright red, "Well…not yet but I'm hoping this'll impress her enough to get her to like me…"

Sango smiled, "Kohaku, you should probably give her a rose with that. I heard Rin likes flowers."

"Shut up, onee-chan!" Kohaku cried from outside the door, causing Sango to burst into little giggles.

Miroku laughed as well, "So I make this out to a Rin?"

…Back at the Higurashi place…

Kagome froze as she glanced at the time. "Mom'll be up soon! Hurry up to my room!" she began to usher Inuyasha upstairs.

"Wait, will I be hiding up in your room all the time?" Inuyasha groaned.

Kagome sighed, "Well, my friends and I are going to the mall. I guess you can tag along."

"Sweet!" Inuyasha lit up, missing the mall.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "But you have to be in disguise! Now hurry up and change!"

Inuyasha pulled from her grip and ran up the stairs himself. He shortly returned in a baseball cap, shades, a red T-shirt and jeans. He looked majorly hunky…Kagome was getting a little dizzy.

She shook her head from her daze and forced him out the door. "Wait for me outside!"

Inuyasha sighed and looked around. "Cool, a tree. I like trees," he smiled as his eyes landed on the Goshinboku. Then his eyes lit up. "I remember you!"

When Kagome got out, she sighed. "Inuyasha?" the little jerk had disappeared.

"Up here!" Inuyasha greeted from his perch on a branch.

Kagome scowled, "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you up in Goshinboku," Inuyasha answered matter-of-factly.

Kagome sighed, "Well I'm done so- wait, how do you know the name of the Sacred Tree?"

* * *

Ooo…how does he? Why does he remember the tree? Our hanyou has secrets!

Thanks to my loyal fans!

Diamond369

ki tama onikkusu

kimiko888

brokenchaos

Tsumetai-kaze

lexi

haji

gaara itachi1


	12. Chapter 11: TO THE MALL

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Note: **The whole Shippo vote has been resolved. I believe Shippo'll just be a high schooler on an internship. Maybe a little younger than everyone…

**Falling Star**

Inuyasha smiled, "I could never forget the name of my very best friend in the entire world."

"Your best friend…is a tree?" Kagome replied, skeptical, "_My_ family's tree."

Inuyasha nodded, "Uh-huh."

"How can this tree, that has always been on this property, be _your_ best friend?" Kagome asked, still skeptical.

Inuyasha sighed, "I used to live here, you know. Back in kindergarten, I always hung around here. I've always liked trees and this one is my favourite. It's the biggest and the funnest. I've had some of the best times of my life around this tree…she knows all my secrets."

"You…used to…live…_here_?" Kagome gasped, "In kindergarten? _I _was in kindergarten when you were in kindergarten! And you hung out here!"

Inuyasha shrugged, "But I moved during that summer. But I always came on weekends and stuff but you were never here."

"Seriously?" Kagome was shocked and a little peeved.

Inuyasha nodded, "Either out shopping, at a friend's house, visiting family, summer camp, on vacation, asleep, at school…there were tons of reasons…but your mom was always here."

"So my mom knows you! She _knew _you!" Kagome exclaimed.

Inuyasha shrugged, "I guess…now that I think about it. But I stopped coming in grade three…" Inuyasha trailed off solemnly.

"Why…?" Kagome asked, suddenly serious.

"Um…well…" Inuyasha looked up through Goshinboku's branches, "Well…my mom always brought me here…she's also the reason I left though…but we both loved it here…but, well…the last time I was here was for her funeral…"

"Her…funeral…?" Kagome gasped.

Inuyasha nodded, "That day I ran all the way here and pretty much cried my eyes out. You were at a friend's house but you're mom feed me hot chocolate. After that I didn't really get the chance…I had to move in with my father's other family and they wouldn't take me here…"

"Your father died too, before she did…" Kagome recalled.

Inuyasha nodded, "And then I joined the boy band and I was so busy that I didn't get the chance to come back…"

Kagome looked down sullenly, "Oh…"

"So," Inuyasha jumped down from the tree, "Anyone wanna hang at the mall?"

Kagome nodded. They headed for the mall but she stole one last glance at the Goshinboku. _What other secrets does he have with you?_ And suddenly the sight of a small boy with silver hair and dog-ears leaning across the tree and crying in the rain appeared. Suddenly he looked straight at her and then ran away, Kagome suddenly heard her mom calling after him. "I remember that day…" Kagome whispered, "I came home to see a strange kid crying…" She looked at Inuyasha's back walking nonchalantly ahead of her as though he hadn't just spilled out his heart to her. "What else can I remember?"

-At the Mall-

Kagome dragged Inuyasha behind her with his arm.

"But…I want candy…" he whined.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "We're already late because you needed to pee. Now we have to go. Why are you acting like a little kid?"

"The last time I was at the mall, I was thirteen, okay," Inuyasha seethed.

Kagome rolled her eyes again. "Boo hoo, cry me a river."

Inuyasha snorted. "You were my sun, you were my earth /but you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no /So you took a chance, made other plans /But I betcha didn't think that they would come crashin down, no," he began to sing.

Kagome almost drifted into another daydream when…

"Hey, Kags! You're late!" she heard Yuka cry.

Kagome snapped to attention and replied, "I know! It's this guy's fault!"

"Hiya!" Inuyasha waved sarcastically.

Kagome turned to him; "You are so anti-social."

When they reached Kagome's friends in the food court, Kagome began to truly regret bringing Inuyasha along.

"Ooo!" the three cried trying to peek through the glasses and under the hat.

Inuyasha turned away, blushing from all the attention.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Ayumi inquired suddenly.

Kagome and Inuyasha went fire truck red. "N-n-n-n-" they stuttered.

"OMG!" Eri squealed, "He is! You're soooo lucky! He's so cute!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "How can you even tell?" he muttered.

Kagome slumped, face in her hands. "Can we just go shopping now?"

"Wait," Inuyasha cut in, "I'm hungry."

Eri, Yuka and Ayumi traded glances. "We kinda already ate."

"So did we…" Kagome muttered.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Toast is hardly a meal. And that was ages ago."

"It was fifteen minutes ago…" Kagome grumbled.

Inuyasha's stomach growled, "I'm sooo hungry…"

"Fine!" Kagome snapped, "You can eat! We'll shop over there since it's nearby, right girls?"

Ayumi, Yuka and Eri nodded, scared to cross her any further.

"Thanks…" Inuyasha responded, "I haven't been in here in so long, I don't wanna get lost."

"Awww…" the girls cooed.

"Not that I'll get lost or anything," Inuyasha quickly cut in, "I'm gonna order a meal from WacDonalds."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Let's go and leave the baby behind."

"Do we have to?" Ayumi whined.

Kagome glared at her.

"I mean…let's go already!" Ayumi giggled nervously and off they went.

Inuyasha brought his delicious meal back to his seat. He carefully unwrapped his double bacon cheeseburger and took a savoury bite. Then he plopped some salty fries into his hungry mouth and finished it off with a sip of coke. "Mmm…I love fast food."

"Ello ello ello!" a girl greeted and took a seat across from him. She had long blonde hair and daring blue eyes, she looked about his age, fifteen. "Heya cutie, I'm Midori."

Inuyasha replied, "I'm eating."

"You're funny!" she laughed flirtatiously.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. _This is why I like older girls._

"So…are you single?" she asked, saucily.

Inuyasha took another delicious bite from his burger. Then swallowed it down. "Nope."

"I think I'm better than any girl you could be with?" She leaned in towards him.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I generally like older women so unless you age by at least two years in two seconds, I highly doubt that statement."

"You don't look thirteen," Midori interjected, "You said you were going out with Higurashi."

"No, her friends did," Inuyasha replied, "And I'm not thirteen. I'm also not interested."

Midori took a deep breath, "You could be…I can do a lot of things I doubt your girlfriend can do."

Inuyasha sighed. _Help me…someone!_

* * *

Poor Inuyasha, will Midori ever get it through her thick skull that Inuyasha is not interested?

Thanks to my avid fans!

Justapnut

Diamond369

lexis

gaara itachi1

jakenthebest

Peyton Cummings

Painelust

haji

Tsumetai-kaze

dangitsesshomaru

kittykatybug

Sesshomaru's Megumi


	13. Chapter 12: Midori

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Note: **PinkCatsy has RETURNED!

**Falling Star**

"I said I'm not going to go out with you!" Inuyasha wailed.

Midori flashed her most flirtacious smile. "C'mon, take a wild ride on the Midori side."

Inuyasha nearly gagged at the very thought. "Uh, no freakin way!" He scarfed down his food and frantically searched for Kagome. "Kagome," he whined.

"I thought you said she wasn't your girlfriend," Midori frowned.

"I also said I'M NOT INTERESTED!" Inuyasha shrieked. Just then he saw Kagome leaving the store. "Kagome!" He flailed his arms and practically ran to her.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered when Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her.

"I thought you said she wasn't your girlfriend," Midori scowled.

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome pleadingly, "Please, please, help me! SHE WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"You said she wasn't your girlfriend!" Midori snapped.

Kagome glared, "It really doesn't change the fact that he isn't going to go out with you."

"Shut up, Kag the Hag," Midori hissed.

"Whatever Mi-**whore**-ri," Kagome retorted.

Midori scowled, "Just because I get guys and you don't doesn't mean I'm a-"

"Yeah right," Kagome rolled her eyes. Just then Ayumi, Eri and Yuka walked out of the store, they took notice of the situation and walked right back inside.

"Every guy will agree that I am so much more attractive than you are," Midori snorted.

Inuyasha gave her this look, "I wouldn't."

Midori's eyes widened and Kagome blushed. Midori scoffed, "You don't count, you're her boyfriend."

"I already told you I like older women, retard," Inuyasha snapped.

Midori rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Yeah, right."

Kagome rolled her eyes at the both of them. "_Hojo_ would agree with Inuyasha."

Midori scowled, "I don't care about that dunce head."

"Neither does Kagome," Inuyasha gave Kagome a look.

Kagome blushed, "I don't, it's just Midori does."

Inuyasha blinked.

Kagome stared down at him.

"..." Processing position...processing position...ding! They both went deep red when they realized Inuyasha is still clinging onto Kagome's legs and instantly pulled away.

"Older women...liar..." Midori pouted.

Inuyasha glared, "I _do_ like older women!"

"And Kagome," Midori grumbled, "Why do they always go after her...I'm so much better..."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide and he went a very deep crimson. "What? No! I don't like- what makes you think I-"

Midori rolled her eyes. "It's obvious."

Kagome felt her face get hot. _She thinks he likes me. She thinks he likes __**me**__. She thinks __**he**__ likes me._ She began to wonder what their wedding will be like.

"I have a girlfriend!" Inuyasha blurted out, "And she's _not_ Kagome!"

Midori scoffed, "Where is this girlfriend?"

"W-where is she? She's...she's...she's in K-K-Kyoto," Inuyasha answered, "Yeah, she's in Kyoto visiting family."

Midori gave him this skeptical look.

"Shut up, okay," Inuyasha snapped, "She's just not in town, okay? I'm not even _from here_ ANYWAYS!"

"So how do you know Kagome?" Midori wondered suddenly.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other. "Uh..."

"My mom and her mom were friends!" Inuyasha blurted out, "From like way back." Kagome merely nodded.

Midori gave them a look. "So...are you gonna be at school?" She prayed that he would be just so she can carefully pry him out from Kagome's clutches.

"No," Inuyasha scoffed, "I'm home-schooled."

Midori sighed discontentedly, "Well, see ya later. Here's my number!" Midori threw a hankerchief at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha caught it, wiped his face then tossed it in the trash.

Kagoem gaped at him for a moment. "Wait, does she even know your name...?"

"She never even bothered to ask," Inuyasha replied, "What a freak."

Ayumi, Eri and Yuka peered out from the store. "Is Midori still here or did Kagome kill her?"

Inuyasha gawked at them and Kagome glared, her violent aura spiking out.

Ayumi, Eri and Yuka shook. "J-j-just joking! Hahahahahahahahahaha! Funny. Joking. Ha ha..."

"Uh-huh..." Inuyasha replied sarcastically.

Kagome sighed, "Me and Midori are on less-than-amicable terms. She likes Hojo but he likes me so she hates me."

"So why do you hate her?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shrugged, "She called me a whore and spread vicious rumours about me. She also tried to push me off a cliff, normal reasons."

Inuyasha gawked at Kagome. "That's normal stuff?"

Eri spoke up, "Um for Kagome and Midori, yeah...they get along about as well as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru do. You know them don't you?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Of course." He smirked at the last time he and his older half-bro met. _He'll never look at popcorn the same again._

"He has to!" Yuka giggled, "He's _Kagome's_ boyfriend!"

"Actually-" Inuyasha and Kagome tried to cut in.

Ayumi nodded, "He has to know about her insane obsession with Inuyasha. I mean how can she ever keep her 'first true love' from her boyfriend."

"Actually...wait, what?" Inuyasha responded.

"Shut up!" Kagome hushed.

Eri smirked, "I mean, she actually has their 'wedding plans' written in her diary."

"Right down to the shoes," Ayumi added.

"What?" Inuyasha repeated, deep red.

"Shut up or I will _kill_ you!" Kagome blushed.

"And she even planned out how many kids they'll have, how many boys and girls, the age gap," Yuka laughed, "Everything is included in that little pink diary of hers."

"Kids...?" Inuyasha gasped.

Kagome screamed, "I am planning your funerals as we speak!"

"She's actually had sexual fantasies about the guy!" The three blurted then burst into a giggle frenzy.

Inuyasha's eyes grew to the size of saucers. He turned to Kagome and turned deep red. "WHAT?!"

Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs, "HERE LIES THE BODIES OF ERI, YUKA AND AYUMI KILLED BY THEIR BEST FRIEND KAGOME HIGURASHI!"

Suddenly the entire mall stopped. Kagome turned an even deeper red as she noticed that the entire mall had their entire attention focused on her. Kagome stuttered, "N-nothing to see here..." And remarkably that worked.

Inuyasha was in a state of shock.

Kagome gave her friends the death glare. _Note to self: Must go over with friends the secrecy issue__. Note to self: Kill friends._

"Come to think of it," Yuka wondered aloud, "Kagome, what is your boyfriend's name?"

Kagome and Inuyasha replied, "Actually, we're not-"

"Wouldn't it be so wicked if it _was_ Inuyasha?" Ayumi giggled.

Inuyasha and Kagome froze.

"Yeah, but Inuyasha is going out with Kikyo, Kagome could never compete with her," Eri answered matter-of-factly.

Yuka nodded, "Kikyo's got this maturity about her. She's an older woman. She's got this beautiful, flawless milky skin. Kagome isn't even close to matching her, let alone beat her out of a man."

Kagome felt her blood boil. "I could SO!"

"Yeah, you're right Eri," Ayumi sighed, "But honestly I wonder what kinda guy she's going out with. I mean, she never even gave Hojo a chance and now she's got some dude."

"I'm still here," Inuyasha replied, "And we're not-"

"He has to be some Inuyasha look-alike to catch Kagome's attention," Yuka nodded.

Kagome lit up. _This is the explanation I'm looking for._

"He does look kinda like Inuyasha...from what I can see," Ayumi nodded.

Eri agreed, "I bet she calls him Inuyasha all the time by accident."

"By the way, we never found out his name," the three turned to Kagome instantly.

"Um...Inuyasha...?" Kagome replied nervously, "Honestly I have no idea..." She chuckled nervously.

Her friends felt like falling over.

Inuyasha took Kagome's lead and sighed, "It doesn't matter, you can call me Yash if you want."

"You don't mind...?" The three gaped.

Inuyasha rose an eyebrow. "Of course not, being mistaken for a celeb is wicked. Why would I mind being treated like Inuyasha Taisho, he's a ladies magnet!"

"With a girlfriend jsut like you," Ayumi chirped.

"Actually Kagome's not my-"

"I was talking about the other one, you know, the one you told Midori about," Ayumi cut in.

Inuyasha stared at her blankly for several seconds. "Who...?"

Kagome hit Inuyasha. "You know, Yash, the one in Kyoto visiting family," Kagome replied through gritted teeth.

"What...OH YEAH...her...that one...I got it...Kyoto, family..." Inuyasha laughed nervously, "Sometimes I space out and the last couple minutes are like gone...or days...or years. I have like this weird amnesia, so I can forget people too..."

Kagome's friends looked at him sceptically as Kagome glared. Yuka shook her head, "You can tell _us _the truth you know."

Inuyasha scoffed and under his breath he muttered, "You wish."

Eri sneered, "We heard that."

Kagome sighed, "So...we're shopping, right?" She tried to steer the topic away from Inuyasha and back to the task at hand.

"Oh...EEE! We must go to that cute boutique!" Ayumi pointed towards a store with black and hot pink swirls on the outside whilst jumping up and down excited.

Kagome and Inuyasha sighed full of relief and headed towards the Hot Streak (hopefully this is not a real store...).

* * *

Umm...I really don't like this chapter...inspiration was not here...well thanks for reading it even though it's not one of my best...

Sarora1997a

Tsumetai-kaze

Diamond369

Janzo the Ashbringer

gaara itachi1

ki tama onikkusu

Tipix

SillyStephie412

Miko in training

XxLoveSickHanyouxX

ChristinaAngel

w0ah

haji

ChocolateKiss24

Julie Rocks Hard

TiffanyM

Jakenthebest

Kittykatybug

Peyton Cummings

TiffanyM

Airpeeps

Corectormaritza

llexi

animeangelgotherwings

sototallyazure


	14. Chapter 13: 1 Misheard Message

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Note: **PinkCatsy has RETURNED!

**Falling Star**

Ayame sat on the steps ogling Kouga, it had become somewhat of a routine for her. She just sat there watching him watch TV or eat or tell Shippo what a brat he is or concoct a plan of how he's steal Kagome from right under Inuyasha's nose. She just sit for hours on end, praying he would glance her way at least once and instantly fall head over heels for her. Ayame sighed contentedly at the very thought.

Kouga sat half-heartedly flipping through the channels. He wished he could see Kagome. He hadn't seen her in so long... I mean, who knows what she`s done with the mutt face by now? Kouga gritted his teeth. _Damn that mutt face._ _How the hell did he manage to get stuck staying with Kagome?_

...flashback...

_Kagome grabbed onto Inuyasha. "I already called Inuyasha! He's staying at _my_ house!"_

"_Ack!" Inuyasha cried as he nearly fell over from Kagome's sudden force. A light blush decorated his face. _

...end of flashback...

Kouga scowled at the very memory, his blood boiling. "Lucky bastard," he swore under his breath.

Shippo, who was lying across the floor flipping through Ayame's magazines (_How on earth could she read this crap? _He wondered.) He looked up at Kouga with mild disinterest. "What's your problem this time?" he sighed.

Kouga stood up in rage. "What the hell do you think it is? The same goddamn problem as always?"

"Your nefarious odour?" Shippo offered, crinkling his nose. He smirked at Kouga's face contorting in confusion. "I just said you stink," he translated, his focus back on the magazine.

"I do not!" Kouga replied, indignantly then added, "I meant the mutt face, retard."

Shippo rolled his eyes. "You can't even spell retard."

"That's beside the point," Kouga huffed, "How in the hell does that mutt get to spend time with _my_ Kagome."

Shippo's eyebrows rose as Ayame coughed violently. "Since when has Kagome ever been yours?"

"She will be," Kouga retorted, "I've got the perfect plan."

Shippo rolled his eyes again. "Yeah, and you'll enact this 'plan' when?"

"Eventually," Kouga answered.

Ayame scoffed despite herself. "You know, Kagome told me that's their wedding date," Ayame remarked before Shippo could.

Shippo snickered as Kouga's eyes widened. "What? When?"

Shippo rolled his eyes _again_. "That, my good idiot, was a joke."

"Not really," Ayame answered wistfully, "She did say they'd get married eventually but that was like six months ago."

Kouga sighed in relief. "Then I've still got time."

"You wish," Shippo muttered.

Kouga sat there looking deep in thought. Ayame thought he was trying to poop his pants but he insisted that he was thinking. Shippo gasped in surprise claiming next pigs'll be flying! Kouga ignored Shippo's blatant attempt at insulting him and continued to think. Suddenly, (light bulb!) he got an idea. "Yo, redhead!"

Ayame looked up at him with twinkles in her eyes. "Yes?" Her entire face was lit up and her voice was coated in such joy, she'd never spoken that way before.

"You got Kagome's home phone, don't you?" Kouga didn't even look her way.

Ayame sighed, "I'll go get my address book, it's got her cell in there too." She pouted, her green eyes flickering with jealousy and rage. She returned and tossed it haphazardly in Kouga's direction. It landed in front of him with a thump. "Go wild," she exclaimed with false enthusiasm and headed back up to her room to sulk.

Shippo sighed, rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time in fifteen minutes and flipped the page. He had decided to immerse himself in the ridiculous story about Inuyasha hiding out in the city of Atlantis with his mermaid wife to avoid catching the wolf demons' stupidity. "They've even got pictures?" he mused with mild curiosity.

Kouga smirked as Kagome's number was reflected in his cobalt eyes. He picked up Ayame's phone and dialled the number.

"Hello?" Mrs. Higurashi answered.

Kouga frowned, "Is Kagome home?"

"Oh no, she went to the mall with friends a while ago. May I ask who this is?"

"No," Kouga snapped and slammed the phone down.

Mrs. Higurashi laughed, "Oh well..." and returned to baking the laundry...err...baking the cookies _and_ folding the laundry...

Kouga's eyes skimmed over the page until the landed gleefully on her cell number. He excitedly dialled, knowing he'd reach Kagome this time.

Inuyasha leaned against the wall, holding Kagome's purse like it was diseased as she tried on clothes. He was bored out of his skull but he knew it wouldn't be attached to his head if he had let Kikyo find him. Suddenly Kagome's cell rang; he shot a glance at the change rooms and figured she couldn't pick up the phone.

Kouga waited anxiously to hear the melodious voice of the angel that was Kagome.

"Hello?" Instead, he heard the harsh voice of the asshole that was Inuyasha.

"Mutt face, where the hell is Kagome?" Kouga snarled.

Inuyasha sighed, "She's kinda busy right now."

"Who is it?" Kagome called from behind the change room stall. "I wish I could answer but I'm kinda naked right now..."

"WTF?" Kouga screamed, "Did she just say what I think she said?"

Inuyasha's voice replied, "Coming Kagome, my fly's just stuck." Then he turned Kagome's cell off.

"Yash, did you say something?" Kagome asked, swinging the change room door open.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Oh, it was a wrong number."

"That's nice to know," Kagome sighed.

Meanwhile...

"What the hell? What was that? What was that 'my fly's stuck' crap? 'I'm kinda naked right now'?" Kouga clenched his fist, "That asshole!"

Shippo glanced up from the bemusing story about 'Inuyasha's' seven-year-old daughter. "What the heck are you rambling on about now, Kouga?"

"Mutt face and Kagome...that ass and _my_ woman...he and her...she and him...they were..." Kouga stumbled around on his words.

Shippo rolled his eyes and sighed, "Kouga spit it out."

"They're...they're...it sounded like they are..." Kouga leaned in towards Shippo and whispered in his ear.

Shippo's eyes widened, he did a spit take. He wiped his mouth; oddly enough, he hadn't anything to drink in a while. "You think they are...?"

Kouga nodded very slowly.

Shippo blinked then got to his senses. "Kouga, don't be retarded...oh that's right, that'd be asking too much. What on earth makes you think that they're..._consorting_ with each other?"

"I just called her cell and she was in the background giggling about being naked and then Inuyasha said that she was taking his pants off all wrong," Kouga replied, his overactive imagination contorting the truth.

Shippo blinked. "Are you _sure_ that's what you heard?"

Kouga gritted teeth. "What would _I_ gain from lying to you about this?"

Shippo sighed, "If you say so..." he pulled out his cell, "Miroku's gotta hear about this."

"Hear what?" Ayame sat, refilling her spot on the steps.

Shippo and Kouga took a deep breath, "Inuyasha and Kagome were stripping each other!"

Ayame gasped, "Get outta here!"

"Yep," Kouga nodded, "That asshole was about to make her suck his..."

Ayame's face matched her face. "Seriously? To believe that Kagome got that far so fast...I've gotta work harder if I want to lose my cherry first...or has she already beat me? In either case, Ayumi, Eri and Yuki have gotta to hear this!"

* * *

And so begins the broken telephone...priceless...

yyxdarkxyy

InuyashaxKagome1994

Tsumetai-kaze

poems2songs

haji

correctormaritza

TiffanyM

kingka

bronx4life

La Vixen de Amor

lost-n-the-mist-courtney


	15. Chapter 14: Message Terminated

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Note: **PinkCatsy has RETURNED!

**Falling Star**

"The mall is way more boring than I remember," Inuyasha groaned.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "If you had brought some of the billions of dollars you supposedly have than maybe you could've bought something."

"First off," Inuyasha replied haughtily, "Bankotsu's in charge of all my money because if I was in charge quote 'All of it'd be gone in a couple of minutes flat' end quote. Secondly, I wouldn't even carry it in cash, it'd be on credit. If I used credit, not only could my identity be exposed-"

"You sound like a super zero," Kagome muttered.

Inuyasha ignored her, "Not only would my identity be exposed but then Kikyo, as smart and wonderful as she is, could totally pinpoint my location and bring about my untimely demise."

"Now you sound like a super duper zero," Kagome smirked.

Inuyasha scowled as Kagome swung open the door, laughing her head off like she had make the funniest remark on the planet which she _hadn't_.

"What in the hell are you all doing in my living room?" Kagome gasped.

"Where's Higurashi-chan?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shot him a strange look.

"Your mom…?" Inuyasha answered, matter-of-factly.

Kagome shot him an even stranger look.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "So, what _are_ you guys all doing in the living room? Isn't the kitchen way more fun?"

Kagome jabbed Inuyasha in the ribs. "Stop being so nonchalant, Inuyasha! What will my mom do if she sees all these people crowding inside her living room?!"

"I'll make cookies!" Inuyasha giggled mockingly, "Then she'd shrug and make us all her favourite double chocolate soft and chewy mega-sized cookies."

Kagome raised her eyebrow at him, "Yeah, you're probably right but how do you know about the-"

"I used to live around here, remember? Goshinboku's my bff, your mom comforted me so she obviously made me cookies," Inuyasha scoffed.

Kagome sighed, "I forgot about how my mother never told me that a big superstar used to visit my house like every other day!"

The mob of friends shuffled, getting really tired of being ignored. "Your shameless flirting is getting boring now," Ayame sighed.

That was when Inuyasha and Kagome remember there were people in the room besides them. Inuyasha sighed and asked, "So what did you do to Higurashi-chan, I know she was home while we were at the mall but I also figured she'd call Kagome if she ever just randomly left the house."

"I think she's in the backyard mowing the laundry or something," Sango answered half-heartedly, "I think that's what she said when we came inside."

"She didn't even notice the stars," Ayame added, "Your mom is so oblivious."

Kagome scowled, "Don't you think I know that?"

"Enough with the 'Kagome's mom' chat, guys," Miroku urged getting bored, "Remember what we came here for?!"

"Oh by the way," Inuyasha responded, "What did you guys come here for?"

"I'd really like to know," Kagome pressed.

The entire group (consisting of, from right to left; Ayame, Sango, Miroku, Kouga and Shippo) took a deep breath and asked, "HOW WAS IT?"

"The mall?" Kagome and Inuyasha replied, surprised.

"Don't you guys know that much already?" Inuyasha sighed, questioning his friends intelligence.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You two could've come along, you know."

" Not that," Miroku corrected, "The…hmm…how should I say this…?" Miroku racked his mind for a more subtle way of saying it.

"Was it good when you two were getting on?" Ayame blurted, "Did you have fun losing your virginity? Did Inuyasha seem experienced? Will he do me next?"

"WTF?!" Kagome and Inuyasha shrieked, eyes wide as saucers.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha replied.

Kagome gave her friends a horrified expression. "I haven't…I wouldn't…I can't believe you'd…HOW CAN YOU ASK THAT AYAME?!"

"What that stuff about you two doing the horizontal mambo or the last one about me being next?" Ayame asked.

"Well…mostly the last one…I mean _c'mon_ Ayame!" Kagome screamed, "Did you really think I'd seriously even answer that one? _Besides,_ I can't believe you think I'd just lose it so easily!"

"It is Inuyasha, we're talking about," Sango and Ayame muttered simultaneously.

Kagome blushed. "SHUT UP!"

Inuyasha hadn't even noticed, he was too busy wiping wolf spit off his face.

"HOW COULD YOU DEFLOWER _MY_ INNOCENT KAGOME?!" Kouga screamed, his saliva flying in every which direction.

"Very easily…apparently…" Inuyasha mumbled, "Anyways, I didn't, what makes you think I did?"

"What was all that 'naked' crap and that stuff about your fly?" Kouga replied icily.

"Oh _that_," Inuyasha answered coolly, "You're referring to the phone call."

Kagome whipped around to Inuyasha. "You said it was a wrong number."

"Kouga's the wrong everything," Inuyasha answered then turned to Kouga, "You really can't take a joke can you?"

Kouga seemed flustered now that his supreme idiocy was showing through. "B-but…b-but weren't you to orally-"

"Whoa," Inuyasha felt his face go red and his hamburger coming back up. "What the frig are you talking about? I never said anything to that…I never insinuated anything like that, retard."

"But didn't you say Kagome and you were stripping each other?" Ayame asked.

"No…I just subtly hinted that we may have both been naked at the same time, with a little help from clueless Kagome over there," Inuyasha remarked, "Kouga twisted it into something so…ewwww!"

Sango rose an eyebrow. "Weren't you two having phone-"

"NO!" Kagome and Inuyasha cut in.

Miroku rose two eyebrows up. "Didn't you shove a-"

"Where the hell did that kinda shit come from?!" Inuyasha screamed, "All I said was my fly's stuck!"

They all turned to Kouga, who had been named the source through all of this.

Shippo's eyebrows twitched in rage. "I asked you if you were _sure_ and you said yes. You lied to me! Liar, liar pants on fire! And now we've totally embarrassed Kagome…and Inuyasha," he muttered the last part, "But mostly Kagome." He noted Kagome's flustered and completely mortified/disgusted expression as she nibbled very roughly on the collar of her shirt.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Besides, do you guys really think I'd pick up the phone if we were doing _any_ of the stuff you guys were talking about?"

They all traded looks then sighed, "Good point."

* * *

Finally now that that's settled, something else wacky can happen! Thank y'all for your support!

Tsumetai-kaze

Jarri Scythe

TiffanyM

yyxdarkxyy

for romance

poems2songs

haji

gaara itachi1

InuyashaxKagome1994

Sassybratt

Animeislife

mangalover1996

correctormaritza

-Invisible-IWalkAlone


	16. Chapter 15: Left Alone Again

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Note: **PinkCatsy has RETURNED!

**Falling Star**

Kagome's left eyebrow twitch ever so slightly. "Good point...?"

Inuyasha smirked and leaned against some furniture.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whatever, just all of you get the hell out."

"But Kagome...!" The rumour mill cried.

Kagome glared, "You have seriously pissed me off, give me one reason to let you perverts stay in my living room contaminating me with your vile thoughts."

They all stood back for a moment completely confounded by that sentence.

Inuyasha sniffed, "Cookies are done."

"Yeah," Shippo chirped, "I wanna have cookies!"

Miroku smiled, "Can't we just stay for cookies?"

"They're not done though!" Kagome screamed, "The timer never-" BEEP "-went...off..."

"Can we stay for cookies now?" Ayame pleaded.

"Nope," Inuyasha answered cookie crumbs coating the area around his mouth. "I already ate a whole bunch and the rest are for Kags and Souta."

Everyone stared incredulously at him.

"At least I saved some and didn't just eat them all by myself," Inuyasha explained and then offered some cookies to Kagome, "They're really good."

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked warily, "Lately Mom has been," she paused to making a gesture insinuating her opinion of her mother's mental state.

"I'm eating them, aren't I?" Inuyasha replied, "Don't make me eat your cookies."

Kagome cautiously placed a cookie in her mouth. "You're right they're heavenly," she sighed contentedly before devouring a couple more. She was about to take another when Inuyasha pulled the tray away.

"The rest is Souta's," with that he placed the cookies back on the kitchen counter.

Kagome smiled smugly, after pouting and begging for more cookies fruitlessly, "Now, there's NO COOKIES for you."

"Fine," they mumbled and begrudgingly got the hell out of the Higurashi household.

"Inuyasha, how do we explain two-thirds of the cookies going missing?" Kagome asked suddenly, "I'm not going to tell her ate that much."

"Don't worry, this is Higurashi-chan we're talking about, she's never going to ask," Inuyasha replied, "Gawd, is it your _hobby_ to worry needlessly?"

_No, actually my hobby is to oogle you and imagine we're married while listening to your wonderful music. But, I'm never gonna tell you that._ Kagome thought. "No, are you stupid? It's just a silly habit."

"Where did you get it from, it certainly wasn't from Higurashi-chan," Inuyasha smirked at his own joke.

Kagome shuddered, "I still can't over the fact that you call my mother Higurashi-chan."

"I used to call her Higgy," Inuyasha replied and Kagome shuddered even more.

"Never mind," Kagome replied, "never mind."

Inuyasha plunked himself on the couch. "So what are we gonna do now?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and dragged Inuyasha off the couch, "We're going to my room so that when mom walks in or when Souta gets home from wherever the hell he ran off to, no one will see you without me knowing."

Inuyasha sighed and pouted, "You're no fun."

"Are you always this childish?" Kagome remarked.

"Only on Tuesdays," Inuyasha answered.

"It's the weekend," Kagome corrected.

Inuyasha shrugged, "Well then never mind."

"Ugh...I can't believe I ever thought you were intelligent," Kagome grumbled, "Or cool or mature..."

_And that's about the time she walked away from me  
Nobody likes you when you're 23  
And I'm still more amused by TV shows  
What the hell is A.D.D?  
My friends say I should act my age  
What's my age again? what's my age again?_

Kagome halted in her rant about all the stupid things she had assumed about Inuyasha as soon as he started singing.

Inuyasha looked up to see her serene expression after he noticed she stopped talking. "Kagome?"

Kagome snapped out of her daydream. "What? Did you say something?"

"Only your name," Inuyasha replied, "Do you always conk out randomly like that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"It was just like this morning, you nearly burnt the toast and just now you almost walked into a wall and have passed your room completely."

"I still have no idea what you're talking about. I don't conk out," Kagome protested indignantly.

"Yeah, you're right. You didn't conk out at the mall or on the home or back..." the gears in Inuyasha's mind were actually turning.

"What...what are you talking about?" Kagome seemed to catch on to the fact that he was actually trying to figure out why she just floated off into dreamland.

He winced a little, his brain pained from underuse but finally he figured it out. He just needed to test it out. "Kagome?"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome answered warily.

Inuyasha opened his mouth.

_Cause everytime we touch,_

_I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss_

_I swear I could fly_

Then Inuyasha looked and saw Kagome just wake up from a daze. He smirked, "I'm absolutely right."

"About what?" Kagome asked terrified.

"Nothing," Inuyasha answered nonchalantly.

Kagome glared down at him, it wasn't nothing. It's never nothing.

"Yo Kags?" Inuyasha asked.

"What?" Kagome answered, suddenly realizing he started calling her by a nickname.

"Don't we have to go to your room?" Suddenly drawing attention to the fact that they hadn't moved in several minutes.

Kagome blushed and finished dragging him into her chambers. "Shut up."

"I wasn't gonna say anything, Kagome," Inuyasha replied innocently. Kagome merely glared in response.

Inuyasha lay on her bed, whilst she sat at her desk. Inuyasha tipped his hat forward, "Off to dreamland, Kags."

Kagome ignored him until the soft sounds of his slumber could be heard. Then she reached over and turned on her stereo, Inuyasha's voice playing right off the bat. "Now," she declared, "I can think."

Inuyasha's eyes snapped wide open as soon as his own voice filled the room. He tipped his hat back and looked up at Kagome, working diligently on homework or something. He heard her hum along and even sing on occasion.

"Ah..." Kagome sighed contentedly, "Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha's face went a deep rouge. He blinked a few times before realizing that he was being an idiot. He rolled his eyes at himself. _She loves the sound of your singing voice, numb nuts. _Still, judging by what he heard about Kagome when it comes to himself, he felt that that wasn't the only thing she was sighing about. Before she said anything that would embarrass herself and make Inuyasha uncomfortable, he decided he would do something.

Kagome was immersed in Inuyasha's voice, completely forgetting that she was doing her homework when...

"So you _like_ this one?"

* * *

I already have the next chapter done but I'm not posting it until I get reviews for this one. Yep, I'm mean like that. Thanks to those silently fuming with impatience...

airpeeps

.CookiexX

TennisChik12

gaara itachi1

penfic

TiffanyM

Sassybratt

Lady Noticula

phoebe4448

Peyton Cummings

Iron Inuyasha

lost-n-the-mist-courtney

FaBzZ

amy6632


	17. Chapter 16: FantoCelebrity Bonding

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Note: **PinkCatsy has RETURNED!

**Falling Star**

Kagome was startled for a moment. It took her brain a couple moments to realize (1) Inuyasha was in her room... (2) He was not awake... (3) She was playing, singing, humming and sighing to his music _infront _of him... (4) She was redder than anything she had ever seen and, oh yeah, (5) He probably thought she was in love with him... no wait there's also (6) His song was _still _playing in the background. She reached to turn it off when Inuyasha cut her off.

"Don't worry about it, keep playing," Inuyasha replied, "I love the sound of my voice, too."

Kagome felt her body sag in totally embarrassment. She groaned. _Oh great, he knows._

"I just can't understand what you like about this song," Inuyasha continued, "It's stupid, it sucks and it's a piece of crap. I must've been high when I wrote and high when I let Bankotsu put it on my album. I must've been high_er_ when I let Eriko direct the music video. I really am a humongous idiot sometimes." Inuyasha couldn't believe he wrote such a stupid, upbeat, bubble gum pop song comparing girls to candy. He felt it sounded like it belonged on Kouga's CD not his.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Not true! I _love_ this song! It's cute and catchy. Besides you were like fourteen."

"You think that's a big difference from a _year_ ago?"

"I don't see why you hate it. It's not bad plus the video was a little over the top but it was funny," Kagome answered, "It's one of my favourite ones ever. It _is_ my second favourite on the album."

Inuyasha sat on her words for a moment before asking, "Which do you think you are?"

"Huh?" Kagome asked and she turned towards him, "What are you talking about?"

"What kind of candy would you be?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shrugged, "I don't know...I've never seriously thought about it."

"Want me to tell you?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome blushed. "S-sure..."

"Sour patch kid," Inuyasha answered, "First sour...then...sweet."

Kagome blushed and whirled back to her desk. "Oh my gosh," she kept whispering over and over. She felt herself grow a little faint.

"And a little chewy," Inuyasha added with a smile.

Kagome turned back and rolled her eyes dramatically to let him know that he wasn't funny.

"You'd be orange flavour," Inuyasha continued, ignoring her reaction.

Kagome stared absentmindedly out the window. "Why?"

"Because orange, no matter what candy you are, is always good," Inuyasha answered.

Kagome felt her face heat up. Her heart was pounding out loud she barely heard the song end and trail into the next one.

"Ugh," Inuyasha growled, "I just remembered I hate this whole record."

Kagome whirled around. "WHY? It's SO awesome and CUTE and catchy and...and...I can't believe you HATE one of your best records ever!"

"It was my first record ever so I was stupid and wrote stupid shit ripping off of any young singer I could and I listened to Eriko on everything," Inuyasha complained, "Bankotsu assuring me it'll sell millions didn't help much either. I just conformed and I hate myself for it."

Kagome rolled her eyes. He sounded like a little kid. "Sure it doesn't have the depth of you last couple of records but it was your very first one, okay? You're gonna make mistakes. Besides, although that isn't your style doesn't mean it isn't a good record. Who else could you have trusted besides Bankotsu and Eriko? Plus, all of the songs were mega hits, how can you be so cynical?"

Inuyasha grumbled, "Fans."

"You're such a prima donna. All you do is whine," Kagome snorted.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "So what _is_ your favourite song by me?"

Kagome didn't want to add that he needn't add the by me all her favourite songs are by him or the Sengoku Scenesters and that she didn't listen to much else. But it was true. She thought about it and answered, "Girl of my dreams." Kagome sank into a feeling of heavenly joy just from saying the title of the song. It was about how he was all alone until the girl of his dreams (Kikyo, most likely) came into his life and brought him into the light. "Either that or Goddess on Earth," Kagome added wistfully, she didn't care that they were both love songs. This one was about how he loved a girl who was just like a goddess, comparing her to each of the greek goddesses.

"Oh really?" Inuyasha rose an eyebrow. "So which goddess do you think you're most like?"

Kagome shrugged, "I really don't know. I'm not Aphrodite, she's way to beautiful and she's a cheater."

"She was forced into marrying the ugliest god, though," Inuyasha reasoned.

Kagome frowned, "That's not an excuse. I bet if she got to know him, she fall in love with him just like she did Ares."

"I think her and Ares was purely a physical relationship," Inuyasha chuckled.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I doubt I'm Artemis because I don't hate guys as much as she does and I'm not as athletic as she would be."

Inuyasha nodded, although he was pretty sure Kagome couldn't see him.

"I'm probably not Hera," Kagome continued, "I could never stay with someone who was so promiscuous and just punish the girls for it."

Inuyasha rose an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Pretty...sure..." Kagome didn't sound so sure, "I mean I don't think she ever even had a kid with Zeus."

Inuyasha shrugged, "Neither do I, not any I can remember."

"I'm definitely someone like Hestia, the goddess of heart and fire," Kagome answered, sounding positive.

"Who?" Inuyasha sat up and looked at Kagome.

"She used to be one of the gods of Mount Olympus but she gave up her seat for one of Zeus's kids. She felt that just being able to tend to the fire and watch the others was enough."

"Wow, that's a really nice person," Inuyasha mused, "But then again, she's a goddess. Still, are you _sure_ you're someone like that?"

"Yes," Kagome answered indignantly, "I always resolve to put others before myself."

Inuyasha smirked at the very thought. "What about Athena?"

"Oh, there is no way I'm anything like Athena," Kagome replied, "I'm freaking failing half my classes and I've been stuck on this math question since you fell asleep.

Inuyasha got up and walked over to Kagome, "Really?"

Kagome's heart pounded as she felt Inuyasha lean onto her back and look over her shoulder at the question.

"This is easy," Inuyasha laughed and snatched the pencil from her hand, "This is how you do it." He showed her with a sample question.

Kagome's heart was beating too loudly for her to pay much attention.

"Need any more help just holler, I tutor my tutor," Inuyasha smirked to himself and tipped the cap over his eyes and feigned slumber again.

Once Kagome's heart stopped overcoming her ear drums, she looked down at Inuyasha's explanation. "Oh my gosh...I understand....I know how to..." Kagome jumped up with glee, "Thank you Inuyasha, thank you so very much!" She would've hugged him but she advised against it.

"Just doing my job," Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome sat down abruptly, unaware up until now that Inuyasha was still awake. She turned back to see his breathing had slowed and continued scrawling rapidly with a huge grin on her face.

"Onee-chan?" Souta called, turning her doorknob.

Kagome froze and cast a look at the supposedly slumbering hanyou who pouted, "Do I have to go under the bed again?"

* * *

I'm just so eager to write the next chapter that after two reviews, I posted this one...well here's to the two who managed to make it!

haji

yyxdarkxyy


	18. Chapter 17: Ode to Kiss By

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Note: **PinkCatsy has RETURNED!

**Falling Star**

"Hide now!" Kagome hissed, ignoring his distinctly adorable puppy dog expression.

Inuyasha slid under the bed with such acrobatic speed and ability, Kagome felt herself note another reason why he was so goddamn awesome (and hot). "Fine," he huffed, "But I won't like it."

Kagome was about to respond when her stupid brother swung open the door. "Sis, it's dinner time," he answered.

"You know, you could knock," Kagome responded curtly, "You can't just barge into a girl's room."

"It's not a girl's room, it's _your_ room," Souta smirked and used her door as a shield against her projectiles.

Kagome felt like throwing stuff at the snickering hanyou. But she merely shouted, "Go to hell."

"Mom-" Souta began in his tattling tone.

"I'LL BE DOWN IN A SECOND!" Kagome interrupted.

As soon as Inuyasha heard Souta reach the bottom of the stairs he crept out from under her bed. "Hey Kagome, I'm hungry."

Kagome turned around to make a sarcastic remark when she caught his expression. It was one of the most adorable things she had ever seen. She had the instinct to just squeeze him as tightly as possible but...that was something she had to force back. And then, just as she had it just about repressed, his stomach grumbled. Kagome sighed and her shoulders sank, "Fine, I'll get you something to eat."

"Thank you!" He lit up like a child before realizing his expression, "Er...whatever."

Kagome rolled her eyes. She chuckled as she left the room and headed down the stairs. She picked up her plate and was about to go upstairs when-

"Just where do you think you're going, young lady?" her grandfather beckoned her to return to the table, "In this house we eat as a family."

"I've got homework to do, Grandpa," Kagome whined, that being the first excuse that could come to mind.

"Then you should've done it earlier, Kagome," he was so condescending.

"It's only Saturday," Kagome scoffed, "I wasn't procrastinating."

"Then what's the rush?" her grandfather smirked.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I-I-I just have to keep focused on this homework now or else I'll get lazy."

Mrs. Higurashi finally cut in and smiled brightly at her daughter, "You know if he's that hungry, he can just come downstairs."

"He?!" the three remaining Higurashi's gasped. Kagome felt her heart pound. _Does she know? How?!_

"Kagome, do you have a _boy_ in there?" Grandpa spat out the word boy as if he wasn't a member of the male gender himself.

"No, of course not," Kagome replied indignantly, "Mom, I don't know what you're talking about."

Mrs. Higurashi just laughed and handed her another serving of dinner. "Just go, honey."

Kagome accepted the second plate surprised and, speechless, went upstairs and handed Inuyasha a plate.

"Told you, she wouldn't freak," Inuyasha answered as he received his plate.

Kagome whirled around, glaring, "Did you tell her?"

"Could I have?" Inuyasha snorted, "She's a mom, she just knows everything. Mine did."

Kagome sighed and just returned to her homework. It was then that she realized Inuyasha had written down how to do every problem. It was unnecessary, yes but kinder still. And although it could be perceived as him underestimating her intelligence, Kagome had her rose-coloured glasses on and just figured it was him being nice. "Thanks."

"You were taking too long, I had to do something," Inuyasha replied.

And just like that, a luxury pair of rose-coloured glasses, shattered. "Asshole," Kagome muttered and actually turned up his song to block out the sound of him eating.

Inuyasha peered at her curiously between bites. She somehow seemed so elated just listening to the sound of his voice. Despite purposely enraging her, she still seemed completely engulfed in his music. He smiled a little and yawned, boredom catching up with him. He placed his empty plate on the floor and lay back on her bed. "Kagome?"

Kagome frowned and turned down the music slightly so she could hear the hanyou. "Yeah?" she replied icily.

Inuyasha broke into a grin. "Want me to right you a song?"

Kagome felt her rage subside completely. She fought down a strong urge to scream (1) HELL YEAH! (2) NO _DUH_! (3) AIEEE! SERIOUSLY! (4) I LOVE YOU! As she needn't make a fool of herself and have him change his mind. "Um...sure," she managed, "That'd be nice."

Inuyasha smirked wider as he noted her icy tone had melted away. "Hand me some paper and a pencil."

Kagome grabbed some lined paper from her bag and handed him her pencil, having finished her math homework easily.

"Well, here goes," Inuyasha responded and sat up.

Kagome watched attentively as he scrawled down diligently. She soon sank into her notorious daydreams, it never occurring to her that this song could be...um...less than flattering.

Inuyasha had, as customary when he wrote music, shut out most of the world except, of course, Kagome. He was vaguely aware of her expression, her position, her movements (even the slightest blinking of an eye). Not that he needed to observe her to write the song, it's just something he naturally did. Inuyasha reminded himself that this was to **his biggest fan** not to Kagome Higurashi. No, not to Kagome Higurashi, he had a girlfriend for that. But as soon as the word Kikyo surfaced in his mind it disappeared as though it never existed.

Kagome snapped out of her daze the moment Inuyasha turned to her.

"Here you go," he handed her the sheet of paper indignantly, trying desperate to hide his anticipation and longing to be praised.

Kagome gingerly took the sheet of paper, fearful it'd shatter if she wasn't careful. She was so afraid that this entire thing was a dream and that she was really drooling onto her math paper as Inuyasha managed not to laugh at her idiocy. Kagome fought back those thoughts as she looked over the song lyrics. _This is a song MY (non-possesive) Inuyasha wrote to ME. THE Inuyasha wrote to ME. A CELEBRITY wrote to ME. It was ABOUT me. DEDICATED TO ME AND ME ALONE. _Despite being absolutely positive that he had wrote dozens of songs like this to Kikyo, she was positive she was the very first fan to get this kind of gift.

Inuyasha smiled, certain she was too in her own thoughts to notice. Her mere expression was praise enough for him. _Maybe there is something in this making fans happy business._ Inuyasha mused, he just might write her another song...

Kagome felt her face heat up. He had wrote such honey coated words about her. He had spent some of his genius on an ode to her. She knew it was more accurately to his biggest fan but it made no difference. It was the closest thing to a love letter she'd ever get and she'd cherish it forever. She'd take it to the grave with her and read it in heaven. She'd frame it that was for sure. She placed it into a sheet protector before proclaiming, "Oh my god, I love it. Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome," Inuyasha remarked, a cocky tone underlining a sleepy one.

Kagome just lay the song on her desk, reading it over and over with a giant smile. She imagined all the different tunes and rhythms it could have and felt herself rise with ecstasy.

...

Kagome yawned and turned out the lamplight. She turned to crawl into bed when she caught the moonlight hitting the slumbering hanyou. _He looks like an angel._ Kagome smiled, her song still floating in her mind. Then suddenly she realized something. He was in her bed, where in the hell would she sleep?

She marched over to shake him awake but stopped once she was hunched over. The rise and fall of his chest just out of her field of vision, she felt herself captivated by the angelic expression on his face. Her lips tingled as they recalled the very incident that had brought him here. Kagome leaned towards him, thinking she could sleep on the floor tonight just for him.

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open just as he felt something make contact with his lips. They shut the instant they realized Kagome was kissing him. He face went deep red but he couldn't bring himself to move at all. He simply continued to feign sleep as she abruptly pulled away, making the kiss nothing more than their lips brushing together.

Kagome gasped and her hands flew to her lips. She could not believe she did that. She felt a giddiness rise in her as she lay herself on the floor. She gazed at Inuyasha, he still seemed asleep. "I would die if he woke up."

Inuyasha's eyes stared at the ceiling the moment he heard Kagome fall asleep. _What the hell was that?_ His lips twitched in memory as he began to identified the yearning for more growing inside him. "I am a no good cheat, aren't I?" He mentally apologized to his girlfriend. "But how am I gonna face her tomorrow?"

Just then a cell phone ring interrupted his thoughts.

* * *

Who could it be? Ooo...

Um...yeah...thank you my loyal readers and fans, I love you all!

InuyashaxKagome1994

Sweet-Angel of Love

for romance

phoebe4448

ChristinaAngel

Inu's Hanyo

Tsumetai-kaze

InuyashaxKagome1994

bronx4life

IlonaBliss

Stormece

corectormaritza

AnimeMoonlightGoddess

gaara itachi1

poems2songs

TiffanyM

haji

Peyton Cummings

airpeeps

lost-n-the-mist-courtney


	19. Chapter 18: How It All Began

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Note: **PinkCatsy has RETURNED!

**Falling Star**

~Time Warp~

Ayame finally managed to pry Kouga away from Kagome's doorstep just as Sango and Miroku reached the end of the street.

"UNDERSTAND? OR I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Ayame winced as she heard Sango's voice echo down the street.

"What did the lech do now?" Shippo sighed, shaking his head.

Kouga scowled, "He's an idiot."

Ayame rolled her eyes. _Don't think you're any different._ Ayame was starting to get a little tired and bitter as all her 'notice me' failed attempts came crashing down on her. "Guess he just doesn't know when to give up, does he?" Ayame knew Kouga would never catch on to her meaning, that's part of the reason she said it and sighed.

"Oh yeah, Ayame," Kouga asked (Ayame lit up, _He got it RIGHT!_) "You're Kagome's best friend, aren't you?"

_At least we're making progress._ "One of them, yes," Ayame replied, getting better and better at masking her disappointment and jealousy.

"Could you tell me what she likes?"

Ayame smiled falsely, "Sure!" Ayame ignored the look Shippo gave her before returning to another magazine. The kid had been reading those a lot...

"Okay, what kind of music does she like?"

"Inuyasha," Ayame replied, "Anything involving, relating to or revolving around Inuyasha she likes. Does that answer your question?"

"Mm..." Kouga thought for a moment (he made that 'I taking a dump' face), "Why?"

Ayame thought back herself. "Well it all started when..."

...flashback...

"Guys over here!" Fourteen year old Ayame beckoned her friends onto Sango's couch.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Aren't here to study?"

"Can't we study Hollywood dreamboats?" Ayame complained as she flipped on the TV.

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed, "Only for a little bit."

"I think I read somewhere that boy craziness is a disease..." Sango muttered as she plunked herself beside Kagome and Ayame.

Kagome yawned, "I don't know how you can just watch this stuff."

"Easy," Ayame replied, "Let me explain, see I need cute boys to survive, okay? Okay!"

Sango laughed, "You're so..."

"Tom boy," Ayame retorted.

Kagome giggled, "But she's right."

"I'm sorry, not everyone can find their perfect match in life by fourteen," Ayame quipped.

Kagome flushed red. "Hojo's not my perfect match...I just think he's cute that's all...and kind...and I like him a lot but _perfect match_ is a bit of a stretch."

"You're majorly crushing Kags," Ayame giggled, "Lucky for you, he likes you back."

"Really?" Kagome blushed even deeper.

Ayame rolled her eyes and changed the channel to the music station. "The VJ here is such a dreamboat..." Ayame drooled.

"What about the music?" Sango laughed.

"Music...?" Ayame responded.

Kagome and Sango laughed just as a music video hit the screen. Apparently it was the debut video of some boy band.

For three and half minutes, the girls were fixated on the video. "O...M...G..."

"The boy with ponytail is SO dreamy!" Ayame gushed as the video drew to a close.

Sango pretended to have no interest whatsoever in the sheer 'dreaminess' of the boys. "That song is really catchy."

"I love him," Kagome replied, "The silver headed guy has got to be my soul mate."

Ayame and Sango turned to Kagome in surprised. "What happened to Hojo?"

"Ho-who?" Kagome replied, "Did you see the silver headed one? His ears are SO adorable, okay? And his eyes are like a golden pool of eternal deepness and sadness. His hair is just so perfect and...his smile...oh gawd...and don't get me started on his voice...it's like the sound of the perfect dream..."

Sango was very surprised at Kagome. "But I thought you liked-"

"That was _before_ Inuyasha," Kagome replied having heard the VJ divulge the names of the members of the Sengoku Scenesters. "It's such an awesome name, don't you think?"

Ayame shrugged, "I got me the hots for Kouga."

"You girls are ridiculous," Sango shook her head, "You've never even met this guys..."

"I don't have to, okay?" they retorted.

And so their fandom began...

...end of flashback...

Shippo gave Ayame an odd look, "Didn't you just blurt out how you feel about lunk head over there?"

Ayame sighed, "He wasn't listening to that part."

Kouga scowled, "So that idiot had her mesmerized from the start."

Ayame laughed, "It got worse and worse as time passed by. You know the question about going solo that was read on air?"

Shippo and Kouga nodded.

"It was Kagome's."

"Oh..."

"You know the song that one his little contest?"

Shippo and Kouga nodded.

"It was Kagome's."

"Really?"

"You know that album title contest?"

Shippo and Kouga looked at each other in shock, "That was hers, too?"

"Nope, there never was a contest like that," Ayame smirked, "But the title for his second album had popped into her head the day he had started working on it."

"Whoa..."

Ayame shrugged, "I thought it was freaky, Sango thought it was a coincidence and it only helped Kagome become more obsessive. She doesn't really believe in soul mates but she was starting to."

Shippo laughed, "It must have made her so mad when he got together with Kikyo."

"She dyed her school uniform black," Ayame smiled, "But after a week of mourning she got over it. She laughed it off and said 'I never thought we'd get together anyways, we've never even met.' Then she said, 'It's nice that he's met the love of his life, though. I hope one day I can do the same.' But despite saying that, her obsession never died and lives on to this very day..."

Shippo rolled his eyes.

"I am that man!" Kouga cried with enthusiasm.

Shippo rolled his eyes. "Kouga, has it ever occurred to you that an 'obsession' that has lasted this long and that is this strong could never be broken by the likes of you. And if Inuyasha ever decides that he likes her, every other man on the planet should just give up on ever getting with her ever?"

Kouga stared at Shippo and thought for a moment. "No."

Ayame rolled her eyes. "Is it occurring to you now?"

"No."

The two redheads rolled their eyes.

"Now, what could I possibly-" both of them just tuned out of Kouga's plot forming process.

Shippo shortly burst into hysterical laughter. "Tabloids will publish anything, will they?"

Ayame rolled her eyes. She pouted. _I bet Kagome and Sango are having a better time than I am with my roommates._

* * *

VERY VERY SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! It's just laptops are stupid. But review as soon as possible because the nxt chappy is ready and waiting!

REVIEW RIGHT NOW!

Inu's Hanyo

dangitsesshomaru

Aoi Hinode

phoebe4448

for romance

poems2songs

haji

TiffanyM

gaara itachi1

.CookiexX

Peyton Cummings

poohbearlover95

InuyashaxKagome1994

lost-n-the-mist-courtney

correctormaritza

airpeeps

Animeislife

ChristinaAngel

TennisChik12

KAWAII-BUBBLEZ

corectormaritza


	20. Chapter 19: Guess What I Just Heard

**Disclaimer: **I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Note: **PinkCatsy has RETURNED!

**Falling Star**

Ayame came home so giddy and giggly. She had such big news for everyone especially Mister Kagome-not-Ayame, himself. _Ha! And another ha!_ She thought, humming a happy little tune.

Shippo looked up from another magazine. "What's got you so happy? Kouga's _still_ delusional, you know."

Ayame laughed haughtily at Shippo. "Will he be for long? I don't thinky-think so!"

Shippo rolled his eyes as Kouga came bounding down the stairs.

"Oh it's just you, I was kinda hoping one of these days you'd actually bring Kagome in with you," Kouga snorted and turned to go back upstairs.

"If I were you, I'd stay because I got some Kagome news headed your way!" Ayame sang.

Shippo rolled his eyes but Kouga froze and turned back slowly.

"Kagome?"

Ayame nodded, "She told me something very interesting this morning."

Shippo looked up.

Ayame smiled as she basked in all the attention she was getting. "But I promised not to tell anyone important." She gave them both the once-over, "I guess you two don't count as important."

Shippo glared, "Tell us already."

Ayame smiled, "Hold your britches baby!"

Shippo gave her horrified look. "Um...yeah, never say that again."

Ayame rolled her eyes. "So do you wanna hear it or not?"

"Hell yeah, we already said we do!" Kouga huffed.

Ayame giggled his impatience off and then began. "See you know how Kagome let Inuyasha stay at her house? You know how Kagome keeps him in her room?"

"No," Kouga cut in.

Ayame beamed and sang, "Well now you do! Everyday you learn something new!"

Shippo rolled his eyes. "I'm sure Kagome already said something along the lines of 'but then he has to stay in _my_ room' sometime or another, you just weren't listening."

"Whatever. You know how she hasn't told her family about any of this yet? You know how that means she has to spend hours just watching over the popstar? You know how that means they have lots of free time together, alone?"

Shippo rolled his eyes. "Does this story have a point?"

"Shut up," Ayame remarked. _I think I've made Kouga jealous enough._ She glanced at his whitening knuckles and smirked at the sparks flying from his grinding teeth. "So yesterday, she was doing her homework and he was lying on her bed."

"He got to LIE ON HER BED?!" Kouga seemed outraged.

Shippo rolled his eyes. "Be thankful she wasn't lying with him, dumbass."

"Yeah, Shippo's right, she has a desk she does her homework on, kay?" Ayame continued, "So she was doing her homework when he asks if he can write her a song." Ayame pauses to let that juicy tidbit sink in.

Kouga was in awe. His mouth hung about seven feet lower. His eyes were wide. "That damn flirt. How could he pull something so....SO!"

Shippo, however, actually dropped the magazine and sat cross-legged on the carpet and shuffled forward. He looked like a kindergartener listening to story time. His green eyes sparkled with sudden curiosity. "Go on."

Ayame smiled, "She obviously said yes. After this part she just blabbed about how lucky she is and how awesome the song is and blah-blah-blah! FYI, she brought a copy to school and hung it on her locker. She has another copy she fit onto a set of index cards, rolled up and stuffed into a little jar she hangs around her neck. The original is inside a picture frame on her desk." She noticed she had lost Shippo on that little bit but Kouga seemed mega-pissed. She smiled even brighter, "I digress, that isn't even the best part. This one happens 'after-hours'."

Shippo was suddenly attentive and Kouga, on the other hand, was already wound up. He was bursting with green-eyed monster.

Ayame smirked, "After Inuyasha wrote the song he just went to sleep." Ayame never caught the glance Shippo and Kouga traded as she went on, "After she had finished obsessing over her song, she was gonna go to sleep but he was like in her bed so she was gonna just shove him off or whatever but then this idea overcame her. And she..." Ayame paused and gauged the interest level of her audience.

Shippo had discarded the magazine in the corner of the living room. Kouga's eye was twitching but he definitely wanted to know what happens next. They both prompted her, "Then...?"

Ayame got down low and whispered, "She kissed him."

Kouga's eyes widened and his mouth was agape.

Shippo was shocked, he blinked repeatedly and gasped, "But that's date rape."

"No, it's not!" Kouga turned to the fox demon.

Shippo looked up at him. "Uh, yeah it is."

"Nuh-uh, you have to do a lot more than that," Kouga replied, "Besides, you know as well as I do that it's Inuyasha we're talking about."

Shippo sighed in relief. "You're right for once, you could never date rape that bozo."

Ayame looked between the two of them. "What are you two talking about?"

"Err..." Kouga and Shippo traded glances, "Should I...?"

Ayame blinked. "Should you do what?"

Shippo ignored her. "I'm gonna tell Miroku all about this."

"But what was all that?" Ayame pouted.

Kouga sighed and went upstairs. "Damn hanyou."

Ayame sat down and sulked.

"You'll never guess what I just heard," Shippo replied as the monk answered the phone.

Ayame continued to sulk as the excited kitsune blabbed everything he just heard to Miroku. She did perk up when she heard Miroku laugh.

"I wonder how he's taking it."

"What on earth do you mean?" Ayame cried.

Shippo sighed, "Miroku, you tell her." Shippo put his cell on speaker phone.

"Before you start," Ayame replied, "Yeah, Sango hates your guts, doesn't she?"

Miroku was speechless.

"She went on for what felt like hours on how much she hates you. Whatever you did, don't count on Sango forgiving you anytime soon," Ayame continued, "Her ex-boyfriend only got her _half_ as mad as she is at you and she never ever forgave him. He was so desperate for her forgiveness and begged and pleaded but she heartlessly glared and finally warned him that if he ever bothered her again she'd slice him up into little pieces. Then he moved to Iowa in the United States."

"Oh..." Miroku sighed, he sounded depressed.

Ayame beamed, "So...what are you guys talking about?"

Miroku sighed, "Well, thing about Inuyasha is that guy never ever goes into a deep sleep. He was pretty slick about it on the phone but he probably felt it."

"Kagome said he never said anything though," Ayame replied although she felt mortified for Kagome.

Shippo rolled his eyes. "She could have actually raped him, he'd never say a thing. Inuyasha doesn't blurt out stuff like this to who it counts."

Ayame blinked for a moment. "Oh...sucks to be Kagome right now. I've gotta tell Sango!"

* * *

Oooo...................................

Thank y'all for taking time out to read my fanfictions.

BlUexBlAcKhEaRt

SilverSpirit 101

poems2songs

Tsumetai-kaze

kim

karina

TiffanyM

haji

phoebe4448

airpeeps

Bididle'08

LonelyxxBunny

BabyVee


	21. Chapter 20: Inuyasha and Sango

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Note: **PinkCatsy has RETURNED!

**Falling Star**

"Are you sure?" Kagome gasped into the phone for the umpteenth time as she walked home, "Because he didn't say anything! You sure? Are you positive? You know Ayame's not that reputable a source. Sango! Are you sure?!"

"Yes for the last freaking time I'm sure he was awake when you kissed him!" Sango hissed in response.

"But he didn't say anything this morning…"Kagome pouted, "S-should I ask him?"

"Are you stupid? Of course not, just pretend he doesn't know," Sango answered, "Better yet pretend it never happened."

"I CAN'T DO THAT!" Kagome replied, "I have to know, I'm gonna ask him."

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you," Sango answered before Kagome hung up the phone.

Kagome clutched her cell as she entered her house and walked up the stairs. If Inuyasha _was indeed_ awake when she kissed him then…well…Kagome would die of embarrassment right on the floor then die again because she died of embarrassment in front of him.

Kagome swung open the door, Inuyasha was laying haphazardly strewn across her bed. She took a deep breath. _Just casually ask if he was awake. No need to make a big deal about anything, right? Right!_ Kagome opened her mouth to do just that but somehow it came out, "Sango, Ayame and I are going to the movies, wanna come with?" _Damn you mouth, do you not understand simple English?!_

Inuyasha looked up at her, seemingly unfocused. "Huh? Did you say something?"

Kagome had two conflicting emotions. (1) Angry at him for not paying any attention, (2) AWWW! HE LOOKS SO ADORABLE! SO KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [yes, I am aware that the last one is not an emotion]. But she forced them back down to repeat her question.

"Oh…I can't come, I gotta help Miroku rectify himself in Sango's eyes," Inuyasha answered.

Kagome chuckled, "Yeah, I heard. But really, asking _you_ for help with a girl he majorly pissed off? Isn't that like the blind leading the blind?" _Ask the goddamn question stupid! STOP GETTING SIDETRACKED! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Yeah but asking Kouga is like the seriously retarded who never had any eyes in the first place leading the blind."

Kagome laughed. _You know what, maybe you should not ask him. You're better off not knowing. Let it go and forget about it. Sango's probably right._ "Um…Inuyasha, nothing out of the ordinary happened to you last night that you remember right?" _And totally ignore me, it's okay. But someone shoulda told me it was OPPOSITE DAY IN KAGOME LAND!_

_Dude, just say nope. Just pretend you didn't notice she totally kissed you in your 'sleep', kay? It's easy. Two letters N-O, kay? Kay. _"You mean like you kissing me out of the ordinary? Because…no…of course…"Inuyasha responded neurotically. _Sometimes I just wonder if I'm just here to take up the space inside you skull because I'm obviously not hear to be OBEYED!_

"So you were awake?" Kagome sighed.

"Sorta," Inuyasha replied, "But I wasn't gonna say anything because that would make things awkward kinda like they are right now."

"You know I'm really sorry about that," Kagome began, "I mean, that sorta thing was kinda what put you in this position in the first place and I do know you have a girlfriend and everything."

"No, it's totally okay. I just figured it was just a 'thank you' for the song," Inuyasha replied.

Kagome nodded vigorously, "That's TOTALLY what it was. _Totally_."

"Yeah…"

"Um…so…I came to change and-"

Inuyasha went a flame red. "Uh…yeah. I'll just go now."

"My mom isn't home and neither is my brother. Grandpa probably at the shrine but Sango should be sitting on my porch by now," Kagome replied, her face starting to match Inuyasha's.

"I'll just talk to her, I probably should anyways for Miroku's sake," Inuyasha answered as he full on sprinted the hell out of her room. He opened her front door, panting and gasping for air.

Sango looked up at him with a sly smile, "So I figure you were awake when she frenched you?"

"She didn't f-french me," Inuyasha answered, "It was a peck on the lips."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Same diff."

"That's an oxymoron," Inuyasha replied as he sat down beside her.

"Are you my English teacher now?" Sango retorted.

Inuyasha scoffed as he made himself comfortable. "Shut up."

Sango gave him a sidelong gaze, "You know, you're nothing like I imagined. You're almost normal."

" '_Almost_'," Inuyasha repeated resentfully, "And you're nothing like I imagined. You're not jumping up excitedly and chittering at impossibly high notes because you're in my presence."

"I'm not brain dead just because I like your music," Sango retorted.

Inuyasha gasped and turned to Sango and stared at her in surprise. "Really? You like Sengoku Scenesters and you have matter between your ears?"

"It's your music you're talking about, you know that?" Sango replied.

"No, it's Sengoku Scenesters music, I'm part of the band but it's not my music," Inuyasha explained.

"But you write some of the songs," Sango challenged.

Inuyasha blinked for a moment, "Under the direction of Eriko Tenji."

"You still write the songs, though," Sango remarked.

"You can only say that because you've never met Eriko," Inuyasha muttered.

"You're probably right," Sango chuckled.

Inuyasha glanced back at the door behind them. "Is Kagome gonna come out any time **today**?"

Sango glanced at Inuyasha, "You're coming with us?"

"No," Inuyasha answered.

"So why are you waiting for her ?" Sango asked.

"Because I forgot something in her room," Inuyasha sighed, "But since she's probably naked, I can't get it."

"So what are you gonna do after she's done and we leave?" Sango asked curiously, "I've always wondered what you guys do when we're not around."

"I'm going to meet up with _my_ bandmates and spend the next couple of hours wishing I was dead," Inuyasha answered.

Sango laughed, "Seems like we have something in common…"

"I don't understand how I ended up surrounding myself with those guys almost everyday," Inuyasha muttered, "Kouga is an arrogant jackass and we hate each other's guts and Shippo is a big brat. Oh and don't forget Miroku…"

-meanwhile-

Miroku finished composing his disguise and took a deep and then walked out the door. "Inuyasha should be waiting for me around this time… And Sango should be at the movies by now…" Miroku tried to keep the sorrow from his heart over his troubles with Sango.

As Miroku began to head for the Higurashi household, he couldn't keep Sango out of his mind. He wasn't even exactly sure what he had done. _I now know the irritation of being punished for something you don't even know you did… or whether you even did it or not…_

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Sango's voice could be heard.

Inuyasha scowled, "Hey, I take offence to that."

Sango couldn't keep the laughter out of her voice, "Cuz you were supposed to."

Inuyasha seemed to be stewing in rage.

Miroku watched the scene from afar. Miroku's eyes narrowed. It seemed to him that Inuyasha, despite having both Kagome _and_ Kikyo, was going for Sango.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something when he caught Miroku's gaze.

Sango didn't seem to notice, "Enough about my 'love life', what about yours?"

"See, you admit it," Inuyasha teased.

Sango rolled her eyes, trying to mask her blush, "Why on earth do you like Kikyo? From what I can tell, she's psychotic."

"She's not like that _all_ the time," Inuyasha smiled, "Most of the time, she's really beautiful and nice and smart…"

Sango could sense his brain going to mush and laughed, shaking her head.

Inuyasha seemed oblivious. "She's –pardon the lameness- she's like the best song ever written."

"I guess the best song ever written is heavy metal," Sango joked.

Inuyasha glared up at her, "Shut up… that's just how I know she loves me. The more violent and gory the threat, the more deep and powerful the love."

"You do not realize how strange that sounded, do you?" Sango replied in awe.

"She's just a bit of a green eyed monster, who isn't?" Inuyasha seemed to personally challenging Sango on that one.

"It's just with most of _us_ the monster isn't literal," Sango snorted.

Inuyasha sighed, "You know what? I don't care what you say or what you think, if you want to complain to me about Kikyo, join the freaking club _and_ get a number. You're not the first or the last. But Kikyo is my eternal love and there is nothing anyone or anything can do about it."

Sango laughed, "Geez, don't get so angry about it. No need to declare your love to the highest mountains or anything."

Inuyasha blushed as he realized what he just said. "I-it's just she's very important to me, okay?"

Sango laughed just as the door slowly creaked open. Inuyasha saw that as he cue to exit.

"See ya later Sango!" he called as he raced over to Miroku.

Sango barely heard Inuyasha's farewell. She was too focused on the image before. "Kagome… why are you crying?"

* * *

I bet all of you know exactly why...

Too bad, I can't list you because MY GODDAMN COMPUTER HAD TO REBOOT ITS DAMN SELF!


	22. Chapter 21: Inuyasha and Miroku

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Note: **PinkCatsy has RETURNED!

**Falling Star**

Sango barely heard Inuyasha's farewell. She was too focused on the image before her. "Kagome… why are you crying?"

Kagome wiped tears fruitlessly off her face. "I know I shouldn't… But… he… I… she…" Kagome started to break down.

Sango placed a mollifying hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Kagome…"

"She's his girlfriend, I know," Kagome sobbed, "But he loves her so much…I thought I was…that maybe I'd…but then when I heard…"

Sango fault partly responsibly, she asked the question that led to this all. "It's okay, Kagome-"

Kagome sobbed harder and harder. She clenched the vial hanging around her neck. "Then what does this song even mean anymore?!"

Sango bit her lip. _Kagome's in deep, very deep._ That very thought made Sango second guess her own feelings.

…meanwhile…

Miroku looked at his friend suspiciously.

Inuyasha shivered, "What is it, Miroku?"

"It just seems that you're after the lady Sango, despite having both Kikyo and Kagome," Miroku admitted.

_Really? I don't think I have either right now._ Inuyasha retorted mentally. "I'm not going after Sango. I don't go after my 'friend's' girls…I am not Kouga."

Miroku rose an eyebrow. "You mean like how Kouga's hitting on Kagome?"

"NO!" Inuyasha snapped, "Like how he tried to hit on Kikyo when I went on my solo tour, dumbshit. Obviously, he failed because Kikyo's not for freakin sale like his previous girlfriends."

"Dude…" Miroku personally thought Kouga's exes were pretty hot and nice.

Inuyasha smiled, "Yeah, that's right. That's an insult. At least whores get paid. Those bitches do it for free!"

"Yash…" Miroku looked about nervously as Inuyasha's volume increased.

Inuyasha snapped an imaginary pencil as he seethed at the memories of Kouga's exes. "I AM NOT A GIRL, GODDAMNIT!"

Miroku backed away from Inuyasha.

"BITCH! DO YOU NOT HAVE EYES?! I AM _NOT _A CHICK! DO I LOOK LIKE A CHICK? DO I _LOOK_ LIKE A CHICK DO YOU? DO I APPEAR TO HAVE A UTERUS?!" Inuyasha cried to the skies.

"No, but you do sound like you're on your period!" a guy called from across the street,

Inuyasha clenched his teeth and kept his face-hungry fists at his sides. Had this been any other day and had he not been incognito, that man would be so dead. Like beyond the grave dead. He'd be so dead, it'd affect his other lives, kinda dead.

"Let it go," Miroku patted Inuyasha, feeling it was safe to touch him.

"I _did_ let it go!" Inuyasha snapped.

Miroku backed away, realizing if he didn't, the animal may attack once more.

"I LET THE NUMBNUTS, DIPSHIT GO!" Inuyasha screamed, "ELSE THAT BITCH'D BE DEAD BY NOW! FREAKING WORM FOOD! I'D MESS HIM UP SO BAD, HE'D MISS A FEW LIVES GODDAMNIT!"

Miroku realized that maybe bringing that Sango thing up was a bad idea. Yash was beginning to draw up a crowd. Disguise or no disguise, if he didn't calm down someone may just put two and two together.

…Elsewhere…

Kagome dried her eyes, feeling stupid for crying in the first place. "I'm sorry Sango, I've probably messed up the rest of your day and we're probably late now."

Sango looked at Kagome sympathetically, "No need to apologize. You couldn't help it."

Kagome smiled weakly, "Thanks Sango, you really are a great friend."

Sango smiled and helped Kagome out of the house.

Kagome laughed bitterly, "I just can't wait until Ayumi, Yuka and Eri see me like this. I'd wash my face but we're late enough already and it hardly ever works."

Sango laughed along with her.

…Back with the Guys…

"So what the hell did you do to piss Sango off so much anyways?" Inuyasha asked after successfully calimg down.

Miroku shrugged, "I honestly have no idea."

Inuyasha peered at Miroku inquisitively. "Are you _sure_ about that?"

Miroku blinked, "Why, my dear friend, is that disbelief I hear?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "It's just I'm pretty sure you have _some _idea of what caused her to erupt like that at you."

"I wish," Miroku replied, "But I'm not sure of anything I did to make her that angry."

"What about your wandering hands?" Inuyasha replied.

Miroku faked shock, "Are you insinuating that I touched Sango in a less than appropriate fashion?"

Inuyasha stared at Miroku filled with an unbelievable amount of disbelief.

"I am surprised at the very notion," Miroku gasped.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and started to get up. "If you're not gonna take this seriously…"

"Fine," Miroku relented, "I _may_ have done something along those lines."

Inuyasha rose an eyebrow at him. "_May_?"

"Okay, I did," Miroku admitted, "But I don't understand why she's so pissed for that?"

Inuyasha sighed in disbelief, "Hmm…I _wonder_. Since when do girls get pissed when you grope them? That is _so _**unheard of**_**.**_**"**

"You know, no one needs your sass," Miroku replied.

"Of course not, but someone does need a REALITY CHECK!" Inuyasha retorted.

Miroku sighed, "But she's not accepting any apologies."

"Because you're a dumb ass and a pervert," Inuyasha replied, "You did on purpose so how can you ask her to forgive you?"

Miroku was beginning to regret speaking to Inuyasha. Despite supposedly being his companion, the hanyou had little words of comfort for the poor guy.

"But knowing you, you might be over her just in time to meet the next one," Inuyasha snorted.

Miroku gaped, _honestly_ shocked at that very notion. "Inuyasha, what do you mean by _that_?"

"C'mon dude, it's not like you to stay pinned to one lady," Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"B-but that's because of touring and schedule conflictions and-" Miroku began stammering excuses.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Oh really? I doubt you've ever called any of the girls you've ever left behind once. Sorry, my mistake, you call them once to get some action. Once we're in a new city, the girl has exited your memory."

"They understand," Miroku insisted.

"That you can't stay faithful to one chick more than a few seconds," Inuyasha remarked, "As soon as we're outta here, Sango will be old news. I feel really bad for Sango, she's a cool girl too. And that's why right now, I can't bear any sympathy towards you."

Miroku blinked at Inuyasha. _What Inuyasha's saying isn't true, is it?_

"I hope she goes Kikyo on you and you learn your lesson," Inuyasha stood up, "Don't we gotta go meet that douchebag Kouga."

Miroku blinked at Inuyasha, having been thrown from his thoughts. "Oh yeah."

"I hope someone goes Kikyo on him too," Inuyasha muttered.

Miroku barely heard Inuyasha. _Do I deserve this? Maybe I'm just as bad as everyone thinks. Maybe I'm worse._

* * *

Was this chapter bad? I think this chapter was pretty awful. PinkCatsy over and out.

I am going to try and continue listing fans but...if you updated like couple of months ago don't expefct to see your name...

ChristinaAngel

correctormaritza

poohbearlover95

magicmoon69

Diamond369

phoebe4448

gaara itachi1


	23. Chapter 22: Sango and Miroku

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Note: **PinkCatsy has RETURNED!

**Falling Star**

~Time Warp~

Kagome smiled smugly, after pouting and begging for more cookies fruitlessly, "Now, there's NO COOKIES for you."

"Fine," they mumbled and begrudgingly got the hell out of the Higurashi household.

Sango sighed, "I can't believe I got pulled into that nonsense. I shouldn't believe that gossip queen." _She may like Inuyasha but I'm sure not that much. That's an Ayame thing to do not a Kagome thing to do._ Sango sighed again. _What kind of friends do I have?_

"Sango, wait up!" Miroku called as he failed to catch up to her.

Sango cast a backward glance at Miroku. _How did I ever get stuck into this kind of situation? A Sengoku Scenester is following me home. No, I am leading him home. Willingly. Even if- no especially since it's Miroku. _Sango let out another sigh. _Then again...he has managed to control himself lately. Maybe I misjudged him. I mean, sure we had that bad first impression but he can't be a bad guy. I feel bad for treating him like an asshole for no reason._

Sango stopped so she could wait for Miroku. "Sorry for-" She halted mid-sentence when she felt a hand grip her bottom. _Scratch all that, he deserves it._ She turned to find Miroku smiling sheepishly at her. _Just when I was beginning to feel bad for him. That dirty perverted little shit._

"Um...I tripped...?" Miroku managed.

Sango's eyebrow furrowed as a rage began to swell up within her. "You tripped? You tripped?!" She snorted, "I _highly_ doubt it."

Miroku began to slowly back away as his survival instincts began to kick in.

"You are one-track mind kind of guy, aren't you? Your next piece of ass is all you ever think about, isn't it? You have this facade about being this romantic, caring guy but all you _really_ care about is curves, right?" Sango headed towards him, infuriated.

"Am I supposed to answer those questions?" Miroku asked, fearfully. He vaguely wondered if Inuyasha often felt this deep trepidation when he and Kikyo fought.

"You may call me milady, darling, dearest and such but all I am is a potential one night stand, right?" Sango snapped as her voice was steadily rising, "I don't know about how all your other fans feel about that but I'm not some hooker who's gonna let you get away with that kind of thinking. I am not just an ass, I am a person and if you ever touch me again I will rip that arm right off. In fact, don't you ever come near me again you stupid pervert. That's right, I don't want your disgusting body anywhere _near_ me." With that she turned around and began speed-walking away to get some distant.

Miroku just reached out his hand for her weakly. "But Sango..."

"**Don't talk to me, **UNDERSTAND? OR I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Sango gave him a harsh glare then walked even faster.

Miroku was surprised. "What did I do?"

Needless to say, it was a very quiet walk from there until Sango's house. When they arrived, Sango slammed the front door on Miroku's face and stormed up the stairs. Miroku sighed as he opened the door to find Sango's family wide-eyed.

"What did you do?" Her father asked, "She looked like she was ready to submerse the entire Tokyo prefecture into the deepest depths of hell."

Miroku shrugged as he began to walk up the stairs towards his room.

"Whatever you did, you have to undo as soon as possible," Kohaku stopped Miroku in his tracks, "Or else you'll have to sleep with both eyes open."

Miroku's eyes widened.

"Onee-chan looked ready to bust somebody's head in," Kohaku continued, "Either that or shoot fire from her mouth and toast him."

"Or use her laser vision to singe his eyes out," Mr. Takahashi added.

Miroku turned slowly at Kohaku and his father. "C-Can she really do all that?"

"Heh...no," they replied simultaneously.

Miroku sighed in relief.

"But she can kick your balls in over 700 different ways," Kohaku added, "All effectual in making you infertile and impotent _permanently_."

Miroku gulped and felt even more frightened when the pair broke into maniacal laughter.

Mr. Takahashi suddenly held up his hand and the laughter halted immediately. "Enough with the fun."

It was then that Miroku began to wonder what sort of family he was rooming with. _A sperm assassin, two maniacal males; one of which can squeal at almost inhuman decibels and the other is the father of them. _He let out a sigh as he headed into his room. _I wonder what their mother's like._

Miroku sat awake for hours. Today's events ever swirling in his mind. He sighed, resolved as he pulled out his cell phone. He needed help.

"Inuyasha?" he asked gingerly.

"Who else?"

"Possibly the Lady Kagome," Miroku teased, "I'm glad you answered the phone though and that I wasn't interrupting anything."

"Keh, what do you want anyways?"

"I just wanted to talk," Miroku replied in a dreamy tone.

"Do you also want to pay for my minutes?"

"Let me throw a hypothetical at you. What would you do if you, let's just say, enraged a sperm assassin?"

"..."

"...Inuyasha?"

"Sorry, that was so ridiculous that I needed a moment to determine if I'm dreaming this conversation."

"And?"

"This is real. Real weird. Dude, what did you do?"

"I don't know okay. But I've been hearing not so pleasant things from and about Sango since we left the Higurashi place. Frightening things."

"That make you think that she's a sperm assassin?"

"Yes."

"..."

"...Inuyasha?"

"Sorry, the irony of being the rational one in this conversation just hit me."

"You needed to double check the fact that you're not dreaming?"

"This is real. Real ironic."

"Aren't you tired, man?" Miroku wondered suddenly, "I mean, it's pretty late. I've had the fear of Instant Sperm Death Jutsu being applied on me in my sleep. What about you?"

"N-nothing, okay? I'm just not tired. Plus you know me, can never really fall asleep anyways."

"You can tell me if I interrupted you and Kagome in the middle of-"

"You can just shut up right now. Kagome just finished her homework, dumb shit."

"Was it _sex ed_?" Miroku pressed teasingly.

"Hanging up now."

"Wait, you gotta help me out."

"Tomorrow. Some people are sleeping at this time of day."

"With other people," Miroku remarked. He sighed as he heard the click of Inuyasha hanging up. "I'm sure, this conversation went a lot better than if it had been with Kouga." Miroku blinked a couple of times, trying to fall asleep. His eyes began to feel heavy.

"_Or else you'll have to sleep with both eyes open."_

His eyes snapped open. "And I'm awake again."

~Time Warp~

Miroku sighed as the familiarity of sleeplessness overtook him.

"_As soon as we're outta here, Sango will be old news. I feel really bad for Sango, she's a cool girl too. And that's why right now, I can't bear any sympathy towards you."_

"_You have this facade about being this romantic, caring guy but all you really care about is curves, right?"_

Miroku's forehead creased in worry and deep thought. "Am I really that kind of guy?"

* * *

Sorry for the major long hiatus...Falling Star is BACK!

Kimmiko T.

fluffbons

trekker4life

AnimeJewel

Crimson Hope

wannabevampire13

ChristinaAngel

baaBygirL42

InuXKag_Angel X_Kagz

Catastrophic Monsoon

kikyo26

InuyashaxKagome1994

miss mimi94

BlackRose159

amazinglychenille

blackbloodredrose

angel5

samy

Roseybee

shortycng

Megumi Yamanashi

TennisChik12

xXMiaInoriXx

Kitkatka101

poems2songs

TiffanyM

airpeeps

TheGirlWhoSuffersAlivingHell

Kage no Kogoro

Dashone


	24. Chapter 23: Sweet Sessions

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Note: **PinkCatsy has RETURNED!

**Falling Star**

(Technically another Time Warp)

Kagome came home refreshed despite her crying session earlier that day. She still wasn't sure how she was going to deal with seeing Inuyasha but she had a lot of fun not thinking about it. She opened her front door with a huge smile to hide the anxiety creeping up in her mind.

"Mama, I'm home!" she cheered.

Her mother popped out of the kitchen, mixing bowl in hand. "Oh hi, honey. By the way, that Hojo boy came by to let you know he couldn't came by today."

"What?" Kagome replied.

"He was sort of rushed and said he'd be back tomorrow," Mrs. Higurashi clarified.

Kagome felt a new feeling quickly force back the Inu-anxiety. "Oh...yeah..." Suddenly Kagome's so-called date with Hojo came back into her memory. She sighed. Maybe she could come up with some sort of reason to cancel the rain check. She was just glad that Ayumi, Yuka and Eri had no clue about it. Those three were unfortunately still caught up in the pre-Inuyasha days of Kagome's life.

"Speaking of Inuyasha," Kagome muttered to herself as the anxiety returned. "How am I supposed to deal with him?"

"_Then what does this song even mean anymore?!"_

Kagome once again found herself clenching the vial hanging around her neck as she tried to restrain her tears. She opened her bedroom door with a heavy heart and wrenched the vile from her neck, slamming it on the table. "This is a little bit much, isn't it?"

"Isn't what?" Inuyasha asked, as he jumped down from her window sill.

Kagome felt a blush spread across her cheeks. "Back so soon?"

"Couldn't wait to leave," Inuyasha took notice of her reddening cheeks, "You're not changing again, are you?"

Kagome chuckled awkwardly, "No."

"Is something wrong?" Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed.

Kagome smiled falsely, "No."

Inuyasha peered into her eyes, almost trying to read her mind in a way. "Are you sure?"

She nodded stiffly. "Yes."

Inuyasha shrugged and flounced onto her bed. "Okay then. I'll just be off to-"

"Why'd you write me this song?" Kagome blurted suddenly.

Inuyasha let out a sigh. "Is this what's bothering you?"

Kagome bit her lip and nodded, even though it was much more than just the song.

"Well then, you could've just said so from the get-go," Inuyasha responded before deciding to answer her question, "I wrote you the song because you deserve to have a song written about you, right?" He sat up as his eyes met her own.

Kagome blinked. "I do?"

"You're my biggest fan in the world. Even bigger than Kikyo, okay?" Inuyasha continued as he used hand gesture to punctuate his points, "And that's really important to me. I don't have many real fans, just hormone-crazed teen girls who really just see me as eye candy. You're a real fan. And I guess...I wanted to reward you for that. I thought about giving you a cookie but it seemed writing you the song would make you happier."

Kagome swallowed.

"So basically, I wanted to make you happy...I guess..." Inuyasha began to feel his face heat up and averted his gaze, "B-because you're important to me...sorta...in a roundabout way...kinda thing...ish."

Kagome smiled, "This is why you're my favourite artist in the world." Suddenly Kagome didn't care how he felt about Kikyo. A girlfriend wasn't anything special compared to his truest fan, right? Plus the dull pain in her chest had long ago gave way to the excited fluttering of her chest.

Inuyasha blinked in surprise then turned to her smiling. The two smiled at each other for awhile until it began to feel awkward.

"So...how was your day?" Kagome asked, casually as she tried to look at Inuyasha from the corner of her eye.

"Feh, could've been better. It could've had a lot less Kouga. He's being a real asshole towards me for no freaking reason again. I mean, even more so than usual." Inuyasha lay back to get comfortable, "How was yours?"

"I watched a two hour romantic comedy," Kagome answered, "I liked it very much. It was funny, it was cute, it was romantic."

"What was it about?" Inuyasha asked idly.

Kagome gave Inuyasha an odd look as she figured he wouldn't care less about the movie. "Um...well about a reporter who began investigating this oddball. As she investigates him more and more she begins to fall deeper and more hopelessly in love with him. The guy who played the oddball was pretty cute and he had a sweet accent. Spanish." [A/N: Hopefully not a really movie premise]

Inuyasha blinked repeatedly. "I needed to know that, why?"

Kagome felt her face heat up. "No reason...just thought I should add that...I guess..." _In hindsight..._

"What's it called?"

"Cover Story," Kagome answered.

"Might check it out one of these days."

Kagome really began to stare at Inuyasha.

"Is that bad for a guy to like romantic comedies?" Inuyasha snapped in response.

Kagome giggled, "Do you watch soap operas too?"

"Occasionally," Inuyasha replied serious.

Kagome gawked at him. As she did, she began to realize she had a real piece of man-candy laying on her bed. It was then that it hit her that she was alone in her room with a boy. A very attractive boy.

"Kagome?"

_At least he isn't singing._ She sighed as she tried fruitlessly to calm her hormones back down. She needed to get out of this love shack immediately. "Don't you want to explore town or something?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha replied, "What's with this all of a sudden?"

"Just felt cramped in this stuffy room...that's all," Kagome replied.

"Oh...can we go to the park, then?" Inuyasha inquired in an infantile tone.

_Kawaii senses tingling..._ "Oh sure!" she smiled brightly, avoiding the question on the tip of her tongue. _He hasn't been around for a while. Besides, isn't he your boy-at-heart dreamboat?_

"Sweet!" Inuyasha remarked and gathered his disguise.

"Can I change first?" Kagome wondered sheepishly.

"S-sure," Inuyasha stammered as he jumped down out of the window.

Kagome smiled as she watched him swing up into the Goshinboku. He looked cozy snugged up in its branches.

* * *

Yep...could not for the life of me think up a title...*sigh*

Yay for double updates!


	25. Chapter 24: TO THE PARK

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Note: **PinkCatsy has RETURNED!

**Falling Star**

Ayame sighed as she opened her front door and stepped into her house.

"No Kagome again?" Kouga remarked disappointed as he blankly flipped through the channels.

"Oh no, Kouga, I did bring Kagome. I've hidden her in my magic lamp. You just have to say Beetle Juice three times to set her free," Ayame retorted, "Honestly, do you ever think of anyone other than Kagome?"

"Nope," Kouga answered blatantly, "Not whilst she's in the hands of that hanyou."

Shippo rolled his eyes as he flipped through another magazine. "I can actually guarantee that little to nothing is happening between Inuyasha and Kagome at the moment."

Ayame rose an eyebrow. "I doubt it."

Shippo looked away from the magazines to meet Ayame's eyes. "He's as dense as they get, Ayame. As. They. Get."

Ayame blinked as that thought settled in her mind.

"That's another reason why I must pry her heart from that dumbass's hands," Kouga snarled.

Ayame scoffed and muttered under her breath, "Someone should pry me from yours."

Shippo turned to Kouga. "I do, however, know someone denser than Inuyasha."

"Who?" Kouga wondered, skeptical.

Shippo smirked, "You."

Kouga snorted and turned back to the television as a fat man was hit in the face with a pie. His laughter echoed throughout the house and lingered long into the commercial break.

"He...got hit...in the face...with A PIE!" Kouga managed between his uproarious laughter.

Ayame burrowed her face in her hands. "I've got to get a better taste in men."

Shippo sighed, "Yeah, you do."

Ayame stared at Shippo as he sat reading more tabloids and occasionally chuckling at the ridiculous rumours. "Don't you ever get tired of being inside?" He wasn't even really required to stay indoors, if you thought about, yet she had never heard or seen him really venture outside.

"Why do you ask?" Shippo didn't look up from the magazine, "Now that's just ridiculous."

"Well, you never seem to go outdoors."

"I do," Shippo insisted, "Where did you think I got this magazine from?" He pulled a chocolate bar from his pocket and began to munch on it. "Or the chocolate bars?"

Ayame blinked, having never wondered that before.

"Besides, I don't know anyone here. What would I do?" Shippo asked.

Ayame sighed. He got her there too. "What did you do before?"

"Before? Run errands for Inuyasha between hospital stays," Shippo answered nonchalantly.

Ayame blinked in surprise. "Outside of work, I mean."

"Tease Inuyasha and waste away in front of the television in between hospital stays," Shippo replied, "Oh and from time to time, schedule and hospitalization permitting, attend school."

"Don't you hang out with friends or something?" Ayame asked, "Or go out on dates or something...?"

"Nope, don't really have friends," Shippo responded, "Or girlfriends." Shippo could feel Ayame's pitying expression on the back of his head. "I don't like the kids at school."

"But your childhood is wasting away!" Ayame whined.

Shippo turned to Kouga, who was still laughing at the fat man-pie thing. "So is theirs and no one seems to complain. We're all fine this way. Especially me. Not many people my age get to tag along with a musicians as big as the Sengoku Scenesters. Even if one of them is his cousin."

Ayame sighed, "Still Shippo..."

Shippo continued to flipped threw the tabloids. Ignoring her now.

"Hey!" Ayame lit up as an idea suddenly hit her, "Wanna go to the park?!"

Shippo turned to her, eyes lighting up in excitement. He stood up instantly, "Hells YEAH!"

Ayame smiled brightly then turned to Kouga, "Wanna come to?"

"No," Kouga began to flip through channels again.

The happy expression on Ayame's face fell off instantly. "Party pooper."

"Who needs ass-slave over than anyways!" Shippo exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly, "We're going to the PARK!"

Kouga growled in response. "I'm going over to Kagome's house anyways."

Ayame rolled her eyes. "Nice try at that. Can't wait to hear your disgruntled bitching when we come back-"

"FROM THE PARK!" Shippo screamed.

Ayame sighed, "You realize that it's not the _amusement_ park, right?"

Shippo nodded excitedly. "I just haven't been to the park in forever!"

Ayame laughed as she closed the door behind her and Shippo. "See ya later Kouga."

Kouga grunted in response. After a few more seconds of mindless channel-flipping, Kouga stood up and gathered up his disguise. "Shut up, there's no way she won't be home."

…

"Hi, and who may you be?" Mrs. Higurashi asked cheerfully.

Kouga snapped, "Is Kagome home?"

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head. "Oh no, she just left the house, actually."

Kouga cursed under his breath.

"And, again, who may you be?" Mrs. Higurashi insisted.

Kouga turned around and began to walk away. "None of your business."

Mrs. Higurashi sighed as she closed the door. "Oh my."

Souta looked up from his game. "Who was that?"

"He didn't say, although he did look a bit familiar," Mrs. Higurashi replied, "Teens these days."

Souta sighed and went back to his game.

Kouga kicked at the air as he headed further and further away from the Higurashi home, growing more and more frustrated as he did. "Dammit, dammit, dammit!"

"_Can't wait to hear your disgruntled bitching when we come back."_

Kouga growled even louder. "Damn that Ayako."

"That's not even her name," a voice snapped as she walked by.

Kouga squinted as he tried to remember the name of the other one. "Sarah?"

Sango whirled around. "It's FREAKING SANGO!" She muttered under her breath, "That's not even Japanese."

Kouga rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Freaking Sango."

Sango's fists clenched as she speed-walked away. _Thou shalt not kill. Thou shalt not kill. Thou shalt not kill. Thou shalt not kill. Thou shalt not kill. Thou shalt not kill. Thou shalt not kill. Thou shalt not kill. Thou shalt not kill. Thou shalt not-_

"Stupid bitch," Kouga mumbled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!" Sango cried as she charged at Kouga.

Kouga's eyes widened. "What the hell?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!"

"Holy shit!" Kouga turned around and began to run away, arms flailing. "AFFLGOIKRHWHKEHWHDUIKD!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!"

* * *

Heh...amusing. Last part was sure as hell fun to write!

Hope you enjoyed it...

TiffanyM

Wtashita

rockgirlyrock

poems2songs

Samy =D

Kori Okami - Okami Hanyou

Diamond369

claudia123

XxOceanexX

RoseIris

INUXKAGSFOREVER

airpeeps

Kitkatka101

Paradise Kiss826

HeidiBax

Kimmiko T.

.Joy

Saku572

Lady Smurf 14


	26. Chapter 25: AT THE PARK

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Note: **PinkCatsy has RETURNED!

**Falling Star**

Inuyasha leaped for the swings as soon as they got there, Kagome laughing as she followed.

"Lucky there aren't any kids here," she remarked thankfully.

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah, we get the WHOLE park to ourselves!"

Kagome watched him rub his hands in anticipation as he laughed manically and couldn't help but noticed how childish he was being. Like going back in time, almost. "Yeah," she smiled.

Inuyasha swung back and forth as fast and as high as he could. He seemed to be having the time of his life.

"You don't get a lot of fun like this as a celebrity, do you?" Kagome asked, simply watching him as she swung slightly in either direction.

Inuyasha slowed himself down so he could talk to her. "Nope. When you're a celebrity, often times, normal life becomes out of the question. I don't have enough time anymore to hang out at the mall or go to the park or anything like that. I perform at concerts, rather than attend them. I tutor my tutor rather than go to school," Inuyasha sighed, "The only time I ever get to interact with people my own age is at award ceremonies or collaborations."

Kagome nodded, understanding, "Yeah, the only reason you and Kikyo even met was because she's a model, right?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Did she ever tell you how she was discovered?" Kagome wondered aloud.

Inuyasha nodded, "She was walking around at the mall with her friends when a scout approached her."

Kagome looked down at her shoes. "She's really lucky, being born pretty enough to be a model." _And snagging you as a boyfriend..._

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "There's lots of girls out there just as pretty as she is who aren't models."

Kagome nodded, still looking at her shoes. "Yeah, I know. Some of them go to my school." Kagome then became acutely aware that Inuyasha had stopped swinging. She turned to find him glaring at her. "What?"

"I don't like this," Inuyasha responded.

Kagome blinked in surprise. "Swinging?" She got up off her swing, "We can go over to the monkey bars now, if you'd like." She began to head towards the monkey bars when Inuyasha grabbed hold of her arm.

"No, I love swinging," Inuyasha replied, "It's the way this conversation is going that I don't like."

Kagome blinked in confusion.

"'She's really lucky, being born pretty enough to be a model.' 'Yeah, I know. Some of them go to my school.'" Inuyasha quoted, "You talk as if you're ugly or something."

Kagome blushed as her eyes widened then fell to her feet. "I know I'm not ugly...I'm just not...well I just don't feel..." She looked up when she felt Inuyasha got off his swing. She looked back down when she felt him approach her. Her face heated up even more when he placed his hands on either side of her face and lifted her gaze to match his own.

"You're beautiful Kagome and don't let alone tell you any different," Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome blinked in surprise. Her face darkened. "But you said wasn't cute."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "That's because you're too beautiful to just be cute."

Kagome's face heated up even more. She meant to feel cheeks but her hands accidentally landed upon Inuyasha.

"Sorry to interrupt the lover birds!" a familiar voice called from the tire swings.

Inuyasha's face heated up as he realized what he was doing yet he remained frozen.

"Doesn't it just need a sunset to be perfect!" a female familiar voice called.

Kagome eyes widened, "AYAME!"

The first voice chuckled, "Yeah. What a ladies man, Yash. And here I thought nothing would be happening between you two."

Inuyasha's hands dropped from Kagome's face and he turned to glare at Shippo.

"Get a room!" Shippo continued, hollering.

Inuyasha's scowl deepened as he charged for Shippo. "SHUT UP RUNT!"

Shippo started running, laughing all the way. "Catch me if you can, you Neanderthal!"

Ayame joined Kagome in where she stood, somewhat still frozen in time. Ayame smiled knowingly at Kagome.

"H-He called me beautiful," Kagome's hands were on her cheek in shock. "I'm not dreaming, he really did call me beautiful."

Ayame felt an excitement rise up in her for her friend. She grabbed a hold of Kagome's hands as they began jumping up and down excitedly. "You're so LUCKY!" she cried, "Kouga didn't even want to come with us to the park." Ayame smirked, realizing something. "Now I know, he should have."

Kagome and Ayame halted in their excitement as they turned to watch the boys.

Shippo swung on the monkey bars, smirking back at Inuyasha who was chasing him on foot. "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE! MWA HA HA!"

"Why you little-" Inuyasha cried as he grabbed onto Shippo's leg.

Shippo shook his leg violently. "Help me! Help me!"

Ayame laughed, "They really seem to be having fun. Looks like I was worried for nothing."

Kagome turned to Ayame, missing Shippo's distress signal. "Worried about what?"

"Well, I recently discovered how Shippo spends his leisure time," Ayame answered, "It sucked. He made it sound like he has no friends."

"Aw!" Kagome replied and turned to Shippo with sad expression as Inuyasha began to bury him in sand.

Ayame smiled brightly at the cousins, "But I forgot, he has his cousin."

"And his cousin's band mates," Kagome added before she headed over to save Shippo.

"Thank you! Thank you! My Saviour!" Shippo cried when Kagome pulled him out from under the sand. He hugged her legs thankfully.

Inuyasha sighed disappointed, "And I was almost done burying him alive."

Kagome turned to glare at Inuyasha.

"I was gonna dig him out..." Inuyasha protested.

Kagome's glare didn't waver.

"Eventually..." Inuyasha looked down at the sand.

Kagome's glare remained adamant.

"If I remembered..."

Kagome's glare intensified.

"I'm sorry, Shippo," Inuyasha relented as he got up off his knees and dusted the sand off his body.

Shippo turned to Inuyasha and sneered, "Apology accepted."

Inuyasha stared at Kagome. "Did you see that?!"

Kagome's glare was still strong. "No, I did not."

Inuyasha pouted and sulked.

Shippo looked between Inuyasha and Kagome. He turned to Inuyasha. "Race ya to the slide!"

"YOU'RE ON!" Inuyasha snapped and they both shot forward towards the slide.

Ayame and Kagome both chortled maternally as they watched the boys race.

"And to think, they probably wouldn't be having this much fun if you hadn't have kissed Inuyasha at the concert," Ayame remarked.

Kagome's smile fell off her face.

* * *

Zing! I'm glad all of you found the end of the last chapter hilarious...

POCKYLUVR101

Diamond369

Wtashita

Kadoku Lin

poems2songs

Kitkatka101

airpeeps

poisonflower


	27. Chapter 26: MEH!

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Note: **PinkCatsy has RETURNED!

**Falling Star**

Ayame and Shippo laughed reminiscing the day they had had as they approached Ayame's home, ice creams in hand. Ayame opened the door to find an injured and sulking Kouga, scowling on her coach.

"That Sankyo is a real bitch, you know that?" Kouga remarked upon noticing their entrance.

Shippo rolled his eyes. "Sango beat you good?"

Kouga scoffed.

"You probably deserved it, regardless of whatever it was you did to piss her off," Ayame retorted.

It was at that moment that the redheads shared a mischievous grin as something dawned on them.

"Hey, Kouga," Shippo smirked slyly, "Did you manage to catch Kagome?"

Kouga growled in response.

"Me thinks not," Ayame and Shippo nodded, trying to hide their giggles.

Kouga turned to them, raising an eyebrow. "What is up with you guys?"

"You should have been at the park today!" Ayame sang.

Kouga rolled his eyes. "The park? How old am I three?"

Shippo and Ayame shared another look then turned to Kouga with 1000 watt smiles.

"You two are starting to creep me out," Kouga snapped before turning to the television.

"But you said wasn't cute," Ayame fluttered her eyes holding her hands over Shippo's as they lay on her cheeks.

"That's because you're too beautiful to just be cute," Shippo pierced Ayame's eyes with an enchanting stare.

Kouga turned to them. "What daytime soap is that one from?"

The redheads shared a smirk as they shook their head. "It's not from a daytime soap."

Kouga glared, "I don't like mind games."

"That's because you don't have a mind to play them with," Shippo retorted.

Kouga's scowl deepened. "You little runt-"

"Guess we better get to the point," Ayame sighed. She turned to Kouga, her green eyes wide and sparkly. "Guess who was at the park today?" she inquired melodiously.

Kouga's eyebrows furrowed.

"I'll give ya two guesses," Shippo smirked.

Kouga's eyes widened. "No way-"

"It's too bad too," Ayame sighed, "Luckily enough, we managed to recreate that magical scene that you missed."

Kouga's eyebrows knotted in rage. He stood up immediately. "THAT LITTLE ASSHOLE!"

…

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he heard Kouga's voice off in the distance. "Doesn't that guy ever calm down?"

"Who are you talking about?" Kagome asked as she lapped up her vanilla ice cream.

Inuyasha sighed before biting into the cone, "No one important."

"What's this I see?" a semi-familiar voice called from a distance, "It's Kag the Hag and Mister She's-not-my-girlfriend with his see-through Visiting-family-in-Kyoto lies, on a romantic stroll."

Inuyasha glared at Midori. "Go die."

Kagome nodded in agreement.

Midori rolled her eyes. "No can do, I'm required to stay here on Earth for just a couple more decades."

"I see, being a succubus must take a lot of time," Kagome snapped.

Midori and Kagome glared daggers at each other.

Inuyasha decided he would turn and leave now, before things get even uglier than Midori already was. "I might as well visit Miroku...or Sango." Just as he was about to make his great escape, a hand clutched onto his arm. He turned to find Midori sneering at him.

"Don't leave just yet," she cooed.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME! _GET IT OFF ME_!"

Midori scowled as Inuyasha violently shook his arm in an attempt to break free of her grip. "Your boyfriend is not funny."

"He's not joking," Kagome retorted, "Oh...and he's _not_ my boyfriend."

"The reaction time on that one," Midori replied.

Inuyasha began to bite at his arm to break free.

Midori glared at him as feebly tried to chew his own arm off. "What is he doing?"

"He's trying to bite off his arm," Kagome answered nonchalantly.

"Coyotes do it, why can't I?" Inuyasha snapped.

Midori's scowl deepened, "Your boyfriend is not funny at all."

"He isn't trying to be," Kagome answered, "Oh and he's _**not**_ my boyfriend."

Midori ignored Kagome this time. "What's your name Mister-Totally Not Funny?"

Inuyasha blinked. "How'd you know my name?" he gasped mocking, "Most people call me Totally by the way and my close friends call me Totes."

"Yeah, he's not funny," Kagome sighed.

Midori rolled her eyes. "Seriously, what's your name?"

"None of your business?" Inuyasha tried, "Or shall use smaller words so your tiny brain can grasp what I am trying to say?"

Midori's scowled deepened even further. "Kagome, what's your boyfriend's name?"

"Totes, weren't you listening?" Kagome replied dryly, "Oh...and he's _**NOT**_ my boyfriend."

Midori switched her glare temporarily over from Kagome and then back to Inuyasha. "Until I find out your name and number, I'm not letting go of this arm," she seethed.

Inuyasha blinked in surprise. "Hmm...I guess it's time for plan C."

"Why? Plans A and B were working so well," Kagome replied.

Inuyasha glared at Kagome then took a deep breath, before screaming, "ANYONE GOT A SAW I COULD BORROW?"

Midori turned to Kagome. "He's going to try and saw his arm off now?"

Kagome nodded.

"Rather than just give me his name and number?"

Kagome nodded.

"You've got weird tastes in men," Midori remarked.

Kagome glared, "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"ANYONE? SAW? PLEASE!" Inuyasha cried again.

"NOPE!" came the reply.

Inuyasha sighed, "Might as well wriggle."

Midori and Kagome sighed as Inuyasha began to try and wriggle out of Midori's grip.

Inuyasha pouted as he looked at the ice cream in his hand, "My ice cream's melting."

Midori slapped her forehead. "If he wasn't so cute..."

Kagome silently agreed.

Inuyasha began to hurriedly devour his ice cream and try and wriggle out of Midori's grip simultaneously.

"Try not to drop your ice cream this time," Kagome warned.

Inuyasha glared, "I know, I know! Ah- BRAIN FREEZE!"

Midori groaned in embarrassment.

"Give him a break," Kagome sighed, "It's been a long time since he's had an ice cream."

"Meh! Meh!" Inuyasha whined as his cone started dripping from the bottom. He tried to catch the droplets with his tongue. "MEH!"

Midori turned to Kagome. Kagome sighed, "A LONG TIME."

"Gah!" he cried as ice cream dripped onto his forehead, "Grrr!" He glared at his ice cream, "Why you!"

Kagome looked down at her shoes. "There is _no_ excuse for his behaviour right now."

"MEH!" he cried as his ice cream began dripping even faster.

"No excuse," Kagome repeated, completely embarrassed.

* * *

So a cool guy that Inuyasha...really...

Thanks to all my reviews, keep on rocking in the free world!

poems2songs

Leafdream

dangitsesshomaru

Kitkatka101

airpeeps

Diamond369


	28. Chapter 27: FIGHT

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Note: **PinkCatsy has RETURNED!

**Falling Star**

Midori could hardly believe she just spent an hour watching this cute stranger freak out over ice cream and then fruitlessly try to squirm out of her grip, instead of simply telling her his name and number. At this point, she didn't even care if he made them up on the spot. This was frustrating and insulting. At least he's cute.

Inuyasha couldn't believe that a half demon such as himself couldn't even manage to break free from the grip of a teenage _human_ girl. This was almost the most pathetic hour of his life. And his ice cream was all done.

Kagome sighed as she watched one of the biggest celebrities in all of Japan make a complete and total fool of himself. Whatever coolness he had previously retained was long gone. The last of it having given up approximately during the brain freeze. And she _still_ liked him. This was saddening and embarrassing to say the least. At least he's cute.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as something dawned on him. He wasn't sure of this was gonna work but it was worth a try. Inuyasha took a deep breath and at the top of his lungs screamed, "RAPE!"

As Midori heard a commotion heading her way, she let go of Inuyasha's arm frantically.

Inuyasha smirked and latched onto Kagome's arm. "This, my friend, is where we part." He tipped his hat as he dragged Kagome off and away.

Kagome watched Inuyasha in a bit of awe. _I guess he still had some cool left in him. If you include the hat tipping._

Midori watched in awe in frustration as once again she was humiliated in front of Kagome Higurashi. This stranger was boy #2 to ditch her for the company of that Higurashi girl. She gritted her teeth as she cried out in frustration.

Kagome laughed as she heard Midori's scream rang out.

"This was fun," Inuyasha answered, "Thanks Kagome."

She blinked at Inuyasha. "For what?"

"For letting me stay at your house, for taking me to the mall, for taking me to the park, for dealing with my shenanigans, for everything," He smiled at her.

Kagome's face heated up as Ayame's words floated in her mind.

"_And to think, they probably wouldn't be having this much fun if you hadn't have kissed Inuyasha at the concert."_

She swallowed as she wondered. _Even for the kiss._

"Oof!" Inuyasha cried as he head smashed into someone's chest. Kagome nearly flung forward at the sudden halt, thankfully Inuyasha never let go of her arm.

Inuyasha looked up to see a very angry wolf demon. He sighed, "What's today's problem?"

"Same as always," Kouga snapped, "You."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "What did I supposedly do this time?"

Kouga turned to Kagome and then back at Inuyasha. He merely growled when he noticed Inuyasha was holding onto her arm.

Inuyasha noticed and let go of Kagome's arm. "Happy?"

"No," Kouga snapped.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes again. "That's okay, I just realized I don't really care."

Kouga's eyebrows furrowed in rage.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "Kagome, you want to go home now?"

Kagome looked between the two. "Why?"

Inuyasha turned to Kouga with a smirk. "I think things are about to get ugly. Er."

Kouga growled as he threw a fist at Inuyasha's head which he effectively dodged.

Kagome took a couple steps back. She pulled out her cell phone. "Um...Shippo?"

"Yeah?" she heard in response.

"When Inuyasha and Kouga start throwing punches at each other, how bad can it get?"

Kagome heard dial tone in response. That was when she got scared. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "Yeah."

"Can't you two sort this out some other way?" she called.

Inuyasha shook his head as he avoided one of Kouga's attacks. "I don't even know what the problem is."

Kagome sighed as she pulled out her cell phone again. "Boys," she grumbled as she dialed Ayame's number.

"Hello," she heard a cheerful Ayame replied.

"Where's Shippo?"

"No clue, the little guy just sped out of here as fast as his legs could take him. Didn't say why or where. Just dropped his phone and ran. Why?"

"Well I just told him Yash and Kouga were fighting," Kagome replied.

"I'll be right there!" Ayame chirped before hanging up.

Kagome sighed and then looked nervously at the flying fists.

"Oop! Almost got me there!" Inuyasha laughed as Kouga just barely missed the top of his hat.

Kagome bit her lip. Just then Shippo appeared on the scene with Ayame in tow.

"KOUGA, YOU DAMNED NUMBSKULL!" Shippo called, waving his brown, leather jacked to attract attention, "IF YOU TWO END UP HOSPITALIZED AGAIN, GUESS WHO WILL FREAKING FIND US?"

Kouga scoffed, "I don't care, someone's got to put this guy in his place."

"For what?" Inuyasha jumped over Kouga's kick.

Kouga cast at a frightened and worried Kagome. "For calling her beautiful."

"What?" Inuyasha's face heated up, "H-How'd you hear about that?" He cast an angry glare in Shippo's direction.

Shippo smiled sheepishly, "Couldn't help it."

Inuyasha turned back around just in time to get kicked in the stomach.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as her hands flew to her mouth.

Inuyasha clutched his stomach. "Lucky shot."

"Just like you kissing her at the concert? You asshole," Kouga snapped and managed to grab Inuyasha by the neck.

Kagome let out a whimper.

Inuyasha's face went red. "S-she kissed me," Inuyasha managed defiantly.

"And then kissing her again while feigning sleep?" Kouga snapped and tightened his grip around Inuyasha's neck.

"That...wasn't...my...fault," Inuyasha cried, "I...didn't...even...kiss...back..."

Kouga rose Inuyasha even higher as his grip tightened even more. "Oh and you wrote her a song. Why the fuck did you write her song? You have your _own_ girlfriend, in case you hadn't forgotten."

Inuyasha laughed weakly, "It's none of your business what I do with _my_ fans."

"ASSHOLE!" Kouga cried and reached to punch Inuyasha in the gut again.

"STOP IT!" Kagome had managed to slide in and block by using both her arms. "Whatever it is you two are fighting over, it's not worth KILLING a fellow band mate, is it?"

Kouga's eyes widened as he looked at Kagome.

Inuyasha took this opportunity to wrench Kouga's loosening grip away from his neck. "She's not your girlfriend either," Inuyasha snapped as his rubbed his neck. "Don't you forget that."

Kouga turned to glare at Inuyasha and throw another punch, but Kagome blocked again.

"Hurting him isn't gonna make her change her mind," Ayame called from where she sat, sipping an ice cold soda, "Or her heart, Kouga."

Kouga looked from Inuyasha to Kagome and then to Ayame. "None of you are on my side?"

Shippo laughed, "Why should we be? You're the person in the wrong right now."

Kouga glared and kicked violently at a rock.

"Besides, you've got no injuries," Inuyasha sighed, "No one defends the winner."

Kouga turned to Inuyasha in shock.

He sighed again, "I'll admit, you got me this time."

Kagome turned to Inuyasha, sensing Kouga wasn't gonna try to fight anymore. "Are you okay?"

Inuyasha smirked, "Yeah as okay as it gets."

"Shouldn't we take you to a hospital?" Kagome wondered, looking him over.

"Just one kick in the stomach and one near strangulation, pretty tame if you ask me," Inuyasha replied, "I'll be fine. I am a half demon, after all."

"Besides, if Kikyo catches wind of our location," Shippo added, "He'll be wishing had actually killed him here."

Ayame got up and headed over to Kouga. "Use your words, next time." She handed him her soda.

Kouga shook the can to find it was empty. "Hey this is empty!"

"It can be your trophy," Ayame laughed as she began to head home. _Idiot, getting all worked up over a silly compliment and a few kisses. Get over her already. She's already decided who she wants to be with._ Ayame silently seethed. _And I don't have anyone else to move onto._

* * *

Aw, poor Ayame...will Kouga ever give up?

And the reviewers say?

katakana624

Natomie 14

dangitsesshomaru

tsukiko94

wannabevampire13

POCKYLUVR101

MissMagi

poems2songs

Wtashita

Kimmiko T.

airpeeps

Kitkatka101


	29. Chapter 28: Girl Talk

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Note: **PinkCatsy has RETURNED!

**Falling Star**

"Sango, you missed it!" Ayame gushed, "It was so cool!"

Sango rolled her eyes as for the umpteenth time she heard Ayame gushing over that stupid fight yesterday.

"Everyone's alright though," Kagome added, "Thankfully."

Ayame slyly elbowed Kagome in the side. "Lucky you got to play nurse last night."

Kagome blushed. "No...he refused it, okay?"

"Well, he is a half demon after all," Sango remarked, "They heal pretty quickly."

Kagome sighed, "I know, he wouldn't stop reminding me."

"Oh hey guys!" Yuka cried as she, Ayumi and Eri joined them.

"Are you guys _always_ together?" Sango asked, eyebrows raised, "Like joined at the hips or something?"

Ayumi laughed, "Yes."

"She means no," Eri replied, "We're not sisters you know. We all have different homes to go to after school."

"Yeah...sure," Sango replied half-heartedly.

"Anyways," Yuka rolled her eyes at Sango and turned to Kagome, "Yash isn't your boyfriend right?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, he's not."

Sango and Ayame traded looks with Kagome. Kagome mouthed 'I'll explain it later'.

"So you wouldn't mind going out with Hojo?" Eri lit up.

Kagome grabbed Eri by the collar. "You haven't set me up on another surprise date have you?"

"Not yet," Eri shook her head.

Kagome released Eri. "Thank goodness...wait. What day is today?"

"Tuesday, why?" all the girls replied.

Kagome slapped her forehead. "Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no!"

"What?" all five girls inquired simultaneously.

"In all the commotion yesterday, I forgot about my date with Hojo...today..." Kagome groaned.

"Date?" Eri, Yuka and Ayumi lit up as Sango and Ayame surprising asked, "With Hojo?"

"It happened by accident on Friday," Kagome explained, "Since I _had to suddenly go home_ I happened to catch Hojo who had come over for 'his notebook'. Then Yash wouldn't shut up and then Hojo _tricked_ me into a date with him on Monday. But I forgot and he came over to postpone it to today. I was at the movies with you guys when he did."

"Yash was out your house?" Ayumi asked curiously.

"Moms are friends," Kagome answered, "Why wouldn't he?"

Yuka's eyes sparkled. "So tonight you have a date with Hojo."

"After school," Kagome groaned.

"Why aren't you excited?" Eri demanded, "You should be excited."

"She would've been excited had this been a year or so ago," Ayame giggled.

"Before their debut single," Sango added.

Yuka grabbed Kagome's shoulders, "Don't tell me you want to cancel this date because of Inuyasha!"

Kagome didn't meet Yuka's eyes.

"I hate to say this Kagome, but you and him, probably isn't ever gonna happen!" Yuka continued, "You need to go find yourself a real boy, preferably Hojo! Don't spend your entire life chasing celebrities and let your love life away."

Kagome's eyes widened.

"_But Kikyo is my eternal love and there is nothing anyone or anything can do about it."_

"You're probably-" Kagome began as her eyes began to tear.

"_That's because you're too beautiful to just be cute."_

"_Because orange, no matter what candy you are, is always good." _

"-wrong," Kagome finished, "I know I have a chance. Even if it's a very small one."

Sango and Ayame traded looks before staring at Kagome, whose eyes twinkled with determination.

"How do you-" Eri began.

"Besides, Hojo was a crush," Kagome cut in, "Crushes fade away and disappear."

"And your love for Inuyasha is eternal right?" Ayumi joined in, eyes glittering.

Kagome's face heated up. "A-Ayumi...that might be a bit over the top..."

Yuka sighed, "Well, Kagome, don't skip out on Hojo today."

"You need to leave yourself a backup plan for when you get head out of the stars and start crashing back down to earth," Eri nodded.

"Harsh!" Ayame snapped, "You never know. Celebrities are just like us. There's no reason for us not to have a chance."

"How are you supposed to have a chance if they're so busy keeping themselves in the spotlight?" Eri rose an eyebrow.

"What if they're _not_ out trying to keep themselves in the spotlight?!" Ayame snapped.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Eri asked.

Sango stepped in between Eri and Ayame. "She means that the Sengoku Scenesters are missing in action right now. And this is Inuyasha's hometown so you never know, he might drop by one of these days to hide out."

"Yeah," Kagome cut in, "You never know..."

Yuka and Eri looked at Sango and Kagome skeptically. "_Right_."

"Oh that would be _so_ cool!" Ayumi jumped up and down excitedly, "Like if they dropped by and had to hide out in your homes. That would be amazing! Wouldn't it Kagome? Then you could finally make your move on Inuyasha."

Kagome's face reddened. _Make my move?_

"_No, it's totally okay. I just figured it was just a 'thank you' for the song." _

Her face heated up even more at the memory.

"But that'd never happen," Yuka scoffed.

"Y-Yeah, no way," Kagome agreed, "I could never do that. I mean, _make my move..._RIDICULOUS!" Kagome began to laugh nervously, "He still has a girlfriend and all so-"

"I was talking about them having to hide away in your houses," Yuka replied, eyebrow raised.

"Y-yeah...me too..." Kagome replied, voice quieting down.

Sango and Ayame laughed at Kagome as Kagome sunk deeper and deeper in embarrassment.

"Hey Higurashi!" Midori called as she walked by in the hall.

"What?" Kagome snapped.

"Yesterday was just a fluke, understood? I _will_ steal that yummy boyfriend of yours _before_ the end of school," Midori declared before stomping off.

"What is she talking about?" the five girls turned to Kagome after watching Midori storm off, "Yummy boyfriend?"

"She saw me with Yash yesterday," Kagome answered, "Grabbed hold of him and demanded for his name and number. He tried to gnaw his own arm off, first."

"Burn," Ayame laughed.

"Yeah, then he tried to saw it off but couldn't get hold of a saw," Kagome sighed, "So he just tried to squirm out then his ice cream started to melt and it all just went downhill from there."

"How'd he manage to break free of her grip?" Sango wondered aloud.

"Screamed rape," Kagome answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh...my...gosh, really?" Yuka gasped.

Kagome nodded, "Then grabbed me and ran."

"Midori must've been so peeved," Eri giggled.

"You mean you didn't hear her scream?" Kagome replied, shocked.

"I thought it was a banshee," Sango answered and they all started laughing.

Ayumi's stomach cut into the laughter. "I'm hungry, can we go eat now?"

* * *

No Scenesters this chapter...just the girls talking...

Well...I doubt it was worth the wait...

dark angel of hearts

ryuuhime88

inukags4ever

wannabevampire13

cutestklutz

poems2songs

claudia123

InuDstories

TiffanyM

POCKYLUVR101

katakana624

missarcastic

Wtashita

MariBBY09

airpeeps

Kitkatka101

Kimmiko T.

Diamond369


	30. Chapter 29: ARGH! KOUGA!

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Note: **PinkCatsy has RETURNED!

**Falling Star**

**Now for a moment with Sango and Miroku**

"..." Miroku perspired as he stared at the stone figure whose cold gaze pierced the television screen.

She refused to even look at the pervert. She quite aware that he had been staring at her with trepidation since she stepped into the room, she just wasn't in the mood to scoop his eyes out with a spoon.

After a few more moments of sweat, nervousness and pure fear, Miroku sat up and awkwardly cleared his throat. "Um...I'm real tired...gonna just..." He ran up the stairs, the tense atmosphere having gotten to him.

Sango snorted before changing the channel.

**That was a moment with Sango and Miroku**

Shippo rolled his eyes as he reached the bottom of the stairs. "You _still_ sulking about yesterday."

"No one was supporting me," Kouga replied.

Shippo rose an eyebrow at the lonely underlying tone in Kouga's voice. "Not even Ayame?"

"Is that her name?" Kouga retorted dryly.

Shippo scowled at Kouga. "You can continually treat her that way and expect her to constantly support you. That's not how people work. People who don't get paid for it, anyways."

Kouga turned to Shippo with a blank stare. "You like her or something?"

"No," Shippo's fist clenched, "I just happen to know a little bit about how she feels."

"How about how I feel?" Kouga snapped, "Kagome just got-"

"Why don't you think beyond yourself for just a single second?" Shippo shouted, "If you did, then maybe yesterday will make sense to you, you complete and total dumbass!"

"Me? A dumbass!" Kouga sputtered, offended.

Shippo nodded very angrily. "Yes, you are. You shouldn't have fought Inuyasha over something so _ridiculous_ as a compliment! You could have gotten us all skewered!"

"But he-" Kouga began.

"He was just being _nice_ to his host!" Shippo snapped, "Helping her self-esteem that sorta thing. The kind of thing people do for their _fans_. Not what you do to Ayame."

"Inuyasha already has a-"

"He doesn't mean for it to come out the way it does. _You _should know that," Shippo interjected, "That doesn't give you a right to treat him like he's hitting on _your_ girlfriend because frankly, Kagome isn't even _your_ fan, she's his. What happens between them isn't even _your _business. So don't go around worrying Kagome, fighting with Inuyasha, putting all of us in danger and reminding Ayame of how big an ass you are!"

Kouga's eyes widened.

"I don't think you've noticed but there's actually one girl here who actually likes you," Shippo went over to Kouga's ear and whispered, "She's _not_ Kagome."

Kouga snorted. "I don't see what makes you such a big shot, have you ever even _had_ a girlfriend?"

Shippo's face went bright red. "What does that have to do with _anything_?"

"I don't think you have any right to lecture me then," Kouga snapped.

"You strangled my _cousin_ and you hurt my _friend_!" Shippo snapped, "And you scared my other friend. I think I have a right to lecture you. I'm going to buy myself a chocolaty treat, you can sit here and sulk." Shippo headed for the door and before shutting it behind him, he added, "I hope you drown in your sorrows so we don't have to deal with your crap anymore."

"_My _crap? Who's infidelity got us into this situation?" Kouga huffed as the door slammed, "Damned pipsqueak."

"Where's Shippo off to?" Ayame asked as she stepped inside.

Kouga without looking her way replied, "To get himself 'a chocolaty treat'."

"I see, whatcha doing?" Ayame wondered.

"What's it to you Bernice?" Kouga snapped.

_Bernice?_ Ayame sighed, she'd just assume that was a line from one of the stupid shows that he watches. "I just wanted to start a conversation but I can see you're still sulking from yesterday."

"Everyone took his side," Kouga whined.

"Because you came at him from out of the blue and tried to strangle him just because he was being nice to Kagome," Ayame replied, "Oh and for a kiss that was all Kagome and no Inuyasha."

"What about the very kiss that got us into this mess?" Kouga seethed.

"That Kagome _started_ and he just happened to _finish_," Ayame rolled her eyes.

"Still, even if I was wrong I still expected someone to-"

"You can't have honestly believed Kagome would have taken your side, did you?" Ayame gasped.

"No, well not really, the way she only screamed his name kinda decimated that thought," Kouga grumbled.

"Shippo? Doubt it again, I think he hates you," Ayame replied.

"Hates me?" Kouga recalled his loud conversation with him only moments before, "He probably does. It doesn't matter, little guys like him irritate me."

"So who? Inuyasha?" Ayame replied, "That's just plain silly."

"You're my fan, aren't you?" Kouga turned to Ayame for the first time since she got him, "I figured you'd do what fans do...and support me but even you took his side..."

Ayame's eyes widened. "Did you really?"

"Isn't that what fans do...Ayame?" Kouga asked.

Ayame's heartbeat thundered in her head. "Yes, it is but at that time...would it have even mattered if I took your side?"

"It matters that you didn't," Kouga replied in a low voice.

Ayame's face fell when something dawned her. "But the fact that Kagome didn't matter more, doesn't it?"

Kouga stared at Ayame.

"You know there's another boy pointlessly chasing after her too," Ayame cut in, "And her friends are forcing her to go out with him."

Kouga's eyes widened. "What?"

"They shouldn't do that though," Ayame continued, "Giving Hojo false hopes like that. Kagome will never love anyone as much as she loves Inuyasha! Realize that and look at someone else for once!"

Kouga blinked, "Ayame...do you like-"

Ayame's face heated up as she thought she had been a bit too emotional in her response.

"-this Hojo guy?" Kouga finished.

Ayame's felt her the reason for her redness change from embarrassment to rage. "No, I don't!" She stormed up the stairs.

Kouga watched her go, wondering about the relief feeling his heart. Maybe it's the realization that Kagome's being _forced_ to go on this date. "Thank god, she doesn't like that guy." Kouga turned up the volume at the sound of Ayame's screams.

* * *

Hey...that last thing could be interpreted that he couldn't stand the sound of her suffering...either though, he's still a jerk, isn't he?

DOUBLE UPDATE YAY!

airpeeps

Kimmiko T.


	31. Chapter 30: Hojo

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Note: **PinkCatsy has RETURNED!

**Falling Star**

Inuyasha stared as Kagome dragged her feet into the room, obviously dejected.

"Your problem is...?" Inuyasha asked, one eyebrow raised.

Kagome sighed, "Hojo."

"Oh," suddenly Inuyasha didn't care so much anymore.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "All thanks to _you_ I've got a damn date with him today."

"Wasn't that yesterday?" Inuyasha inquired in a bored tone.

"Yes but he _postponed _it," Kagome scoffed.

"Why don't you just cancel it if you don't want to go that badly?" Inuyasha answered, "Tell him you've got the flu or something. Too much homework. Babysitting. There are numerous excuses. Washing your hair. The list is endless."

Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "Because I'm not that kind of girl."

"You're worse," Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome blinked in surprise. "How am I worse?"

"You think forcing yourself to go on a date with a guy you're clearly no longer interested in is nice?" Inuyasha replied.

"It's better than lying!" Kagome remarked defiantly.

"Is it? I don't really think so. Gets the same message across. I'm too nice to reject you outright," Inuyasha retorted, "It's better for him if you just don't go or tell him no."

Kagome scowled at Inuyasha.

"Chances are, despite his best effort, you'll hate the date anyways," Inuyasha continued, "Because it's the last place you want to be. And it will show, anyone with eyes will be able to tell that. That is, if you're behaviour right now is any hint."

Kagome sighed. Inuyasha was most definitely right. But Kagome could never bring herself to say no to Hojo. "I know...I just wish he'd get it on his own...you know that I don't like him anymore. It'd be much easier to deal with than having to reject him."

"You need to toughen up," Inuyasha remarked.

Kagome laughed, "Coming from Mister MEH! MEH!"

"Shut up," Inuyasha snapped, "We're talking about relationships not ice cream. Besides, I told that Midori chick straight up that I ain't interested, she just doesn't take no for an answer."

Kagome nodded, "Persistent should be her middle name."

"No, _annoying_ should be her middle name," Inuyasha replied.

Kagome sighed, "Hojo will be by any minute now."

"Shouldn't you change?" Inuyasha inquired looking at her school uniform.

Kagome merely cleared her throat.

"Oh...yeah..." Inuyasha went beet red before opening Kagome's bedroom window and jumping out.

As Kagome began to change, Inuyasha headed for the comforting branches of the Goshinboku. Just before his eyes shut for a quick nap, he noticed a familiar figure out of the corner of his eye. "Hobo."

Hojo looked rather excited for his date as he almost ran up to the door.

Inuyasha quickly pulled out the sunglasses from his pocket and placed a hat on his head. He jumped down from the tree.

Hojo turned around at the sound of Inuyasha landing. "You're Kagome's cousin, right? Came here for a visit?"

"Actually, I'm living here for a while," Inuyasha answered, "But that's besides the point. What are _you_ doing here?"

Hojo went beet red. "I actually came here because I have a date with Kagome. I'm really excited. I've liked your cousin for a very long time."

"This is your first date with her?" Inuyasha asked, trying to act nonchalant.

"Well...we've had many but things like the flu, too much homework, babysitting...once she had to wash her hair. And then the time she had to paint her nails...a lot of things have gotten in the way of today," Hojo replied.

_'It's better than lying.' Keh, she just ran out of excuses..._ Inuyasha rose an eyebrow. "You sure she just doesn't like you?"

Hojo stared at Inuyasha.

"Usually when a girl would rather paint her nails than go out with you, that's a sign she doesn't like you," Inuyasha clarified.

Hojo continued to stare at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha waved his hand in front of Hojo's face. "Is _any_ of this clicking with you?"

Hojo smiled, "That can't be true. If Kagome didn't like me, she'd so to my face."

"You ever wondered if she might like someone else?" Inuyasha inquired, still faking nonchalance.

Hojo turned to stare at Inuyasha. Hojo cracked a smirk. "Do you like Kagome?"

Inuyasha's face went deep red. "W-what does that have to do with anything? DON'T AVOID THE QUESTION!"

"You like your cousin?" Hojo asked skeptically.

"S-she's _not_ my cousin," Inuyasha replied defiantly, "And I _don't_ like her. I have a girlfriend you know."

"Then why do you care?" Hojo asked, "About whether I think she like someone else or not."

Inuyasha glared at Hojo, "You wanna know where I sleep?"

"You're avoiding the question," Hojo teased.

"In Kagome's room," Inuyasha snapped, "And I'm _not_ her cousin." Inuyasha smirked at Hojo's bewildered expression before jumping back up into the Goshinboku.

"Wait...what?" Hojo asked just as Kagome opened the door.

Kagome sighed, "Let's get this over with." She looked up at Hojo, who seemed to be staring off into the distance. "What are you looking at?"

Hojo turned back to Kagome, shaking his head. "Nothing." _He must have been lying, I'm sure._ "Would you like to go to the movies?"

Kagome put on her most plastic smile. "I don't really care where we go."

Hojo smiled back at her, "Movies, it is."

As they began to head for the movies on foot, Hojo noticed the awkward distance between the two of them.

"_You ever wondered if she might like someone else?" _

He cast a look at Kagome, who was staring up at the tree. He noticed her cousin-not cousin sneering at her, waving. Kagome seemed to be scowling back up at him.

"_You wanna know where I sleep?"_

"_In Kagome's room. And I'm not her cousin." _

Hojo laughed to himself. "Not likely." He turned to Kagome who had stopped to threaten her cousin-not cousin. "Kagome, should I wait for you?"

Kagome turned to him and smiled apologetically, "Sorry, my irritating cousin!"

Hojo smiled. _See, not likely._

* * *

Oh ho ho! Let's see how this long awaited (on Hojo's part) date will go?

Will Hojo manage to re-animate Kagome's dead feelings for him?

Or will he realize that her heart already belongs to another?

And what of this cousin-not cousin business?

I guess, we'll see...

favflavor

MissMagi

dark angel of hearts

katara Y.O.U.

puggle242

wannabevampire13

BlUexBlAcKhEaRt

ryuuhime88

POCKYLUVR101

katakana624

YASHA101

Inuyashafangirl101

Casper the Friendly Chicana

airpeeps

ooSuperBatGirloo

poems2songs

TheGirlWhoSuffersAlivingHell

TiffanyM

Kimmiko T.

Wtashita

Diamond369

Natomie 14

Katnick88


	32. Chapter 31: No Regrets

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Note: **PinkCatsy has RETURNED!

**Falling Star**

Inuyasha watched as Sango approached the door. Hojo and Kagome were out of sight.

Sango reached for the doorknob.

"She's not here," Inuyasha declared from his perch in the Goshinboku, "She's out on her date."

Sango turned around and smirked at him in the tree. "Is that a hint of jealousy I hear?"

"No! No way! I've got my _own_ girlfriend thank you!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Me thinks thou dost protest too much," Sango teased.

"Me thinks thou art stupid," Inuyasha turned away defiantly.

Sango looked up at him in the tree. "You coming down or do I have to come up?"

"Don't like me having to look down at you?" Inuyasha sneered.

Sango laughed, "Nope. My neck is hurting."

Inuyasha jumped down. "Happy now?"

"Nope," Sango laughed, "Not at all really. Now I have to smell your breath."

"I'll have you know that as a star, I have A-list breath," Inuyasha remarked.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Sure."

Inuyasha leaned against the Goshinboku and let out a sigh.

Sango looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Were you waiting for her to come back?"

Inuyasha's face heated up. "No! She just left! That's stupid."

"So why are you still out here?" Sango inquired.

"This tree is my best friend, we shouldn't I be?" Inuyasha replied, "Beats under her stupid bed."

Sango looked at Inuyasha, pouting like a child. "Boyish yes. Charm no."

Inuyasha turned to her glaring. "What are you blabbering about?"

Sango chuckled, "Nothing."

Inuyasha stared at Sango from the corner of his eye. "He's really sorry you know."

Sango glared, "Is he now?"

"He's not even sure of what exactly he did," Inuyasha continued.

Sango's scowl deepened. "Then why is he apologizing?"

Inuyasha sighed, "I took this conversation on a bad road, didn't I?"

"It's nice of you to speak on his behalf," Sango softened, "But who's speaking on yours?"

"What?"

"Right now, Kikyo's looking for a boyfriend who scampered off after cheating on her publicly," Sango explained.

"I talked to her right after the incident," Inuyasha replied, "She wasn't forgiving."

"Were you apologizing?"

"I did...once," Inuyasha replied, "But it didn't work."

"How many times has this happened?" Sango sighed.

"This? This is the one and only time I've hidden away for actually cheating on her," Inuyasha replied, "This is my first time hiding so far away from the closet. This is my first time hiding away for so long."

"You think she'll forgive you when she finds you?" Sango asked, "Or when you go back to her?"

Inuyasha ran his hand through his hair. "I don't think I'll be forgiven."

Sango's eyes widened as she noted the tone in his voice. As Kagome's friend, she probably shouldn't have steered the conversation this way.

"I think she hates me," Inuyasha continued, "I think she'll break up with me."

Sango looked at Inuyasha, his eye growing wet with tears.

"I think I messed up big time," Inuyasha went on, "And I messed up even more by not owning up to it."

"I'm sorry for making you think about this," Sango apologized.

"I've been thinking about this every single time I'm alone," Inuyasha replied, "I'm not sure I want to go back to her."

Sango's eyes widened. "What?"

"That way she can't break up with me," Inuyasha explained. Inuyasha sank down to sitting position. "I'm so pathetic. All I ever do is hide."

"But hey, thanks to that pathetic nature of yours," Sango tried to cheer him up, "You've met me, Ayame and Kagome."

Inuyasha looked down at the ground. "Yeah, I guess that's something to be cheerful about."

"You got to relax from your hectic star-studded life," Sango continued.

"That's true."

"You got to hang out and be normal for once," Sango wouldn't stop until she got him out his pitiful state.

"Yeah."

"You've had fun, Inuyasha," Sango smiled down at him, "And there's nothing wrong with that."

Inuyasha was silent this time.

"I mean, if you could undo everything, would you?" Sango asked.

"_I don't have to stop liking your music…"_

"_So it's just you and me…"_

"_Waiting for you up in Goshinboku," _

"_Boo hoo, cry me a river."_

"_HERE LIES THE BODIES OF ERI, YUKA AND AYUMI KILLED BY THEIR BEST FRIEND KAGOME HIGURASHI!"_

"_Besides, do you guys really think I'd pick up the phone if we were doing any of the stuff you guys were talking about?"_

"_Are you always this childish?" _

"_Oh my gosh...I understand....I know how to...Thank you Inuyasha, thank you so very much!" _

"_Oh my god, I love it. Thank you so much!"_

"_You know, you're nothing like I imagined. You're almost normal."_

"_This is why you're my favourite artist in the world." _

"_I was gonna dig him out...Eventually..."_

"_I know, I know! Ah- BRAIN FREEZE!"_

"_This was fun. Thanks Kagome."_

"_For what?"_

"_For letting me stay at your house, for taking me to the mall, for taking me to the park, for dealing with my shenanigans, for everything."_

"_Coming from Mister MEH! MEH!"_

Inuyasha sighed, "I probably wouldn't change anything."

Sango smiled, "Somehow I knew you were going to say that."

"Me too," Inuyasha sighed, leaning back, "I'll probably write a song about this whole experience."

"And I'll put it on my iPod," Sango smirked.

Inuyasha sighed again, "You gotta tell me when your birthday is."

Sango blinked, "Why?"

"Because I always buy my friends presents," Inuyasha smirked up at Sango.

"August 21," Sango smirked back. Sango glanced down at her watch. "Crap, I gotta go do homework."

"See ya, Sango," Inuyasha's eyes followed her as she left.

Sango waved, "You really are waiting for her, aren't you?"

Inuyasha scowled back at her. "NO!" Once Sango was out of sight, Inuyasha leaned against the Goshinboku. "I really do like it here." He looked up into its branches before launching himself into them.

* * *

Sorry about the flashbacks...T-T... I love those kind of things too much!

Here's an odd piece of FS trivia: this chapter was actually written _after_ the next one.

......................

..................

..............

Oh and DOUBLE UPDATE!!!


	33. Chapter 32: The Date

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Note: **PinkCatsy has RETURNED!

**Falling Star**

"_Aiko, I'm sorry for never having noticed your feelings before," Kensuke gently brushed his hands against Aiko's cheeks._

_Aiko blushed, "It's okay, after all. Yuna was your girlfriend, not me."_

"_May I...kiss you?" Kensuke's brown eyes pierced into Aiko's own as he brushed a stray blond strand away from her face._

_Aiko nodded and shut her eyes._

Hojo turned to find Kagome staring intensely at the movie. He smiled, she seemed to be enjoying the movie. Date going well!

Kagome was praying she wasn't drooling. She so wished that she was Aiko! And Kensuke would so be Inuyasha. That would be a dream!

Hojo noticed her hand laying on her arm rest. He took a deep breath before reaching out for it.

"_Will you marry me Aiko?" Kensuke asked as they pulled apart._

_Aiko's eyes lit up wildly. "Yes! A thousand times yes!"_

Kagome's hand flew to her face. "She's so lucky," she breathed, "To have him propose like that!" Kagome was crying inside. _Why can't that happen to me!! _

"_Kensuke?"_

_Kensuke whirled around to the sound of the voice. "Y-Yuna?"_

_Aiko's face fell. _

Kagome felt her heart clench. "Dammit."

Hojo tried not to seem disappointed as the credits rolled up the screen. He placed a false smile as he stood up. "I can't wait for the sequel, what about you?"

Kagome seemed to be staring a hole in the screen as tears began to flow from her eyes. "Damn that Kikyo."

Hojo blinked, "What?"

Kagome stared up at him. "Huh?"

"Err..."

"Hmm...?" Kagome replied.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Uh..."

"Well, look at the time!" Kagome exclaimed melodramatically, "I _must_ be on my way home!"

Hojo ran after Kagome. "Wait, can't you at least let me walk you home?"

Kagome sighed, "Sure."

Hojo once again noticed the awkward distance between the two of them. "Kagome, would you like to do this again sometime?"

Kagome bit her lip. "Sorry, I've got...soccer practice all next year."

"Soccer practice?" Hojo asked.

"Er...not me....Souta! Souta's got soccer practice for the next couple of decades! Big star he'll be! And I've got to be there for him! Afraid won't be able to date until my late fifties, you can ask then!" Kagome blurted.

Inuyasha watched Kagome and Hojo approach the Higurashi property. _Worst. Lie. Ever._

Hojo looked down at the ground. He took a deep breath before making eye contact with the neurotic Kagome. "Is he really your cousin?"

"What?" Kagome blinked in confusion.

"That guy I met on Friday. Is he really your cousin?" Hojo repeated.

"W-why do you ask?" Kagome stuttered.

"He told me he wasn't," Hojo answered.

Kagome scowled. _Damn Inuyasha._ "Well...he isn't really. He's sort of a childhood friend of sorts."

"Why was he under your bed on Friday?" Hojo asked, that thought finally striking him.

"_You wanna know where I sleep?"_

"_In Kagome's room. And I'm not her cousin." _

Hojo swallowed.

"I already told you. He likes cramped places. He was just chilling there, you know. Getting in touch with his inner...spider..." Kagome was beginning to realize just how awful a liar she really was.

"Why was he under _your_ bed?" Hojo asked again, his eyes stern.

Kagome's mouth went dry. "Why was he under my bed?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes from where he sat.

"He told me that he was staying in your room," Hojo continued.

"He did, did he?" Kagome was beginning to feel really nervous.

"Is that true?" Hojo asked.

Kagome was feeling like she being back up into a corner.

"If he's not your cousin, why did you tell me he was?" Hojo demanded.

Kagome put her hands over her ears. "BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!" Her eyes widened. She did good under pressure.

"Understand? Understand what?" Hojo replied.

"He's not just a friend okay..." Kagome began looking down at the ground, "He's like a sister to me."

_A SISTER!_ Inuyasha spat.

"I know must people wouldn't leave a guy and a girl alone in a room together," Kagome answered, "But this is different. With us, it's different. It's not a guy and girl. It's just two girls hanging out. Are you getting it now?"

Inuyasha almost jumped down from the tree. There is such thing as a line and she just crossed it.

"Kagome, you don't have to lie to me," Hojo sighed.

"I'm...I'm not-" Kagome began.

"It's okay," Hojo began, "I mean I understand. He's really lucky to have a girlfriend like you."

Inuyasha jumped down.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" "I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Both cried, red in the face.

Hojo blinked in surprise.

"I already told you! I _have _a girlfriend!" Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome nodded vigorously, "He _has_ a girlfriend."

"_You ever wondered if she might like someone else?" _

"What's her name?" Hojo asked.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other. Trying to decide if it was safe to be truthful.

"Is it Kikyo?" Hojo inquired.

"Why do you ask?" Inuyasha wondered, cautious.

Hojo just looked at Kagome. "I heard you, you know." And turned to walk away.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

Kagome stared after Hojo. "What _is_ that supposed to mean?" Kagome sighed and then turned to Inuyasha. "This is _all_ your fault!"

"My fault?" Inuyasha snapped, "I'm _sorry_ if you can't keep up a decent lie!"

"You shouldn't have told him so much of the truth!" Kagome remarked.

Inuyasha glared, "Excuse _me_ for trying to help!"

"To help?!" Kagome cried, "How did this help?!"

"At least, he's not chasing after you anymore," Inuyasha replied defiantly, turning away.

Kagome blinked in surprise. "Yeah."

Inuyasha looked at her. "You almost look disappointed?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "Do I?"

Inuyasha tried not to growl. "Yeah, you do."

* * *

Oh la la!

So what do you guys think this time?

(FF so much better than summer school...T-T)

TiffanyM

katakana62

wannabevampire13

poems2songs

dark angel of hearts

Diamond369


	34. Chapter 33: Getting Used to It

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Note: **PinkCatsy has RETURNED!

**Falling Star**

Kagome, for the umpteenth time since she got back from her date with Hojo, found Inuyasha glaring at her. "What's your problem?"

"I'm disappointed in you, that's all," Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome glared back at him. "Why?"

"Despite how clear you made it that you had zero, almost negative, feelings for Hojo," Inuyasha replied, "You seem to be moping about. Depressed you lost an admirer?"

"No!" Kagome remarked, "It's not that. It's not that at all. I just...it's just the way that it all...I just think I hurt him, that's all."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "There was no way _not _to hurt him, Kagome."

"I know but..." Kagome bit her lip, "There were tons of other ways to hurt him less."

"The lying didn't help at all," Inuyasha answered, "Honesty is the best policy."

Kagome glared at Inuyasha in response.

"It just hit me now but since Hojo has no idea who I am," Inuyasha ignored her glare, "Why were denying that we were going out?"

Kagome blinked. "Because we're not...?"

"Yeah but to him, what difference would it make if we said we were, but we weren't?" Inuyasha answered, "I mean, if he told people all it would do would get him off your back."

"Yeah but it get Midori on my back double-fold," Kagome remarked.

"I doubt it, Hojo would have to get over you," Inuyasha replied, "And move onto her."

"We told her _we_ weren't going out," Kagome pointed out.

"Again, wondering about that," Inuyasha remarked.

Kagome sighed.

"Maybe it's reflex?" Inuyasha guessed.

Kagome sighed, deciding she'll just leave the conversation now. She's got homework to do.

"That's it, reflex," Inuyasha decided, not even really talking to Kagome anymore.

Kagome was about to put pen to paper when a loud ringing disrupted her thoughts.

"HOLY SHIT!" Inuyasha and Kagome jumped before Kagome realized it was her phone.

She smiled apologetically at Inuyasha before answering the phone. "Hello?"

"HOW WAS IT?!"

Kagome winced as she recognized the shrill, excited screaming of Ayumi, Yuka and Eri.

"Tell them to...I don't know...SHUT THE HELL UP!" Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome glared at him in response.

"Who was that?" Yuka asked.

"No one," Kagome replied quickly. She could sense Yuka's expression change from excited to suspicious.

"No one?"

"Got homework," Kagome hung up the phone and tossed it out the window.

Inuyasha stared at her.

Kagome stared at the window.

"..."

"I just threw my cell phone out the window...didn't I?" Kagome managed after a long silence.

"Yes," Inuyasha answered.

Kagome slapped her forehead. "Dammit."

"You can call Ayame and Sango and tell them that you're phone is broken," Inuyasha handed her his cell phone.

"Again..." Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha stared at her. "How often does this happen?"

"Every time Hojo asks me out," Kagome sighed.

"I see."

Kagome tried not to focus on how idiotic she must seem to Inuyasha at the moment as she dialed Sango's number.

"So that's like fifty phones?" Inuyasha asked, "In a year?"

Kagome sighed, "More."

"Your family affords it?"

"Not quite."

"You could always turn your phone off?"

"I realize...shortly afterwards."

"You need new friends."

"No, I need an indestructible cell phone."

…

Ayame came downstairs with a tear-streaked expression. She noticed Kouga watching Paris Hilton's New BFF at an almost intolerable decibel. Shippo wore earmuffs as he read about Inuyasha's secret twin sister who looked at like a random homeless whore. She glared.

"Turn it down," her voice was hoarse.

Kouga didn't turn in her direction.

"**Turn it down**," she was a little louder this time.

Kouga seemed to glance back at her but then returned to Paris.

Ayame snatched the remote and turned off the television.

"Hey!" Kouga snapped while Shippo seemed oblivious as to what was going on.

"My television," she snapped as she took the remote back with her to her room, "Have fun with the television. There's only one way to turn it back on, I have it."

Kouga glared at Ayame as she headed into her room. "What the fuck is her problem?"

Shippo had pulled off his earmuffs in time to hear Kouga's question. "You."

Kouga turned to Shippo who hadn't looked up from his tabloids.

"Why the hell am I her problem?"

"The very fact that you don't know the answer to that is part of the major problem," Shippo answered, "That and you're an insensitive, self-centered asshole."

Kouga glared at Shippo.

"I don't understand why she's your fan either."

Kouga's glare intensified.

Shippo giggled.

"Half-pint, you're a douche," Kouga snapped.

Shippo looked up at Kouga for the first time since he entered the room. "No, half-wit, you are." He turned back to his tabloids with a triumphant smirk.

Kouga swung open the front door. "I'm going to go see Kagome."

"Maybe this time she'll actually be there," Shippo remarked before Kouga slammed the door, "Teenagers."

…

"Hey Sango, I just wanted to-" Miroku felt the door slam in his face, "At least she didn't hurt me this time."

The door swung open. Sango stood there scowling.

"Are you actually going to-" Miroku was cut off by Sango's foot colliding with his testicles. Then the door slammed on his face again. Miroku was hunched over. "She just forgot. That's all."

Sango answered her phone as it rang. "Hello, Inuyasha?"

"It happened again." She was slightly surprised to hear Kagome's voice.

"Three times now?" Sango smirked.

"What? No? It's been way more than that!"

Sango blinked in surprise. "What?"

"I don't really feel like going into details. Anyways, you can only reach me at the home phone now."

"Wait, why?" Sango heard the phone click as she was hung up on. She sighed, "Somehow, I feel there was just a misunderstanding."

* * *

This one won't last long. Sango is rational.

Was this chapter good? Funny?

Sorry for the wait. Summer school T-T.

Lady Kya of the East

claudia123

xheyxhaleyx

TiffanyM

ryuuhime88

katara Y.O.U.

dark angel of hearts

sonicmilahedgie

nightingale08

poems2songs

POCKYLUVR101

Mika

Kimmiko T.

Diamond369

TheGirlWhoSuffersAlivingHell (Sorry...he's sorta mentioned but _not_ the main focus!)

airpeeps

katakana624


	35. Chapter 34: Her Diamonds

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Note: **PinkCatsy has RETURNED!

**Falling Star**

Kagome finished leaving a message on Ayame's cell and sighed.

_Oh what the hell she says_

_I just can't win for losing_

_And she lays back down_

Kagome turned to find Inuyasha singing.

_Man there's so many times_

_I don't know what I'm doin'_

_Like I don't know now_

Just the sound of a stomach grumbling interrupted him. "Hey Kags, could you grab me something to eat?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she left her bedroom to go get him something from the kitchen. As she headed down the stairs, she began humming the song Inuyasha was singing. She was about to enter the kitchen the doorbell rang. Kagome sighed, "I'll get it."

She open the front door to find Kouga standing there. "Oh hey, Kouga. You looking for Inuyasha?"

Kouga felt his face heat up at the sight of her angelic smile. "No," he replied.

"Oh," Kagome's eyes widened a bit at that, "Then is there something else you want?"

Kouga's eyes widened as his brain went blank. _Is there something else I want? Oh crap, I got this far and I don't even know what to say. What should I say? Oh I-_ Kouga's thought were cut off by Kagome's singing.

_By the light of the moon_

_She rubs her eyes_

_Says it's funny how the night_

_Can make you blind_

_I can just imagine_

Kouga's ear pricked up at the sound of it. She wasn't half-bad.

_And I don't know what I'm supposed to do_

_But if she feels bad then I do too_

_So I let her be_

Kagome was getting ready for the chorus when Kouga interrupted her.

"What song is that?"

"Her Diamonds by Rob Thomas," Kagome answered.

Kouga sighed, now he remembered. The mutt was singing it last time they met up. "You hear it on the radio or something?"

"No actually I...oh crap, Inuyasha! I actually came downstairs to get him something to eat, can you hurry this up?" Kagome replied, "He's really hungry and if I don't get it for him, chances are, no one will."

Kouga scowled. _Damn mutt._ "It's okay, Ayame just wanted something but I've forgotten now." Kouga turned around and headed back, kicking angrily at the ground as he did.

Kouga opened the door with a slam.

"She wasn't there, was she?" Shippo teased without looking up from his tabloids.

"She was only after an awkward moment of silence she told me to hurry up because she has to tend to muttface," Kouga seethed.

Shippo snickered, "I'm not sure, but I think that's even funnier."

"Shut up runt," Kouga snapped and as he walked by he smacked Shippo on the back of the head.

_And she says oooh_

_I can't take no more_

"They got that stupid song stuck in my head," Kouga cursed as he begrudgingly headed up the stairs.

_Her tears like diamonds on the floor_

_And her diamonds bring me down_

Kouga stared at Ayame's bedroom door.

"_The very fact that you don't know the answer to that is part of the major problem."_

_Cuz I can't help her now_

_She's down in it_

_She tried her best and now she can't win it's_

"_That and you're an insensitive, self-centered asshole."_

_Hard to see them on the ground_

_Her diamonds falling down_

Kouga sighed and gave into his conscience. He gently pushed open her door. "Ayame?"

_She sits down and stares into the distance_

_And it takes all night_

Ayame seemed depressed as she stared out her window. She looked so lonely and forlorn. Abandoned. It seemed she was sitting in invisible rain. "Aya-"

_And I know I could break her concentration_

_But it don't feel right_

Kouga clamped his mouth shut and just watched her.

_By the light of the moon_

_She rubs her eyes_

_Sits down on the bed and starts to cry_

_And there's something less about her_

Kouga swallowed hard as Ayame began to sob quietly. He reached out a hand towards and contemplated taking a step inside. Inevitably, his hand fell back down and he stood rooted in his spot.

_And I don't know what I'm supposed to do_

Watching Ayame, Kouga felt odd. It made him feel so low, so bad. Was this his fault?

_So I sit down and I cry too_

_And don't let her see_

Kouga fell to the ground. He struggled to keep his tears inside. Feeling so helpless like this, he didn't like it.

"_Everyone took his side."_

"_No actually I...oh crap, Inuyasha! I actually came downstairs to get him something to eat, can you hurry this up?"_

"_Inuyasha!"_

"_Kagome isn't even _your_ fan, she's his."_

"_I prefer Inuyasha's music."_

"_She kissed him."_

"_None of you are on my side?"_

Kouga's heart pained him. The tears started to spill even more.

_And she says oooh_

_I can't take no more_

Kouga turned away from his own pain to see Ayame's tears spilling out of her eyes. His eyes followed as her tears sparkled in the moonlight.

_Her tears like diamonds on the floor_

_And her diamonds bring me down_

Kouga swallowed his own pain, he clenched his fists. He stood up.

_Cuz I can't help her now_

_She's down in it_

"_You can't continually treat her that way and expect her to constantly support you. That's not how people work. People who don't get paid for it, anyways."_

_She tried her best and now she can't win it's_

"_I don't think you've noticed but there's actually one girl here who actually likes you. She's not Kagome."_

Ayame was startled by Kouga's arms around her. But it probably had nothing to do with her and everything to do with Kagome.

"It's not fair," Kouga seethed.

_Hard to see them on the ground_

_Her diamonds falling down_

Ayame took a sharp breath before the new onslaught of tears gushed out. _It isn't fair. Kagome has all these guys swarming around her, all looking for her attention. Even the one guy she does like. It's not the same for me. I can't even get him to remember my name._

Kouga could smell a fresh set of tears coming from Ayame. He squeezed her tighter.

_She shuts out the night_

_Tries to close her eyes_

_If she can find daylight_

_She'll be all right_

_She'll be all right_

_Just not tonight_

Kouga hugged her tightly as Ayame, without words, unleashed her sorrows.

_And she says oooh_

_I can't take no more_

_Her tears like diamonds on the floor_

_And her diamonds bring me down_

_Cuz I can't help her now_

_She's down in it_

_She tried her best and now she can't win it's_

_Hard to see them on the ground_

_Her diamonds falling down_

* * *

I love this song...anyways I heard it an conceived a KougaxAyame chapter...sorta. Hoep you enjoyed it, more to come!


	36. Chapter 35: Just the Girls

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Note: **PinkCatsy has RETURNED!

**Falling Star**

Kagome turned to find Sango staring at her again. It was a peculiar stare, one mixed with confusion and amusement. It was also irritating.

"What is it?!" Kagome snapped causing Sango and Ayame to jump.

"It's just last night, you may have caused a bit of a misunderstanding," Sango replied.

Kagome blinked, "How so?"

"Well, what were you talking about when you called?" Sango inquired.

"I threw my phone out the window in an attempt to avoid a conversation," Kagome answered.

"About Hojo?" Sango sighed.

Kagome nodded.

"You need an indestructible phone," Ayame replied, "Or to answer it away from windows."

Kagome sighed in agreement. The she turned to Sango. "What did you _think_ I was talking about?"

"What you've been talking about since the concert," Sango answered nonchalantly, "Inuyasha. Rather specifically a certain recurring incident between the two of you."

"And that would be...?" Kagome pressed.

Ayame and Sango shared a bemused, knowing expression. "Spit-swapping."

Kagome's face heated up. "Sp-sp-spit-swapping? It was only once."

Ayame and Sango stared at her skeptically.

"That last time didn't count. We didn't swap spit," Kagome snapped, "It was a peck on the lips."

"Talking about Hojo?" Yuka popped up along with Ayumi and Eri.

"No," Kagome answered plainly.

"Then who else could you have been pecking on the lips?" Ayumi blinked.

"Not Hojo," Kagome replied shrilly as Sango and Ayame coughed, "Yash."

Kagome turned to Sango and Ayame angrily as Ayumi, Eri and Yuka's eyes widened.

"They didn't say-"

"Oh...my...Jonas!" the three cried, "Yash?! You and Yash?!"

"Are not a couple!" Kagome cried, "He _has_ a girlfriend."

"In _Kyoto_?" Eri replied skeptically.

"You know that argument sounds a little familiar," Ayumi replied.

Kagome, Ayame and Sango shared a nervous look.

"You should not use his girlfriend as an excuse not to go for it," Yuka declared.

Eri nodded, "Fictional or otherwise."

"She's _real_," Kagome cried defensively.

"Real fake," Eri muttered as Yuka rolled her eyes, "Yeah but she's all the way in Kyoto. Yash may be the closest thing to your dream date Inuyasha. Might as well try it instead of just giving up."

Ayame rose an eyebrow at Yuka. "Weren't you the one who said not to shoot for the stars?"

"Yash isn't a star, is he?" Yuka remarked.

"That doesn't change the fact that you told Kagome to give up on Inuyasha," Sango cut in, "Let her celebrity crush die. You can't be inconsistent like this."

Eri sighed, "We only want what's best for her. Her happiness. That's all."

"Going out with a guy with a girlfriend will _not_ bring her happiness," Ayame replied sourly.

Kagome turned to Ayame almost hurt.

Ayame caught Kagome's look and quickly corrected herself. "Doesn't seem like Yash will have one much longer though. Sorry to be pessimistic but he royally screwed up."

"Inuyasha, too," Ayumi nodded, "You heard Kikyo on TV? She's never gonna forgive him."

"Never?" Kagome asked with a sad tone.

"Kagome?!" Everyone stared at her, Sango and Ayame especially.

"I want to be with him," Kagome answered in a low voice, "But not at the cost of his own happiness."

Ayame's eyes widened as she stared at Kagome.

_It isn't fair. Kagome has all these guys swarming around her, all looking for her attention. Even the one guy she does like. It's not the same for me. I can't even get him to remember my name._

She remembered her own thoughts with a pang of guilt.

"What if being with the girl that he likes is at the cost of his own happiness?" Ayame bit her lip.

Everyone turned to her.

Yuka's eyes narrowed, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, not everything is about Kagome and Inuyasha, okay?" Ayame snapped then softened, "I was just wondering what to do if the guy you like likes someone else. But she's never gonna like him back and you know it."

"Why?" Eri asked suspicious.

"I have a cousin who messaged me with this problem," Ayame replied sharply, "She likes this guy who is dead set on a girl who is head over heels for this other guy. And the girl, let's call her Karin, actually seems to have a chance with the guy that she loves...Suke. But the guy that my cousin likes, Maru, is still set on her regardless of all the various signs that it's never supposed to happen."

"What has 'your cousin' be doing so far?" Sango asked.

"She's sorta supporting him but constantly reminding him that there really is no point," Ayame sighed, "And she starting to feel like he's not the only one with a hopeless love. It took forever for Maru to even remember her name. All he ever talks about is Karin and it's staring to make my cousin feel really depressed. Not to mention that it may cause some bad blood between my cousin and Karin, who is her friend."

"Tell your cousin to give up on Maru," Eri answered plainly, "He doesn't seem worth it."

"He doesn't seem worth it?" Ayame repeated heartbroken, "My cousin has been nearly obsessing over this guy for a year!"

"Yeah and he seems like a jerk," Yuka commented.

"He doesn't just seem like a jerk. He is one," Ayame replied, "But still-"

"Still what?" Yuka interjected, "I think you should spare your cousin the pain of this unrequited love. I know this isn't what she'd want to her but I think it's best for her. She shouldn't waste her time with this loser when there's bound to be plenty of other guys who'd steal the moon for her."

"What if she can't find any of those other guys?" Ayame's voice was steadily rising, "What if she's been fishing and fishing and fishing but it doesn't seem like she's the right bait? What if she's feels as though she's not meant to be loved? That this guy is her last chance and he's slipping away!"

"Ayame," Kagome placed a mollifying hand on Ayame's shoulder, "Just tell your cousin to wait it out, okay?"

"And broaden her horizons," Sango added.

"Grab the first chance she has," Yuka piped up.

"And if Karin hooks up with Suke and Maru doesn't get the hint," Eri continued, "For-get a-bout him."

"I really hope your cousin ends up happy," Ayumi smiled at Ayame, "She seems like she deserves that much."

Ayame looked at each of the girls then sighed, "She hasn't been getting what she deserves lately. That's all."

Just then Ayumi's stomach growled. "I'm hungry, can we eat now?"

* * *

Yep, another all girl chapter. Poor Ayame, will things get better for her?

Oh and...triple update!


	37. Chapter 36: Man to Man Conversation

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Note: **PinkCatsy has RETURNED!

**Falling Star**

"What the hell did I do now?" Inuyasha's scowl bore into Kouga's glare.

Kouga didn't answer his question so Inuyasha turned to Shippo who shrugged.

"This guy was born with a bone to pick with you," Shippo replied, "Maybe he's afraid you might beat him at being stupider."

Inuyasha glared at Shippo. "There are no women here to protect you Shippo."

Shippo's eyes widened as he looked up from the magazine. His emerald met with very vicious gold. Then Inuyasha smirked.

"You and Kikyo must be the king and queen of hell," Shippo replied, "I'm right, aren't I?"

"I did think she was a devil," Miroku added, "But not literally. A succubus to be more specific."

Inuyasha glared at Miroku. "She's not a succubus."

"That would explain how she's got you brainwashed," Kouga remarked.

"I'm not brainwashed," Inuyasha snapped, "How many times must we have this conversation?!"

"Until you break up with her," the boys replied simultaneously.

Kouga thought about it a moment (without making his thinking face). "Or until she breaks up with you. Which could happen."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as Shippo and Miroku glared at Kouga.

"Or rather _will_ happen," Kouga continued, "And you know it too."

"I don't-"

"That _must_ be why you're all over Kagome," Kouga snapped.

"I'm not-"

"One door closing is another window opening, right? In-u-yash-a?" Kouga seethed.

"C-closing...?" Inuyasha repeated.

Kouga smirked at Inuyasha, "Isn't it obvious? I mean, after-"

Shippo stood up. "Can you believe what they write about you guys in here?"

Kouga and Inuyasha turned to Shippo.

"They think you're in Atlantis!" Shippo cried incredulously.

Inuyasha sighed, "Shippo, you can sit down now."

Shippo realized that he was still standing up. "Oh...yeah...it's just...I feel so tall."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "_Right_."

"Family is family," Shippo replied as he sat down, "That's all."

Kouga scoffed, "Everyone is always on your side."

"Because I have free baked goods," Inuyasha answered, "'s all."

"And he knows how to treat people," Shippo added, "At least sometimes."

"And you're always in the wrong, Kouga," Miroku replied.

Kouga opened his mouth as if to say something.

"You can _have_ Kagome," Inuyasha cut in, "You just have to earn her."

Everyone stared at Inuyasha.

"You're always on my case nowadays because of her," Inuyasha explained, "I'm telling you, I'm not trying to compete with you for her. She's my friend and Kikyo's my girlfriend. Fact is, regardless of what I do, she's going to be my fan and from what I can tell, she's going to like me better than you. You can go for her and I'm not going to interfere."

"That's really mature," Shippo remarked as he stared at Inuyasha in shock.

"I don't see what's so mature about it," Inuyasha replied, "I never said I was going for her anyways. Kouga assumed."

"The kiss was...?" Kouga pressed.

"An accident..." Inuyasha sighed at the skeptical expressions before correcting himself, "A _mistake_. The subsequent kiss wasn't my fault. And everything else was out of friendship. I'm not after Kagome."

"Only because of Kikyo, right?" Kouga asked.

"Only...only because of Kikyo?" Inuyasha repeated, "What does that even...what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Kouga stood up. "You keep saying you're not _going_ for Kagome. You never said you aren't _interested_ in her."

"That...that goes without saying, doesn't it?" Inuyasha snapped.

"No, it doesn't," Shippo and Miroku muttered.

"I mean, if I li...if I felt _that_ way about her, why wouldn't I go for her?" Inuyasha continued, "Apparently, my relationship with Kikyo is ending anyways?! That was what you were insinuating before, wasn't it?"

Kouga met Inuyasha's emotional glare with a stony one. "Kikyo is your girlfriend. I realize that and I'm sure you do too. But is that just an excuse not to go for Kagome? Or something to excuse your actions towards her?"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "What are you trying to say?"

"You keep playing the girlfriend card," Kouga replied, "Just because you can. But does it really mean anything to you?"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed even further. "What are you trying to say?"

"**That just because Kikyo's your girlfriend, doesn't mean you don't like Kagome!**" Kouga snapped.

"I'm not Miroku!" Inuyasha's replied defiantly, "I _love_ Kikyo."

"So?" Miroku responded.

"One love. One heart," Inuyasha explained, "quoting Bob Marley."

Shippo stared at Inuyasha. "Most people don't have both human and demon blood in them."

"Your point...?" Inuyasha gave Shippo a blank stare.

"So, why can't you have two loves for one heart?" Shippo replied, "You've got two races in one body."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at Shippo. "I take offense to that."

Kouga gave Inuyasha a glare.

"What? What more can I do? I've already practically GIVEN YOU THE GO AHEAD!" Inuyasha snapped.

Kouga's glare deepened. "What right do you even have to do that?"

"What right do I..." Inuyasha sighed, "Everything I do is a problem for you, isn't it?"

Kouga just glared in response. Inuyasha scowled.

Miroku sighed, "So any of you seen them naked yet?"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" "HOW CAN YOU EVEN ASK THAT?" "IS IT ALWAYS WITH THE BOOBIES WITH YOU?!" was all Miroku heard in response. All at the same time.

"So the answer is...yes?" Miroku tried.

"How about _no_," Shippo and Inuyasha chorused.

"Kouga?" Miroku turned to the wolf demon.

"Nope," Kouga answered.

Miroku sighed, "Me neither. What's the point of even staying with girls if you can never accidentally catch a glimpse of their birthday suit?"

"To hide from mutt face's psycho bitch?" Kouga replied.

Shippo shrugged as he held up a tabloid, "Magazines?"

Miroku turned to Inuyasha. "What's your reason?"

"They're our biggest fan base," Inuyasha replied, "Easy to manipulate."

"Manipulate?" the three boys turned to Inuyasha.

"I ate well yesterday," Inuyasha patted his stomach, "_Very_ well."

"Douche."

* * *

An all-boy chapter to match with the all-girl chappy. Can you tell I'm hitting a wall?

Queen of Bitchiness

TiffanyM

InuyashaxKagomeLuvr

Kint0

lexy'sbitchxbrandi'sgerbel702

claudia123

darkangel0212

Kitkatka101

Honeyfern

wannabevampire13

katakana624

katara Y.O.U.

poems2songs

airpeeps

Alice54

blackiris404

Emily-twilight

TheGirlWhoSuffersAlivingHell

Mika

xheyxhaleyx

Kimmiko T.

POCKYLUVR101

Diamond369


	38. Chapter 37: Do I?

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Note: **PinkCatsy has RETURNED!

**Falling Star**

"Hey Kagome?" Inuyasha spoke nonchalantly as Kagome came back from school.

"Yeah?"

"If you notice an increase in Kouga's flirtatious behaviour, that's because I told him to go for you."

"Uh...what?"

"He's always constantly glaring at me and such because of all the...stuff that happens between us and I thought by telling him I wouldn't stand in his way, it'd stop."

"Stand in his way?"

"Essentially if I give you up to him so to speak, not that you're mine to begin with, right?"

"I'm trying to follow but..."

"What I didn't say was I did it knowing that regardless of what I did, the situation would stay the same."

"What?"

"You don't like Kouga. You don't like his type of personality, right?"

"No...not as far as I can tell."

"Then whether I interfere or not, he's not going to win you, right?"

"Uh...no?"

"That feels good to hear."

"Why?"

"That means I can laugh at him sometime in the immediate future."

"Is that the only reason?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a blank expression. "What other reason could there be?"

Kagome's face fell.

"I would never let Kouga get you. He's an asshole," Inuyasha replied, "I protect my fans no matter what. Especially when I consider them some of my closest friends."

Kagome's eyes met Inuyasha's glittering gold. "Closest friends?"

"Ye-" Inuyasha froze as a he remembered Kouga's words.

"_Kikyo is your girlfriend. I realize that and I'm sure you do too. But is that just an excuse not to go for Kagome? Or something to excuse your actions towards her?"_

"Inuyasha? Are you okay?"

Inuyasha snapped out of his daze. "It's nothing. Don't...don't worry about it."

"Okay, if you're sure," Kagome replied unconvinced as she pulled out her homework.

Inuyasha suddenly couldn't look at Kagome. Focusing his gaze everywhere but at her, he declared, "I'm taking a walk with Shippo later."

"Family bonding?"

"Family problems."

"Oh. Well...that's not very good at all, is it?"

"I wouldn't think so."

"Shippo said he got a phone call but chances are he's lying. He almost always is," Inuyasha replied.

"An excuse to spend time with his cousin?"

"An excuse to yell at me about something."

"Oh. Well...that's not very good at all, is it?"

"I wouldn't think so."

"Do you have any good news for me?"

"I...I bought you a new phone," Inuyasha held out an bejeweled flip-top cell phone, "With a full QWERTY keyboard."

"Thank you!" Kagome cried excitedly as she took the phone.

"It's not indestructible though," Inuyasha regretted not being able to see her excited expression, "Anything for my biggest fan."

"_But is that just an excuse not to go for Kagome? Or something to excuse your actions towards her?"_

"Inuyasha...you don't seem...happy?"

"Someone has forced me to reconsider my actions and look deeply into myself. That someone was Kouga. How can I be happy?" Inuyasha replied scornfully.

"Well...uh...good luck with that?" Kagome tried.

Inuyasha sighed as he glanced at the clock. "Well I think it's about time that I go meet up with Shippo. All I need now is for a pipsqueak to reinforce Kouga's lesson."

"...bye?"

"Before I go," Inuyasha paused before jumping out the window, "Kagome, do you think I'm a cheat?"

"A cheat?"

"A cheater?"

Kagome blinked for a moment. "No...from what I can tell, you're very faithful to your girlfriend."

Inuyasha sighed, "Then you don't really know me, do you?"

Kagome's eyes widened as Inuyasha jumped from the window. He was gone. She turned to the window he had just occupied. "What was that about?"

...with Inuyasha...

Inuyasha didn't know what answer he was expecting from Kagome. He knew he didn't want her to say yes but he didn't feel better that she said no. This is why he hated Kouga. Thanks to that prick, Inuyasha was now doubting himself and feeling downright disgusting. "I feel as though I'm exactly the kind of guy I hate the most."

"Well, I think you _are_ the kind of guy you hate the most," a voice piped.

"I was gonna pick you up."

"Yeah, I know then Kouga started to rant and I had to get out of there. So where are we headed?"

"There should be a forest somewhere that way."

"Useful, aren't you?"

"Silence, runt."

Shippo sighed, "The only difference between you and Kouga right now, is you're nice to your fan."

"What?" Inuyasha sent a glare in Shippo's direction, "What are you talking about?"

"Both of you are being almost ridiculously ignorant of your fan's feelings...or in terms you may understand, dense as hell."

Inuyasha's eyes widened then he looked at his shoes. "I'm not ignorant of her feelings."

"Oh really?" Shippo replied skeptically.

"Kagome really likes Inuyasha Taisho," Inuyasha replied, "And she doesn't hate me."

Shippo cocked an eyebrow at that.

"We're the same person and all but we're not necessarily the same," Inuyasha explained, "She...dare I say, fell _in_ love with me through my music. That's not the same as getting to know me. There are many sides to me that I don't express through my music. She likes my realism. That's what she's drawn to him. And I'm not bad to look at."

"What are you trying to say?"

"My relationship with Kikyo might as well be over and a relationship with Kagome just doesn't seem possible," Inuyasha replied.

Shippo's eyes widened. "So you admit that you like her?"

"I never said that. I'm saying even if I like her, I'm going to disappoint her somehow."

"_I can't believe I ever thought you were a cool guy!"_

"It's never a good idea to date a fan, no matter how much you like her or she likes you, Shippo," Inuyasha sighed.

Shippo glared at him. "So you're saying, even though you _don't_ feel that way about Kagome, even if you _did_ you shouldn't do anything about it?"

"That's my point exactly."

"I don't understand you."

"Then maybe we should get you a girlfriend."

* * *

Still angry at Inuyasha? He's all confuddled.

dark angel of hearts

Kint0

TiffanyM

LiadenKiru

Mika

Natomie 14

Kitkatka101

airpeeps

Diamond369

xheyxhaleyx


	39. Chapter 38: Reconsider

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Note: **PinkCatsy has RETURNED!

**Falling Star**

Shippo burst into the house and ran for the first pillow he saw. Which happened to be laying upon the sofa.

"I have the second stupidest person in the _world_ for a cousin!" he screamed then when he looked up he caught Kouga's eye, "You being _the_ stupidest!"

Kouga scowled, "What are you bitching like a sixteen year old girl about?"

"I try to smack some sense into him and smacks some nonsensical crap right back!" Shippo cried, "_Dating a fan is never a good idea_ and some other shit like that!"

Kouga rolled his eyes. "Dating fans is the best idea in the world."

Shippo rose an eyebrow.

Kouga smirked, "Guess who's not a virgin?"

Ayame gagged as she walked by.

"And you wonder why Kagome's not interested in you?" Shippo remarked.

Ayame sighed, deciding to shove Kouga's comment completely aside. "So what you're trying to tell me is that Inuyasha dismissed the whole Kagome-girlfriend idea just because Kagome is his biggest fan in the whole wide world."

"Uh-huh _and_ he also constantly denied any possible feelings for her," Shippo seethed.

Ayame scowled, "He really _is_ an idiot."

"I _know_," Shippo snapped, "But he's a broken idiot."

Ayame rose an eyebrow as if to say, 'question mark?'

"This whole Kikyo-thing," Shippo sent a glare in Kouga's direction, "Has really got him down. I mean, even though I'm waiting for him to wake up and smell the bacon, I'm also kinda hoping everyone is wrong about Kikyo. For his sake and less for mine or anyone else's really. In fact, the only good that would come from Kikyo not dumping him is not having him drown in his own tears."

"Pussy," Kouga remarked.

Shippo and Ayame sent a look in his direction. "And you wonder why Kagome's not interested in you?"

Ayame sighed, "Well Kikyo did have an entire album dedicated solely to her, didn't she? Or something..."

"She has enough songs about her _to_ have an album," Shippo sighed, "So Yash had one made for her. And only her. She owns the only copy _in the world_."

"Kagome's got a song?" Ayame tried.

Kouga scoffed. And was ignored.

"Well, it doesn't matter what Kagome's got," Shippo sighed, "Whatever he gives her will be in a mere '_platonic'_ fashion."

Kouga scoffed again.

"I know, right?" Ayame replied.

"Why don't you let well enough alone?" Kouga remarked.

Shippo turned cold emerald orbs onto the wolf demon. "You're only elated because Inuyasha said he'd give Kagome up to you."

"What you don't realize, is that it doesn't matter," Ayame added, "Hojo's been working on Kagome for more than a year now. Way before Inuyasha even showed up. He's _still_ got no chance now."

Kouga rolled his eyes. "Well, I ain't no _hobo_."

"You are an _idiot_," Ayame snapped.

Shippo sighed, "Kouga's idiocy aside, what do we do about Inuyasha?"

Ayame shrugged, "If Kagome doesn't give up, her charms alone could tear his poor, stupid heart away from Kikyo."

"Let's hope so," Shippo sighed.

"I'm off to see Kagome," Kouga huffed.

"Remember what happened last time?" Shippo chided.

Kouga growled before slamming the door.

The redheads just smirked wide at each other. Silently laughing at Kouga.

-Elsewhere-

Inuyasha sighed as he climbed into Kagome's room.

"How was it?"

Inuyasha held a gaze with Kagome before sitting himself in a nice corner.

"Inuyasha?"

"I'm tired." He wouldn't look at her anymore.

"Well, you can have the bed."

"It's not _my_ bed."

"Inuyasha?"

"Tired."

Kagome finally looked away from Inuyasha. She bit her lip as she stared down at her math homework. Something definitely wasn't right. He definitely wasn't happy. What did Shippo say? Or, is a better question, what did Inuyasha say? She glanced back at Inuyasha, who was not even close to sleeping, but had a downcast gaze. Kagome's heart churned. She reached for her stereo.

"Don't."

Kagome stopped and whirled around.

"I don't want to hear myself right now."

Kagome nodded and turned around. Inuyasha swallowed hard.

"_Well, I think you are the kind of guy you hate the most."_

"_But is that just an excuse not to go for Kagome? Or something to excuse your actions towards her?"_

"_So you're saying, even though you **don't** feel that way about Kagome, even if you did you shouldn't do anything about it?"_

"_Kagome, do you think I'm a cheat?"_

"_It's never a good idea to date a fan, no matter how much you like her or she likes you, Shippo."_

"_I'm not ignorant of her feelings."_

"_Then you don't really know me, do you?"_

"Baka," Inuyasha breathed.

-Meanwhile-

Kouga stood in front of Kagome's front door, bouquet of flowers in hand. He took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell.

-In the meantime-

Miroku sighed as sunk on the floor. Sango wasn't even answering her door anymore. He couldn't take it. He pulled out his cell phone. "Please pick up. Please."

"_He's not even sure of what exactly he did."_

Sango flounced onto her bed. _I'm still angry at him? Really? _Sango sighed. _Am I being too much? Expecting too much? He's said he's sorry. He looks even sorrier and he's not even sure of what he did wrong. _

"I don't think I'm being fair here."

Sango stared at the ceiling as a Sengoku Scenester song started to play on her iPod. She turned over and stared wistfully into the distance as Miroku's solo hit. _Should I forgive him?_

-Back on Higurashi household-

Kagome couldn't bring herself to focus on algebra with Inuyasha acting so strange. She couldn't even hear his singing to soothe her. She began to nibble on her lip anxiously.

_Pain_

_Without love_

Kagome's eyes widened as the sadness in his voice started to suffocate her. "Inu-"

"Kagome! You've got a visitor!" Kagome's mother cut her off.

"Coming Mama!" Kagome cast one anxious glance at the depressed hanyou before storming down the stairs.

She blinked in surprise as her eyes met sky-blue waiting outside for her. She walked slowly towards him before spying the roses in his hand. "Flowers?"

"For you," he managed.

"Thanks," she humbly received her gift, "So what is it-"

"Will you go out with me?"

* * *

Bum ba ba! Many of you have forewarned this...or have you??? Dun dun da!

wannabevampire13

POCKYLUVR101

TitahLuvsU

claudia123

Princess Sakka

dark angel of hearts

evil-chibi-Tiffy

Bonestar101

katakana624

poems2songs

xheyxhaleyx

TiffanyM

katara Y.O.U.

Kitkatka101

Alice54

LiadenKiru

Kint0

airpeeps

dangitsesshomaru

Kimmiko T.

I'm 80% done the next chapter but I'm kinda having writer's block on what to do with the other 20%....meh...


	40. Chapter 39: Thoughts

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Note: **PinkCatsy has RETURNED!

**Falling Star**

"Will you go out with me?" Kouga asked and when he caught Kagome's nervous expression, added, "As in...outside...for a walk?"

Kagome sighed, "I've really got some homework to-"

"Nonsense, honey! Take a quick break!" Mrs. Higurashi shoved Kagome out the door with an 'I really want grandchildren' smile on her face.

Kagome's eyes narrowed at her mother. _Any man will do, eh?_

Inuyasha watched Kouga and Kagome leave. _Kouga's gonna be pissed at me later, isn't he?_ He leaned against the window sill.

"_Is that a hint of jealousy I hear?"_

"_But is that just an excuse not to go for Kagome? Or something to excuse your actions towards her?"_

"_So you're saying, even though you **don't** feel that way about Kagome, even if you did you shouldn't do anything about it?"_

Inuyasha stared up at the sky, heart sinking deeper into uncertainty. "Double baka."

"_I would never let Kouga get you. He's an asshole."_

"_You keep saying you're not_ going _for Kagome. You never said you aren't_ interested _in her."_

"_Kikyo is your girlfriend. I realize that and I'm sure you do too."_

"_You keep playing the girlfriend card."_

"_Then whether I interfere or not, he's not going to win you, right?"_

"_I protect my fans no matter what."_

"_Something to excuse your actions towards her?"_

"_Is that the only reason?"_

Inuyasha shut his eyes, before answering the phone. "Miroku, what do you want?"

...with Kagome and Kouga...

_I need to say something. _Kouga opened his mouth to speak but shut it immediately.

"Ah! This reminds me, I've got to call up Ayame and Sango and tell them about my new phone," Kagome exclaimed.

"New phone?" Kouga wondered.

Kagome pulled out the emerald cell phone and hugged it tightly, "Inuyasha gave it to me."

"Inuyasha?" Kouga asked, irritated.

Kagome's eyes lit up as she remembered something. "I should text them! With my new full QWERTY keyboard!"

"Inuyasha gave it to you?" Kouga repeated himself.

"Yeah, before he left...to talk with Shippo," Kagome's voice fell as she shut her phone."

Kouga realized he dampened her mouth and opened his to apologize when Kagome interjected.

"Do you know what's wrong with Inuyasha?" she sighed, playing with a rose.

Kouga's eyes narrowed.

"He came home all mopey," Kagome continued, still not making eye contact with Kouga, "I'm really worried that something happened with Shippo. Maybe...Kikyo-related?"

Kouga swallowed to keep himself from hurting something.

"I'm really worried. If you know something, tell me please?" Kagome's looked pleadingly into Kouga's eyes.

Kouga's gaze wavered under Kagome's worried gaze. "I'm pretty sure nothing happened with Kikyo. She hasn't broken up with him, if that's what you think."

"Oh, that's good!" Kagome brightened up completely.

It was such a drastic change, it put a smile to Kouga's own expression. "I knew you didn't like him."

Kagome blinked, "What?"

"Everyone keeps saying that you love Inuyasha to death but I _knew_ that wasn't true," Kouga cried excitedly.

Kagome gave Kouga a peculiar look. "But...it _is_ true."

Kouga stopped his leaps of joy. "But you just said-"

"_But Kikyo is my eternal love and there is nothing anyone or anything can do about it."_

"Kikyo seems like she really makes him happy," Kagome answered, "And I want his happiness."

Kouga's eyebrows furrowed, "More so than your own?"

"_I hate to say this Kagome, but you and him, probably isn't ever gonna happen!"_

"His happiness _is_ my happiness," Kagome replied wistfully.

"_Oh...can we go to the park, then?"_

"At least I think so."

Kouga stared angrily at the ground as Kagome's words sunk in. _His happiness _is_ my happiness. _The words swirled around in his mind, making him angrier and angrier at Inuyasha.

"_Whatever he gives her will be in a mere _'platonic' _fashion."_

"_His happiness _is_ my happiness."_

"_And you wonder why Kagome's not interested in you?"_

"_Inuyasha dismissed the whole Kagome-girlfriend idea just because Kagome is his biggest fan in the whole wide world."_

"_His happiness is my happiness."_

"_I mean, even though I'm waiting for him to wake up and smell the bacon, I'm also kinda hoping everyone is wrong about Kikyo." _

"_He also constantly denied any possible feelings for her."_

"_His happiness is my happiness."_

"_Kikyo seems like she really makes him happy." _

"Dating a fan is never a good idea_ and some other shit like that!"_

"_His happiness is my happiness."_

Kouga swallowed hard to force back his anger. _"You being_ the _stupidest!"_

"_You can't continually treat her that way and expect her to constantly support you. That's not how people work. People who don't get paid for it, anyways."_

"It's getting late," Kagome declared.

Kouga's gaze focused on the ground. "I'll walk you back home."

"_I don't think you've noticed but there's actually one girl here who actually likes you. She's not Kagome."_

"Thanks," Kagome replied.

As Kouga and Kagome approached her home, Kouga's eyes met with Inuyasha's. He was on the phone, but he no longer seemed to be listening. Kouga wanted to muster a smirk, something to egg him on or something but he couldn't.

Inuyasha's eyes weren't curious.

"_His happiness is my happiness."_

He was pitying him. Inuyasha looked down at him, eyes filled with pity.

"_You can go for her and I'm not going to interfere."_

Kouga growled, "Liar!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes before giving Kouga the finger.

_It's on now!_ Kouga silently seethed as Kagome shut her front door behind her. _That asshole has got to pay!_

* * *

Now you see how much I like those one-sentance mini-flashback marathons? After I do them, I always think I'm overusing them...

TiffanyM

MTPgurl

la'shay

dangitsesshomaru

POCKYLUVR101

xheyxhaleyx

Alice54

Diamond369

Mika


	41. Chapter 40: Talk

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Note: **PinkCatsy has RETURNED!

**Falling Star**

Inuyasha shut his eyes, before answering the phone. "Miroku, what do you want?"

"Inuyasha, I want to fix this problem with Sango now!"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, "Yes and...?"

"Well you and Sango are friends right?"

"Correct."

"So you _must_ know how to fix this!"

Inuyasha sighed, "I think you're barking up the wrong tree." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at the snickering that followed. "No pun intended."

"I know."

"Call Shippo or something and ask him to ask Ayame. I'm not Sango's best friend, you know," Inuyasha snapped.

"Can't you ask Kagome then?"

"She's...she's out with Kouga," Inuyasha answered in a small voice.

"Kouga? Regretting give him the go ahead now?"

"Not even close," Inuyasha remarked, "Why should I regret it? One, a walk won't make her fall for him. Two, I don't even care."

"Inuyasha."

"I _don't_. I have...I have Kikyo. I don't need Kagome," Inuyasha retorted.

"Just because you don't need Kagome, doesn't mean you don't _want _her."

Inuyasha could hear Miroku's sly expression through the phone. "Miroku, I'm not...I don't..."

"Stuttering are we?"

"Kagome doesn't need someone like me in her life," Inuyasha finished.

"What does that have to do with-"

"You called about Sango, didn't you?" Inuyasha cut in, no longer wanting to talk about him and Kagome.

"Oh yeah...you've GOT to help me!"

"It can't be that bad," Inuyasha remarked as he caught Kouga's eyes.

Inuyasha's couldn't help but catch the frustration in Kouga's eyes. It took all his will power not to smirk.

"LIAR!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at Kouga and gave him the finger. _You're just a sore loser._

"Inuyasha?"

"Huh? Call you later," Inuyasha hung up on Miroku, ignoring his frantic pleas.

Inuyasha was about to smirk at Kouga's enraged expression when his phone rang again. "Miroku, I said I'd-"

"It's Sango."

"Oh. Well then..." Inuyasha turned to find Kouga was long gone, he sighed, "What brings about this unexpected call?"

"Guilt?"

"Did Miroku crying himself to sleep finally get to you?" Inuyasha sighed again.

"He's crying himself to sleep?"

Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh at the alarm in her voice. "Of course not. He can't bring himself to sleep. The thought of you conducting mass spermicide upon his genitals makes sure of that."

"Oh..."

"So you thinking of forgiving him?" Inuyasha pushed aside a stray silver strand.

"Yeah but I'm not sure I should..."

"You shouldn't have called me then," Inuyasha remarked, "All I'll do is convince you to so he'll leave me alone."

"Yeah but if I call Ayame or Kagome, they might manage to convince me not to," Sango sighed, "Especially Ayame."

"You shouldn't be asking anyone really," Inuyasha declared.

"Don't tell me you're going to give me that 'listen to your heart' speech!"

"You've heard it before?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Why do you think I called you? I figured you'd be the _last_ person to ever give that speech over fear of being a hypocrite."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "Why does every conversation I have end up being about-"

"Hey, Inuyasha," Kagome sighed as she entered her room.

"End up being about?" Sango pressed.

"Hi Kagome," Inuyasha ignored Sango.

"Talking to Miroku or something?" Kagome asked as she sat at her desk.

"Sango, actually," Inuyasha ignored Sango's sly "_Oh_."

"Well, I won't bother you anymore," Kagome sighed before turning back to her homework.

"Where has Kagome been all this time?" Sango asked.

"Walking with Kouga..." Inuyasha muttered.

"Is that a hint of jealousy I hear?"

"Please stop with that crap," Inuyasha snapped, "I thought we were talking about Miroku!"

Kagome couldn't help but eavesdrop a little on Inuyasha's conversation with Sango. _Walking with Kouga? Were they talking about me?_

"Yeah but you told me not to bother talking to people about it," Sango chided.

"Anyways..." Inuyasha hung up on Sango and turned off his phone, "Giving people your phone number only brings about bad things."

"Oh really?" Kagome chuckled.

Inuyasha scowled, "Says miss tosses her phone out the window."

"I know," Kagome replied, "Isn't it annoying when they start talking about something you have no intention of speaking about?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Can I...turn on the stereo now?"

"Why, can't concentrate without me singing in the background?"

"How about silence is deafening?"

Inuyasha sighed, laughing a little, "Go ahead. I hate silence too, makes me restless."

…

Kagome sat up triumphantly after finally completing her homework. "YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME, HOMEWORK!"

Inuyasha growled in response.

Kagome apologized as she remembered he was sleeping. "Sorry, Inuyasha."

"It doesn't matter now, I'm wide awake."

"Sorry again."

"Whatever, it's not like I need the sleep," Inuyasha sighed as he sat up.

"Um...Inuyasha...?"

"Hmm?"

"I know I probably shouldn't ask this...but you seemed down earlier...can I...may I ask why?" Kagome fidgeted and bit her lip nervously, "It's sorta been bothering me."

"It was nothing really," Inuyasha sighed, "I was just in a bad mood."

Kagome nibbled on her lip a little harder. She could tell he was lying. 'Bad mood' didn't seem to cover it. "Inuyasha, I-"

"It's not something you should concern yourself with Kagome," Inuyasha interjected, "It's not your problem."

"But-"

"Remember earlier when we were talking about how annoying it is when they want to talk about something you have no intention of talking about?" Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome bit her lip to keep herself from prying. She got the point.

"I'm sorry Kagome, it's just-"

"Not something you feel comfortable talking about, it's okay. I get it."

Inuyasha sighed as he stared up at the ceiling. She was lying. It wasn't okay. But there was nothing Inuyasha could do about it.

"_So you're saying, even though you **don't** feel that way about Kagome, even if you did you shouldn't do anything about it?"_

Inuyasha sighed, "Triple baka."

* * *

And the verdict is...?

Sorry for the wait but my brain went 'blech' when it came to what happens next. Oh and people praying for Kikyo to get out of the way, hang on for a _little_ longer.

EnjE4EveR

Kitz the Kitsune

Say0mi Saki

Kimmiko T.

katara Y.O.U.

Diamond369

poems2songs

huntermac0218

TiffanyM

evil-chibi-Tiffy

xheyxhaleyx

MTPgurl

MariBBY09

dangitsesshomaru

Kitkatka101

Alice54


	42. Chapter 41: Rough Waters

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Note: **PinkCatsy has RETURNED!

**Falling Star**

Kouga slammed the front door as soon as he stepped in.

Shippo and Ayame shared a look. Shippo sighed, "No Kagome?"

"No," Kouga tried to calm himself, "I _did_ get to see Kagome. We even got to take a walk together, just the two of us."

Ayame gritted her teeth as Shippo rose an eyebrow and asked, "Then what's your problem?"

"Inuyasha bought her a phone," Kouga replied through clenched teeth.

"He bought her a phone?" Shippo gasped.

Ayame nodded, "She texted me all about it. She absolutely loves the phone. It sounded like it was out of her usual price range."

"And how would he explain buying her an expensive phone away?" Shippo sighed.

Kouga grumbled in agreement. "Another thing that pissed me off is that she was worried because he came back from your talk all grumpy."

Shippo sighed.

"Sounds like Kagome," Ayame replied.

"She was afraid Kikyo broke up with him," Kouga seethed.

Shippo blinked in surprise. "Really?" He turned to Ayame questioningly.

"Kagome's a pretty selfless person," Ayame answered, "She-"

"-wants his happiness above all else, even if it means sacrificing her own," Kouga seemed to get angrier as the sentence went on, "Because she freaking likes him so fucking much."

Ayame looked down, remembering her own thoughts with disdain. _It isn't fair. Kagome has all these guys swarming around her, all looking for her attention. Even the one guy she does like. It's not the same for me. I can't even get him to remember my name._

"_She wants his happiness above all else, even if it means sacrificing her own."_ Ayame held those words in her heart. She was beginning to feel like the worst person in the world. "That's good old selfless Kagome for ya…" the words came out soft and weak.

Shippo turned to Ayame. _Ayame?_ He sighed, it was probably something she'd rather not talk about.

"How…how is it possible that she can like him so much when he won't bring himself to even give her a chance," Kouga's fists were shaking.

Shippo sighed, "I know, it's a tragedy."

Ayame kept her eyes downcast.

"And he _knows_ how much she likes him," Kouga's voice shook with rage, "That's _precisely_ why he gave me the freaking go ahead. He's a damn bastard! And he _doesn't_ deserve her!"

Shippo decided it was better to let Kouga spill out all his feelings rather than interrupt him.

"Let him stay chained to that she-devil! _He's_ missing out on a major _angel_!" Kouga cried to the heavens.

Shippo sighed in agreement.

"Scratch what I just said, he doesn't even _deserve_ Kikyo," Kouga seethed, "I really hope she breaks up with him."

Shippo sat up and glared at Kouga.

Kouga sensed the glare and turned to Shippo. "What?"

"Don't hope for things like that," Shippo replied.

"Like what? Like Kinky ho dumping Inu-trasha's ass?" Kouga rose an eyebrow and smirked at Shippo.

"Stop it," Shippo snapped taking a step towards the ookami.

"What? Don't tell me you like Kikyo and Inuyasha as a couple? You want them to get married or something?" Kouga teased.

"No, of course not. That woman scares me half to death," Shippo answered, "I want him to get together with Kagome as much as the next person. But I don't want it to happen that way."

"What way?" Kouga was pissing off the runt instead of the other way around.

"I don't want her breaking up with him," Shippo whispered.

Kouga rolled his eyes. "What a baby. Love your cousin all of a sudden?"

"SHUT UP!" Shippo snapped, he pointed his finger sharply at Kouga, "You…you don't even _deserve_ to be a freaking Sengoku Scenester! You don't even _deserve_ to be here! You're always criticizing Inuyasha but you're no better! I'm glad Kagome won't _ever_ like you!"

Kouga scowled at Shippo. "You wanna fight, runt?"

"What if I do?" Shippo challenged, "I can't just let you waltz into _Ayame's_ house, slamming doors and yelling with this holier than thou attitude. All you ever talk about Kagome's pain and you never even bat an eye at Ayame's pain, the person who's hiding you here! Then…then you wish for…you wish for Inuyasha's heartbreak just because you're too pathetic to catch your _own_ girl!"

Kouga gritted his teeth and snarled in response. "You've got a death wish?"

"Do _you_?" Shippo growled.

Ayame snapped out of her funk. She suddenly noticed the violent aura between Kouga and Shippo. "What's going on here?" Ayame demanded, stepping between the boys.

"Shippo has a craving for a skull-crushing," Kouga sneered.

Shippo rolled his eyes, "Kouga's an idiot. As always."

Ayame looked between the two.

"Sometimes, you can only take so much," Shippo muttered, "And sometimes you just want to pop his miniscule brain right out of his stupid thick skull."

"No matter what happened," Ayame held a stern, maternal voice, "You two can't duke it out right here in my living room."

"Care to take it outside?" Kouga challenged, smirking.

"No," Ayame cut in before Shippo could answer, "By living room, I meant anywhere. No fighting." She sent Kouga a sharp glare, "Don't you ever get tired of picking pointless fights?" Before Kouga could reply, she whispered, "Don't you ever get tired of being the bad guy?"

Kouga swallowed in response.

Ayame turned Shippo. "And you're better than this."

Shippo averted her gaze.

"Whatever brought this on is pretty insignificant to the damage that could be done in this fight, don't you think?" Ayame sighed.

"Depends," Kouga answered, receiving a sharp look from Ayame.

Shippo sighed, "Yes. Kouga wouldn't learn anything from it anyways. He never does."

"What could I possibly learn from kicking your ass?" Kouga snorted.

Shippo glared back at him. "A little too sure of yourself?"

"What could chance could you possibly have of beating me?" Kouga snickered.

"Seeing as Inuyasha prides himself on showing off his skills, I think I have just as much a chance as he does," Shippo seethed.

Kouga rolled his eyes.

"And if I lose, he _won't_," Shippo added sharply.

Ayame cleared her throat. "If you lose, Shippo? What are you talking about? There isn't going to be a fight. That's final."

Shippo rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I meant…well...if we were to fight and I were to lose…Inuyasha wouldn't…that's what I was supposed to say."

Kouga snorted, "Just like a child, depending on his cousin."

Shippo clenched his fists. "You know what, Kouga? I HOPE YOU FALL OFF THE PLANET AND _DIE_ IN THE _WORST POSSIBLE WAY_!" Shippo stormed up the stairs in rage.

Ayame turned a stern glare in Kouga's direction. "Could you, just once, consider the feelings of someone other than yourself?" And as she headed up the stairs after Shippo, under her breath added, "And Kagome."

* * *

Well...things are getting pretty edgy at Ayame's house...will everyone hate Kouga by the end of the fanfiction?

DOUBLE-UPDATE!!!


	43. Chapter 42: Complicated

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Note: **PinkCatsy has RETURNED!

**Falling Star**

Kagome didn't put on one smile since last night.

"Something wrong?" Ayame asked.

Kagome nodded, "I think I made Inuyasha angry at me."

"What did you do?" Sango wondered skeptical.

"Well I just…he seemed pretty upset about that conversation he had with you and I just wanted to know what it was about…" Kagome blurted.

Sango smirked a little. "Don't worry Kagome, that wasn't your fault. It was mine. I teased him a little that's all."

Kagome lifted her head to match Sango's gaze. "Really?"

Sango nodded, "The guy needs to learn to laugh at himself a little."

Kagome sighed in relief. "I was so worried, I could hardly sleep. I mean he was in an awful mood before that walk with…" She trailed off, giving Ayame a cautious look.

"I knew it was with Kouga," Ayame smiled tightly, "It was one of the very first things he said when he got back."

Kagome nibbled on her lip and fidgeted nervously, "How _are_ things with Kouga?"

"The same as they've always been, except now he and Shippo are seriously fighting," Ayame sighed, "Almost had a fist fight, luckily I noticed the clouds before the storm."

Kagome and Sango stared at Ayame, shocked.

"I know," Ayame replied, "But I don't know whatever it was that possessed them to try and beat each other."

Sango sighed, "Boys. Hey, don't your friends usually pop up by now?"

Kagome shrugged as she past by posters for the upcoming festival.

…Meanwhile…

Inuyasha paced around Kagome's room, yesterday's thoughts and conversation still plaguing his mind. He sat down on her bed with a defeated sigh. He just wish there was someone understanding he could talk to.

Like Higurashi-chan.

Inuyasha sighed and fell back onto Kagome's bed. All of a sudden he really wished he could talk to Kagome's mother. She already knew he was here, that he was sure of but for some reason he wanted to tell her he was here anyways. Kagome didn't want that yet.

"OH MY! KAGOME SEEMS TO HAVE FORGOTTEN HER LUNCH THAT I SPECIALLY MADE FOR HER! WHOEVER SHALL TAKE IT TO HER! I SHALL LEAVE IT UPON THE KITCHEN COUNTER AND HEAD OUT OF THE HOUSE SO IF ANYONE HEADS DOWN AND PICKS IT UP FOR HER, I WILL NOT SEE THEM! PLEASE WHOEVER IS AVAILABLE TO DELIVER THE LUNCH, PLEASE TAKE IT TO MY STARVING DAUGHTER!"

Inuyasha heard Mrs. Higurashi's voice melodramatically echo throughout the house. He was _positive_ she knew he was here. He sighed as he heard the back door shut. "Fine, I'll do it." He headed down the stairs.

He grabbed Kagome's lunch and his disguise before heading out the door. He found the high school rather easily. Finding Kagome was the hard part. That was when he caught sight of her on the roof.

"Eating on the roof?" Ayame sighed, "It would be so much better with a boyfriend, don't you think?"

"Not if most of first year is eating with you," Sango sighed.

Kagome let out a sigh, "I wish I had brought my lunch."

"Is this what your looking for?"

Kagome, Sango and Ayame turned to the source of the voice shocked. "Inuyasha?"

"Your mom 'discreetly' asked me to give this to you," Inuyasha replied.

"Who _is_ that?" a bunch of girls chorused also turning to Inuyasha.

Kagome and Inuyasha winced simultaneously.

"IT'S THE CUTIE!" Midori cried, pushing through the crowd.

"Yash?" Ayumi, Eri and Yuka replied confused as they joined Kagome, Ayame and Sango.

Inuyasha scowled at Midori. "I'm leaving now."

"Wait, don't go," Midori grabbed onto Inuyasha's arm.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He swallowed slowly before turning to Midori very slowly. "Let…go…of…me…_rapist_."

Midori blushed before letting go. "I am _no_ rapist."

"RAPIST!" Inuyasha cried at the top of his lungs, "MIDORI IS A RAPIST!"

Kagome snickered as all of first year gasped and whispered.

"You can't trust this _stranger_ no matter how cute he is," Midori cried defensively. She turned to Inuyasha, "You have just ruined your last chance with me."

Inuyasha smirked, "Whatever you say, RAPIST!" Then jumped down off the roof to the amazement of the student body and headed back to the Higurashi property.

Yuka elbowed Kagome slyly. "What was _he_ here for?"

Kagome held up her lunch.

"Did he _make it for _you?" Eri smirked.

"My mom made it for me," Kagome answered in a bored tone.

Ayumi smiled hopefully, "At least he delivered it for you. What a nice boyfriend."

"He's _not_ my boyfriend!" Kagome snapped.

"Yeah _right_," Ayumi, Yuka and Eri replied simultaneously.

"He _isn't_," Kagome seethed.

"Was that the not-cousin?" Hojo still seemed to be hurt from his date with Kagome.

Kagome sighed, "Hojo, whatever you think-"

"What?" Ayumi, Yuka and Eri turned to Hojo, "The not-cousin? Yash?"

"Is that his name?" Hojo replied bitterly.

Ayumi, Yuka and Eri turned Kagome with puzzled expressions. "Kagome?"

Kagome ignored them. "Hojo, I-"

"You what?" Hojo pressed, "What lie are you going to try on me this time?"

"I didn't want to hurt you, Hojo," Kagome answered, "I don't…I can't return your feelings, Hojo."

Hojo sighed, "I know that now. You should have told me when I asked you out."

"I _tried_!" Kagome snapped, "…sorta…"

Yuka, Eri and Ayumi looked between Kagome and Hojo. Sango and Ayame looked on in interest as well.

"Whatever, it's not like I care anymore," Hojo snapped before turning and leaving.

"Hojo…I'm sorry," Kagome whispered.

Yuka stood in front of Kagome, "Kagome, _what_ was that?"

"Hojo hates me because I lied to him," Kagome answered, "Isn't it obvious?"

"What? Did you tell him Yash was your cousin?" Eri inquired.

"Yes but then Yash told him he wasn't…and things got complicated and even though I wanted to keep Hojo as a friend he hates me now and Yash was totally right and…ugh…" Kagome ran her hands through her hair.

Sango sighed, "You've got to get into more detail than that."

"Later, can I just eat my lunch in peace?" Kagome sighed, "I don't want to talk about this right now."

Ayame sighed, "Let's let her have her lunch." _So even Kagome makes mistakes. She's getting what she-_

"_She wants his happiness above all else, even if it means sacrificing her own."_

Ayame bit her lip as her heart sunk. _What kind of friend am I?_

* * *

Ayame's feeling bad for resenting Kagome and Kagome's feeling bad because Hojo resents her...originally I had intended for Kagome to talk to Hojo and get him all into her again but then this happened....so you're thinking...?

UnDead Warrior Phil

.A

moose122

katakana624

InuyashaLover346

Yuti-Chan

FeudalGirl14

wannabevampire13

CharlieWinter

POCKYLUVR101

airpeeps

GuitarPlayingSaggie

xheyxhaleyx

ryuuhime88

Kimmiko T.

Skittiea

poems2songs

katara Y.O.U.

Say0mi Saki

Kint0

Alice54

Evil-Chibi-Tiffy

TiffanyM

Kitkatka101


	44. Chapter 43: Arguments

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Note: **PinkCatsy has RETURNED!

**Falling Star**

Kagome opened her front door in a sombre mood. Telling her friends about Hojo just made her feel twenty kinds of worse about it. Without a word to her mother, her brother or her grandfather, she headed up the stairs and slammed her door shut.

"And your issue today is?"

Kagome had forgotten that she had, as of late, been harbouring a celebrity in her room. "Hojo."

Inuyasha immediately scowled, "That's nice."

"He _was_ until I smashed his heart into a jillion pieces," Kagome sunk against her bedroom door, "Why am I such a horrible person?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You're not a horrible_ person_, just a horrible _liar_."

Kagome glared, "Don't make me laugh and forget about all this, Inuyasha."

"There's no need to dwell on it, what's done is done. You made a mistake, you can't take it back," Inuyasha shrugged, "So let it go. It's not like you liked him anyways."

"I _used_ to," Kagome replied in a soft voice.

Inuyasha focused on the wall instead of on her. "So why weren't you excited to go out with him? Why'd you look like you wanted to be anywhere except on a date with him?"

"I _used_ to, Inuyasha, I-I don't anymore," Kagome stressed, "And I should have said that to him from the start."

"Well you can't go back in time, can you?" Inuyasha was getting tired of this conversation.

Kagome looked down at her shuffling feet. "I guess…"

"Hey, Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Let's tell your mom."

"About Hojo?!" Kagome gasped, wondering the relevance.

Inuyasha glared, "About _me_."

"Oh…why?"

Inuyasha looked down at his feet. "Because she already knows and I want to talk to Higurashi-chan."

Kagome blinked at Inuyasha. "About what?"

"About _stuff_," Inuyasha replied, "Stuff I'm not exactly comfortable talking about with you."

"But you're comfortable talking about them with _my_ mother?" Kagome hadn't meant to sound so angry.

"Yeah…what of it?" Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome was starting to get furious. "What of it? What of it?!"

"What the fuck do you even care?!" Inuyasha cried, "If I don't want to talk to you about something?"

Kagome blinked back tears. "What _do_ I care?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Kagome…I'm…I'm sorry…I just…"

Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes. "I don't know why I'm being so emotional…"

"Your period?"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

"Bad thing to say?"

"_Worst_ thing to say."

"Should I leave…?"

"Get out."

"I'm just gonna leave…" Inuyasha awkwardly and rapidly gathered his disguise rapidly and ran as fast his could away from the Higurashi property.

…

"Now…where do I go?" Inuyasha sighed, hands in his pockets, "Ayame's? Sango's? Park? Forest?" Inuyasha sighed downheartedly again, "I'm a freaking idiot. 'Your period?' That was totally the best thing to say…_Einstein_."

Inuyasha decided to head towards Ayame's house. He was in a good mood to have his self-esteem chopped down to nothing but a bloody stump. He rang the doorbell and stared at the welcome mat. _Please do _not_ let it be Kouga._

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked up thankfully into Ayame's eyes. "Um…hi."

"This is weird…what are you doing at my house?"

"Kagome kicked me out."

"FOR GOOD?!"

"For now…I said something really stupid and chauvinistic so she told me to get the fudge out," Inuyasha answered, shuffling his feet awkwardly, "I deserved it."

Ayame sighed and opened the door to let him in. "At least you're still alive."

"I won't read into that at all," Inuyasha replied as he entered the room.

"YOU DAMN PIECE OF SHIZITS, WHAT THE HECKOVITZ ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" Kouga stood up in outrage, "Come to get you ass handed to you?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as Shippo tried to figure out what show had caused that blatant abuse of spoken word. "I don't believe I left me ass here for you to hand it to me."

Ayame stood between the two of them, getting used to this referee roll. "Remember Kouga, no _more_ fights."

Kouga glared at her.

Inuyasha snickered, "Letting a girl boss you around?"

Shippo raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha.

"…who's not your girlfriend…" Inuyasha sighed.

Kouga joined Shippo in the eyebrow rising.

"She owns a machete, you know. I've seen it," Inuyasha tried to salvage some dignity.

Kouga and Shippo sighed sadly at Inuyasha.

"And Kagome seemed real PMS-y," Inuyasha held his nose high.

Shippo rolled his eyes.

"I've seen some girls that get real bad PMS-y," Inuyasha cried, "Like _literally_ biting heads off PMS-y. Kagome was _that_ kind of PMS-y."

Ayame scowled at him.

Inuyasha pointed at his nose. "I can actually tell legitimately."

Ayame sighed as she headed up the stairs, "No wonder she kicked you out."

Kouga watched Ayame carefully until she was out of earshot. The he sneered at Shippo. "Well aren't you happy, get to see your darling cousin."

Shippo started to snarl as Inuyasha gave Kouga a confused expression.

"You know cousins can get married in Japan," Kouga continued, "Lucky you."

Shippo violently tossed his magazine at Kouga's head. Inuyasha merely watched with extreme interest at the exchange.

Kouga stood up and towered over the seated redhead. "Did you throw this at me?"

Shippo looked up at Kouga with a sneer, "Oops."

"You wanna go?"

"_You_ wanna go?"

Here, Inuyasha began to get concerned.

Shippo stood up, "You diminutive-brained oaf."

"Runt," Kouga growled.

"Hey guys," Inuyasha wedged himself between, "Isn't your job to piss me off and not each other? What's up here?"

Shippo looked at Inuyasha and scowled, "It's none of your business."

"Little Shippo here-" Kouga began before Shippo repeated himself more assertively than before.

Inuyasha sighed and shrugged, "Fine, I won't pry. But," he turned to Kouga with a fierce glare, "Hurt Shippo and you _will_ suffer the consequences."

Kouga raised one amused brow. "You too?"

"I too what?" Inuyasha challenged, "Since when was sticking up for my family a bad thing?"

Shippo turned to Kouga with a tough expression. "Yeah, since when was sticking up for family such a bad thing?"

Kouga smirked, "Family? You're the only family you two have."

Shippo swallowed but Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "All the more reason to stick up for each other, ass-face."

* * *

Aww! Feel good family moment. What do you say?

asuyami

Deity of Anime

Emily-twilight

Akari-san

Kimmiko T.

Kitkatka101

Lumrosa-chan

Yuti-Chan

poems2songs

FeudalGirl14

Evil-Chibi-Tiffy


	45. Chapter 44: Much Needed Conversation

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Note: **PinkCatsy has RETURNED!

**Falling Star**

Inuyasha sighed as he approached the Higurashi home. Whatever beef is between Kouga and Shippo is not his primary concern. And according to Shippo, it wasn't his business at all. And he wasn't one to pry. If it gets to heavy, he'll intervene. Until then, it'll take up space at the back of his mind.

He jumped up to Kagome's window and gingerly opened the window. "Um...can I come back now?"

Kagome sighed, "Fine...I forgave you less than an hour ago."

"I just forgave myself half a second ago," Inuyasha admitted as he stepped in.

Kagome took a deep breath. "We can tell my mom about you now."

Inuyasha lit up completely. "Thanks, Kagome."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and couldn't help but wonder what was so awesome about her mother that he would grin like that. However, she pushed such evil thoughts aside. "Wait here, I'll go first and then cue you down, okay?"

"Wait here...or at the top of the stairs?" Inuyasha asked.

"What did I say?" Kagome tapped her feet impatiently.

Inuyasha sighed in an amused tone. "Then however will you cue me from the bottom of the stairs?"

Kagome scowled, "At the top of the stairs, _know-it-all_."

Inuyasha smirked as he headed to the top if the stairs, following Kagome up until that point. When Kagome hit the bottom of the stairs, she scowled as she noticed her entire family seemed to be congregated in its area. _Typical_.

"Um...Mama?" Kagome tried to catch her mother's attention.

Mrs. Higurashi turned to smile at her daughter. "Yes honey?"

"I've..." she glanced at the top of the stairs to meet Inuyasha's gaze, "Something to tell you...even though you probably already know."

Inuyasha reached the bottom of the stairs. "Howdy."

"Baby!" Mrs. Higurashi clasped her hands excitedly.

"What?" Kagome and Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed and they shared a look of confusion.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed disappointedly, "No baby."

Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes widened as they began to comprehend Mrs. Higurashi. Inuyasha focused on his awkwardly shuffling feet.

"Uh...no, no baby...what I actually came here to tell you...was...that...I've been kinda hiding Inuyasha here since the concert," Kagome's hands fidgeted nervously. Kagome tried to ignore the sound of her grandfather abruptly standing up.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled sweetly, "Oh, it's alright honey. Long as you guys were using protection."

"Mom!" Kagome cried through clenched teeth as both her and Inuyasha got a thousands shades redder.

"Or...rather..._weren't_ using protection?" Mrs. Higurashi pondered.

"MOM!" Kagome cried.

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head of her questions and turned to Inuyasha with a smile. "I suppose, you'd like to talk to me?"

Inuyasha looked up and nodded.

"Let's go to the backyard," Mrs. Higurashi beckoned for Inuyasha to follow her.

Kagome followed them with her eyes. She took a deep breath. _Let it go Kagome._ Kagome felt an odd kind of jealous. She wasn't sure if she was jealous of how close her mother was to Inuyasha...or of how close Inuyasha was to her mother...or _both_?

"Kagome, I believe, _we_ need to talk."

Kagome jumped, somehow her grandfather had managed to sneak up behind her.

"Grandpa, don't _do_ that!" Kagome exclaimed, hand to her heart.

Her grandfather merely narrowed his eyes. "What's this about harbouring a boy in your room?"

Kagome sighed. She cast one longing look to the backyard. She bet that Inuyasha and her mother were having a fantastic conversation about whatever it was they were talking about. Kagome really wanted to know what they were talking about. Even if, she had the heart to breach Inuyasha's privacy in such a fashion, her grandfather definitely was not about to let her. "Grandpa..."she whined.

Her grandfather simply narrowed his eyes even more.

...Meanwhile...

Inuyasha and Mrs. Higurashi sat on the back porch as the sun began to set.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" Mrs. Higurashi spoke in a warm and inviting tone.

"Kagome...Kikyo...and myself...I guess," Inuyasha replied reluctantly.

Mrs. Higurashi silently waited for him to elaborate.

"I'm just tired of being dragged into conversation about me and Kikyo. And then being berated for what I say. I don't even want to talk about it in the _first_ place," Inuyasha began, "My friends are always trying to tell me how to feel rather than listening and _respecting_ how I feel. It's _none_ of their business, _anyways_! I'm tired of being called an idiot because I don't quite share their point of view on a matter that they shouldn't have a point of view on_ anyways_!"

Mrs. Higurashi waited for Inuyasha to catch his breath.

He was standing up now. "It's _my_ heart. They're _my_ feelings! And these guys are supposed to be _my _friends, too."

Mrs. Higurashi tilted her head. "And what do you mean by that?"

"It's just everything is always about _Kagome_. Everything is all about how _she_ feels. They're talking to _me_ not Kagome. And you know, sometimes, it feels as though everything is for _Kagome's_ benefit not _mine_. I realize that these guys are also thinking about what would make me happy but...Kikyo makes me happy too...er...um...makes me happy..."

Mrs. Higurashi giggled a little at Inuyasha's little stumble, accompanied by level 5 blush.

"But I don't know how much longer I'll even _have_ Kikyo," Inuyasha replied in a low voice, sitting back down somberly.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed here.

Inuyasha looked up from his shoes. "Sorry...I don't even know what exactly I'm expecting from this. I don't know if I want advice or for someone to share my point of view or for someone to just completely listen to what I have to say...or for someone to just _understand_ what I have to say..."

Mrs. Higurashi placed her hand comfortingly upon Inuyasha's head. She smiled, "Just know this, no matter what you do or what you decide on, my daughter will never hate you for it. She only wants your happiness, okay?"

Inuyasha smiled at Mrs. Higurashi. "Thank you, you always know what to say. You're the second best listener I've ever known."

Mrs. Higurashi had a faraway look in her eyes. "I know...I miss her too." Mrs. Higurashi stood up and stretched a bit. "I suppose we should head back inside now."

Inuyasha nodded and got up as well, following her inside.

"Grandpa, you're overreacting! You should trust me! _Mom_ does!" Kagome cried before adding under breath, "_Sorta._"

Mrs. Higurashi walked past her father, "Dad, let it go."

"But..."

Mrs. Higurashi sighed, "Does it _look_ like they did what you're afraid they might've done?"

"But..."

"Besides, I've known Inuyasha since he was a baby," Mrs. Higurashi declared, "**Let it go**."

Grandfather Higurashi folded his arms and went back to his seat, defeated.

Just then, Souta who had been silent due to some sort of state of shock (presumably), made a strange gasping sound which drew attention to him.

Souta sat up abruptly. "OH MY JONAS! DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU _ARE_?!" Souta's extended finger shook in excitement in Inuyasha's direction.

"Uh...Inuyasha Taisho?" Inuyasha replied, weirded.

"DAMN RIGHT! INUYASHA TAISHO! _THE_ SENGOKU SCENESTER INUYASHA?! YOU'RE ACTUALLY IN MY LIVING ROOM!"Souta began to jump up and down squealing.

Inuyasha covered his ears. He cast a look in Kagome's direction.

Kagome sighed, completely embarrassed.

"Why is it he seems more excited to see me than you were?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shrugged, "I don't know what's with his generation of younger brothers. He shouldn't even be listening to boy bands in the first place."

Souta began to jump around Inuyasha. "I've got to have your autograph! And your DNA! And...well...tell everyone!"

"Whoa! Hold up there," Inuyasha put his hand up and it seemed to have this magical silencing effect on Souta, "Unless you want me disemboweled, you don't tell a single soul."

"Even though, that sounds really cool," Souta replied, "I won't tell a single soul! So can I get you autograph, the DNA will come later."

Inuyasha sighed, "Go get a pen and paper."

Souta squealed excitedly before rushing up the stairs.

Kagome sighed again, "Sorry about the my psycho brother."

"It's okay, the weirdest thing is the thing that weirded me out the most was 'Oh my Jonas'," Inuyasha answered, "I'm actually quite used to the desire to extract my Deoxyribonucleic Acid, although it's usually from psycho stalker chicks and not eleven year old boys. I figured that kind of stuff happened more to Megan Fox or something..."

Kagome was lost at Deoxyribonucleic Acid.

* * *

Likey?

INUKAG MIRSAN GURL8

claudia123

hirome hanajioku

Inuyashafanfun

Cayla-Broken Angel

twilightluver22

katara Y.O.U.

Emily-twilight

airpeeps

dark eyed demon girl

poems2songs

UnDead Warrior Phil

TiffanyM

ryuuhime88

Kint0

Kitkatka101

Wolf Melody

xheyxhaleyx

Diamond369

Kimmiko T.

Deity of Anime

FeudalGirl14


	46. Chapter 45: CANDY

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Note:** PinkCatsy has RETURNED!

**Falling** **Star**

Ayame stampeded down the stairs. She looked into the living room to find Kouga sitting on the couch alone. "Where's Shippo?"

Kouga shrugged, "How am I supposed to know?"

Ayame sighed before glancing at the magazine Shippo had, undoubtedly, left behind. She skimmed through the cover before turning to a story about getting a guy's attention. She blinked, blushing and putting the magazine down. She cast a sly glance at Kouga. _What am I doing?_ She shook her thoughts.

Kouga stared at the television completely enthralled by some stupid cartoon involving a coconut and a guy's head.

Ayame sighed again. "I'm going to go look for Shippo, okay?"

"Guh?" Kouga replied, before adding a "Uh-guh."

Ayame shook her head. She _definitely _needs to readjust her taste in boys. She quickly grabbed her coat before shutting the door behind her.

Kouga waited for the door to shut before running upstairs and grabbing his disguise. As he put on the visor, he smirked, "Off to see the lovely Kagome." He hoped by visiting her frequently enough, he could wipe away her feelings for Inuyasha. "She deserves much better." He waited for a moment before opening the door and heading off.

...with Ayame...

Ayame walked all the way to the end of the streets before actually thinking of where she could find Shippo. _The park? ...Nah, he'd never go by himself. Where else would a kid like Shippo go? Candy store! Or the chocolate shop! _With her destination in mind, she sped off.

However, as soon as she reached Choco-Chu. The article in that magazine of Shippo's popped up in her head. She stood there, despite being unable to see Shippo inside. She hesitated for a moment.

"_Ayame...do you like this Hojo guy?"_

Ayame stormed off to the candy store. _Why even waste my time on the baka?!_

…with Kouga...

Kouga blinked in surprise to find out that Inuyasha had been the one to open the door.

"One, two three

Not only you and me

Got 180 degrees

And I'm caught in between

Counting-"

"Stop singing Britney Spears and get Kagome for me, asshole," Kouga snapped.

Inuyasha sighed as he leaned against the door frame. "Well she's not here, dumbass."

"Where the hell is she?!" Kouga snapped.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. _Why does Kouga have to explode over everything?_ "Obviously, not with me."

"I can _see_ that," Kouga cried, "Now where the fuck is she?"

Inuyasha sighed again, "She went out on a walk or something. World History was stressing her out."

Kouga glared, "I didn't ask what she did or what she's even doing but-"

"I saw her head towards the freaking park, happy now, asshole!" Inuyasha screamed, "GAWD! I don't even have to tell you this shit, you know? You're lucky I'm so kind as to even tell you this."

"Just like I'm lucky you gave me the go ahead for a girl you never expected to like me back?"

Inuyasha started to close the door. But Kouga held it open.

"Admit it, fucker. That's the _only _reason you told me I could go for Kagome," Kouga seethed.

Inuyasha looked at him with bored eyes. "You know, I _was_ playing video games with Souta..."

"Inu-fucking-yasha!"

Inuyasha sighed, "I'm not going to tell you I like her." He pushed Kouga out of the way and shut the door.

Kouga was stunned for a moment before anger set in. He rang the doorbell frantically with no answer.

"Hey, you! Demon! Get off my property!"

Kouga turned to see an angry old man. "What was that old guy?"

"You've said all you want to say, no get off my property. My granddaughter ain't home and I'm not about to let you wait for her," Grandpa Higurashi snapped, "Especially if you're going to use language like you were just using."

"Your granddaughter?" Kouga repeated.

"It's obvious that boy band punk, Justin Timberlake or whatever isn't going to open the door again, so leave!"

Kouga sighed and gave in. _If he really is Kagome's grandfather I wouldn't want to get on his bad side._ Kouga took a deep breath before placing a look of determination on his face which, by the way, is not as bad as his thinking face. "The park, eh?"

...back with poor Ayame...

Ayame eventually found Shippo at a newsstand. She sighed, "Shippo, where have you been?"

Shippo blinked, "Ayame?"

"Who did you think it was, Anne of Green Gables?" Ayame snorted.

Shippo shook his head. "No, it's just that whenever I hear that line out of nowhere, it's Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha?" Ayame repeated.

Shippo sighed, "It'll surprise you how much he actually cares about family. So why were _you_ looking for me?"

Ayame shrugged, "I didn't know where you were. You just disappeared."

"And you..._cared_?"

Ayame shrugged again. "I don't know, I guess you've become like a little brother to me."

Shippo scowled, "I'm like a little brother to _everyone_!"

Ayame smiled softly, "A _cute_ little brother."

Shippo huffed, "I'm only _a year_ younger than you, you know!"

Ayame ruffled his hair as she giggled.

Shippo scowled even more. "I _hate _that more than anything."

"What?" Ayame asked.

"When people ruffle my hair!" Shippo snapped, "It's like the ultimate way to treat someone like a child."

Ayame couldn't fight the smile that spread on her face. "You want WacDonalds?"

Shippo lit up like a Christmas tree. "Who wouldn't?!"

…

When Ayame and Shippo reached the front of the line, Ayame was a little surprise to find a boy with short, shaggy black locks and dark chocolate eyes standing there in the WacDonald's uniform.

"Koji?" Ayame blinked.

"Ay-Ayame," He went a deep red and his head fell, "I didn't expect to see you here." He muttered under his breath, "I never wanted you to see me in this stupid uniform."

Ayame blinked, "Why not?"

Shippo merely watched the exchange with mild interest.

"Well...I never...I never thought pretty girls like you ate here," he looked up with a cute smile.

Ayame blushed, "Well I'm actually here with my...neighbour." She turned to Shippo, "Say hi," she seethed.

"Hi, strange WacDonald's cashier clerk whom I don't know," Shippo replied monotonously.

Ayame sighed, "Sorry about him. He has an attitude problem. And he's short."

Shippo's eyes widened before turning to glare at Ayame.

"So...what would you and your short neighbour like?" Koji chuckled.

"WACNUGGETS!" Shippo snapped, "And OJ!"

Ayame rolled her eyes. "Salad wrap for me."

Koji smiled, "That's 1050 yen."

Ayame turned to Shippo.

Shippo's eyes widened as he grumbled, "I thought you were going to treat me."

Ayame shook her head with a smirk. "I never said anything like that at all. I just said 'Would you like to go to WacDonald's' and you replied 'Who wouldn't?!' I don't believe there was anymore to it than that."

Shippo growled as he pulled out his wallet and pulled out the 1050 yen. "Here you go," he snapped.

Koji blinked, "Wow, is that your allowance little boy?"

Shippo glared, "I'm fourteen fucking years old, ass! And _no_, it's not my fucking allowance!" Shippo snapped, "It's from my fucking paycheck, jerk! I get more money in a week than you get in a month, piss-face!"

Ayame couldn't help but laugh at Shippo's outburst and Koji's surprised expression.

"S-Sorry..." Koji replied, "Um...I'll get you your WacNuggets right away sir."

Shippo scowled as Koji headed into the kitchen. Then he turned to Ayame with a sly expression. "Was that an ex-boyfriend or something?"

If Ayame had been drinking something, she surely would have done a spit take. "NO!"

"Oh really?" Shippo seemed a little bored now, "Then who was he?"

"He's just a kid in my class, okay?" Ayame snapped.

"Doesn't seem that way to me," Shippo remarked, "Seems like a _boy_ in your class who _likes you_."

Ayame blinked, "What? No!"

"_'Well...I never...I never thought pretty girls like you ate here.'_" Shippo repeated snidely.

Ayame's face went red. "Shut up, Shippo."

"You should go out with him, Ayame," Shippo replied, "He'll definitely treat you better than Kouga. Hell, a freaking _cat_ can treat you better than Kouga. I would know, Inuyasha and I have had three."

Ayame sighed, "I know and I know. Kagome wouldn't shut up about Sprinkles-san. But I don't like Koji that way and I _do_ like Kouga that way. I just don't know why."

"Ask Inuyasha," Shippo seethed, "I'm sure he knows."

They remained silent until they received their food. Ayame looking down the whole time. When they left WacDonald's, Ayame waved bye to Shippo. "You can head home, I want to walk a bit. Clear my head, you know?"

Shippo nodded and headed home.

Ayame, however, found herself passing by Choco-Chu again. She took a deep breath and before she knew it, she had already bought a box of assorted chocolates. She sighed, "Kouga might eat it. I mean, I've seen the guy eat an elastic band just because it was in the bowl with his popcorn. There's no way he'll refuse a box of chocolates, right?" But instead of heading home to Kouga, Ayame found herself wandering around some more.

* * *

And by 'to Kouga' I mean to where she thinks Kouga still is. Cleared?

Sorry for the wait...and the lack of InuKagness in the chapter...

Undefined Puppet

Karen072290

inukag4eva2282

-DarkDaughterMay-

Pika Pika 21

InuyashaLover346

ryuuhime88

POCKYLUVR101

evelynvm29

correctormaritza

claudia123

katakana624

wannabevampire13

Diamond369

Evil-Chibi-Tiffy

asuyami

Alice54

poems2songs

Deity of Anime

TiffanyM

xheyxhaleyx

HollisterGirl29

Emily-twilight

Kint0

Inuyashadreamerzforlife

katara Y.O.U.

INUKAG MIRSAN GURL8

Kitkatka101

Vampire Academy09

FeudalGirl14

Kimmiko T.

airpeeps


	47. Chapter 46: Everything's Coming Up Ayame

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Note:** PinkCatsy has RETURNED!

**Falling** **Star**

"Kagome! Kagome!"

Kagome turned around to find Kouga running towards her and could barely hide her sigh of disappointment. She ran her hand through her hair before placing on a friendly smile. "Oh hi Kouga, fancy meeting you here."

Kouga nodded and chuckled, "Yeah, fancy."

Kagome sighed inwardly but kept the smile in place. She cocked her head to the side in a curious fashion. "So, did you want to talk to me about something?" It was obvious he wanted to talk to her about something.

"Mutt face," Kouga answered, his anger showing through his face.

Kagome sighed, she forgot to add, 'except Inuyasha?'. But she placed the smile back on as a reflex. "Kouga, I know that you're not happy with my feelings for Inuyasha, but to be honest..."

"I'm not just unhappy with your feelings for him, Kagome," Kouga cut in, "I'm also unhappy with his feelings for you."

Kagome blinked. _What?_

...Meanwhile...

Ayame found herself approaching the park. She looked down at the chocolates and contemplated just eating them up herself. That's when she caught sight of Kouga and...Kagome? Ayame stealthily closed in on the pair until she found a nice big oak tree that would shield her presence perfectly. She cupped her hands around her ears.

"I'm not just unhappy with your feelings for him, Kagome, I'm also unhappy with his feelings for you."

Ayame blinked and her eyes fell back down at her chocolates. "I shouldn't have even bothered," she muttered as her heart panged in her chest.

"Kagome, I...I think you should know that he...he doesn't plan on ever loving you back," Kouga's ability to sugarcoat his words failed him.

"_That's because you're too beautiful to just be cute."_

Kagome blinked in surprise. "I-I know that. Of course. Why would a guy like him ever like a girl like me?"

"_But Kikyo is my eternal love and there is nothing anyone or anything can do about it."_

"Especially when he has Kikyo," her voice fell.

Ayame's eyes widened. It wasn't often that she got to hear Kagome sound so...so depressed over something. Especially in relation to boys. She had almost forgotten that she wasn't the only one suffering from Scenester-itis.

Kouga placed his hand on her shoulders. "Then just give up on him, Kagome. Why waste your efforts on someone who is never gonna love you back when you have someone who already likes you?"

Kagome blinked and plucked Kouga's hands off her shoulders. "You tell me, Kouga."

Kouga staggered back. "I don't-"

"Why are you even bothering when everyone else has already made it _quite_ clear how I feel?" Kagome pressed, "Even if I give up on Inuyasha, it won't change the fact that you're not my type, Kouga."

"But-"

"How _you_ feel will never change how _I_ feel," Kagome cut in sharply, "Life doesn't work that way. But I...I am not going to _just stop _liking Inuyasha. If it happens, it happens. Until then, I'm just...I'll just deal with just being his number one fan and his friend." Kagome managed a sad smile.

Ayame futilely wiped away the tears. Kagome's words echoed in her mind. And her heart just sank further. _I'm not strong like you, Kagome. I can't _stand_ the fact that Kouga likes someone else. Especially since it's you. Hojo likes you and to be honest, even fucking Inuyasha likes you. You __**always**__ get the boy you want. And everyone else, Midori and I...maybe even more in the future, get left heart fucking broken. Maybe even Kikyo will end up like us._

Kouga swallowed, "Yeah, and what about me?"

"Maybe you should take your own advice Kouga," Kagome answered cryptically and began to walk away, "I've gotta go finish my homework."

Kouga stood there for a moment and kicked at the dirt angrily. Then his nose prickled at the smell of salt water. He followed the scent before finding Ayame, sitting behind an oak tree. She was crying her eyes out and eating fancy chocolates. "Ayame?"

Ayame looked up and her eyes widened. "K-Kouga?"

"What are you doing?" he asked, then he noticed the tears trailing down her cheeks, "What's wrong?"

Ayame looked down at the chocolates. "Um...I was going to give these to this guy I liked, but he rejected me."

Kouga bent down a picked up a chocolates. "What kind of idiot would do that?"

Ayame's eyes widened and her heart pounded in her chest.

"You're pretty hot in your own way," Kouga continued, "Only an idiot would reject a bombshell like you."

Ayame looked up at Kouga. "You...you really think so?"

"Yeah and you seem like a really nice girl too," Kouga wasn't finished, "The idiot's get have his eyes checked and his balls crushed for sure."

Ayame's face heated up.

"I'll do it, if you want," Kouga picked up another chocolate, "He's gotta pay somehow for making you cry."

Ayame gingerly handed the chocolates over to Kouga, "You can just have his chocolates...that is, if you want..."

Kouga's blue met Ayame's green. "Why don't we just eat it together?"

Ayame could have sworn a rainbow filled the sky the moment he said those words. "Of course," she breathed excitedly.

...

The next morning was one Ayame hadn't had in a long time. She felt like skipping and singing. She spun happily as she headed to school. She whirled and sang until...

"OOF!"

Ayame looked up and met a familiar set of dark chocolate eyes. "Koji?"

Koji went a deep red. "Uh...hi, Ayame."

"Hi, Koji!" she smiled extra-brightly. _Kouga. Kouga. Kouga. Kouga. KOUGA! _Her mind sang.

"Um...Ayame?"

Ayame blinked, thrust from her daydream. "Huh?"

A shadowed passed over Koji's eyes as his face got even redder. "I...I've got something I gotta say to you, Ayame."

Ayame blinked, "What?"

"Do you...do you mind if I say it?" Koji asked.

Ayame blinked again and pulled away a stray red strand from her face. "No way, if you've got something on your chest let it out."

"Um...Ayame...I..."

* * *

Bum ba ba! Cliffhanger! So how many of you feel happy for Ayame? I'm guessing many of you want Ayame stop getting her hopes up...

mooximxaxwhale

Zak saturday 1

Kint0

Leena-Kun

BijouCullen

katara Y.O.U.

xheyxhaleyx

airpeeps

INUKAG MIRSAN GURL8

poems2songs

Evil-Chibi-Tiffy

Undefined Puppet

FeudalGirl14

Deity of Anime

inukag4eva2282

Karen072290

Kitkatka101

Kimmiko T.

TiffanyM


	48. Chapter 47: WHo's Your Date?

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Note:** PinkCatsy has RETURNED!

**Falling** **Star**

"Um...Ayame...I..." Koji began.

Ayame tried to wait patiently for the words that seemed like they'd never come out. "You...?"

"I...really like you," Koji looked into her eyes hopefully as a blush decorated his cheeks.

Ayame blinked in surprise. She was completely taken aback. She had never pictured herself as the type to be in this position.

"_Seems like a **boy** in your class who** likes you**."_

"W-wow...you...like me?" Ayame repeated in shock, "Koji, I-"

"_Why don't we just eat it together?"_

"I...can't accept your feelings," Ayame answered solemnly, "I'm sure you gathered up a lot of courage to confess to me. But the way things are," she pulled a strand shyly behind her ear, "The way I feel right now, doesn't really tip in your favour," She smiled up at Koji, "If you'd like to wait, then maybe one day I can give you a shot."

Koji blinked in surprise and a smile spread across his face.

"I just don't know exactly how soon it'd be," Ayame chuckled, "I've kinda fallen for a complete dumbass."

Koji laughed, "Well he's gotta be if he'll give you up."

"_Only an idiot would reject a bombshell like you."_

Ayame blinked. Her hands fidgeted nervously. "Yeah..."

"Will you at least go to the festival with me?" Koji pleaded, "I can sense things are kinda up in the air."

Ayame looked off to the side as a giggle escaped her lips. "That's an understatement. It seems like a nice offer, but I have to ask him before I decide to go with anyone else."

Koji's gaze fell. "Oh, I understand. I'm probably going to be busy anyways. My cousin's coming and all, everything's going to be real hectic."

Ayame's eyes widened in a mix of shock and fear. "K-Kikyo's coming?!"

...Elsewhere...

Kagome headed to school, her head sorta in the clouds. She was really hoping that Kouga finally got a clue. It would make her happy if at least one of them got to be with their dream guy. Even if it wasn't her.

Kagome sighed with a heavy heart.

"_He doesn't plan on ever loving you back." _

Kagome's heart pounded painfully. She pulled out her phone and looked at it. He gave it to her. She held it close to her body.

"_Why would a guy like him ever like a girl like me?"_

Kagome huffed, "If I'm supposed to be beautiful, why won't you look at me? Why don't you love me?"

"Who doesn't who love who?"

Kagome was startled when she heard her friends (minus Sango and Ayame) suddenly chorus an inquiry. She turned with a deep blush. "W-what?"

"Who doesn't love who?" they repeated.

"What?"

"_Who doesn't love who_?"

"Huh?"

They let out an aggravated sigh. Yuka seethed, "Just forget it."

"You, Kagome, we'll have to find out eventually," Eri chided.

Ayumi embraced Kagome. "But whatever it is, don't look so down. You gotta turn that frown upside down!"

Kagome forced a chuckle. "Yeah." Kagome ignored her friends looks of confusion and plugged her earphones into her ears. She let out an elated sigh as Inuyasha's voice flowed into her ears. She shut her eyes for a moment so she could step into her dream world.

Sango ran to catch up with Kagome, Ayumi, Yuka and Eri. She walked beside what seemed to be a sleepwalking Kagome. "Kagome?"

No response.

"Kagome?!" Sango waved her hands in front of Kagome's face.

Kagome merely began to mouth the words of the song.

Sango took a deep breath, ripped out Kagome's earphones and cried, "KAGOME HIGURASHI!!!"

"WHAT?!" Kagome replied.

Sango smiled, "Hi."

Kagome scowled, "Hi." Then she put her earphones back in.

Sango rolled her eyes as Yuka, Eri and Ayumi burst into giggles.

"What's so funny?" Ayame asked as she joined them.

"Kagome," they answered simultaneously and Ayame shrugged, deciding it wasn't important.

"Are you guys going to the festival?" Eri asked in a sly tone.

Kagome pulled out her earphones. "The festival?"

"Of course!" Yuka cried, "SO are you girls going? And if so, with _who_?"

"With who?" Kagome and Sango traded glances.

Ayame wanted to pull her hair out. "With who?! Do you even _have_ to ask? Geez, you two are so out of it sometimes! Everyone, **everyone** knows you just _have _go with a boy. Your sweetheart, your crush, your childhood friend, whoever! But this _is_ a couple's event!"

Sango sighed, "Ugh...I hate those..."

"Only because you don't have a boyfriend," Ayumi replied, "Everyone with an escort in mind is ecstatic!"

Sango and Kagome rolled their eyes.

"_So_ are you going?!" Yuka pressed.

Kagome and Sango traded glances. "I don't know..."

"You can go with Yash," Ayame sang nonchalantly.

Kagome blinked and her face went a deep scarlet. "Th-there's no way I'm going to-"

"It's not like he knows it's a couple's event," Sango chided.

Kagome glared at Sango. "Now you're on their side?"

Sango whistled inconspicuously.

Kagome sighed in defeat. "I could always ask..."

"EEE!" Ayame, Yuka, Eri and Ayumi squealed excitedly.

"_But_ only if the rest of you _promise_ to come with dates as well," Kagome focused her smirk upon Sango and Ayame, "Oh sisters of mine."

Sango and Ayame went matching shades of red as Eri, Ayumi and Yuka traded confused glances.

"I'm not the only one with a potential date, am I?" Kagome responded.

"_Fine_," Ayame and Sango relented.

"I'm not sure how though," Sango muttered, "Since he's practically petrified of me."

Ayumi smiled at Sango, "I'm sure it can't be that hard, right?"

Sango averted her gaze. "That's only because you don't know who we're talking about."

Ayame nodded.

Kagome turned to Ayumi, Yuka and Eri, "However, this doesn't mean that you three are excluded. I'd like to see all three of you there, dates in hand."

Eri rose her hand.

"Cousins don't count. Neither do friends unless of course," Kagome answered Eri's silent question, "You like them."

"Crap..." the three chorused.

* * *

How many of you forgot that Kikyo is also going to be at this festival?

Takeshi Jecht

Dragonlover71491

Amy-Katherine914

Kint0

Starpower01

xheyxhaleyx

asuyami

qtsammie

Kimmiko T.

(by the way, your review was so jokes)

o.0SimplyAngel0.o

correctormaritza

2White Flame16

Dairi-Luvs-Rain

poems2songs

Kitkatka101

Alice54

Undefined Puppet

Deity of Anime

BijouCullen

inukag4eva2282

Evil-Chibi-Tiffy

FeudalGirl14

INUKAG MIRSAN GURL8

yumemi akate ura

wannabevampire13

Karen072290

claudia123


	49. Chapter 48: Festival Frights

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Note:** PinkCatsy has RETURNED!

**Falling** **Star**

Sango stood in front of the room that Miroku was currently occupying. She fidgeted nervously. She had no clue as to how she was going to do this. _Calm down, Sango, it's easy and simple. You're not even the one apologizing. All you have to do is say you forgive and ask him to the festival. But in a way that completely states that your intentions are completely platonic. That isn't so hard, is it?_ She took a deep breath. "Hey, perv!"

"Sango?" was the weak yet hopeful reply.

"I-I've been thinking lately and I've decided that maybe, _just maybe_ you've been punished enough," Sango tried.

"Really?" Sango could imagine Miroku jumping off his bed and leaping to the door in excitement.

"But, you need to prove it," Sango's voice gained certainty and determination.

"Anything you ask, I'll do," his voice seemed to be getting closer and closer.

"C-Come to the festival with me...and Kagome and Ayame and Ayumi and Yuka and Eri and stuff..." Sango's strength started to waver, "And if..._if_ you behave yourself then...then maybe, _just_ maybe I'll...I'll forgive. But this isn't a date or anything! Because I have like _no_...I _don't_ have any feelings for you...at all....in a romantic fashion I mean..."

The door swung open and Miroku stood smiling brightly, "Of course. I'll go and I **promise** I'll behave."

Sango couldn't help the smile that spread on her face. "Great."

...with Ayame and Kouga...

Ayame found herself holding another box of chocolates behind her back as she shyly stood by the couch where Kouga was watching his idiotic shows. _Dammit, Ayame! Are you going to try and use chocolates for everything! _She even bought them from the same store, Choco-Chu. Her hands gripped around the box.

"Uh...K-Kouga," Ayame started weakly.

Kouga turned to her and switched the television off.

Ayame blinked in surprise. "Y-you turned the television off?"

Kouga shrugged, "I've already seen it all anyways. So Ayame, did you want to say something?"

Ayame stood there in awe for a moment and she fruitlessly tried to blink back tears of happiness. She lowered her head and shoved the box of chocolates in his face.

"This again?" Kouga replied as he took the chocolates. He blinked in surprise as his nose picked up the scent of saltwater, "Ayame, don't tell me-"

"I'll stop crying only if you go to the festival with me," Ayame demanded.

"What?"

"This time the chocolates are for you," Ayame looked up at him with a deep blush.

Kouga blinked in surprise and his face also went a crimson colour.

"Congrats, Ayame," Shippo sat from the stairs and completely killed the moment.

Ayame's eyebrows twitched in irritation and Kouga had a matching expression.

"Shut up, squirt," Kouga snapped.

Shippo smirked in amusement and leaned back on the stairs. "I hope you guys have fun at the festival. You know, I've never been to a festival, but have a great time anyways. I'm sure-"

Ayame sighed, "Shippo, you wanna come to?"

"DO I EVER!" Shippo jumped onto his feet.

Ayame rolled her eyes and sighed, "Then, of course, you can." _I hope Kagome and Sango don't get mad at me. At least not as mad as I am at myself. Romantic atmosphere demolished completely...misson accomplished Shippo._ She discreetly glared at the redheaded boy who jumped up in enthusiasm.

...and finally, with Inuyasha and Kagome...

Kagome stood with her back against her bedroom door, she had been watching Inuyasha sleep ever since she got home. She realized how creepy she was being but she couldn't bring herself to disturb his sleeping face. And she couldn't bring herself to move much either. _This is stupid. This is stupid. This is stupid. This is SO incredibly stupid. I don't even wanna go to this stupid festival. Forget this whole thing. I'll just hang out at the shrine, anyways. Who needs a stupid school festival! _Kagome reached for her phone. _I'll just call them up and tell them I'm not going. Or, better yet, text them with my new full QWERTY keyboard. Yes, that's exactly what I'll-_

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Inuyasha sat up, "You've just been frozen there for two hours."

Kagome's face went a deep shade of red. "I thought you were-"

"I was...sorta..." Inuyasha answered, he ran his hand through his silver tresses, "Do you have something to say or something?"

"Um..." _Kagome, what are you doing? Just say no. You _just_ decided you're not even going to go. So you have nothing to say. Nothing. To. Say. _"Do you wanna go to my school's festival?"

Inuyasha blinked in surprise (as did Kagome). "Uh, sure. Why not?"

Kagome smiled brightly. "Sweet."

Inuyasha felt a light blush decorate his cheeks. "Sweet."

Kagome inwardly let out a sigh of relief. _See, I knew there was nothing to be afraid of. There is nothing that can bring me down!_

...

Ayame smiled brightly as she headed to school until she caught sight of Kagome's brilliant smile. Then she remembered something.

"_K-Kikyo's coming?!"_

Ayame bit her lip. _Should I tell Kagome? _

"_Especially when he has Kikyo."_

Ayame began to chew on her lip nervously. _Which would be worse? To tell her now and possibly ruin the rest of her week...or to not tell her, pretend I never knew and see her face when she catches sight of Kikyo at the festival? Wait, should the guys know? Wait...does this mean the guys can't even come? Should we not go to the festival? _Ayame's head started to spin as all these questions started to pop up in her mind.

"Ayame, are you okay?" Kagome asked worriedly as she placed her hand on Ayame's forehead.

Ayame looked between Sango and Kagome. "Y-yeah, of course!" She forced a smile. "So...did you guys manage to convince the Scenesters to come along?" _No...please say no._

Sango and Kagome both simultaneously spread into meek grins as their faces reddened. They nodded.

_Crap..._ Ayame clenched her teeth. "M-Me too."

Sango and Kagome traded glances. "Ayame, is something wrong?"

"No! It's just that..." Ayame searched her mind, "That..." _Should I tell them? It seems everything is progressing so well with everyone. Do I really need to ruin this? No, I should tell them the truth. Either way, the festival will be ruined for us. It's better for everyone if we just don't go...or find other dates..._ "That..._Shippo_ said he wanted to come too. And I...I told him he could come."

"_You know, I've never been to a festival..."_

Ayame began to chew her lip even more nervously. _Shippo really wanted to come...I can't tell him that he can't now...can I?_ _But...what if he runs into Kikyo? I...don't know what to do!_

"Ayame," Sango furrowed her brow, "You really seem distressed about something."

"What? No...I'm not distressed" Ayame put back on her forced smile.

Kagome and Sango traded worried expressions.

_But if they go...and confront Kikyo...what if...what if Kikyo isn't mad anymore? What if Inuyasha and Kikyo reconcile...then...**Kagome might just get a chance to see what it feels like**_. Ayame blinked in surprise as the thought thundered in her mind. _No...I can't think like that...after...after what she tried to do for me the other day. I can't. I have to...tell her...but..._

"Ayame, something really seems wrong," Kagome pressed with a stern, maternal expression.

Ayame didn't respond. She was knee-deep in her own thoughts and she seemed to be sinking further and further. _I can't. I can't tell her. But...but what if they go and Kikyo and Inuyasha reconcile...and then they all leave._ Ayame felt a crack in her heart as that thought sunk in. _Everything is going so much better for all of us...we can't lose it all now. I **have** to tell them._ "Guess...there really is something troubling me."

Sango and Kagome traded glances for the umpteenth time since Ayame's arrival.

"It's just that..." Ayame's face darkened, "That......._Koji_ confessed to me the other day, and I feel so bad for rejecting him. Guys, what do I do?" Ayame was so angry at herself. _Just tell them! They need to know!_

"He did?!" Sango and Kagome gasped simultaneously.

"I knew he liked you but..." Sango added.

Ayame blinked, "You did?"

"You rejected him? How did he take it?" Kagome asked.

Ayame turned to Kagome. "Well...I broke it to him gently. So he took it pretty well. He asked me to the festival though...and then I had to decline again...because you know...Kouga and all..."

"Yeah, of course," Kagome replied, understanding, "And he obviously took that well as well, right?"

Ayame nodded, "Yeah but he said he was really busy anyways...with stuff." Ayame mentally cursed herself for avoiding it once again.

"Well, that's good, that means we probably won't run into him at the festival," Sango remarked, "And it'll save you both a lot of awkward grief."

_Tell them NOW. _"About that..." Ayame bit her lip nervously.

Kagome and Sango traded glances again. "_About that..._?"

"Hey girls, got your dates?" Yuka asked excitedly as she, Eri and Ayumi joined the trio.

Kagome and Sango turned to the three in slight irritation as Ayame sighed in relief.

"Yes..." they answered simultaneously.

Ayumi grinned, "I told you guys, you had nothing to worry about!"

Ayame looked worriedly off to the side. _That's what you think._

Eri sighed, "Of course they don't, they're gorgeous and they probably have dates that are _crazy_ about them. Me, I'm not so sure of. I don't wanna go to this stupid festival anymore. Not if I might lose Benjiro..."

Kagome looked at Eri in confusion. "I thought you said Benji was nuts about you."

Yuka and Ayumi sighed, "That was until she heard about the festival's special guest this year."

"Special guest...?" Kagome, Sango and Ayame repeated. Ayame began to chew on her lip even more nervously. _I hope they don't mean..._

"Who can keep their man on a leash when Mirosaki Kikyo is going to be there?" Eri whined.

Kagome and Sango froze. Ayame wanted to smack Eri with a tree and stab herself with it afterwards.

"K-Kikyo's coming?" Kagome repeated.

* * *

Uh oh, oh no! Sacre bleu! Dios mio! (and other exclamations...)

RaInbOw-M0nk3y '-'

Evil-Chibi-Tiffy

Deity of Anime

Undefined Puppet

Night Fox123

Karen072290

poems2songs

katara Y.O.U.

Anyhoober

Charli2006

inukag4eva2282

TiffanyM

FeudalGirl14

Kitkatka101

airpeeps

Alice54

Kint0


	50. Chapter 49: Tell Them

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Note:** PinkCatsy has RETURNED!

**Falling** **Star**

Sango and Kagome stared at Ayame as the three walked home from school.

"You planned on telling us _when_?" Kagome clucked her tongue.

Sango sighed, "Did you even plan on telling us _at all_?"

"I was _just_ trying to make a DECISION when big-mouth Eri BLABBED it!" Ayame cried in her defence, "I mean, everything was tipping towards telling you guys...but either way, there's no perfect happily ever after in it for us."

Kagome sighed, "Ayame, life isn't a fairy tale. Not everyone gets their 'happily ever after'."

Ayame looked down, "But, Kagome, you _deserve_ one."

A modest smile spread across Kagome's face. "Yeah, but I feel _everyone_ deserves a happy ending." Kagome's smile faded, "But life doesn't work that way. So I just hope everyone gets the happiest ending they can." Kagome smiled up at her friends, "And because I feel that way, I don't think we can take the guys to the festival...without at least telling them about Kikyo. Of all the possible endings, I don't want the one filled with lies. Inuyasha...Inuyasha, at least, _needs_ to know Kikyo is going to be here for one reason or another. If he...if he still wants to go...even if he doesn't want to go, I should tell him so he can make that decision, right?"

Sango nodded, "Of course. And it's only fair we do the same for Miroku, Kouga and _definitely_ Shippo. Shippo and Inuyasha have to know most of all."

Ayame sighed, "I know...but...some part of me doesn't want to tell them..."

"Honestly, _every_ part of me doesn't want to tell them," Sango replied, "But my conscience knows I should."

"I just know telling them isn't a decision for me, but an obligation," Kagome admitted, "I have no right to decide to withdraw this kind of information from them."

Sango sighed, "You're absolutely right."

"..._Guys_..." Ayame whined, "Why do you have to be so _righteous_ all the damned time?!"

Kagome shrugged, half-laughing.

...

Ayame shut the door behind her cautiously. And she stood there, taking a deep breath. _Now, Ayame, think about it. You've just gotta tell Shippo and Kouga. Hell, if you tell Kouga, he'll tell Shippo for you...probably. What's the worst that can happen if Kouga finds out? To you? ...Minor hearing loss? Pah, you could live without hearing on the right side of your head. And at least, he won't leave, right? So...go on with it. Say it._ Ayame cleared her throat.

Kouga didn't appear to have heard her over the infomercial about a cream that can improve your dancing ability.

"Ahem! Kouga!" Ayame's nervousness was running through her veins, but she tried to shake it off.

Kouga whirled around, shutting off the television.

Ayame blushed as she noticed he was making eye contact. Ayame looked into those blue eyes of his and completely lost her voice. She opened her mouth and the words hid inside her throat.

"Ayame?" Kouga prodded, "Didn't you wanna say something?"

Ayame nodded.

"So...?"

Ayame gulped before trying again. And this time, her mouth wouldn't even open. She averted her gaze and took deep breaths. She tried again. "See...I have something important to tell you."

"What?" Kouga had to really strain to hear Ayame's soft reply.

Ayame cleared her throat again. "I...I have-"

"Is this the big C?" Shippo wondered as he headed down the stairs.

Kouga turned to him. "Big C?"

Ayame was going to glare when her eyes met Shippo's.

"_Mommy…help me…"_

"Uh...I was...I mean..." Ayame was beginning to get tongue tied.

Shippo rose an eyebrow. "Should I go?"

"No! Yes!" Ayame wanted to smack herself with a spatula, "I mean...no. Actually, I mean yes...no wait-"

"No or yes?" Shippo sighed, "Which is it?"

"Ah...um...both?" Ayame tried.

Shippo blinked. He sighed, "Let's ask this _another_ way. Do I _have_ to be here?"

"Yes! No wait, no. Actually...erm...ah..."

Shippo rolled his eyes. "Let us try this _again._ _Should_ I be here?"

"_Shippo and Inuyasha have to know most of all."_

Ayame nodded.

Shippo rose an eyebrow. _I'm guessing this isn't the big C._ "So..."

Ayame opened her mouth."So...what...I am trying to...no wait-"

"Ayame, come out with it, already!" Kouga snapped.

"Uh...! AH...UM...ERR...KO-KO_JI_ CONFESSED TO ME THIS MORNING?!" Ayame blurted.

Shippo's eyebrows rose. "Really?"

Kouga's eyes narrowed. "Who is this Koji person?"

"But...but I rejected him...and...yeah..." Ayame's voice began to fade.

"Oh, well then what the fuck was the purpose of all of this?" Kouga demanded.

Shippo sighed. "Why should I have been here?"

"Um...can you believe there's a cream to improve your dancing ability?" Ayame chuckled nervously.

Shippo groaned and rolled his eyes. _Is this really what she was going to say?_

Ayame inwardly scowled. _I FAIL AT LIFE!!!!_

...Elsewhere...

Inuyasha walked around Kagome, waving his hands in her face to try and pull her out of her daze. "Kagome? You okay? Kagome? Kags? Kag-irific? Kagington the 3rd? Kageromaru? Drago Kago? Higurashi K? K-Higgy? Please stop me. Now. Kag-a-dopoulous? Kag-tacular? Kag-a-lag-jag? Kagz? HIGURASHI KAGOME?!"

"AH!" Kagome was pulled immediately out of her daze. "Inu-Inuyasha?" Kagome then noticed the sudden proximity of their faces. "AH!" She shoved him away. _His girlfriend is coming here this weekend...his girlfriend is coming here this weekend...his girlfriend-_

"Kagome, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked, worried and a little bruised.

"Yes!" Kagome replied, her face a thousand shades of red. "It's just that..."

"_That's because you're too beautiful to just be cute."_

"_But Kikyo is my eternal love and there is nothing anyone or anything can do about it."_

"That..." Kagome stuttered.

"_I just know telling them isn't a decision for me, but an obligation. I have no right to decide to withdraw this kind of information from them."_

"_But, Kagome, you _deserve_ one."_

"That..." Kagome bit her lip nervously.

Inuyasha sighed, "That...?"

"That..._I'm_ a little tired today," Kagome forced a smile and tried to get over to her bed.

Inuyasha stopped her and held her back at arm's length. "Are you _sure_ that's what's up with you?" he asked with a worried expression.

Kagome blinked, "No...I mean...well...I'm _sure_ you don't really wanna go to a stupid festival. It's really lame anyways. There's just a few stupid poorly arranged booths and it's gonna be at that ancient establishment they call a school, compared to film festivals and high-class celebrity bashes...it's gonna be a piece of crap."

Inuyasha rose an eyebrow. "Oh really? That's cool with me. I'm sure you know this, but I _hate _high-class celebrity bashes and film festivals and award ceremonies and the like. Something simple like a school festival sounds pretty awesome. And even if it's not, there are lots of trees."

"So you really wanna go?" Kagome asked, semi-disappointingly.

"Yeah, I'm kinda looking forward to it."

Kagome's eyes widened. "You're _looking forward to it_?"

"_But either way, there's no perfect happily ever after in it."_

Kagome bit her lip.

"Why? Should I not be?"

Kagome shook her head. "Of course you should. It's an experience you haven't had in the _longest_ while. It's not surprising, you'd look forward to it. Not at all..."

"So why does it seemed to bother you so much that I am?" Inuyasha enquired.

"_What_ are you talking about? I'm not bothered. At all. I'm glad. Happy even! Excited!" Kagome tried her best to sound excited, "So...hey...let's change the subject! Clouds? Can you believe clouds?"

"Clouds?" Inuyasha asked with an eyebrow raised.

"They're so _fluffy_ and _carefree_. Wouldn't you like to be a cloud?" Kagome continued blabbering.

"Um...I _guess_...I don't know. I've never really thought about it before," Inuyasha answered.

Kagome's smile held for a second more before dropping. "Sorry...I'm acting really weird right now..."

"It's okay, it happens..." Inuyasha replied, before leaning back and letting out a yawn.

Kagome looked down at her shoes as a silence ensued.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. _What's really bothering you, Kagome?_

"Uh-! Um..." Kagome started.

Inuyasha waited patiently for her to finish. "Yes...?"

Kagome took a deep breath and opened her mouth. "...about Kikyo...how...how _badly_ would you like to see her again?"

"What?"

* * *

As I was writing this chapter, I kept thinking about Tohru from Fruits Basket. Oh and I remembered I like the word confuddled, from the Do I? chapter. As usual, thankies to...

RaInbOw-M0nk3y '-'

Sango0709

Alice54

2White Flame16

Kint0

xheyxhaleyx

saie

airpeeps

INUKAG MIRSAN GURL8

inukag4eva2282

TiffanyM

thetwilightfangirl14

Kimmiko T.

poems2songs

FeudalGirl14

Undefined Puppet

Charli2006

HaPpYsLaPpY

Deity of Anime

Karen072290

asuyami

Diamond369

Kitkatka101


	51. Chapter 50: If You Don't Succeed

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Note:** PinkCatsy has RETURNED!

**Falling** **Star**

Sango sighed as she caught sight of Ayame and Kagome's sluggish steps towards the school building. "You couldn't tell them?"

"Not for the life of me," they chorused.

Ayame bit her lip. "When I finally managed to gather up the courage to tell Kouga, Shippo came in. And...well...Shippo is so _cute_ and _alive_ and _so excited for the festival_ and I don't...I can't...I just keep imagining his poor face when he finds out. I don't think I can _do that_ to him!"

"I know what you're talking about, I figured telling Miroku would be a piece of cake," Sango replied, "But no, no cake for me. I was about to so easily tell him when I imagined Momoko ripping out his intestines and then Kikyo strangling with him and I...well...

_Sango swung open Miroku's room door. He turned to her with an earnest smile, "Yes, milady Sango?"_

_Sango stood there frozen in the moment, before the image of Miroku dying by his own intestines seized her. "In...intestines..."_

"_What?" Miroku furrowed his brow in confusion._

"_Your...your...YOU'RE A DISGUSTING PERVERT!" Sango blurted out, "AND THAT SHIRT LOOKS STUPID!"_

_As Sango walked out of his room, Miroku stared down at his Spongebob shirt in wonder. "I happen to like Spongebob, I don't think it looks stupid at all."_

...failed miserably," Sango finished, "And insulted him too...and his stupid Spongebob shirt."

Kagome and Ayame blinked, "Spongebob...?"

Sango turned to Kagome. "You couldn't do it either, right?"

"Of _course_ not!" Kagome whined, "After all that preaching, nothing...I couldn't tell him _anything_...I just tried and failed at convincing him not to go...and then I found out how much he _wanted_ to go and made everything harder for myself...I was about to give in to myself when I asked him a stupid, stupid question...

_Kagome took a deep breath and opened her mouth. "...about Kikyo...how...how badly would you like to see her again?"_

"_What?" _

"_How badly would you like to see Kikyo again?" Kagome repeated more clearly._

_Inuyasha blinked._ Where did that come from?_ "Uh...well...I don't know...it...it depends..."_

"_It depends?" Kagome gasped._

"_Don't...don't say it like that, it's not like that..." Inuyasha responded, "It's just that...that...if the next time I see her, we'll reconcile and everything will be all good then _of course_ I wanna see her. If it's a chance to make things right. But...but if the next time I see her...it'll be _over _then...I'd rather hide away forever. I'm not...I'm not ready for her to break up with me just yet..." Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "I don't think I'll be able to handle it..."_

Kagome sighed, "He wasn't even sure if he wanted to see her again...and I...I didn't want to muddle him up by telling him she was gonna be there. I mean, I don't know why, despite all I said yesterday, I decided I wasn't gonna tell him. I kinda felt like he _has_ to use this opportunity to see her again...but..." Kagome started to choke up, "But if that was because I want him to reconcile or because I want her to _break up with him_...I don't know...and I...I feel so guilty." Kagome began to wipe her tears.

Ayame sighed, "This is definitely rough because...honestly we can't predict what'll happen if we go...if they go..."

"And we all know what will happen if we try to horde them for ourselves, and decide to just not go without telling them why...or lying about it," Sango added, "We'll feel eternally guilty I'm sure..."

Ayame looked down at her shoes. "We really should tell them...but regardless of what happens with Kikyo and Inuyasha, if we go...they won't have any reason to stay here anymore..."

Sango bit her lip. "I think that's the hardest fact to face..."

Kagome and Ayame traded sly smirks. "_You_ think that's the hardest fact to face. You sound like you'll be sad to see even _Miroku_ go?"

Sango felt a slight blush decorate her cheeks. "Shut up, okay. I don't know how and I don't know when...but _somehow_ he got under my skin..."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "_Somehow_."

Ayame nodded. "I've decided!" She pounded her fist against her hand.

"_What_?" Sango asked tentatively.

"Before that festival rolls around, there are _two_ things we must do!" Ayame explained.

"Two?" Kagome and Sango repeated.

"One is most _definitely_ tell them about Kikyo's arrival and...two..." Ayame took a deep breath, "Two, we _have _to tell them about how we feel."

"Come again?" Sango cried.

"Guys, you have to realize that if they go...how can we let them go with letting them know?" Ayame pressed, "I know exactly what you guys are thinking, remember, I'm _Ayame_. But, if even _I_ am saying that this is something we _have_ to do, then it is certainly something _we have_ to do. I'm pretty sure, you'll feel sucky for the rest of your life if you let them walk out of it, without ever knowing. This whole thing was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, something that some people never get to experience. Now matter what happens between us now, as long as they see us as just fans, the chances of us ever talking or seeing them again are minimal. If that doesn't make you realize how important it is to confess, then I don't know what will..."

"You're right," Kagome sighed, "It's something we should do before the festival."

"Whether we're going or not..." Sango added.

Ayame bit her lip, "But of course, saying all this doesn't mean we'll actually do it...does it?"

"Fat chance," Sango snorted, "But it's worth a try, right? I mean, if we keep thinking of the consequences if we don't, I'm sure we'll find the courage."

"Yeah, last minute," Ayame retorted.

Kagome held back a chuckle, "Better late than never, right?"

* * *

Now the added pressure of confessing...whatever will happen next?

INUKAG MIRSAN GURL8

Amy-Katherine914

Kitkatka101

Kimmiko T.

inukag4eva2282

kagomesweetcandygirl

poems2songs

Alice54

Deity of Anime

Karen072290

Undefined Puppet

FeudalGirl14


	52. Chapter 51: Try and Try

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Note:** PinkCatsy has RETURNED!

**Falling** **Star**

Kagome, once again, stood awkwardly at her front door. With the added weight of confessing Kikyo's appearance _and_ her feelings, Kagome was beginning to find it hard to even speak.

Inuyasha turned to stare at her from her bed. "Kags, you okay? You're starting to do that stand blankly at the door for hours thing a lot now. Anything on your mind?"

Kagome shook her head. "No...besides algebra." Kagome laughed nervously and immediately cursed herself for pulling an Ayame and avoiding the subject. Kagome took a deep breath, "Actually, that's a lie."

Inuyasha waited.

Kagome felt her heart pounding as so many memories bombarded her at once. She realized she couldn't do this yet. There was no way. How could she? This was too hard. It wasn't the right time. It'd only make things worse.

"Inuyasha...what...what..." Kagome's voice trailed.

Inuyasha sighed and pulled out a magazine that Kagome had left lying around.

Kagome shook her head. _Now that...now that those eyes aren't focused on me, I can do this. _"I...I...um...Inuyasha..." her voice was failing her yet again. She swallowed, "Can I ask you a question?"

Inuyasha sighed, "I hope you're not about to ask me what I would do if a fan told me she loved me."

Kagome's throat went dry. It was actually _exactly_ what she was about ask him. Kagome chuckled nervously, "No! Of course not!"

Inuyasha smiled at her. "I didn't think so. I get that question fairly often and it's a pretty stupid one at that. And it actually happens fairly often too. A confession like that isn't something that should even be taken seriously."

_A confession like that isn't something that should even be taken seriously._ Kagome's heart pained.

"It's not something real," Inuyasha continued, "So what would it matter? And besides, I...I have a girlfriend who I am still very much in love with, why do they even bother?"

_Why do they even bother?_ Kagome repeated with a held breath.

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome again, "I was just mini-ranting. You're far too smart for any of that anyways."

Kagome smiled back falsely but Inuyasha didn't seem to notice.

"That's why, out of all my fans, I like you best."

Kagome blinked and her heart was pounding again. _I like you best...he likes me best!_ Kagome smiled genuinely as her heart fluttered. "Heh, of course, I'm your number one fan!"

"Didn't you wanna ask me something?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome blinked in confusion. "I don't think so..."

...Elsewhere...

Ayame shut her front door carefully. _You are such an idiot, the BIGGEST of all idiots! Why did you say that? Why in the world did you say that?! There's no way in hell you'll tell Kouga that you like him! Especially since you can't even tell him his bandmate's psycho girlfriend is going to be at the festival! Be logical here!_ Ayame sighed forlornly.

Kouga turned to her. "Ayame, you seem down lately. Anything up?"

Ayame blinked as a light blush decorated her cheeks. "...Sorta..."

Kouga looked between her and the television. He patted the sofa. "You wanna watch some TV with me?"

Ayame felt her heart thunder in her chest. "Of course!" She skipped over and flounced onto the sofa. However, she found herself watching more Kouga than TV. _Ah! He's so sweet! If this continues, I'm going to want to marry him! Maybe I...maybe I should..._

"Isn't this a sight for sore eyes?" Shippo declared, figuring he wasn't interrupting anything.

Ayame scowled. She had never really thought of Shippo as a nuisance...until recently. Ayame sighed, "You'd like to join us?"

Shippo looked between Kouga and Ayame. "I _know_ I shouldn't _but_..." Shippo jumped onto the sofa from behind, seating himself right in between Kouga and Ayame. Kouga glared at him in irritation and Shippo smirked, "I just _can't_ miss a chance to irritate this dunderhead right here." Shippo snatched the remote from Kouga's hand and changed it to an entertainment news channel.

Ayame blinked, "Wow, Shippo, you're really getting into this celebrity gossip stuff."

Shippo shrugged, "All the Sengoku Scenester rumours make me giggle."

Kouga glared at Shippo. "Stupid runt."

Ayame smiled until...

"And now for the latest Kikyo news-"

Ayame grabbed the remote and immediately shut the television off. She laughed nervously as Kouga and Shippo turned to her in confusion. "Who wants to hear another live-television threat?"

Shippo and Kouga traded looks before shrugging and dismissing it.

Ayame let out a sigh of relief. _I don't want somebody blabbing it again. I'm going to be the one to tell them. _"Guys."

The boys turned to her with earnest interest.

_Just not today... _"Wanna get some chocolate?" Ayame smiled nervously.

...Meanwhile...

Sango swung open Miroku's door. _Pick the easier one, just tell him about Kikyo. Simple and easy._

"Yes, milady Sango?" Sango noticed Miroku fold his arms over his Spongebob shirt.

Sango stood there frozen for a moment.

"Dearest Sango?" Miroku asked in a worried tone.

"In...intestines..." Sango realized she was making the same mistake as yesterday.

"What?" Miroku furrowed his brow. "Did you just say intestines?"

"I-! I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!" Sango blurted. _Kikyo is going to be at the festival. Kikyo is going to be at the festival. Kikyo is going to be at the festival..._

"Go on, my ears exist solely for you," Miroku replied with encouragement.

"_When I see you again…I'm gonna rip those 'cursed' hands right off of you then skin you alive!"_

"_Then I'm going to choke you with your own intestines!"_

"I LOVE YOU!" Sango blurted and her face went a deep red, "Wait...what?" _THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPENING! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!_

Miroku blinked, a light blush covering his cheeks. "What?"

"SHUT UP, PERVERT!" Sango slammed Miroku's door and leaned against on the other side, her heart going a mile a minute. _I can't believe it. I said it. _Sango sunk down to her knees. She couldn't believe how good she felt.

* * *

Yay, Sango! Isn't this a nice step in the right direction?

MichelleAmara27

RaInbOw-M0nk3y '-'

cutestklutz

Kimmiko T.

InuyashaKagomeinluv

katara Y.O.U.

xheyxhaleyx

Kint0

INUKAG MIRSAN GURL8

2White Flame16

claudia123

Undefined Puppet

TiffanyM

EmmerLou5188

Tigeresssa

poems2songs

angel's moonlight sky

inukag4eva2282

Diamond369

Karen072290

Deity of Anime

airpeeps

FeudalGirl14

Alice54


	53. Chapter 52: And Try

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Note:** PinkCatsy has RETURNED!

**Falling** **Star**

Ayame and Kagome were quick to notice Sango's air of happiness. A light blush and a small smile decorated her cheeks.

"Sango, what are _you_ so happy about?" Ayame asked slyly.

Sango put her hands to her face. "You noticed?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Who didn't? We can practically see cloud nine under your feet. So what happened to make you so gleeful?"

"Well...yesterday I..." Sango bit her lip before blurting it out, "I told Miroku I liked him!"

Kagome and Ayame couldn't speak for a moment. Several minutes went by before either of them made a sound. Then, suddenly, they simultaneously began squealing and jumping up and down excitedly.

"WE'RE SO HAPPY FOR YOU, SANGO!" they cried.

Sango smiled, laughing a little before asking, "What about you two? Any luck?"

A dark cloud seemed to form over the two almost immediately. They bowed their heads in shame and shook their heads sadly.

Sango sighed, "We'll, there's still two days, counting today, before the festival and the day _of_ the festival if you wanna be real last minute. You have time. Don't worry."

Ayame nodded, "Yeah. That's plenty of time!"

Kagome sighed and rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "Yeah...we can do it!" she replied halfheartedly.

Sango and Ayame turned to Kagome with encouraging smiles. "Kagome, we believe in you."

"I don't," Kagome muttered.

"I'm sorry, you've got the hardest one," Ayame placed her hands on Kagome's shoulder, "But you are Higurashi Kagome, the biggest Inuyasha fan on the planet and the prettiest girl on the planet. Don't sweat about it, you can do anything."

Kagome put on a fake reassured smile that neither Ayame nor Sango seemed to catch.

...

Kagome stood in front of her bedroom door for awhile before actually entering. She tried meditating and focusing on what she could say before she actually tried to speak to Inuyasha, much less bring the topic up. She gently swung the door open when she decided she was ready.

"Hey Kagome, what took you so long?" Inuyasha asked with an eyebrow raised.

Kagome smiled, "Extra help for math."

"You could always ask me," Inuyasha replied, tossing a ball up and down.

"Try and tell that to my math teacher," Kagome forced a chuckle. She was surprised at how well she was lying.

Inuyasha stopped playing with ball and turned to Kagome. "Is something bothering you again?"

"Um yeah, something is," Kagome swallowed. _I can do it. I can do anything._

Inuyasha turned his entire body to focus on her. "You wanna share?"

Kagome nodded but when she opened her mouth to share, she froze.

"_That's because you're too beautiful to just be cute."_

"_But Kikyo is my eternal love and there is nothing anyone or anything can do about it."_

"_I just know telling them isn't a decision for me, but an obligation. I have no right to decide to withdraw this kind of information from them."_

"_But, Kagome, you _deserve_ one."_

"_But...but if the next time I see her...it'll be _over _then...I'd rather hide away forever. I'm not...I'm not ready for her to break up with me just yet..."_

"_I didn't want to muddle him up by telling him she was gonna be there. I mean, I don't know why, despite all I said yesterday, I decided I wasn't gonna tell him. I kinda felt like he has to use this opportunity to see her again...but...But if that was because I want him to reconcile or because I want her to _break up with him_...I don't know...and I...I feel so guilty."_

"_Guys, you have to realize that if they go...how can we let them go with letting them know?"_

"_A confession like that isn't something that should even be taken seriously."_

"_That's why, out of all my fans, I like you best."_

Kagome found her resolve fade away. _I can't do this. I can't do anything..._She looked at Inuyasha, he was patiently waiting for her to share it with him.

"_He doesn't plan on ever loving you back."_

Inuyasha sighed, "If you don't want to share, it's okay."

"_Guys, you have to realize that if they go...how can we let them go with letting them know?"_

"_That's because you're too beautiful to just be cute."_

"_That's why, out of all my fans, I like you best."_

"No, wait! I-"

"_I just know telling them isn't a decision for me, but an obligation. I have no right to decide to withdraw this kind of information from them."_

"_I didn't want to muddle him up by telling him she was gonna be there. I mean, I don't know why, despite all I said yesterday, I decided I wasn't gonna tell him. I kinda felt like he has to use this opportunity to see her again...but...But if that was because I want him to reconcile or because I want her to _break up with him_...I don't know...and I...I feel so guilty."_

Kagome's head fell. "Thing is..."

"_But...but if the next time I see her...it'll be _over _then...I'd rather hide away forever. I'm not...I'm not ready for her to break up with me just yet..."_

"_A confession like that isn't something that should even be taken seriously."_

Kagome looked up at him with another forced smile. "Never mind. It's not important."

Inuyasha didn't look like he believed her but he didn't push the issue any further. "Okay then..." he sighed resignedly.

There was a painful silence.

"Can you believe clouds?" Kagome tried with a forced smile.

Inuyasha sighed, "Again with the clouds?"

...Elsewhere...

When Ayame got home, Shippo immediately pulled her aside. "Ayame, lately something's been really up with you and it's driving me insane! What is it?!"

Ayame blinked, "Uh...well...

"_Shippo and Inuyasha have to know most of all."_

"About the festival..." Ayame gulped.

Shippo looked forlorn. "Is it cancelled?"

Shippo's face broke Ayame's heart. "No, of course not, Shippo."

"Is it just for couples?" Shippo asked, fiddling with his thumbs nervously.

"Not exclusively no..." Ayame was finding it harder and harder to tell him.

"_Shippo and Inuyasha have to know most of all."_

Shippo looked completely relieved. "Okay then, I was so scared. I really wanna go because I've never been to one before. I'll try to stay out of everyone's way. So please don't tell me I can't go."

"What? Why would anyone ask you not to come Shippo?" Ayame forced a laugh and a smile, "Don't worry, I was just gonna tell you to be ready by six on Saturday."

Shippo lit up. "Oh really? Of course!" He nodded excitedly and rushed upstairs, leaving Ayame completely disappointed in herself.

"_Shippo and Inuyasha have to know most of all."_

Ayame scowled, "I know, I know!"

"You know what?"

Ayame jumped when she found Kouga right beside her. "_Don't do that_." After her heart stopped pounding, she replied, "Well...it's just..." She looked at Kouga's expectant blue eyes. _I should definitely tell him. He __could tell Shippo for me, he doesn't seem to have a heart when it comes to little Shippo. _"It's just that..."

"Ayame, could you stop the stuttering and the hesitance? It's starting to get on my nerves. If you got something to say then say it. If you don't, shut the hell up already."

Ayame's eyes narrowed. _He's not sweet. He's an ass. I hope Kikyo does kick his ass._ Ayame smiled tightly, "Well then, never mind."

"Ayame?" Kouga asked as she began to walk away.

"Hey Kouga?" Ayame turned on the stairs before flipping him the bird, "Fuck you."

"Ayame?!"

...Erstwhile...

When Sango arrived home to the sight of wide, mischievous grins. Her father and brother had identical expressions and she knew immediately what had happened.

"He told you?" she sighed and they nodded.

Kohaku opened his mouth but was stopped by Sango's fierce glare.

"If you start singing that stupid K-I-S-S song, I _will_ beat the crap out of you," Sango warned and Kohaku's mouth shut. Sango cast one look at her father and his smile fell off too. "I'm going to my room."

Sango's heart started beating as she walked by the room where Miroku was staying. The door swung open just as she expected. She stopped but she didn't turn.

"Milady Sango," Miroku smiled at her, "I have but one question. Does this mean we are now going to the festival as a couple?"

Sango turned to Miroku to deliver a cool yes when she was yet again struck.

"_When I see you again…I'm gonna rip those 'cursed' hands right off of you then skin you alive!"_

"_Then I'm going to choke you with your own intestines!"_

"BREAK UP WITH MOMOKO FIRST!" she blurted to keep herself from imagining his intestines being torn out.

Miroku stood there shocked before pulling out his cell. "Done."

* * *

Again no points for Kagome or Ayame...and awkward Sango...

Hey, double update!!


	54. Chapter 53: But Don't Give Up

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Note:** PinkCatsy has RETURNED!

**Falling** **Star**

Sango immediately knew the meaning of Kagome and Ayame's expressions. "Again guys? Nothing."

They nodded.

"It isn't that hard, is it?" Sango remarked.

Ayame snapped, "Have you told Miroku about Kikyo yet?"

And Sango glared, "Shut up! I got one thing down, haven't I?!"

"Yeah, but it's not even the most important!" Ayame retorted.

"It's better than nothing!" Sango hissed before Kagome stood between the two of them.

"Don't fight, please. I know the festival is approaching and things are getting tense but this is not the time," Kagome declared, "We've still got today and the festival doesn't start until seven tomorrow, okay? Don't panic. Does anyone have any good news though?"

Sango blurted excitedly, "I'm taking my _boyfriend_ to the festival!"

Kagome and Ayame screamed in equal excitement.

Sango nodded, "Yesterday it became _official_. He broke up with Momoko and everything! I'm so happy!"

"And we're happy for you!" Ayame cried, "With this, I think I can do this! Thank you, Sango."

Kagome nodded, "You have given us new found hope!"

"I hope you use it," Sango remarked.

...

Ayame burst into the house. "TODAY IS THE DAY!"

"For what?" Kouga groaned.

She marched right up to Kouga, ready to tell him how she felt and all about Kikyo. "Today is the day...I buy my outfit for the festival! How about you?"

Kouga took a step back and looked away, masking a blush as Shippo came down the stairs, struggling to put on his shoes at the same time.

"Yeah, us too!" Shippo cried, "As soon as Kouga gets off his butt, we're going to met Inuyasha and Miroku at the mall."

Ayame smiled tightly, "Be careful...you...uh...never know who's lurking around..."

Shippo and Kouga shared a look before Kouga sighed, "Ayame..."

"Have fun!" Ayame cried as she pushed Kouga towards the door.

Kouga struggled to keep the door open as Ayame tried to shove him outside, "Ayame, you definitely have something important to say..."

"You don't need any formal wear or nothing, it's a real casual thing," Ayame replied.

Kouga's eyes narrowed as he tried with all his might to keep the door open. "Not that. Something's been on your mind and-"

Ayame managed to use her whole body to shut the door. "Later." That's when she caught sight of Shippo.

Shippo smirked, "You can't put it off much longer." He opened the door and headed out.

Ayame slid against the front door. "Yeah, I know." She knew Shippo only really knew the half of it, if he knew the other half everything would be so much easier. Ayame stared at her phone contemplatively before dialling Koji's phone number. "Kikyo shouldn't be at the mall, right?"

"Ayame?"

"Um...hey...can I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

"When is your cousin supposed to be here?"

"Oh..." he seemed a little disappointed, "Well...she said tomorrow morning, why?"

Ayame forced a smile even though no one could see it. "No reason, just wondering. Bye!"

"Bye..."

Ayame hung up and sighed with relief. "Then I have nothing to worry about..."

...Elsewhere...

Sango opened Miroku's room. "Miroku, I've got something to-"

"You know, I'd love to hear it, dearest Sango," Miroku was forcing himself into a pair of jeans, "But I really must go soon. The others are waiting for me at the mall. We're actually shopping for the festival." As Sango averted her gaze Miroku tossed off his shirt and struggled into another one. "I'm not sure how Shippo convinced Inuyasha that this was necessary but this'll prove to be an interesting experience. So could you save it for later?"

Sango blushed as she regretted not knocking. She shook her head. "I-It's not important."

Miroku smiled, kissed her on the cheek. "Farewell, dearest Sango!"

Sango did a little wave as Miroku headed out of the house. "Bye-bye."

Kohaku walked by and shook his head. "Wow, sis, he's got you starstruck."

Sango lightly bopped her brother on the head. "Did Rin like the signed autograph?"

Kohaku blushed and looked away. "Her daddy didn't."

Sango laughed.

...Meanwhile...

Kagome got into her room just as Inuyasha sat on the window sill. "Inuyasha, w-where are you going?"

Inuyasha groaned, "Shopping."

Kagome blinked, "Shopping?"

"I don't need a yukata or nothing for the festival, right?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shook her head. "Nope, western clothes will do just fine."

Inuyasha sighed relieved. "Good. Well, bye Kagome, see you later." Inuyasha leaned forward to jump but hesitated. He turned his head back to Kagome once more. "Wait, you wanna share what's been bothering you?"

Kagome blinked and shook her head. "It can wait." _I could always tell him when he gets back or wait until tomorrow..._

Inuyasha smiled, "Enjoy your math homework." Then he jumped.

Kagome groaned, running to the window. "WAY TO RUIN MY DAY!"

Inuyasha laughed, walking backward and waving at her.

Kagome smiled dreamily as she watched him go. _I wish days like this could last forever._

"_We really should tell them...but regardless of what happens with Kikyo and Inuyasha, if we go...they won't have any reason to stay here anymore..."_

Kagome's heart sank. _But, of course, some wishes don't come true._ She clenched her teeth as Inuyasha's smiling face came to her mind.

"_It's just that...that...if the next time I see her, we'll reconcile and everything will be all good then _of course _I wanna see her. If it's a chance to make things right. But...but if the next time I see her...it'll be _over _then...I'd rather hide away forever. I'm not...I'm not ready for her to break up with me just yet...I don't think I'll be able to handle it..."_

"The festival...will be our last memory together, won't it?"

"_And because I feel that way, I don't think we can take the guys to the festival...without at least telling them about Kikyo. Of all the possible endings, I don't want the one filled with lies. Inuyasha...Inuyasha, at least, _needs_ to know Kikyo is going to be here for one reason or another. If he...if he still wants to go...even if he doesn't want to go, I should tell him so he can make that decision, right?"_

"I'm not normally a selfish person but..."

"_He wasn't even sure if he wanted to see her again...and I...I didn't want to muddle him up by telling him she was gonna be there. I mean, I don't know why, despite all I said yesterday, I decided I wasn't gonna tell him. I kinda felt like he **has** to use this opportunity to see her again...but....But if that was because I want him to reconcile or because I want her to **break up with him**...I don't know...and I...I feel so guilty."_

"...I don't want to lose you..."

* * *

Aww...poor Kagome and Ayame...

b33zir34dz

kag15xXxinu17

Kint0

Jennaha11

sheera317

Kimmiko T.

XxSkyexBluexX

Karen072290

InuyashaKagomeinluv

INUKAG MIRSAN GURL8

BijouCullen

Undefined Puppet

GuitarPlayingSaggie

poems2songs

inukag4eva2282

xheyxhaleyx

Kitkatka101

Evil-Chibi-Tiffy

TiffanyM

FeudalGirl14

Diamond369

Starpower01

RaInbOw-M0nk3y '-'

Deity of Anime


	55. Chapter 54: Holy Crap

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Note:** PinkCatsy has RETURNED!

**Falling** **Star**

"Let's get this over with..." Inuyasha groaned when he arrived at the mall, "And no one ask 'Does this make my butt look fat?' just so that some of us can spare whatever masculinity we have left..."

Miroku chuckled, "Is my make-up okay?"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "One more crack and I'm gone. Like the wind."

Shippo rolled his eyes. "You really are a dork."

"Look who's talking!" Inuyasha snapped, "Festival! Festival, yay! Let's go SHOP-PING! Not only are you a dork, but you're a super dork, short-stack."

Shippo's eyes narrowed, "I'm going to have _so_ much fun tomorrow, believe me. _Every single pass_ you make at Kagome-"

Inuyasha's face heated, "I DON'T MAKE PASSES AT WOMEN!"

"Hey Kikyo, you're looking extra fine, today," Miroku joked, elbowing Kouga.

"Oh Inuyasha!" Kouga replied in a horrible imitation of a woman.

Inuyasha shot them both a glare, "That _never_ happened."

"Yeah, because you chickened out," Shippo retorted.

"LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH!" Inuyasha screamed before muttering, "The less time I spend with you three the better."

"All jokes aside," Kouga declared as they started moving, "Lately something's been up with Ayame and I was wondering if you guys heard anything from Kagome or the other one."

"Sango," Miroku corrected but Kouga didn't seem to care.

Inuyasha blinked, "Since when did you know Ayame's name?"

Shippo smirked at Kouga, "Since when do you wonder?"

Kouga glared, "It's been pissing me off. She keeps starting sentences that she never finishes."

Miroku and Inuyasha's eyes widened simultaneously.

"And then she just ends up talking about something random that's of no importance..." Kouga grumbled.

"Like clouds?" Inuyasha asked and everyone turned to him.

"Well...Kagome's been staring into space more-so than usual and then she stutters and then nothing," Inuyasha replied, "She seems to be deeply troubled by something but she won't share it."

Kouga and Shippo shared a look before crying, "It's the _exact_ same thing with Ayame!"

Miroku shrugged, "Maybe they're just itching to confess to you? That's what happened to me...although Sango did say she had something to tell me today..."

Inuyasha and Kouga shook their heads. "Impossible. Must be that other thing."

Shippo rolled his eyes. "Really, guys? At this stage, it's still 'impossible'? C'mon."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha pointed a finger at Shippo, "Just shut up, okay. I really hope that's not what she wants to tell me."

"Why don't you just tell her what you've already told us?" Miroku replied in a bored tone.

"I think I already did..." Inuyasha groaned and slapped his forehead.

Everyone turned to glare at Inuyasha.

"Don't _judge_ me!" Inuyasha screamed defensively, "I just...I was reading this stupid article about...just never mind."

"You said something stupid, didn't you?" Shippo asked.

Inuyasha grumbled, "It's not like I want her to think I like her...but what I said would make her...sad..."

"What did you say?" Kouga replied in a threatening tone.

"I said a confession from a fan is something that shouldn't ever be taken seriously and that they shouldn't even bother..." Inuyasha winced and as expected he found three angry, cold glares were focused on him, "It's true!"

"You really are an ass," Shippo remarked,

Inuyasha looked off to the side before muttering, "It's not like Kagome's just a fan anyways..."

"What was that?" Shippo and Kouga turned with evil expressions as Miroku blinked in confusion.

"SHE'S A FRIEND!" Inuyasha snapped, red in the face, "Can we get back on topic here? There's something wrong with the girls?"

Miroku sighed, "Not exactly _wrong_ but there's clearly something bothering them."

"If it helps, Ayame did tell us to be careful..." Shippo began.

"Because you never know who's lurking around..." Kouga finished, "You think anyone figured out we're here?"

Inuyasha shrugged as Shippo caught sight of a magazine cover behind Inuyasha and went white as a ghost.

"Shippo?" Inuyasha asked, catching his cousin's pale complexion.

Shippo rushed over to the magazine cover before anyone else caught it. "Just saw my favourite tabloid. They'll publish _anything_ in this one." He stood blocking the cover and laughed awkwardly, "Go on without me...?"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and grabbed Shippo, "Hell no. You forced me to come here."

Shippo refused to move from the cover but Kouga and Miroku managed to catch sight of it too. They both went wide eyed. Shippo caught their reaction and gulped. "Um...Yash...I need to use the bathroom! Can you take me to the washroom?"

"The fudge? You're fourteen, you can go by yourself," Inuyasha huffed.

Shippo bit his lip. "But you were here once before with Kagome. It's safe to say you know it better than me. What if I get lost?"

Inuyasha let out a sigh in defeat. "Fine."

Miroku rushed over to the magazine cover as Shippo moved away.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, "Don't tell me you're into that stuff too?"

Miroku shrugged, "You won't believe the stuff they put in here!"

As Inuyasha and Shippo headed off to the bathroom, Kouga and Miroku traded worried gazes.

"Well, this sucks," Kouga declared finally.

"Looks like we won't be here much longer," Miroku replied.

"Should we tell him?" Kouga asked.

Miroku glanced at the cover and shook his head. "Not yet. We'll tell him after the festival."

Kouga looked at the cover as well. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"If Inuyasha knows, what do you think will happen?" Miroku snapped, "No festival for any of us and this was going to be Shippo's first time ever and my first date with Sango."

"What are the chances we'll even run into-?" Kouga began as Miroku's phone began to ring.

"Shippo's texted me," Miroku replied, "He said don't tell Inuyasha at all costs."

"Do we need to? Is there any way he'll even find out?" Kouga remarked.

"I think Kagome's trying to tell him," Miroku remarked, "I think this is what the girls have been trying to tell us."

"Should we stop her?" Kouga wondered.

"That I don't know..." Miroku answered, "I don't really know. If she wants to tell him then... let her tell him. I guess, he really should know..."

* * *

And what should he know? You all probably know, however...

Deity of Anime

Coalrose92

GuitarPlayingSaggie

BijouCullen

Diamond369

xheyxhaleyx

katara Y.O.U.

poems2songs

INUYASHAS GIRLFRIEND

inukag4eva2282

Kitkatka101

Alice54

TiffanyM

RaInbOw-M0nk3y '-'

FeudalGirl14

ScarletRain94

Amy-Katherine914

Kimmiko T.

* * *

HAPPY NEWS YEARS, GUYS!!!


	56. Chapter 55: Festival Fears

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Note:** PinkCatsy has RETURNED!

**Falling** **Star**

Inuyasha jumped into Kagome's room, fairly irritated. "Something suspicious is going on..."

Kagome turned to Inuyasha with a tight smile, "Welcome back, have fun?"

Inuyasha ignored Kagome's already strange behaviour. "No. I think they're all trying to hide something from me!"

"Paranoid, much?" Kagome replied dryly.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, "This isn't a conspiracy _theory_, they're really trying to hide something from me. Out of nowhere, all of them started acting really strange. Stealing secret glances at me, whispering amongst each other, _texting_ each other like a bunch of idiotic teenage girls. You don't think one of them has a crush on me?"

Kagome blinked. "I hope not."

"It started when Shippo needed to use the bathroom...no, a little before that. He saw some magazine cover," Inuyasha began, thinking aloud, "Do you think it has to do with the magazine cover?"

Kagome froze. _Is it Kikyo? Would Kikyo announce something like this? _Kagome bit her lip. _Inuyasha still doesn't know though..._"Did they say anything about the festival?"

Inuyasha blinked. _Kagome's been acting weird too...is she in on it?_ "Meh...nothing more than statements with false enthusiasm. I don't know what's wrong with them, the festival seems like it's gonna be a blast. Shippo was really psyched to go too...but now..."

"He doesn't?" Kagome tried with a slight panic.

"Not exactly...he looks like he wants to go," Inuyasha answered, recalling Shippo's expressions, "But at the same time...his expressions were complicated." Inuyasha finished with dismissal.

"Did he look guilty?" Kagome asked. _It sure sounds like Shippo, at least, knows..._

"Sometimes...why?" Inuyasha turned to her with an accusatory glare, "What do you know?" _She really is in on it, isn't she?_

"Nothing!" Kagome answered defensively before silently cursing herself. _That was the perfect opportunity to tell him!_

"It better be because this is getting annoying," Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome blinked and let that sink in. "Inuyasha...after you leave...will you forget about me?"

Inuyasha blinked and rolled his eyes. "Of course not. One, you're my number one and favourite fan. Two, I wrote a song about you which I'll record so every time I sing it, I'll remember you. Three, you gave me some of the best days of my life. What a stupid question, I thought you were smarter than that Kagome. Maybe I was giving you too much credit."

Kagome felt her face heat up. _"Of course not. One, you're my number one and favourite fan. Two, I wrote a song about you which I'll record so every time I sing it, I'll remember you. Three, you gave me some of the best days of my life."_ The words bounced around in her mind repeatedly, her heart lifting each and every time. There were only three words that would have made that better but Kagome didn't expect him to say them anytime soon.

"I'm glad," Kagome smiled.

"I don't know if we'd ever see each other again, though," Inuyasha answered in a small, quiet voice.

Kagome blinked as her heart pained at the idea.

"But I don't think I'm going anywhere anytime soon," Inuyasha forced a smile, "So there's no need to worry about that yet."

Kagome blinked back tears. _Yes there is and I can't seem to bring myself to tell you._

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and sighed. He opened his mouth:

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want_

_I don't mind standing every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_And ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

Kagome's tears stopped momentarily.

_Tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I wanna make you feel beautiful_

Inuyasha stopped and looked at Kagome. They both blushed as the awkward silence ensued.

Inuyasha cleared his throat. With a lopsided grin, he asked, "Can you believe clouds?"

And Kagome burst into giggles for the first time in a long time.

...Elsewhere...

Sango looked up at Miroku when he opened the front door. He let out an exhausted sigh.

"Is shopping really that tiring?" Sango asked.

Miroku sighed, "It is if you find out some crappy news."

Sango blinked, "What kind of crappy news?"

"The kind you feel like keeping away from Inuyasha," Miroku answered, knowing Sango knew exactly what it could be before even asking that question, "I'm sure it comes as no surprise to you that Kikyo will be in town."

"I was going to tell you..." Sango replied.

Miroku placed his shopping bags by the Sango's seat in the sofa. "I know."

"Are we still going to the festival?" Sango asked, head bowed.

Miroku blinked, "Of course, why not?"

Sango turned to Miroku, a little surprised. _He doesn't know she's going to be there?_ "What do you mean?"

Miroku's eyes narrowed, "What do _you_ mean?"

"How did you find out Kikyo is gonna be here?" Sango dodged the question.

"It was declared in large letters in a local magazine," Miroku answered, "Why?"

"You didn't read it?" Sango, again, avoided answering the question.

"I didn't think I needed to, why?" Miroku replied, stressing the why.

Sango contemplated telling Miroku the truth and pushed back her fears. "Because she's going to be at the festival."

"How...how do you know?" Miroku asked, taken aback.

"Her cousin goes to our school and he told Ayame," Sango replied, "And she's now the main attraction of the festival."

Miroku swallowed. "Then...we can't go..."

Sango looked down, fidgeting nervously as her heart began to break slowly into little pieces. "But...I was looking forward to it."

"So was I," Miroku admitted, rubbing the back of his neck, "But Inuyasha still doesn't know she's going to be there and if we go without telling him...well...it could end up being a catastrophe."

"Kagome said she'd tell him," Sango cried suddenly, "I believe in my friend."

Miroku looked off to the side. "Well, when she does, if he still wants to go...or if he decides we can go without him...I don't know...I have to leave this up to Inuyasha."

"What if we avoid the major stuff? Or go early? Kikyo's not supposed to be there until eight thirty and the festival starts at seven, we could be done before she even arrives," Sango blurted out.

Miroku looked at Sango for a moment. "That is true..."

"So are we still going?" Sango asked, her face a light shade of pink.

Miroku smiled, "Probably."

Sango's eyes narrowed.

* * *

Isn't InuKag so cute sometimes?

Karen072290

Lizzybedazzle

Charli2006

InuyashaKagomeinluv

Kitkatka101

katara Y.O.U.

Undefined Puppet

Rruyk

inuluver38

inukag4eva2282

INUKAG MIRSAN GURL8

Deity of Anime

Alice54

poems2songs

Girl_wolf_cub-1996

Evil-Chibi-Tiffy

TiffanyM

Kimmiko T.

inuyasha/kagomeforever:)

2White Flame16

ROCKTHEWORLD300

Tigeresssa

Diamond369

xheyxhaleyx

FeudalGirl14


	57. Chapter 56: And Fail Again

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Note:** PinkCatsy has RETURNED!

**Falling** **Star**

Panic struck Ayame when she woke up. Today was _the _day. The festival would be in less than twelve hours. She sat there for a moment, mad at her own weakness. "I'm not like Kagome, I don't have anything to hold me back. I should have been able to do this. I can be brave like Sango!" Ayame got up and opened the door to see Kouga walk by in his underwear, scratching his ass. She shut the door and leaned against it, "I need better taste in men...but his boxers were cute!"

...Simultaneously in another location...

Kagome awoke just after finally managing to fall asleep for the fifteenth time. Every time she shut her eyes, her brain haunted her with the realization that unless she do something, Inuyasha would meet with Kikyo at the festival today.

"_I don't know if we'd ever see each other again, though."_

She sighed downheartedly and when she looked up she met Inuyasha's eye. She yawned, "Morning."

"You didn't sleep very well," Inuyasha replied.

"Excitement?" Kagome forced a smile.

"You kept tossing and turning, screaming out 'NO!' and then waking up with a scream," Inuyasha retorted, eyes suspicious and worried, "You okay?"

Kagome nodded, "You know nightmares. You psyched for the festival?"

"I was," Inuyasha shrugged, "Now I don't know. I wanna go, that's for sure but there's this pit in my stomach all of a sudden."

Kagome felt a pit grow in her own stomach. "Inuyasha, I..." She met Inuyasha's eyes again and faltered, "I...think Pepto Bismo will clear that right up."

Inuyasha rose an eyebrow. "You sure?"

...Back with Ayame...

Ayame paced about in her room, wondering just how to deliver her delicate bits of news. A knock came on her door, she swung it open and stared at Kouga, still only dressed in his underwear while she stood in her baby blue pyjamas with pink bunnies all over them.

"You can use the washroom now," Kouga replied and turned to leave.

He had never done that before. Ayame felt her heart beat at the slightest bit of consideration Kouga sends her and skipped over to the washroom, humming _I'm Walking on Sunshine_.

When she swung open the bathroom, she found Shippo giving her a look.

"He only told you when the bathroom was available, get a grip," Shippo snapped, bags under his eyes.

"Why are you so snappy today?" Ayame replied before taking a good look at the clearly tired Shippo, "What happened?"

Shippo yawned, "Nightmares of Kikyo tearing me limb from limb and memories of all the times she practically tried."

Ayame blinked, her fingers fidgeting nervously.

Shippo sighed, deciding to give her the opportunity, "The festival seems like it might be a butt load of fun. And real simple, no celebrities. Just the way I like it, in fact, that's what I like best about this town, no needy, ego-centric celebrities," he spoke in a monotone voice.

Ayame blinked, "Um...about that...Kikyo is going to be there."

Shippo blinked, "Where?"

Kouga, who had been casually walking by, also stopped and turned to Ayame.

"At the festival..." Ayame bit her lip.

Shippo and Kouga looked at her with pure shock and horror.

Ayame blinked, "Is this bad?"

"We didn't think she would be at the actual festival!" Shippo cried in frustration.

Kouga swore underneath his breath.

Ayame blinked, "Wait a minute...I'm not following."

"Yesterday, I saw a magazine cover announcing Kikyo's arrival in this town," Shippo explained, "I didn't have time to read the actual article because I didn't want Inuyasha to see it. Kouga and Miroku saw it too and we spent the rest of the shopping trip trying to keep him from finding out."

"Maybe we just shoulda told him..." Kouga grumbled.

"But we figured it was okay to, at least, wait until after the festival," Shippo continued, "But if she's going to be there..."

"How could we even dream of going!" Kouga cried in frustration, "And of course, Inuyasha _has_ to know now."

"Kagome said she'll tell him!" Ayame replied defensively.

Shippo sighed, "She better, I'd rather not see his face when he finds out on his own."

"Neither would I to be honest," Kouga admitted, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, "He has a way of displaying heartbreak that well...breaks the heart."

"That's jumping to the conclusion that's she dumping him!" Shippo cried.

"What other conclusion is there to jump to?" Kouga replied, "You really think she's just gonna be happy to see him and not wonder what he's been doing? Who he's been with?"

Shippo bit her lip. "Kikyo can be understanding sometimes...I've seen her...when it comes to Inuyasha, she-"

"There's a limit to a woman's patience, Shippo," Ayame interjected, "I would be amazed if she took him back now. Everyone would. Because I'm sure if Inuyasha knew she'd figure him, you guys wouldn't still be here. Has he even ever brought up the topic of going back?"

There was a silence.

"We shouldn't go...we _can't_ go...we're _not_ going..." Shippo continued, "Not anymore."

There was another silence.

Ayame's eyes were blank. "Maybe he has to see her now, he'll have to eventually. He can't keep running away from her. Maybe it would be best it happened to day. He's not gonna get over her by hiding here."

Shippo turned to Ayame. "Ayame, how could you-!"

"She's right and I know Inuyasha would realize it too," Kouga replied, "He can't keep running away. And if we tell him, that's all he's going to do."

"It's _Inuyasha's _choice as to whether he runs away or faces her! We can't _force_ him into that kind of situation! That's cruel!" Shippo snapped.

"Kagome said the same sorta thing," Ayame responded, "She said it's only fair to tell him and allow him to decide what he'd do."

Kouga was about to open his mouth when Ayame interjected, "But she also said that she was beginning to feel like he has to see her. That we shouldn't avoid it."

Shippo looked down at the floor. "I don't want any of this for my cousin...so let's just hope Kagome tells him."

...Higurashi Shrine...

Kagome swallowed as she waited for Inuyasha to get ready for the festival. _I should definitely tell him. Right now. Right away._

Inuyasha opened the door. "I'm ready to go," he smirked, "Are we off?"

"Inuyasha...I...have something to tell you..."

* * *

The festival is just around the corner! Will Kagome spill the beans? Will their trip the festival come to a grinding halt? What happens in the next installment of Falling Star?!

xheyxhaleyx

Shine like the Star

katara Y.O.U.

-INUKAG MIRSAN GURL8 LUV

Coalrose92

The Unstoppable Black Reaper

poems2songs

Evil-Chibi-Tiffy

Deity of Anime

Kint0

Diamond369

Jennaha11

Charli2006

INUKAG MIRSAN GURL8 (is this twice?)

lilangelchr30305

Kimmiko T.

sammiegurl

Tigeresssa

RaInbOw-M0nk3y '-'

cookiedoughicecream2

livinginadream-2013

inukag4eva2282

TiffanyM

Kitkatka101


	58. Chapter 57: Finally, Success

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Note:** PinkCatsy has RETURNED!

**Falling Star**

Ayame and Kouga waited patiently for Shippo to get ready, both anxious to go. Ayame had yet to receive any bad news texts from Kagome, so it seemed to her like everything was a go.

They could hear Shippo groan. "I didn't hate all these shirts yesterday!"

They shared a look and Kouga rolled his eyes. "Hurry it up squirt!"

Ayame spotted Kouga's dangling arm and her own twitched. It struck her again that today may be the last day she sees him.

Ayame swallowed as Kouga turned away from the stairs. "Kouga..."

Kouga turned to her. "What?"

Ayame fumbled with the box of chocolates she had purchased earlier. "I..."

Kouga sighed, "You...?"

Ayame felt her brain freeze. She wasn't going to do it. Her final opportunity is going to slip away from her. Ayame rapidly shoved the box into Kouga and simultaneously forced a kiss upon his lips. She turned away blushing while Kouga stood wide-eyed, holding the box of chocolates.

"_I don't think you've noticed but there's actually one girl here who actually likes you. She's _not _Kagome."_

Shippo finally headed down the stairs and sighed, "This was the best I could do, let's go already!" Then his green eyes noticed a new awkwardness between Kouga and Ayame. He smirked, "Finally, Ayame."

Ayame blushed.

...

Sango watched Inuyasha and Kagome carefully, surprised they had even managed to come to the festival. _I believed in you, Kagome. _Sango had really hoped that Kagome had managed to tell him, however, since the two seemed to have arrived without a hitch...

Inuyasha was very conscious of all the stares he was getting. _What is it? GODDAMMIT, WHAT ARE THEY HIDING FROM ME?_ He sent glares at Shippo and Ayame, hoping it would stop the staring.

Kouga and Miroku shared a look before simultaneously sighing. _He probably has no clue..._

Shippo bit his lip and Kagome tried smiling but avoided the gaze of anyone else.

...

The festival thus far had been a blast. They had played all sorts of games, Kouga and Inuyasha competing with one another on every single game. Shippo held two gigantic stuffed animals, an elephant and a cat, and the girls each had one of their own. Inuyasha's goldfish swung with his arms as he pushed back the urge to down the water...and the goldfish. Sango blushed as she and Miroku shared one stick of cotton candy.

But the girls grew anxious as eighty thirty neared.

Kagome swallowed, "Well, hasn't this just been the best day of our lives? We should probably head home now..."

Sango and Ayame cast Kagome a glare. _She so did not tell him._

Inuyasha looked at Kagome incredulously. "But the fireworks are about to start..." he whined and he looked to Shippo.

Shippo looked forlorn. _Fireworks...I wanna see fireworks..._

"But it's getting late..." Ayame tried.

"But...fireworks..." Inuyasha pouted. Shippo also looked torn.

The girls traded worried glances. Kouga pulled Shippo aside, "What the fuck are you doing?!"

Shippo looked at Kouga with such childlike eyes. "I wanna see fireworks..."

Kouga groaned, rolling his eyes.

Sango cleared her throat. "Well, we might as well. But I know a _special_ place where you can see them best!"

Inuyasha and Shippo glared at Sango, "Don't treat me like a child!"

Sango rolled her eyes and grumbled, "Then don't act like one."

Kagome and Ayame looked anxiously at Sango.

'Trust me' Sango mouthed. _I'm picking a place as far away from the festival as possible._

...

After a lot of walking, they found themselves at the edge of a forest on the hill overlooking the school. Inuyasha looked at the trees excitedly and jumped up into the top branch. "I'll see them best from up here!"

Shippo looked up at Inuyasha. "I wanna see them from up there too! Help me up!"

Inuyasha blew a raspberry at Shippo. "Get up here yourself or not at all."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Come Shippo, you can sit beside me instead."

Shippo grinned and took his seat beside Kagome.

Soon everyone was in position for the fireworks. Miroku and Sango sat beside each other, with Sango's head on Miroku's shoulder. And Ayame and Kouga stood with an awkward distance between them.

Ayame cast secret glances at Kouga. _Since the kiss, we haven't said much to each other. And we definitely haven't talked about it yet...I hope I haven't made a mistake._

Sango glanced at her watch, the fireworks were only minutes away. "Get ready guys, they're about to start!"

Ayame turned to Sango in confusion. "What?" Koji had told her that Kikyo would arrive right before the fireworks and launch them herself. But when she looked at the festival, there didn't seem to be any sort of commotion. There was no large group of people gathering off to one side. Ayame's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Something's not right."

Sango and Kagome shared a worried glance before turning to Ayame, who was furiously dialling up Koji's phone number.

"Hi Ayame," Koji replied sounding stressed, "Enjoying the festival?"

Ayame nodded despite him not being able to see it, "Yeah...but when is your cousin supposed to be here?"

At the sound of 'your cousin' Shippo, Kouga and Miroku stiffened.

"She's _already _supposed to be here," Koji groaned, "This is just like her. She said she was just going to drive around for a bit and be here by eight thirty. But it's eight thirty-five and still no Kikyo."

"Oh...do you know where she is?" Ayame asked, worriedly.

Koji sighed, "No, I've been trying to call her but she won't pick up. Everyone will be _so_ pissed at me if she doesn't show up..."

Ayame nibbled her lip and shot everyone an anxious look.

Inuyasha nose sniffed. _What?_ He jumped down suddenly.

Everyone turned to him.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome stepped towards him.

Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed as he turned towards the forest.

"Looks like we'll have to start the fireworks without her," Koji groaned. Although Ayame was only half listening, she could the sounds of a car stopping not to far away.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome could feel a pit in her stomach growing, she headed towards Inuyasha, "Look, I've been trying to tell you something really important..."

Everyone could pick up the sounds of rushing footsteps as Inuyasha stood frozen.

"I know I should have told you much earlier..." Kagome shut her eyes.

The footsteps grew closer and as they did, they slowed down.

"But I think your cover here about to be blown," Kagome swallowed, "Because...well..."

"Inuyasha?" a voiced called.

Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Kikyo is here..." Kagome finished and opened her eyes just in time to see Kikyo appear from the forest.

Kikyo's eyebrows furrowed, "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha swallowed, "Kikyo..." he breathed.

* * *

How many of you are completely pissed at me?

NyaGirl

kag15xXxinu17

raven216

xheyxhaleyx

Warrioress of the Fang

Kimmiko T.

Evil-Chibi-Tiffy

Starpower01

TiffanyM

D-M0

-INUKAG MIRSAN GURL8 LUV

Diamond369

tsukiyomi5

poems2songs

Inuyashakagomefan18

Day Dreaming Demon

Karen072290

Kitkatka101

lilangelchr30305


	59. Chapter 58: It All Comes Crashing Down

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Note:** PinkCatsy has RETURNED!

**Falling** **Star**

Kikyo and Inuyasha stood frozen and silent for what felt like too long as the fireworks went off. Shippo tried to focus on the fireworks, he did not want to watch the train wreck that was sure to follow. Kagome bit her nails and her heart pounded loudly in her chest as she stared at Inuyasha and Kikyo. Everyone else seemed to trade nervous looks.

Ayame bit her lip, "Um...Koji, I think we found your cousin..."

"What?" Koji gasped, but Ayame stopped listening.

Kikyo swallowed, "Inuyasha...I'm so...so glad that you're okay! I was so worried! I had no idea where you were! How you were! And you never answered your phone...to know you're okay...I'm so relieved!" Kikyo struggled not to even glance at Kagome.

Inuyasha remained stiff. He wanted to run over and hug her, kiss her, he wanted to say something...anything but his body wouldn't move. He knew she wasn't done.

Kikyo sighed, "I'm actually sorta glad I ran into you...because while you were gone...I...well..._decided_ something and I...well...I have something important to tell you."

Inuyasha's fist clenched as the electricity struck his heart. She definitely was not done.

Kagome quivered.

Kikyo tried to look Inuyasha in the eyes but the abandoned puppy-dog expression in them wouldn't waver. She turned away and found herself staring at a particular tree. "I don't think we're working out..."

Inuyasha's breathing grew heavy. He struggled to keep his tears inside but his fists shook.

Kikyo let out another breath and tried again to look at Inuyasha. "I want us to break up. I think that's what's best for us."

There was a tense silence. Inuyasha clenched his teeth and once again found himself struggling with his tears. _I knew it...I knew it...she'd never forgive me..._

Kikyo sighed, "Well...I've said it..." She turned to go back to her limo.

A shadow fell over Inuyasha's face. He opened his mouth:

_When you left I lost a part of me_

_Is that so hard to believe_

_Come back baby, please_

_'cause we belong together_

Kagome bit her lip and her fist clenched at her heart. His voice conveyed his feelings more accurately than any words or facial expression ever could. It was one of the things Kagome liked best about him. But right then, Kagome didn't like it at all because it allowed his broken heart to seize her own so tightly it hurt. _It's all my fault..._

Kikyo had stiffened. She turned to Inuyasha and with a heavy breath and tears in her eyes, breathed the word, "Sorry." And continued walking back to her limo.

Everyone turned to Inuyasha to see his reaction. Shippo took slow steps toward his cousin.

"Inuyasha?" Shippo asked, worriedly.

Inuyasha swallowed and then he just took off.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried and quickly followed him.

"Kagome!" Kouga called and, after shoving the box of chocolates in Ayame's arms, he was soon in Kagome's pursuit.

Ayame's eyes narrowed and she clenched her fists.

"Ayame...hello? Are you still there?"

"Sorry, Koji, got to go." She hung up her phone before running after Kouga.

Shippo sighed and collapsed onto the ground. "How much longer will the suffering last?"

Miroku and Sango shared distressed expressions, they linked hands. Sango sighed, "I hope it ends soon."

Miroku looked up at the now dark sky, sprinkled with a few stars. "I don't think so...I think they still have a long way to go before the sun will shine again..."

...Elsewhere...

"Kagome!" Kouga called before he finally caught up to her. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her to him, "Kagome."

Kagome turned to Kouga with hurt eyes. "It's all my fault...it's all my fault..I have to...I have to..."

"Kagome, he had to face the music eventually," Kouga replied, "Don't blame yourself. He needed this. Give him a few days and he'll be over it."

Kagome turned to see Inuyasha's running figure growing smaller and smaller. "But I..."

"Don't blame yourself, he brought it upon himself," Kouga answered.

Kagome looked down at her shoes. "Even still...I..."

"Give up on him Kagome!" Kouga cried, "The way he is...the way things are...it's just _never_ gonna happen. Let go of him!"

Kagome shook her head. "I'm sorry, Kouga, I just can't do it." Kagome turned to follow after Inuyasha.

"But I love you so much more...I'd treat you so much better!" Kouga called and heard the sound of a box drop behind him. He turned in time to see Ayame's tearful expression.

Ayame glared so intently at him. She dropped her stuffed wolf on the floor as well. "I've wasted so much time on you!" She took her foot and smashed the box of chocolates with all her might. "There goes eighteen hundred yen out the fucking window!"

Kouga looked at her with wide eyes as he realized his mistake.

"_I don't think you've noticed but there's actually one girl here who actually likes you. She's _not _Kagome."_

"Ayame, I..." he tried but she wasn't hearing it.

"Save the crap!" Ayame snapped, "I'm not going to waste anymore time," she began counting it off with her fingers, "money or _love_ on a fucking asshole like you! Not when there's someone out there who _loves me so much more_ and would _treat me so much better_!" Ayame turned and left, pulling out her cell phone again.

"Hello, Koji? Is it not too late to spend the rest of the festival with you?" Ayame cast one more cold look in Kouga's direction before disappearing amongst the trees.

Kouga stood there, stunned for a moment. "How did I do worse than Inuyasha? How did I just lose two girls in one moment?" He headed towards the now dirty stuffed animals and crushed box of chocolates. He picked up the stuffed animal and dusted off the dirt and then he looked at the crushed box of chocolates, opening it and taking one. "I shouldn't let eighteen hundred yen go to waste."

* * *

I was listening to Tell Me, Tell Me Baby by *Nsync and I was thinking just like Fury by Prince, the song so goes with the story thus far! Oh but the lyrics in this chapter were from Mariah Carey's We Belong Together.

Oh and I did not make him get back together with Kikyo, I've actually had like zero history of that ever happening. Unless you can't the tiff with Kikyo in Bundle of Joy.

....anyways, what do you guys say?

T-Biggz

Coalrose92

Tigeresssa

Kimmiko T.

silkrose

inukag4eva2282

iaminlovewithcoffee

Warrioress of the Fang

TiffanyM

Karen072290

Evil-Chibi-Tiffy

lilangelchr30305

Kitkatka101

2White Flame16

-INUKAG MIRSAN GURL8 LUV

Starpower01

poems2songs

xheyxhaleyx

-Chan

Jennaha11

Diamond369

Deity of Anime

FeudalGirl14


	60. Chapter 59: Sharp Pain

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Note:** PinkCatsy has RETURNED!

**Falling** **Star**

Kagome's chest and legs were screaming for her to stop, but she couldn't bring herself to, not until she found Inuyasha. And she spotted him, his lonely silhouette leaning against the Goshinboku.

"Inuyasha..." she breathed and she headed for the tree as fast as her body will allow. Once she reached the tree, she steadily tried to catch her breath before looking up at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, can I join you up there?"

Inuyasha merely nodded and Kagome struggled up to the tree.

Kagome sat beside Inuyasha. "Are you okay?"

Inuyasha finally lost to his tears and they spilled from his eyes. "I knew this was going to happen but hearing the words...hurts so much more..."

Kagome placed a comforting hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"It's finally over between us...everything I've ever feared is finally coming true..." Inuyasha blurted, "And now I don't know what to do...I can't go back...not now, not yet..."

"Of course, you need time to heal, Inuyasha," Kagome replied, "No one is asking you to go back yet."

"But how am I supposed to heal?" Inuyasha asked, "This feeling...this pain...I don't think there's enough time in the world for me to get over it."

Kagome felt herself stiffened but she tried to focus on Inuyasha. "I'll help you as much as I can...if you need someone to talk to, I'll be there for you. If you want a shoulder to cry on, I'll be there. I'll do my best to help you through this Inuyasha, and I'll _make_ enough time for you, as much as you need."

Inuyasha turned to Kagome and his head fell onto her shoulder. "Thank you so much..."

"Anytime," Kagome replied, "After all, that's what friends and fans are for..."

"It's not that I want her back," Inuyasha blurted suddenly, "I can't have her back. I shouldn't have her back. I messed up so badly this time...I hurt her so badly this time. I was having fun and goofing off while she was worried sick about me...I don't _deserve_ to have her back. I know this, it's been carved into me especially after seeing the expression on her face."

Kagome just listened and let him let it all out.

"I didn't sing to get her to come back," Inuyasha continued, "Don't let the lyrics confuse you...I just sang because I needed to let it out. The feelings were piling so high inside of me, I was afraid they'd overflow and drown me...I needed to let them out...so I sang...I sang my feelings out...."

"I know, Inuyasha, I know," Kagome replied, "If you need to sing your feelings out, you know I'd never complain."

Inuyasha was silent for a moment. Then, face buried in Kagome's sleeve, cried out, "Dammit! I'm supposed to be stronger than this!"

"Nobody's asking you to be strong right now, Inuyasha," Kagome replied in a comforting tone, "Just let it all out."

...Elsewhere...

Shippo blinked when Ayame shot out of the forest. "Ayame?" he asked but she didn't seem to hear him and continued all the way down the hill. Shippo briefly caught the scent of tears. He turned with a glare to the forest where Kouga meandered out.

Sango and Miroku showed Kouga matching expressions of anger and disgust.

"What's wrong with you!" Shippo snapped.

Kouga blinked, "What? I haven't even said anything!"

Sango stood up, "My friend just ran by us, crying. _What is wrong with you_?!"

Kouga looked away.

"You did something stupid, didn't you?!" Shippo cried, "Why are the two of you always doing something stupid?!" Shippo ran his hand through his hair.

Kouga turned to Shippo with a glare. "I wasn't doing anything wrong!"

"That's what they always say," Sango muttered.

Miroku stared after Ayame. He sighed, "I really hope you don't regret what just happened later."

"Why would I?" Kouga snapped.

"Because, dumbass, even though you can't seem to look at Ayame, doesn't mean there isn't someone who will," Shippo replied, "Kikyo's cousin confessed to her earlier this week, do you remember?"

"She's probably running to him right now," Sango added.

"You've just lost your biggest fan," Shippo declared.

Kouga sighed.

Shippo paced back and forth. After a tense silence, he asked, "Did you see Inuyasha?"

"Not really, but Kagome is probably with him right now," Kouga answered bitterly.

Shippo opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. He took a breath before replying, "You better fucking hope so."

Kouga also decided against saying something and just kicked at the another tense silence, Shippo turned to Kouga again.

"Are you happy now?"

Kouga blinked, "What?"

"This is what you wished for, isn't it?" Shippo explained, "So, are you happy now? Now that Inuyasha is finally 'getting what he deserves', are you one bit happy? Because I don't see a damn smile on your face!"

Kouga opened his mouth to speak but Shippo cut him off, "This isn't what you expected would happen though, is it? You didn't realize just how major Kikyo breaking up with Inuyasha could be! You didn't realize that it'd affect everyone, did you?!"

Kouga shut his mouth.

"I'll explain it for you in a real simple fashion," Shippo continued, "If Inuyasha is sad so is Kagome. When Kagome is sad so are you. When you are sad so is Ayame. When both of her friends are sad, Sango is _bound_ to be. If Sango is sad, then so is Miroku. If Inuyasha, Kagome and Ayame are sad, what am I supposed to do but be fucking pissed! How could it _not_ affect everyone! And you...you wished for this web of unhappiness!"

"I get it!" Kouga snapped, "I get it, okay!" Kouga's eyes fell. "Leave me alone..."


	61. Chapter 60: Rusted From the Rain

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Note:** PinkCatsy has RETURNED!

**Falling** **Star**

Kagome hovered at her doorway, hesitant to go. _What if he needs me while I'm at school..._ Kagome bit her lip as she saw the gentle rise and fall of his chest. _I wonder...I wonder what he's dreaming about...who he's..._

"Kagome!" her mother's voice pulled her out of her thoughts, "You're going to be late for school!"

Kagome cast one last look at Inuyasha before speeding down the stairs, nearly stumbling, and sprinting off to school. _Since I'm going...I can't be late..._

"How is he?" was the first question she was asked. Sango sounded as though Kagome was Inuyasha's doctor or something.

Kagome managed a small smile, "Better. But he's not going anywhere anytime soon. He needs time to recuperate and if he went now, they'd only barrage him with questions."

"About where he's been, about Kikyo, about you and stuff, right?" Ayame added.

Sango sighed, "I wonder if he'd even know how to answer those questions..." She cast a look at Kagome out of the corner of her eyes, watching for her reaction. Sango knew that he wouldn't be able to answer them, well the former not honestly and the latter two, not at all. Roundabout half-answers or he'd avoid those questions completely.

"He's better off here than back out there," Kagome replied, "No one knows where he is, no one knows enough to bother him."

"No one except us three, his fellow band-mates and..." Ayame swallowed, "Kikyo."

"But Kikyo wouldn't tell," Kagome responded, "I just know that she wouldn't. Even though she broke up with him...I know...I know that deep down inside, she still loves him. She loves him too much to do that to him. And Inuyasha himself told me she's not the kind of person to do that."

Sango and Ayame traded looks. "I hope you're right," Ayame sighed.

"She probably is," Sango replied, "Although, it doesn't sound too believable, it's probably true. Kikyo's really the only person who had to know. And now she does."

"What are you guys talking about?" Yuka asked as she popped up between Kagome and Sango.

Eri nodded, appearing at the other side of Kagome, "You three are always talking about something when we approach and you never seem to share it with us. You hiding something?"

Ayumi walked up to match Ayame's pace, muffin in hand. "That's not a very nice thing to do, you know."

Ayame sighed as Sango rolled her eyes. Kagome managed a bright, sly smile, "It's Scenester stuff, you guys wouldn't get it."

Yuka furrowed her brow. "We could try."

"If I believed that," Kagome retorted, "You'd already know."

Yuka and Eri traded frustrated expressions. Ayumi headed over to Kagome and squeezed her friends hands tightly, "Kagome, are you okay?"

Kagome blinked, "What?"

"Is something wrong?" Ayumi continued, "You've been somewhat off the past few days. And I didn't see hide nor hair of you at yesterday's festival. What's going on, Kagome?" Ayumi turned to Sango and Ayame, "Frankly, it's been the same with all of you. Are you guys involved in something dangerous?"

Sango, Ayame and Kagome traded amused expressions before Kagome shook her head at Ayumi. "Nope, not really."

Ayumi sighed before turning to Kagome with serious eyes. "Kagome, what happened?" her voice was stern.

Kagome swallowed before she sighed. _Better tell her something._ "Yash hasn't been too well lately. His girlfriend broke up with him the day of the festival and I had to skip the festival just to keep him from killing himself." Kagome managed a humourless laugh. It wasn't a funny joke anyways.

Yuka, Eri and Ayumi traded glances while Ayame and Sango busied their eyes with the lockers.

"Is he okay?" Yuka managed.

Kagome nodded, "Now, yeah. He's still really depressed and maybe I'm just worried about him. He just stares at in space thinking...about her, presumably. It wasn't a bad break-up really, it was just sorta of sudden but expected at the same time, you know? He's probably still working his head around it, letting it sink in and whatnot. And I'd much rather be keeping him company than learning about multiplying polynomials or conjugated verbs or something...but school is important."

"It's just that Yash is important too, right?" Ayumi replied with a knowing smile.

"Of course," Kagome answered with a smile then it tightened at the lit up expressions of her friends, "_**as a friend**_." _For now, anyways..._

"Kagome..." her five friends sighed simultaneously.

Kagome smiled brightly. _Don't worry, I know how I feel. But that's not important right now, is it?_

...

Kagome stepped into her room to find Inuyasha staring out the window again.

_There's nothing left to salvage_

_No one left to blame_

_Among the broken mirrors _

_I don't look the same_

_I'm rusted from the rain_

_I'm rusted from the rain_

"Inuyasha...?" Kagome hesitated to interrupt his sorrowful singing.

Inuyasha turned to her. "Hey Kagome," his voice was soft.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha nodded, his earphones clear in sight. He blinked for a moment, maybe forcing back tears, he ripped off his iPod but left it on, walking away from it.

"How was school?" he asked with minor nonchalance.

"Same as usual," Kagome answered, "How were you?"

"Fine."

Kagome fidgeted there for a moment, "If you feel like crying again I could-"

"That's not necessary, Kagome," he was looking through her, not at her. "I'm fine, I'm better."

Kagome stood there for a helpless moment.

"I'm going out," Inuyasha declared, moving right past her.

_I used to be your lapdog_

_Now I'm just a stray_

_Shackled in the graveyard_

_Left here to decay_

Inuyasha's voice carried until he was out the door. Kagome ran to his iPod. "I've never heard that song before." She flipped it back to the song, _Rusted from the Rain_ by Billy Talent. She hesitantly popped the earphones in her ears.

* * *

Sorry for the wait, you know how school and gross homework and writer's block and long lists of excuses can get in the way of progress. I really don't think you guys would appreciate too many, Inuyasha is sad because Kikyo broke up with him chapters so I'm going to limit those as much as possible and/or make progress with the other characters, i.e. Kouga and Ayame. You guys waited fifty-eight chapters for Kikyo to finally break up with him so I'm not gonna make you wait even ten chapters (hopefully) for Inuyasha to get over her....or rather for Inuyasha to realize how he feels about Kagome. And you guys are _still_ waiting on Kouga to truly get a clue, aren't you?

Kagome1589

kag15xXxinu17

Maiden of the Silver Fires

The Blonde Beagle

Sparky56

iaminlovewithcoffee

1234grace

inukag4eva2282

claudia123

BugBite14

Undefined Puppet

silkrose

Tigeresssa

Kint0

RaInbOw-M0nk3y '-'

Karen072290

nightfalcon222

xheyxhaleyx

-INUKAG MIRSAN GURL8 LUV

Augustbird

lin568

Charli2006

Kimmiko T.

lilangelchr30305

poems2songs

Diamond369

T-Biggz

Evil-Chibi-Tiffy

Maya-chan2007

Kitkatka101

TiffanyM

Deity of Anime

cookiedoughicecream2

Warrioress of the Fang


	62. Chapter 61: What's Wrong, Kouga?

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Note:** PinkCatsy has RETURNED!

**Falling** **Star**

Kouga sat in front of the television as usual but, for once, he wasn't really paying attention to the stupid cartoon playing on the screen. He was more-or-less actively listening to Ayame, upstairs, talking to Koji. Apparently, he's her new boyfriend.

Shippo, with a smirk, was quick to notice that despite a guy getting hit on the head with a pineapple, there was no uproarious laughter bellowing from the wolf demon. "You can hear her, can't you?"

Kouga turned to Shippo with a glare. "If you can, of course I can."

"Does it _bother_ you?" Shippo asked with infantile amusement.

Kouga's expressions seemed to do an Inuyasha-like transformation from sligthly irritated to outright defiant. "Why would...why would Ayame's stupid chattering with her stupid boyfriend bother me?"

"Well, how do you know Koji is stupid? You've never met the guy," Shippo pointed out.

Kouga avoided the question, glaring at the television. "How long are you going to try and rub this in my face?"

"As long as it takes," Shippo chirped.

"How long will that be?"

"Until you figure out _why_ I'm rubbing this in your face," Shippo answered, "And, in turn, why it bothers you so."

Kouga was about to open his mouth when Ayame came bounding down the stairs. She grabbed her coat and was nearly out the door.

"Where are you going?"

Ayame turned to the speaker with a spiteful glare. "I'm sorry, I won't be able to pass anything onto Kagome or anything like that."

Kouga swallowed. However, as Ayame held out the door again, Kouga, yet again, stopped her. "I wasn't asking about Kagome, this has nothing to do with Kagome. I was asking about where Ayame is going."

"And _now_ you notice me," Ayame snapped, "Well, Kouga, frankly, it isn't any of your business." And she slammed the door.

Kouga switched the television off immediately. And got off the chair, beginning an abrupt stomp up the stairs.

"What's wrong, Kouga?"

"_Shut up, squirt!_"

Shippo smirked triumphantly. "Idiot teenagers are so funny when they're trying to act oblivious."

"Oblivious to what, huh?" Kouga threatened as he halted, mid-way up the stairs, "What are you trying to imply?"

Shippo rolled his eyes. "It's incredible how you and Inuyasha can be the exact _same_ kinda stupid."

Kouga's eyes narrowed. "We're not. For one, if you're wrongfully implying what I _think_ you're wrongfully implying, then, hypothetically speaking, if what you were wrongfully implying was true and, not wrong as I feel I must stress, then Inuyasha would _definitely_ be stupider than me. Inuyasha has certainly been in love before and would therefore be better versed in these kinds of feelings. So he SHOULD know that he loves Kagome, it's crystal clear to everyone else even guys like you, who have never had a girlfriend, so it should be triply crystal clear to him."

Shippo tried not to point out how this was one of those 'they can be unbelievably alike sometimes...' moments for Kouga's sake. But he was amazed at how one Word Girl marathon had improved his language so brilliantly. However, he had to ignore the fact that Kouga, beyond all the ridiculous denial, had a point.

"So if Ayame were to marry this Koji kid, it wouldn't bother you whatsoever?" Shippo asked, merely to gauge Kouga's reaction.

"What the hell? How do we jump from that to this?!" Kouga exclaimed, "This is _only_ date number two. How do we jump to marriage!"

Shippo rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, I forgot the gratuitous 'hypothetically speaking' in front of that scenario."

"If Ayame wants to marry him, as she so bitchily reminded me, it isn't any of my business," Kouga answered.

Shippo nodded, "Because you missed the boat." And Shippo was surprised that there was no immediate and repetitive denial from Kouga. "Although it was a boat, you didn't realize you wanted to be on. You missed it nonetheless, and there's nothing you can do about it, right?"

Shippo waited for a response that seemed to take forever to come.

"_Why_ are we talking about boats?" Kouga asked.

Shippo smacked his foreheads. "Rather than waste my time explaining metaphors to you, I guess I'll just wait for you to figure it out...eventually."

"You know, instead of being here, why don't you go help your cousin with his stupid depression?" Kouga suggested with nonchalance.

"Because, one, he doesn't need my help and, two, I couldn't possibly help him," Shippo replied, "I have never liked Kikyo and I have no real clue as to what exactly he's going through."

"What do you mean he doesn't need your help?" Kouga ignored Shippo's last statement, "From what I can tell, he needs all the help he can get."

"And I'm sure he's receiving it, from Kagome," Shippo retorted. For a moment, Shippo was afraid he pushed Kouga's berserk button but Kouga showed no real response.

"Is that true?" was Kouga's reply.

And suddenly it was Shippo's turn to sit and think about something someone said. "Is it?" Shippo wondered aloud. There's no doubt that Kagome would be trying her very best to be there for him whenever and however he needed her to be...but would Inuyasha accept it? Shippo sucked on his the inside of his cheek as he wondered.

"_I'm saying even if I like her, I'm going to disappoint her somehow."_

Shippo sighed and stood up, "I'm going over to Kagome's house." Then Shippo, with hesitation, added, "Coming with?"

Kouga cast one last look at the television he turned off. "Might as well, got nothing else better to do."

Kouga's reaction intrigued Shippo to no end. Shippo pulled out his cell phone. "I'll invite Sango and Miroku as well, see if they'll like to come along too. It's not a good idea to put the burden of helping Inuyasha through this solely on Kagome's shoulders, right?"

Kouga didn't answer.

* * *

Again, sorry for the wait, and YAY DOUBLE UPDATE! Maybe triple....however, I warn you ahead of time that this may start to get musical-like in an upcoming chapter. But let us focus on the good, YAY DOUBLE UPDATE!


	63. Chapter 62: Kiss Me

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Note:** PinkCatsy has RETURNED!

**Falling** **Star**

Kagome had finally settled down to do her math homework, although she had never had any intention of doing it since the moment the teacher assigned such a ridiculously long list of questions. But there was nothing else for her do, Inuyasha didn't seem to want any comfort from her. So quickly had she lost the one thing that would make up for too little too late, last minute announcement of Kikyo's arrival. So quickly had she lost her only way of being a true friend to Inuyasha. So quickly had she lost her chance to become closer to him. The latter, however, was something she didn't like to think about at all because of its selfish implications.

Inuyasha had oddly been silent since Kagome had gotten home which worried Kagome even more than if he had been belting out the saddest song ever imagined. It made Kagome think that maybe he was bottling his feelings up, bandaging up his broken heart. Or even worse, that he was doing it inexplicably for her sake. Kagome, though, thought that that was rather unlikely.

"Inuyasha," Kagome spoke in a soft tone, "Um...would you mind if I put on the radio or something?"

Inuyasha's only response was a slight shake of the head, that Kagome assumed meant no.

Kagome switched through the radio stations until she picked one that would definitely _not_ play any Inuyasha songs, especially those he had written for Kikyo. Although when _Kiss Me_ by Sixpence None the Richer came on, Kagome had figured it didn't really matter. Kagome reached to switch the radio off, when Inuyasha's voice rang out.

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley_

_Nightly, beside the green, green grass_

_Swing, swing, swing the spinning step_

_You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress._

Kagome had never heard the song sung so sadly.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me  
_

Inuyasha's even cracked a little on the last line. Kagome immediately dropped her pencil, there was no way she'd be able to do her math homework with his heartbroken singing in the background. Kagome unplugged the radio immediately but it didn't stop.

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map  
_

Kagome swallowed hard as she realized that now that the radio was off, she could hear Inuyasha's sadness even more clearly.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

Inuyasha tried his best to do the one thing he had been avoiding all day long. Thinking about Kikyo.

_  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

The first time they locked eyes.

_  
Lift your open hand_

The first time he'd heard her say his name.

_  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

Her expression when she received the very first song he'd ever wrote for her.

_  
Silver moon's sparkling_

Her tearful smile when he finally asked her out.

_  
So kiss me_

Their first kiss. His first kiss. The painful memories wouldn't stop. And his voice would only grow hoarser and more painful.

_Kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

Kagome was beginning to struggle with her own tears. She wanted to scream with all her might for him to stop.

_  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

She couldn't concentrate on her homework this way. Her teacher would give her a dozen detentions if she didn't get them done. She needed to see if she understood the concepts. Midterms were coming up.

_  
Lift your open hand_

He was ruining his voice.

_  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

The singing won't make her come back. The moment that thought crossed her mind, Kagome wanted to take it back. She apologized silently to him immensely. That was a horrible thought to have. Terrible.

_  
Silver moon's sparkling_

But he was practically destroying his voice for some model. Some model who was completely distrustful of him. Maybe even unforgiving.

_  
So kiss me_

Some fancy-schmancy model who probably didn't love him as much as he loved her. As much as _Kagome_ loved him.

_So kiss me_

Why couldn't he stop thinking about Kikyo and finally realize who was standing right next to him? And trust in her. Rely on her.

_  
So kiss me_

Look at her.

_  
So kiss me_

"Yo, Yash, Kagome, we're all...what the hell?" Kouga swung open the door only to find Kagome and Inuyasha locking lips.

Kagome, red in the face, pulled away immediately leaving Inuyasha with a stunned expression.

"S-sorry...it's my fault," Kagome blurted out, "I didn't mean to...I'm sorry...I guess I...I...I..."

"It's okay," Inuyasha cut in and turned to Kouga, the emotion in his face gone. "Who's we?"

It took Kouga a few more seconds to adjust to the shock of what he had just witnessed. "Um...Sango, Miroku, Shippo and me...we're all waiting for you guys downstairs..."

"Where's Ayame?" Inuyasha asked.

Kouga looked away and muttered, "On a date."

Inuyasha chose not to pick on Kouga for that and merely followed him downstairs. Kagome trailed behind a little bit.

_Why did I do that? Why did I do that? WHY DID I DO THAT?_ Kagome mentally screamed. This would mark the THIRD time Kagome had kissed Inuyasha. And, of course, she had done it at a time where he was still recovering from a painful breakup with his ex-girlfriend. _What's wrong with me?_ Kagome yelled at herself as she headed down the stairs.

"Kagome, you okay?" Sango was the first to notice Kagome's bizarre expressions.

Kagome turned to Sango with a false smile and nodded. Sango and Miroku traded looks as they also took in Inuyasha's blank expression.

Inuyasha slumped into the arm chair furthest away from everyone else and stared into space.

Kagome put on her hostess smile. "SO what brings you guys all here?"

Kouga, Shippo, Sango and Miroku traded looks wondering what they should say.

"Um...we were worried about Inuyasha," Shippo admitted at last, "We were...wondering if he was okay."

"I'm fine," Inuyasha snapped, still staring off to one side.

"And we just thought we'd pay the both of you a visit," Sango continued as though Inuyasha had never spoke, "I figured you'd be troubled over the math homework."

"Oh yeah...the math homework..." Kagome replied, having only moments before successfully pushed it out of her mind.

"Maybe we could work on it together in the dining room or something?" Sango suggested.

Kagome nodded, "Lemme just go get it," and she raced back upstairs.

Everyone's eyes landed on Inuyasha.

"I'm fine," he insisted.

Shippo sighed, "And that's why you're not acting like yourself?"

Inuyasha turned to Shippo with a glare. "If you came here just to lecture me or yell at me about Kagome or Kikyo or anything else, **go home now**, okay?"

* * *

I had invisioned this chapter weeks, maybe months ago, and now it's finally here. Let me just tell you now, this might be the penultimate Inuyasha-sulking-about-Kikyo chapter, but kinda at a cost. Since I hadn't expected to take sixty chapters to break up Kikyo and Inuyasha, the timeline for Inuyasha crying about Kikyo and Kouga figuring out he liked Ayame was supposed to longer. Like much longer than like four or five chapters, which is the amount of chapters I think I'm going to give them...in total not each....it's probably gonna seem like a rushed ending...like Just A Kiss, unfortunately....

But on the bright side, there may be another chapter added TODAY! Yay for possible triple updates!

missleyara

NyaGirl

silkrose

TiffanyM

-INUKAG MIRSAN GURL8 LUV

Kimmiko T.

kag15xXxinu17

-HanyouShortii-

xheyxhaleyx

Starpower01

Charli2006

Diamond369

Undefined Puppet

poems2songs

sueryu89

BringingBackTomorrow

Lady Alana2030

nightfalcon222

Warrioress of the Fang

Jeanniestorm

Maiden of the Silver Fires

Evil-Chibi-Tiffy

lilangelchr30305

Augustbird

cookiedoughicecream2

inukag4eva2282

Deity of Anime

HisHellPrincess


	64. Chapter 63: Second Date

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Note:** PinkCatsy has RETURNED!

**Falling** **Star**

_Now he cares...**now** he cares..._ Ayame's mind mumbled as she stepped into Koji's car. _Well, it's too late now, it's certainly too late now..._

"You ready for that movie?" Koji asked.

_I gave him exactly what he deserves, for sure. Nothing more, nothing less. That jerk, thinking that...that he could just...just..._

"Ayame?" Koji waved his hand in front of Ayame's face.

"Sorry," Ayame smiled at Koji, "What?"

Koji sighed. "You ready for that movie?" he asked again without a single sign of impatience.

"What movie?" Ayame blinked.

Koji merely smiled, sighing again and began the drive to the mall. "It doesn't matter."

During the awkward silence, Ayame noticed the tight, forced expression on Koji's face. _Note to Ayame, must. Stop. Thinking. About. Kouga. Starting.....NOW_.

"You know, I hate to bring this up," Koji hesitated but decided he needed to break the silence, "But after the festival, Kikyo seemed real upset and she wouldn't tell me why...do you know what happened?"

Ayame thought for a moment, hesitant to tell Koji the truth. Ayame wondered what would be best. Koji did seem like a trustworthy person and he did already have a cousin in the biz and all...but Ayame didn't know if it was really her place to tell.

"I mean, she's usually so unreasonably bossy even with the whole Inuyasha thing, but she was oddly quiet," Koji continued, "It was really, really weird."

"Koji..." Ayame began, "What do you...what do you think of Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha?" Koji replied and Ayame nodded. Koji hesitated for a moment, wondering what kind of answer Ayame was looking for. He knew very well that she was a Sengoku Sister...Senorita...that she was a fan of the boy band that he belonged to and that, if not her, one of her friends was bound to be batty about they... guy. Koji sighed, "He...he seems like a really good guy...I guess. When they started going out and stuff, Kikyo seemed to become almost a different person. She was so much happier and kinder and stuff. She bought me presents and sang a lot. Kikyo had never really been that into music until Inuyasha came along. And I was really happy because she wasn't on my back anymore.

"But then...the whole concert kiss thing happened, which I'm sure wasn't really Kagome or Inuyasha's fault," Koji continued, "After all, I know both of them well enough to know that wasn't something more than just an accident. Inuyasha loves Kikyo too much to do that to her, that much I can tell. And Kagome doesn't seem like the sneak-around-and-steal-your-boyfriend kinda girl. But Kikyo kinda went really downhill, she skipped photo shoots and started drinking coffee again."

"Started drinking coffee again?" Ayame asked.

"She's a bit of a coffee-freak and went off the stuff at Inuyasha's request. And her bossiness went into overdrive. I was really worried for her and then the festival happens and I see her pack all her CDs into a box tape it up and hand them to me. She told me to watch over it with my life but I wasn't allowed to open them. I offer her a coffee and all of a sudden, she's off the stuff again," Koji went on, "I have no clue what's up with her. Then, abruptly, the next day she goes back without so much as one word. And I wondered if you saw anything that would explain her behaviour."

Ayame bit her lip, "Maybe she...I don't know...did it ever occur to you that maybe there were Scenester CDs in there?"

Koji turned to Ayame as they reached a red light. "You mean...like she and Inuyasha broke up or something?"

Ayame looked away and shrugged, feigning nonchalance. "Iunno." That's when Ayame noticed they were on their way to the mall. "Are we going to the mall?"

"To watch a movie," Koji decided not to add, 'remember?' Ayame probably has stuff on her mind like she did at the festival. Koji just hoped that she had gotten over whatever had upset her so at the festival.

"_Hello, Koji? Is it not too late to spend the rest of the festival with you?" _

Her call was so sudden and out of the blue, but made Koji so unbelievably happy. He figured that Ayame was gonna give him the chance he had been waiting for. But things turned out so differently. She wanted to go through all the booths and each time, Koji felt himself grow a little afraid of her as she violently threw things like darts, balls and cursed under her breath and out loud. She was not the bubbly Ayame, Koji was used to seeing and he figured that something was wrong.

"_I've kinda fallen for a complete dumbass."_

Maybe that guy that she liked broke her heart. And as Koji looked at Ayame, who stared out the window in a daze, he figured that was a bigger and bigger possibility. She wasn't always all there when she was talking to him, her smiles seemed forced. Maybe she was still thinking about the dumbass that broke her heart. Koji began to wonder if he could really help her get over her...or if he was doing the right thing by going out with her right.

As they hit another red light, Koji felt his doubt grew almost painfully strong. "A-Ayame...maybe...maybe this whole dating thing isn't a good idea, maybe I should just turn around and take you home."

Ayame turned to him and blinked, "What? Did you say something?"

Koji stared into her bright emerald orbs for a long time. His expression darkened, "Never mind."

Ayame blinked. _Uh-oh...something's wrong...did I do something to upset him?_ "Is...is something wrong?"

The alarm in Ayame's voice, oddly enough, comforted Koji a little. He turned to her with a brilliant smile and shook his head. "Which movie do you wanna watch?"

* * *

Sorry for the suspense, but it's time to see how Ayame's doing, don't ya think? Does it seem like she's finally put her feelings for Kouga behind her? Is _she_ doing the right thing by going out with Kouga?

And YAY TRIPLE UPDATE! I'll try and churn another chapter for you guys tomorrow, too. Maybe more.

cookiedoughicecream2

Arekushisu 089

Diamond369

Deity of Anime

inukag4eva2282

TakahashiGurl

Kimmiko T.


	65. Chapter 64: First Love

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **For the proper understanding of the chapter that follows, it may be necessary to actually listen to First Love (By Utada Hikaru or Hikaru Utada) at least once _before_ reading. Mostly because it's in Japanese and the impact will be stronger....

**Falling** **Star**

Inuyasha turned to Shippo with a glare. "If you came here just to lecture me or yell at me about Kagome or Kikyo or anything else, **go home now**, okay?"

Shippo sighed, "Nobody's," he cast a cautious glance at Kouga, who seemed, interestingly enough quiet, "Nobody's come to lecture you or yell at you. We respect that you _may_ be in pain."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and his response was to pull out his iPod and turn up the volume.

Shippo rolled his eyes. "Such a child."

Miroku sighed, "What are we even doing here, then?"

"OH! So _that's_ how you do it!" Kagome exclaimed cheerfully.

Miroku saw the smiles of Sango and Kagome and contrasted them with Inuyasha's seemingly permanent scowl. He let out a scowl. He got up and walked over to Inuyasha. "Hey, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's seemed to be trying to ignore him.

"Hey," Miroku pulled out one of his ear buds, "We're your friends, okay? We're trying to help and listen. Don't disrespect us like this."

Shippo stared at the kitchen. "You'll only make us worry more."

Kouga cleared his throat. "We're...we're just trying to see if you're okay."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he turned to Kouga. Kouga was looking at his feet. Inuyasha let out a breath and looked at his shoes. "I'm fine, really."

Shippo turned to Inuyasha. "Are you?"

Inuyasha looked off to the side in defeat. "No."

"Then talk about it, with somebody, anybody," Shippo began but he stopped when he caught Inuyasha's expression, "Sorry, this isn't a-"

_Saigo no kisu wa _

_Tabako no flavor ga shita _

_Nigakute setsunai kaori _

Inuyasha sang sombrely.

Shippo's voice got caught in his throat. Miroku took a seat and Kouga sat, twiddling his thumbs but quietly listening.

_Ashita no imagoro niwa _

_Anata wa doki ni irun darou _

_Dare wo omotterun darou _

Kagome dropped her pen. Sango looked at Kagome in concern. Kagome bit her lips and shook slightly and as Inuyasha hit the chorus, Kagome joined him quietly, merely mouthing the words.

_You are always gonna be my love _

Inuyasha sat, just letting the words out.

_Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochitemo _

_I'll remember to love _

_You taught me how _

Inuyasha stood up and leaned against his seat, staring through the ceiling,

_You are always gonna be the one _

Inuyasha tried to steady his breathing.

_Ima wa mada kanashii love song _

_Atarashii uta utaeru made _

Tachidomaru jikan ga

As the second stanza started, Kagome began breathing the words along with Inuyasha.

_Ugokidasou to shiteru _

_Wasuretakunai koto bakari _

Sango watched Kagome with semi-interest and semi-concern.

_Ashita no imagoro niwa _

_Watashi wa kitto naiteru _

_Anata wo omotterun darou _

Kagome's voice began to steadily rise.

_You will always be inside my heart _

Kouga's head suddenly perked up as he caught the sound of Kagome's voice intertwining with Inuyasha's.

_Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara _

_I hope that I have a place in your heart too _

Shippo too.

_Now and forever you are still the one_

Miroku.

_Ima wa mada kanashii love song _

_Atarashii uta utaeru made _

_You are always gonna be my love _

_Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochitemo _

Kagome was belting out the lyrics so loudly that they stunned Inuyasha as if her voice had come out all at once.

_I'll remember to love _

_You taught me how _

Inuyasha stopped and turned to Kagome, watching and listening for a moment before taking a deep breath and joining in again.

_You are always gonna be the one _

_Mada kanashii love song _

_Now and forever_

Their voices trailed off, and they stood there and stared at each other as if noticing one another for the very first time.

Kouga stood up, clapping. "That was pretty beautiful."

Shippo and Miroku shared a hesitant look before joining as well. Shippo even smiled a little, "You two harmonize so wonderfully."

Kagome blinked as it just sunk in what she had done.

Sango smiled at her, "I have never heard you voice sound so beautiful."

Kagome looked at Sango, blushing modestly at the compliment. She turned to Inuyasha but found him looking at the ground.

Although the compliments were falling like rain, neither of their friends wanted to admit how broken they both sounded. And that even though they were singing together, it wasn't really together. Their voice were really just overlapping.

Inuyasha swallowed and pulled his iPod, which had fallen out of his pocket when he got up, back into his pocket. And then silently walked out of the house.

"Inuyasha-!" Kagome started but was met with the slam of her front door. Kagome's eyes fell.

"Kagome, don't..." Shippo began.

Kagome bit back the feeling that was rising in her. "Did I do something wrong? Was it bad of me to do that? To join him?" Kagome looked at everyone, her eyes asking a deeper question as tears began to trickle down her cheeks.

"Kagome..." Sango pulled her friend into a comforting embrace.

_You are always gonna be my love...._

Kagome sang very loudly into Sango's shirt.

Miroku, Kouga and Shippo were at a loss for what to do.

Kouga ran his hand through his hair with a sigh, "Who would've thought that she had such a beautiful voice within her?"

Miroku shook his head. "I didn't really like that. It was beautiful, I won't deny that. But it was..."

"Like the Titanic?" Shippo suggested.

Miroku shrugged, "It's a painful beauty, isn't it?"

Kouga fell back into his chair. "I wonder if Inuyasha realized that. I wonder if that's why he left."

Shippo stared at the front door. "Of course that's why, why else would he have left just like that? He's mad, he's very mad."

Miroku looked over to where his girlfriend was comforting Kagome. "But, of course not at her."

Shippo stared intently at the door. "She didn't do anything wrong."

Kouga let out a sigh, blowing his bangs a little. "I never really realized how much they had in common before."

"Neither did Inuyasha," Shippo quipped.

* * *

First Love is arguably the saddest song I have ever heard. But I love it.

And I honestly tried to update my other six haven't-been-updated-in-God-knows-when but there's definitely a reason why they haven't been updated in God knows when.

So to make up for it, I wrote another chapter. This is technically the last or next-to-last Inuyasha's-upset-about-Kikyo chapter, read into that what you will....but there is probably quite a bit until the story actually 'ends'. Read into that what you will.

Oh and wouldn't it be really horrible if somehow I managed to stretch this into 100 chapters? Oh gawd, that would be horrible....

xheyxhaleyx

Kimmiko T.

Undefined Puppet

AmitiN

Karen072290

kag15xXxinu17

xxinuyashaxkagomaxx

Kitkatka101

Evil-Chibi-Tiffy

Tri-Polar Chic

Warrioress of the Fang

Augustbird

Diamond369

Charli2006

-HanyouShortii-

killface

poems2songs

inukag4eva2282

cookiedoughicecream2

a123hotie

...Can anyone tell that I'm getting really into this song-fic type chapters? For those of you growing tired of the slow musicalification of Falling Star, there's only really two more of these chapters. One more for sure.


	66. Chapter 65: Thinking of You

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Falling** **Star**

"Did you like the movie?" Koji asked earnestly.

Ayame forced the best smile she could muster. She didn't hate the movie, not one bit. She did, however, hate the way it made her forget that she was on this date with Koji _not_ Kouga. She wanted to put him behind her and focus on a new love. Koji was someone who had only looked her for the longest time, it wasn't fair for her to treat him this way. It wasn't right and it wasn't what she wanted.

They walked through the mall when a melody caught her ears.

_Comparisons are easily done_

_Once you've had a taste of perfection._

Ayame froze. She knew this song. "Koji..." her voice cracked, "Can we...can we go?"

Koji blinked, "What? Why do you suddenly want to go?"

_Like an apple hanging from a tree_

_I picked the ripest one_

_I still got the seed_

Koji beamed, "I love this song..." his voice trailed off as it dawned on him.

Ayame stood there. _Keep smiling. Don't think about Kouga. _

_You said move on _

_Where do I go_

_Please don't think about Koga. You're with Koji. He's your boyfriend. He's the one that you're with now. You already gave up on Koga._

_I guess second best_

_Is all I will know_

Ayame realized that tears were pooling her eyes.

"Ayame, are you okay?" she saw them reflected in Koji's concerned ones.

"_What are you doing?" he asked, then he noticed the tears trailing down her cheeks, "What's wrong?"_ She couldn't help but remember Kouga

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you_

Ayame held her hands over her ears. _No...I'm not doing this. I'm not doing this._

_What you do if_

"_Only an idiot would reject a bombshell like you."_

_You were the one_

_Who was spending the night_

_"Kouga, the Kouga Daisuke just called me, is calling me. I'm on the phone with him. He actually called. OMG. I might just die. Maybe…"_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into your eyes_

Ayame was crying, she was all out balling and she knew it. She felt Koji's hands on her shoulders, he was telling her that it was okay, that they could go know. Somewhere in the back of her mind she could hear him, but even louder than his voice was Katy Perry's voice.

_You're like an Indian summer_

_In the middle of winter_

People were staring at her. One woman wondered if she was having a nervous breakdown.

_Like a hard candy_

_With a surprise centre_

_Ayame was startled by Kouga's arms around her. _

_How do I get better once I've had the best_

_He squeezed her tighter._

_You said there's _

_Tons of fish in the water _

_"I...really like you," Koji looked into her eyes hopefully as a blush decorated his cheeks._

_So the waters I will test_

Koji was ushering her into the car but she could still hear the words.

_He kissed my lips_

_I taste your mouth_

_He pulled me in_

_I was disgusted with myself_

The thoughts and memories of Kouga were swirling inside her brain, overwhelming her.

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you_

_Kouga hugged her tightly as Ayame, without words, unleashed her sorrows._

_What you do if_

"_Only an idiot would reject a bombshell like you."_

_You were the one_

_Who was spending the night_

_"Kouga, the Kouga Daisuke just called me, is calling me. I'm on the phone with him. He actually called. OMG. I might just die. Maybe…"_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into..._

She couldn't deny it, she couldn't hide it.

_You're the best_

_And yes I do regret_

_How I could let myself_

_Let you go_

"_I've wasted so much time on you!"_

_Now the lesson's learned_

_I touched it I was burned_

_"And now you notice me."_

_Oh I think you should know_

Koji fiddled with the radio channels, but Ayame could still her the song full blast.

_Cause when I'm with him_

Koji swore under his breath,

_"ASSHOLE!" Kouga cried and reached to punch Inuyasha in the gut again._

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you_

_What you would do if_

_You were the one_

_Who was spending the night_

_"Why don't we just eat it together?"_

_Oh I wish that I_

_"But I love you so much more...I'd treat you so much better!" _

_Was looking into your eyes_

_Looking into your eyes_

_Looking into your eyes_

_"He's gotta pay somehow for making you cry."_

_Oh won't you walk through_

_And bust in the door_

_And take me away_

Ayame rubbed fruitlessly at the tears as she whispered the last two lines, "Oh no more mistakes....cause in your eyes I'd like to stay...."

Koji stopped in front of her house but didn't unlock the doors.

Ayame turned to him to apologize, "I'm so sorry, I don't know what-" she stopped as she caught the look on Koji's face. "Koji?"

Koji sighed, "I can't do this anymore."

Ayame stiffened up, "What?"

He gave Kagome a tense look, "_You_ can't do this anymore."

"I-I-I..." Ayame stuttered in response.

"Whoever this guy is, he's got a tight grip on your heart," Sadness tinted his voice, "He can't seem to let go."

"Koji...I'm trying to-"

"Maybe you shouldn't be," Koji cut her off, "You're forcing yourself to get over him. To forget about him. I can't make you do that anymore. I can't let you do that anymore."

Ayame wanted to say something but she couldn't find the words.

"I love Ayame," Koji looked her right in the eyes, "And because I love you, I'm breaking up with you."

Ayame could only nod.

"With the way things are, we can't go out, not until you get this guy completely out of your system," Koji continued, "It's not right for me and it's not right for you."

"I...I know," Ayame replied in a soft voice.

"I want you to be happy more than anything in the world," Koji reached for Ayame's hand and held it tight, "And right now, you can't be. Not with me."

Ayame felt herself crying again. But this time she was crying for Koji. "I wish I had your strength Koji," was all she could say as he unlocked the door. She stepped out of the car, but hesitated before shutting the door. She looked at Koji and smiled, "I wish I had fallen for you instead."

Koji laughed, "Me too."

"Goodbye, Koji."

Koji beamed, "Love you Ayame." And then she shut the door and he drove away.

Ayame watched him drive away. "He's so amazing. Why couldn't have been him? Why'd it have to Kouga?"

Koji caught sight of Ayame staring after him in his rearview window. He turned the corner and pulled over. He collapsed over the steering wheel. It was so hard to keep it in. It was so hard to keep smiling.

"_I wish I had your strength Koji."_

_My strength?_ Koji let out a bitter laugh as he felt tears pool in his eyes. _I don't have any strength. I only know how to fake a smile._

"_I'm so sorry, I don't know what-"_

Koji couldn't imagine what sort of bastard could make Ayame break down like that. But he knew he wished he was him.

"_I wish I had fallen for you instead."_

Koji cried. He sobbed. This was the end of his first love and he knew it.

* * *

-sorry for the wait and next time there'll probably be a double update (at least!)-

Poor Koji...I remember xXMiaInoriXx saying that I made this character up just to bully him. Completely not true. Although this isn't the only fanfiction where I've given him an impossible love, those of you who've read Makeshift Misfits should know what I'm talking about...

CherryTwihart

TiffanyM

HisHellPrincess

xXMiaInoriXx

kikyou 26

anonymous

Kagome Takahashi

LadyDogDemon

babycakes214

Songstressa

Undefined Puppet

...

Tazuzi

anonynmous (a different person then before?)

SuperHarryPotterNerd

Anyhoober

InuyashaKagomeinluv

kag15xXxinu17

Kint0

nightfalcon222

Charli2006

LunaP

wouldnt you like to know

justlovely307

aqua-angel16

-INUKAG MIRSAN GURL8 LUV

xheyxhaleyx

Warrioress of the Fang

Augustbird

poems2songs

NyaGirl

Karen072290

Deity of Anime

inukag4eva2282

Starpower01

Kimmiko T.

Diamond369

lilangelchr30305

Kitkatka101

PP122 and Pinay ako1162123


	67. Chapter 66: Rhetorical Questions

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Falling** **Star**

Inuyasha sat on the curb feeling like crap. Feeling even worse than crap.

"_Inuyasha-!"_

"Idiot," he muttered under his breath, "Why are you such an idiot?"

"_I didn't mean to...I'm sorry...I guess I...I...I..."_

"_Double_ idiot," Inuyasha continued, picking up a pebble and chucking it to the other side of the road.

"_If you feel like crying again I could-"_

"_Triple_ idiot," Inuyasha berated himself. _She only wanted to help. She only **ever** wants to help...at least, that's how she tries to make it seem. But would you know? Do you care? You fucking idiot._

"_I'll do my best to help you through this Inuyasha, and I'll_ make _enough time for you, as much as you need."_

"_I'll_ make _enough time for you."_

"_Quadruple_ idiot," Inuyasha seethed, "Why do you always, always let her put you first? And then always put her second?" Inuyasha caught his reflection in a nearby puddle.

"_You two harmonize so wonderfully."_

"You suck and I hate you," Inuyasha replied, "I hate you so much." It wasn't anywhere near as intense as when he was calling himself an idiot but it was somewhat true. He_ did_ suck. And he definitely deserved to be hated.

"_You are always gonna be the one."_

But he wasn't hated. That's why he sucks so much.

...Meanwhile back at the Higurashi household...

Shippo sighed and got up, figuring Inuyasha had spent enough time on his own. Miroku and Kouga got up as well, knowing what Shippo was about to do without Shippo even saying a word. Because, naturally, they were thinking the same thing.

Shippo hesitated at the door and cast a look backwards at the older boys, "Can you guys let me handle this?"

Miroku and Kouga shared a look before nodding in agreement. That's what they usually do anyways, Shippo does most of the talking and then the two of them add their two cents and Inuyasha gets upset, pretends he/they don't know what they're talking about and then walks away. But they figured Shippo meant that he doesn't want them to add their two cents this time.

As they stepped out of the house, they realized with some surprise that Inuyasha had neither gone very far from Kagome's house nor gone into a tree. They traded surprised looks before cautiously approaching the hanyou.

"Inuyasha..." Shippo began, while trying to contemplate exactly how to word what he was about to say.

Inuyasha's head whipped away from his reflection and he began glaring at Shippo. "If you're-"

"I'm not," Shippo cut in, "I know that you're not always comfortable with telling people how you feel and stuff like that. Especially using words, since after a certain number of syllables they make your brain hurt-"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "Shippo..." he began in a threatening tone.

"BUT," Shippo interjected, continuing, "You'll sometimes let your feelings out through music. It was part of the reason why you went for this whole Sengoku Scenester thing in the first place. And I _know_ that's what you were doing back there so I'm not going to ask you to talk about your feelings anymore, okay? I know you _hate_ it when people try to force you into that-"

"And then don't listen and try to tell me how I feel," Inuyasha inserted.

Shippo nodded, even though he knew that Inuyasha was wrong about that. Shippo listened, how else did he know what to tell Inuyasha about his feelings? "Besides," Shippo continued, "I think you _know_ very well how you feel."

The one time Shippo left a pause for Inuyasha to speak, Inuyasha had nothing to say.

Shippo had the tiniest hint of a smirk as he went on, "On a side note, I didn't know you and Kagome could sound so good together. Who knew she had such a wonderful voice?"

Inuyasha could have guessed from the way Kagome sang his songs. She certainly did have a nice voice but he never realized until today how painfully yet beautifully sad it could sound. Inuyasha wondered if he had been selfishly showing Kagome this side of his own voice lately. No, that's not right. He didn't wonder. He _knew_ he had been.

"But I think we all agree that as beautiful as that duet was, it wasn't exactly a duet, right?" Shippo caught nods all around him, "So _we_ were wondering if you'd mind doing another duet with Kagome...a proper one."

Kouga and Miroku traded looks, wondering if all they were here for was to observe and silently agree with Shippo.

Inuyasha, however, narrowed his eyes. Despite Shippo's constant claims, Inuyasha wasn't a complete idiot. He knew _exactly_ what Shippo was trying to say, that is, between the lines. Shippo wasn't even trying too hard to hide it. I mean, starting the conversation with how well he communicates his feelings through singing and then asking him to sing? Inuyasha stood up in protest but stopped when he caught the sad expression on Shippo's face.

"It's okay if you don't want to," Shippo kicked at the air, using his child-like charm as he peered up at Inuyasha through his bangs, "But I have one question."

Inuyasha braced himself for Shippo's question, determined not to falter. _I'm ready for anything you can dish out, squirt!_

"Is it painful to bottle up your feelings?" Shippo asked with a child-like innocence.

_Except that... _Inuyasha's eyes widened before he swallowed and averted his gaze. "Fine, I'll do the stupid duet."

Shippo beamed, knowing all along that his plan would work.

Inuyasha glared at Shippo. He let out a sigh.

"Only when they keep trying to burst out and especially when it's at the expense of someone you care about."

Shippo turned around, gawking at Inuyasha. He had never expected Inuyasha to actually answer the question. It was rhetorical. Miroku and Kouga also stared at Inuyasha. Neither of them had expected Inuyasha to answer the question either.

Inuyasha turned away and looked at the horizon with a faraway look in his eye.

* * *

I haven't been on the internet for the past few days because I didn't wanna go over internet usage limits. So I knew I had to make it up to you guys by writing. So I have! Guess what?

TRIPLE UPDATE! WOOT WOOT!

And also, notice the parallel/reference to the Baka chapter? Sorry, because of English class, as I write sometimes I think like an English teacher. Like I actually think up essay questions and think about some of the literary devices I use. Sad, eh?

Anyways, off to the next chapter.


	68. Chapter 67: Ayame's Rant

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Falling** **Star**

Ayame quickly grew tired of sulking at home by herself. A quick call to Kagome's house let her know that both of her best friends were there and she made the painful trudge over.

She knew that Kouga was there too and she didn't know what she would do when she saw his face. She lost the only man who had ever truly loved her, as far as she can tell, because of this crush of hers that wouldn't let go.

She wondered what Kouga was doing over at Kagome's house, maybe it was with the excuse of cheering up Inuyasha or with the honest reason of seeing Kagome.

"_But I love you so much more...I'd treat you so much better!"_

Ayame swallowed as she felt the tears swelling up again. _He never **once** looked at me._

"_I wasn't asking about Kagome, this has nothing to do with Kagome. I was asking about where Ayame is going."_

"_And _now_ you notice me."_

_Is he even really looking at me now?_ Ayame asked, her heart screaming. She fruitlessly wiped the tears running down her face lest Kouga actually ask what she was crying about. After fifteen minutes, she managed to finally get them to stop and right in front of Kagome's house. Somehow she had managed to miss Inuyasha sitting on the curb at the edge of the street, but hey, he missed her too.

Shippo opened the door just before Ayame rang the doorbell, with Miroku and Kouga following. Ayame tried her best to be invisible and, fortunately/unfortunately enough for her, it worked and none of them noticed her. She stepped in after them to find Kagome wiping the last of her tears, sitting beside Sango.

"What happened?" Ayame asked, her own pain temporarily taking a back seat.

Sango sighed, not sure where to being.

"Inuyasha started singing First Love," Kagome began, "And I...I don't know why but I started singing along. And then, when we finished, he just walked out. He slammed the door. I don't know what I did to upset him... was it wrong of me to sing along?"

Ayame could tell Kagome was about to start crying again. She could only imagine how sad both of them could have sounded singing that sad, sad song. Ayame managed a smile, just like Kagome usually did for her, "It doesn't sound like you did anything wrong. Maybe Inuyasha just needed some air."

Sango nodded, "Yeah Kagome, you don't have to blame yourself for every little fit Inuyasha throws."

Kagome looked down at her feet. _There she goes again._ Ayame thought with a sigh. Kagome's eyes threatened to spill over in tears. "But I feel like-"

"Kagome, I don't understand you," she cut in, her sharp tone surprising herself, "You're always, _always_ bitching about yourself like you're the worst person on the planet. You say that you love Inuyasha but it seems to me that if you really loved him, he wouldn't make you feel so crappy."

Kagome and Sango gawked at Ayame.

"Lately all you've been doing is faking smiles and crying," Ayame continued, "And feeling so bad about Inuyasha, taking all of his pain upon yourself like all his misery is _your_ fault. Granted, you didn't warn him about Kikyo until it was too late and it was your kiss that put him in this mess. But _still_, he _decided_ to kiss you back and he _decided_ to run away instead of face his fuming girlfriend. So stop putting on this farce of being this terrible, terrible person who ruined his fucking life. It's getting annoying. And besides, when you do stuff like this, all you do is make everyone feel sorry for _you_ instead of him. Oh and being hurt over him just wanting to be by himself? Really, Kagome? Sometimes people just need to deal with themselves. Just because he wants to be alone, doesn't mean you've done something wrong or that he hates you or all this crap that you convince yourself."

Sango couldn't believe the words coming out of Ayame's mouth.

"Oh and one more thing, this whole selfless act is also starting to get on my nerves," Ayame snapped, "You make it seem as though anyone having even _one_ selfish thought makes them this terrible person who doesn't deserve to live. Well, let me tell you something, I have selfish thoughts all the fucking time. In fact, sometimes being friends with you makes me feel like a disgusting creature who doesn't deserve to live. Like some parasite leeching off of your angelic aura. And it's because you're like this that you keep stealing all these boys like Hojo, l-like Kouga and guess what? Inuyasha too! And I'm tired of you pretending to be this sinless person because _you're not_ and you should stop trying to be!"

Kagome felt her heart get caught in her throat, the tears she just finished spilling started to spill all over again.

"You know why Inuyasha's stopped confiding in you? It's probably because you make him feel like such a jerk for doing so. You never put your feelings before his and make him feel just like I do. Like a parasite. Like a selfish, selfish person taking advantage of some poor angel. It's that selfless nature of yours that makes people hate you!" Ayame huffed, her rant not even half over, "Yet I _wish_, I only _wish_ I could be like you. Able to put on this farce of being this perfect, pure-hearted person and using convenient excuses like trying to spare someone's feelings to bask in the affections of all these guys. You did it with Hojo and you even did it with Kouga for a bit. Maybe if I was like you, Kouga would like me. Maybe if I was like you, at the very least, I would still be Koji's girlfriend! But I'm not like you and now I have _no one_ and yet somehow I feel like _you're_ more unfortunate than me! Even though Inuyasha is _clearly_ in love with you! Even though Inuyasha has always shown some sort of interest in you, even though Inuyasha has always shown some consideration for you, has _always_ shown that he cares for you in one way or another! When I had to just revel in the fact that Kouga had learned my _name_! Inuyasha would take the time to help you with your math and even listen to your problems! Only _recently_ would Kouga even take the time to listen to me say _anything_ that wasn't related to you! Inuyasha called you _beautiful_, it took forever for Kouga to actually _look at me_ instead of look for _you_." Ayame started to cry, _"I would die_ to just be in your place. For Kouga to even consider me as so much as a _friend._ Inuyasha considers you to be one of his _closest_ friends Kagome. Don't you realize how lucky you are?"

Kagome blinked, and looking at her friend's crumpled form on the ground. Kagome's problems suddenly felt so small. All Inuyasha did was leave and Kagome knew he was going to come back. Ayame has spent the longest time feeling completely invisible to Kouga. "I'm sorry," Kagome blurted, "I'm so sorry for making you feel that way."

Ayame struggled not to glare at Kagome. "There you go again, making me feel like such a terrible person."

Sango blinked, "Wait a minute...you broke up with Koji?"

"Koji...Koji broke up with me," Ayame answered, "Because...because he _loved_ me. He couldn't take seeing me still so heartbroken over Kouga. It isn't _fair_. I should have loved Koji instead of Kouga."

A small smile teased Kagome's lips, "Hey Ayame, you're sounding kind of like me right now."

Ayame blinked before a small smile crept on her expression too. "You're right. I am."

Sango looked between her friends, shocked and confused. _How could they be smiling after all of that?_

* * *

When I started this chapter, I actually hadn't intended Ayame to go off like that. And I think Ayame might have been a little too harsh on Kagome.

But hey, what can you do?


	69. Chapter 68: Lonely No More

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Falling** **Star**

Inuyasha walked in with a defeated sigh, Miroku, Kouga and Shippo in tow. _Why did I agree to do this? I don't wanna do this. I should _not_ do this. _Inuyasha scowled when he remembered what he was supposed to do.

Kagome looked up and bit her lip, "S-something wrong?"

Sango met Miroku's eyes, asking the same question. Miroku wasn't sure exactly how to answer it so he merely shrugged.

Inuyasha shook his head. "They just seem to want us to do another duet, that's all," he answered with another defeated sigh.

Kagome blushed, "Um...okay." But in the back of her mind, she wondered why Inuyasha sounded so...so defeated. What had Shippo said to him out there?

_Best to just get this over with. _Inuyasha found a stereo lying the living room and pulled out his MP3, plugging it in. "Hey, Kagome, do you know Lonely No More?" _Why am I doing this? And why, oh why, did I pick this song of all songs? I shouldn't be doing this..._

"B-By Rob Thomas?" Kagome asked, puzzled but not only by the song choice, "But, how are we-"

"Just like last time, I'm sure you'll figure out your parts," Inuyasha's expression was hidden from view.

Kouga peered at Inuyasha suspiciously. _What is he playing at? _But as the song started to play, he noticed Ayame sitting on the couch with tear streaks in her eyes. _She wasn't here before I left..._ Kouga replied. _What happened? Why does she seem so down? _He tried to search Ayame's expression for any clue. _Did that Koji kid do something?_

Ayame seemed to refuse to meet his eye.

_Did I do something?_ Kouga wondered and struggled to think back but came up with nothing. His attention was ripped away when Inuyasha stood up.

Inuyasha turned his face away from everyone, trying to mask his expression. He chose to stare out the window, that faraway expression returning to his face before a shadow fell over it. He took a deep breath and let his voice ring out.

(Inuyasha)

_And it seems to me that you know just what to say_

_But words are only words_

He turned around to face Kagome, with a piercing expression. And her heart stopped for a moment.

(still Inuyasha)

_Can you show me something else_

_Can you swear to me that you'll always be this way_

Kagome took a step forward and matched his expression. _Ayame's right. I can't be weak. This is my chance. I won't stand back and watch him fall and then try to catch him. _(a/n: I just accidentally referred to the title...weird).

(Kagome)

_Show me how you feel_

_More than ever baby_

Inuyasha's gaze wavered a moment and he averted his gaze. _I should _not_ be doing this._

(Back to Inuyasha)

_I don't wanna be lonely no more_

_I don't wanna have to pay for this_

He met Kagome's gaze with a sincere sadness. And Kagome wavered for a moment. _What am I trying to do? He's still in love with Kikyo...after all..._

(still Inuyasha)

_I don't wanna know the lover at my door_

_Is just another heartache on my list_

_I don't wanna be angry no more_

Kagome cut in, showing her strength. _I'm here for you, Inuyasha, you know that._

(Kagome)

_You know I could never stand for this_

Inuyasha took a step towards Kagome, his expression unreadable.

(Inuyasha)

_So when you tell me that you love me._

Another step, Kagome took a surprised step back. _What?_

(still Inuyasha)

_Know for sure._

_I don't wanna be lonely anymore_

_Now it's hard for me, with my heart still on the mend_

Kagome smiled warmly and beckoningly. _Rely on me, Inuyasha._ She opened her arms to invite him for a hug, she knew he wasn't about to receive.

(Kagome)

_Open up to me, like you do your best friends_

_And you sing to me and it's harmony_

Inuyasha turned away. _I'm such an idiot. She tries to do so much for me..and what do I do..._

(Naturally Inuyasha)

_Girl, what you do to me is everything_

His gaze fell into the distance, he wasn't sure what he was singing about anymore.

(clearly still Inuyasha)

_Make my say anything; just to get you back again_

Kagome grabbed his arm and turned him to face her. _Look at me! Me! _Kagome sang the next line with all her heart, hoping her feelings will finally reach him.

_Why can't we just try _

Inuyasha's eyes widened, he looked away and sang as his heart ached.

(Inuyasha)

_I don't wanna be lonely no more_

_I don't wanna have to pay for this_

Inuyasha knew how she felt. He knew how he felt.

(still Inuyasha)

_I don't wanna know the lover at my door_

_Is just another heartache on my list_

Inuyasha hated the thought of breaking her heart.

Kagome looked at the expression on his face. And it bothered her that she didn't know what it meant. She bit her lip.

(Kagome)

_I don't wanna be angry no more_

_You know I could never stand for this_

Inuyasha didn't turn back around this time.

(Inuyasha)

_So when you tell me that you love me._

_Know for sure._

_I don't wanna be lonely anymore_

Kagome took a breath, knowing this next part might be her chance to finally convince him. Her fingers fidgeted.

(Kagome)

_What if I was good to you?_

Inuyasha turned around with a questioning expression.

(Inuyasha)

_What if you were good to me?_

Kagome's hands struggled with frustration but she set herself up for that one. She took another breath, her eyes meeting Inuyasha. But Inuyasha beat her to it.

_What if I could hold you _

_Til I feel you move inside of me?_

The expression on his face, startled her. It set her nerves on fire. Her face heated up as she stuttered on the next verse.

(Kagome)

_What if it was paradise?_

Inuyasha smiled at her, almost teasingly.

(Inuyasha)

_And what if we were symphonies?_

_He's not taking me seriously._ Kagome thought and decided to kick it up a notch. She took confident strides towards him and somehow manage to stroke his cheek as she sang:

_What if I gave all my life to_

_Find some way to stand beside you?_

Inuyasha's reaction was quick, he pushed her away, staggering backwards.

(Inuyasha)

_I don't wanna be lonely no more_

_I don't wanna have to pay for this_

_I don't wanna know the lover at my door_

_Is just another heartache on my list_

His expression softened and saddened a little.

(Inuyasha)

_I don't wanna be angry no more_

Kagome's frustration grew. _Then why do you keep running from me? _

(Kagome)

_You know I could never stand for this_

Kagome turned Inuyasha's chin up so he would look her in the eye. She pierced his expression, paralysing him as _she_ sang the next verse.

_So when you tell me that you love me_

_Know for sure._

Her expression softened as she sang the next part, her voice matched.

_I don't wanna be lonely anymore_

Neither of them managed a word as Rob Thomas went on. The whole room was quiet.

_I don't wanna be lonely no more_

Kouga glared at Inuyasha, his silence irritating him. He knew what Inuyasha was about to do. _He was going to run away. _From the corner of his eye, he could see Ayame's fallen figure.

_I don't wanna be lonely no more_

Shippo bit his lip, praying that this time it would work. That Inuyasha wouldn't freak out. That he would take this chance and take her seriously.

_I don't _

_I don't_

Miroku sighed as Sango looked down at her feet. Both of them finding it hard to look. Sango braced herself for another onslaught of Kagome's tears.

_I don't wanna be lonely anymore_

As the song ended, it appeared as though whatever spell had been cast on Inuyasha lifted. His chest was heaving up and down with panic. _I __**knew**__ I shouldn't have done this. _He pushed Kagome away. "No! No!" And he turned and ran out the door.

Kagome's eyes widened in pain. The tears pooled up in her eyes. _I thought...everyone said that he...why does he keep pushing me away?_

Kouga stood up abruptly but paused when he heard Ayame's sigh.

"Typical," her emerald orbs rolled bitterly, "Always going to rescue her."

Kouga turned back to Ayame. _This time, she's first. _

Ayame was startled when she looked up to find Kouga staring down at her. "Y-you're still here?"

Kouga sighed, "I don't know why but it _just_ struck me that there may be something more important than teaching that mutt face a lesson."

* * *

It was THIS CHAPTER that caused me so much trouble and it's because of THIS CHAPTER that you guys had to wait so long. Originally, this chapter was going to be chapter 66 but I had so much trouble trying to write it since it had been so long since I had conceived the idea. Things had morphed and the words wouldn't come out the way I wanted. So I finally decided to write some chapters between Thinking of You and Lonely No More, so I'd at least have something.

It still didn't turn out the way I had originally imagined. But it's better than nothing or the way it was before. And yeah, I added the (singer) part while proofreading the chapter. I figured it may be confusing to read without them.

BTW, Imma try and finish Falling Star in two more chapters. That's it. ONLY TWO MORE CHAPTERS.

Thanks for waiting;

shesonfire96

xXEnzeru-YoukaiXx

angelstar2495

Evil-Chibi-Tiffy

ObsessedWithMenWhoAren'tReal

BGuate224

babycakes214

katakana624

delgoth18

checkitoutkagome

lish222

TiffanyM

Diamond369

Undefined Puppet

Animeluver100

laydeeshadow

xheyxhaleyx

XxBeautiful Black RosexX

luxord

Charli2006

LunaP

kag15xXxinu17

TheEbilPixieThatRulesTheWorld

Kitkatka101

cookiedoughicecream2

nightfalcon222

Warrioress of the Fang

Franessa Black

poems2songs

Augustbird

lilmama

InuyashaKagomeinluv

Deity of Anime

xXMiaInoriXx


	70. Chapter 69: A Box of Chocolates

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Falling** **Star**

"I don't know why but it _just_ struck me that there may be something more important than teaching that mutt face a lesson."

Ayame stared up at Kouga. "What?"

Kouga looked at Ayame and wondered how long she had suffered because of his thickheadedness. "You," he smiled softly, "What happened?"

Ayame's heart literally stopped. She didn't know Kouga had been capable of such expressions for anything other than album covers. "W-what d-do you mean?" Suddenly it was becoming difficult to talk. To breathe.

Kouga bent down so that he would be at eye level as she sat on her couch. "What happened to make a hot babe like you cry?"

Ayame's eyes widened. He was looking at her. Right at her. Not through her but _at_ her. It felt like he was really seeing her for the first time. "Koji and I broke up." Ayame decided not to tell Kouga why. Not yet. She wasn't sure he deserved it yet.

Kouga wasn't exactly sure why he had seemed so elated at such a terrible thing, at least for Ayame. Maybe it was because it gave him a chance to make up for idiocy. Kouga opened his mouth to say something, anything to make Ayame feel better. Anything to make her smile so he could fully enjoy it. But all he could managed was "Sorry."

Ayame blinked, "What for?" She almost added "it's not like it was your fault." But that would be lying.

Kouga didn't know how to answer that. He felt like an idiot. He felt like Inuyasha. There had to be _something_ he could do to convey all these feelings inside of him. Something other than singing.

"_Um...I was going to give these to this guy I liked, but he rejected me."_

It was then that an idea dawned on him. He felt dumb for having never thought of it before. "Wait here just a minute." He sprinted out of the house, he ran past Inuyasha and it reminded him of what else he had to fix.

Inuyasha looked so down. Kouga almost felt that he owed it to him, after all they shared the density of a rock. As a fellow dunderhead, Kouga had to show Inuyasha how good it felt to admit you love someone and to tell that special someone that you do.

Kouga slowed to a jog as he caught sight of Choco-Chu. It sounded dumb but it contained exactly what he needed to cheer Ayame up _and_ make her smile. He tried not to be so picky but it had to be really nice to win her over, he knew that much from all his painful experiences with ex-girlfriends.

He found a familiar looking box and some part of him knew a girl like Ayame would die for what he was about to do.

It was hard to run without crushing the box but somehow he managed it. Who knows how long he had already kept Ayame waiting?

He ran past Inuyasha again, and the goofy grin spreading on Kouga's face in anticipation was something he just _had_ to share with the muttface. And although Kouga was over Kagome, he would definitely be happy to see Kagome light up the way Ayame is about to, if Kouga's hunch was right.

Ayame gaped as an out of breath Kouga handed her a box of chocolates in a heart shaped box. The same brand that Ayame had tried to offer him twice.

"I wonder if this will make up for the eighteen hundred yen you spent," Kouga replied.

Ayame looked between the box of chocolates and Kouga, in a state of shock. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined something like this would happen. Not to her. She thought stuff like this only happened to girls like Kagome. Her eyes filled with tears.

Kouga blinked. How could he have done something wrong? If romantic comedies were anything to go by, so far, he had done everything right! "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Ayame took the box of chocolates, opened it and popped a chocolate in her mouth. She grinned, "Almost as sweet as you."

Kouga beamed. Ah, it was the oh-so-confusing tears of joy. "I love you, Ayame." The words came out before Kouga could think. But he was glad he said them when he saw the expression on Ayame's face.

"This is _really happening_," Ayame gasped as she saw the blush spread on Kouga's face. It was _so_ cute. "I love you too Kouga, since forever I have loved you. And finally, _finally_ I'm being rewarded for it!" She jumped up and wrapped her arms around Kouga's neck as she pulled him into a kiss.

Ayame tasted like chocolate.

Kagome watched one of her best friends finally get her happy ending. She could tell Sango and Miroku were smiling behind her. Out of her peripheral vision, she saw them link hands.

It seemed everyone was happy in love except for her.

She gritted her teeth in determination and clenched her fists. But not for long. She wasn't about to let Inuyasha run away again. She snickered at the stupid joke that popped up her in her mind. "I don't want us to be lonely no more."

Kouga and Ayame pulled away guiltily as they remembered poor Kagome.

Kagome saw their guilty expressions and shook her head. "I won't ever get mad at someone for being happy. And don't worry, I'm gonna grab my own happiness. When Inuyasha gets back, I'm going to," Kagome took a deep breath, "I'm going to confess to him for real. And I'm not gonna take anything but the truth for an answer."

Ayame smiled, her fingers finding Kouga's. "That's right, Kagome!"

Kouga, however, sighed. "Speaking of that idiot, I need to talk some sense to him."

Shippo, who seemed to have been forgotten amidst all the lovey-doviness, cleared his throat. "Are you sure that's a good idea, Kouga?"

Kouga looked at Ayame's smile before turning back to Shippo with a determined nod. "Even though he's a complete idiot, I can't find a single reason why he can't be as happy as the rest of us. A happy song is always better than a sad one, right?"

Shippo's eyes widened and he sighed, "Since you don't seem to be your usual ass-self, go ahead. I won't stop you, I think the blockhead needs some sense knocked into him too."

Miroku nodded, "Knock him one for me too!"

"For _us_," Sango corrected, leaning into Miroku.

Kouga nodded before leaving Ayame's side and headed out to the only dunderhead left.

* * *

All of Ayame's suffering finally pays off, is it now Kagome's turn?

Also, correction on the end of Falling Star. It's not, even though now that I think about it, it could be, in two chapters. It'll be in seven more chapters, including a fluffy chapter because of my rediscovery of the song This Kiss by Faith Hill. And a bonus story about Shippo's first girlfriend which might span three chapters.

But NO sequel, sorry guys.

Also, the mixed reactions to Ayame's rant are almost comical. Some of you think she was completely rude and uncalled for, some of you think it needed to be said, some of you think it was beautiful and okay since she obviously didn't mean it. I kinda expected all of you to think it was rude and uncalled for.

Warrioress of the Fang

InuyashaKagomeinluv

-INUKAG MIRSAN GURL8 LUV

NyaGirl

xheyxhaleyx

Mexgirlmindy

Undefined Puppet

HisHellPrincess

kag15xXxinu17

purduepup

airpeeps

Island Heart

Kiame711

Augustbird

Starpower01

katara Y.O.U.

Evil-Chibi-Tiffy

babycakes214

Innocence is Beautiful

I'm-painting-the-world-gray

StraightedgeWingZero

T-Biggz

nightfalcon222

XxBeautiful Black RosexX

inukag4eva2282

cookiedoughicecream2

Charli2006

Diamond369

Peyton Cummings


	71. Chapter 70: He's Got a Point

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Falling** **Star**

Inuyasha sat on the curb he had been occupying not too long ago. _I knew it would be a mistake._ He was so angry at himself for letting himself be sucked into Shippo's wishes. What would Shippo know anyways? _All I've done is do exactly what I've been trying to avoid... hurting Kagome. Gawd, I'm such an idiot. _He sighed. But what could he do? What could he do?

It was then that a familiar shadow fell over Inuyasha. Inuyasha knew this would happen, it would either be Shippo or Kouga. He turned around to scowl at Kouga, already having a very good idea of what brought the wolf demon over.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kouga snapped. Oh wow, Kouga just has a way of putting things...

Inuyasha continued to glare at Kouga, praying he would just go away. He didn't feel like talking because Kouga had already made his mind up on what was supposed to happen after this so it really didn't matter what Inuyasha said. Kouga wouldn't really listen unless it had anything to do with his anticipated ending. _Oh, how I hate this bastard._

Kouga glared right back. _The silent treatment, huh?_ Kouga was growing so very tired of Inuyasha running away from his feelings. Grow some balls and get over yourself already. It just didn't make any sense why Inuyasha refused to love someone like Kagome. But Kouga knew Inuyasha probably already had some recited list of crap that held him back._ Oh, how I hate this bastard._

Kouga let out a breath and softened his expression. It was easy since it was part of his profession. Even though all he really wanted to do was knock Inuyasha's block off, he had a feeling that wouldn't work. "Honestly Inuyasha, what the hell are you running away from?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened, in part from the shock of seeing Kouga make that expression for anything other than an album commercial or music video and also from the very question itself. _What am I running from? How about heartbreak? Pain? Anguish? Disappointment? Tears? Depression? _Inuyasha's expression became downcast. _All the terrible things in this world..._ "I don't want that for her."

Kouga blinked, even as a demon he had to strain his ears to catch that. "What?"

Inuyasha could tell from the smell of chocolate and Ayame coming off of Kouga that the lunkhead had finally clued in. Inuyasha would have said something but he did not want to hear the inevitable 'Pot calling the kettle black' phrase that would come from Kouga's mouth.

Inuyasha clenched his fists and stood up. "None of you are thinking!" He spat, "For once, I'm the _only one_ thinking!"

Kouga rose an eyebrow. _What kind of crap will the idiot pull out of his ass now?_

"Yeah, get together now. They'll smile, they'll laugh. A kiss here and there. Everything is all butterflies and rainbows...but for how long? How long will manage to keep those smiles on their faces?" Inuyasha challenged, "How long?"

Kouga's eyes narrowed, "What are you trying to say?"

"For one, we're stars. We're celebrities. Eventually, we'll have to go back to the recording studio and back to being the Sengoku Scenesters again. So what? We leave them behind?"

Kouga opened his mouth to say something but Inuyasha wasn't finished yet.

"Or we take them with us? And what then? Expose them to the celebrity lifestyle? To the drugs and alcohol? To the sex? To the privacy invasions and the scandals?" Inuyasha's words were like arrows, each hitting their target, "I don't want that for Kagome, do _you_ want that for Ayame?"

Kouga's words died in his throat.

"Okay, let's leave them behind them. Visit them sometimes. Call them, go out on dates when we can. Take them on concerts. But even _then_, the paparazzi will find them and turn their lives inside out. Maybe even ruin them," Inuyasha continued, "But hey, our girls are strong! They can take it! Can they? How do you know? What if... what if being our girlfriends.. what if exposure to the 'limelight' _changes_ them? And destroys not only their _lives_ but _them_. What if it turns _them_ inside out? After all, not everyone can take becoming an instant star."

Kouga swallowed hard. Inuyasha had really been thinking about this. Kouga couldn't find the words to counter any of his arguments. Hey, even before he could come up with any, Inuyasha already had a counter for it.

"I don't want to be the bringer of Kagome's self-destruction," Inuyasha went on, "I don't wanna be her angel of death."

There was a pregnant pause. Kouga wished he could back in time and make someone else go. Miroku was smart, maybe Miroku could handle of this. Kouga couldn't.

Inuyasha had a point. In fact, he had several. Several very good points.

Inuyasha went back into a sitting position. He hated to bring it up, but he knew it had to be done for Kouga to finally get it. "Being with Kikyo was okay because she had already been exposed to the fame when I fell for her. She was almost as famous as we were. But Kagome's not. Not even close. Currently she's just the girl from the concert, no one knows her name. They haven't even bothered to look yet," Inuyasha's eyes fell to his shoes, "And her life is so peaceful. So happy. So much better than the one I have. I don't wanna take that away from her."

Inuyasha's eyes went up the sky. "And yes, I love her. But I don't know if I love her... _enough._ I mean, I loved Kikyo almost to the point of bursting. Not to say that I loved Kikyo more than Kagome, it's just compared to how much Kagome loves me... She'd do anything and everything for me. She'd catch me when I fall. She'd smile when she really just wants to cry. She's done so much for me already. Her love is like... like an ocean. And mine... in comparison... it feels like just a tiny puddle. I don't deserve that ocean, Kouga, I don't. And I'm scared. Scared that I won't meet her expectations. That I'll disappoint her. That I'll break her heart into tiny little pieces to the point where she might not be able to put them back together again." Inuyasha met Kouga's eye with a pleading expression. "After all, my love for Kikyo felt overwhelming at times yet I still broke her heart. How can I guarantee that my tiny puddle of feelings will protect Kagome's heart?"

Kouga sighed, "Fine but you can't go about this halfway. It'll only make things worse. Besides, Kagome's not asking for an ocean in response. I'm sure that your little puddle will be enough. Weren't you the same with Kikyo?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. _Can't go about this halfway..._ Inuyasha stood up again and turned around, walking _away_ from the Higurashi household.

"Where are you going?" Kouga snapped, suddenly growing in worry.

"For a walk," Inuyasha called in a dazed voice.

Kouga let out a heavy sigh. For some reason, he didn't think Inuyasha got his point. Kouga turned back to the Higurashi household. He thought of Ayame's smile and his heart started to ache. But Kouga definitely got Inuyasha's.

* * *

After the last chapter, I felt so bad reading some of the reviews. Because the last chapter certainly did not set up for this. But I'll be honest with you guys, that was the calm before the storm in case you didn't catch it from this chapter.

Sorry guys~

Fun fact: Originally this chapter was gonna work out so Kouga somehow ended up the bad guy. Because originally, Kouga and Ayame would get together some time after the contents of THIS chapter. See, what was gonna happen was Inuyasha was gonna do his rant. But Kouga would rant too and his rant would make Inuyasha feel like crap and feel like going far, far away from Kagome. When Shippo finds out what Kouga said to Inuyasha, he would rant at Kouga. And then everyone, including Ayame would be really angry at Kouga. The next chapter, the one I'm gonna write, will happen. And then Kouga would first try to make it up to Ayame, even Kagome would be the most hurt by Inuyasha leaving. Then chapters 72 and 73 would happen.

Hmm.. actually the eight chapters promised INCLUDE the Shippo story.

I'm kind of glad I didn't antagonize Kouga. Even though he's one of my least favourite characters in the anime, I think I almost make him likeable in Falling Star.

Ah yes, and hopefully another update either today, tomorrow or BOTH! Yay!

Thanks for your reviews guys, they're what keep me going and inspire me to update quickly/frequently! They really are.

Augustbird

poems2songs

Warrioress of the Fangnli

cookiedoughicecream2

Stargazer-Aika

kag15xXxinu17

katakana624

Island Heart

Charli2006

Starpower01

Evil-Chibi-Tiffy

-INUKAG MIRSAN GURL8 LUV

Diamond369

airpeeps


	72. Chapter 71: Fears

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Falling** **Star**

Kagome bit her lip as she opened the front door, looking around for Inuyasha. Night had already fallen and he had yet to come back home.

"_When Inuyasha gets back, I'm going to... I'm going to confess to him for real. And I'm not gonna take anything but the truth for an answer."_

The words _when Inuyasha gets back_ kept repeating themselves in her head as she anxiously waited. She wondered if something had happened to him. Kagome shook her head of such thoughts and turned back to her friends with a forced smile. Even though it was this late, none of them wanted to leave Kagome like this. They were such wonderful friends.

"Honestly guys, it's fine. You guys should get back home and get some sleep. Sango, Ayame, we've got school tomorrow."

Ayame looked down at her lap and her hand gripped Kouga's tightly. Kouga sighed, feeling a tiny bit responsible. He was the last person to talk to Inuyasha. Inuyasha had said he was only going for a walk. Only going for a walk.

"Fuck," Kouga swore and Ayame looked up at him in worry.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault," Ayame replied in a soothing voice. (A/N: Ironic, eh? Since it was originally _gonna be_ his fault.)

Kouga let out another sigh. "What the hell does Inuyasha think he's doing?" But in all honesty, Kouga wouldn't be surprised if Inuyasha wasn't ever coming back. After all of that... Kouga's chest pained as he looked at Ayame. Inuyasha had a point. How much longer could Kouga make her smile?

Shippo sighed, the umpteenth one since Inuyasha's disappearance, and stood up. He yawned and with some finality announced, "Kagome's right, we should get home. When Inuyasha gets back, be sure to give us all a call, okay Kagome?" _It's not like we're doing anything different here than what we could do at home..._

Kagome smiled and nodded. _There's those words again... when Inuyasha gets back..._

As Kagome waved all of her friends goodbye, she couldn't help but wonder if Inuyasha _was_ coming back. Ever.

...The Next Day...

It wasn't a relief to get back from school but Kagome felt somewhat glad to be back anyways. It was so difficult to concentrate while Inuyasha was still missing. Kagome collapsed onto her bed, feeling on overwhelming heaviness settle on her heart.

_Why? Why do you keep running away from me?_

It wasn't long until they all joined her in wait yet again. All of them staring at the door, either out of the corner of their eyes or full-on. Occasionally, Miroku or Shippo would try to lighten up the heavy mood. But, aside from their failed attempts at humour, there was crushing silence in the room.

"Cookies, anyone?" Mrs. Higurashi offered. Although she didn't completely understand the situation, she knew something had to be done with atmosphere of the room.

They all smiled and nodded politely, each taking a cookie even though some of them didn't have the appetite for it.

Shippo, was yet again, the one to stand up and to seriously try and do something. "I'm getting tired of waiting around. Anybody wanna come with me to go get that idiot and drag him back?"

Surprisingly, Kagome opted to stay behind which made Ayame and Sango feel like staying behind as well. So it was Shippo and the remaining Sengoku Scenesters who headed out to go find Inuyasha.

"I don't know what's wrong with him," Shippo snapped as soon as they were a ways away from the girls, "Why the hell is he doing this?"

Kouga remained silent. Miroku stared at him curious, at times like this, Kouga would certainly jump on the bash-Inuyasha bandwagon.

"Kouga..." Miroku began, "Why have you been so eerily silent?"

Shippo turned, realizing Miroku's point. It wasn't like the wolf demon to be so quiet without a television in front of him. "Yeah, I haven't heard you say much today."

Kouga sighed, "It's just that idiot's got a point."

Miroku and Shippo traded looks before waiting for Kouga to explain.

"Yesterday, when I went to talk to Inuyasha, that asshole actually made a lot of sense," Kouga explained, "See, he refuses to be with Kagome because... well... because he's afraid to destroy her."

Shippo and Miroku gave Kouga sceptical looks.

"No really, the way he put it... it made so much sense. He was all like, so we hook up with them, then what?" Kouga began and he gave Shippo and Miroku inquisitive looks, hoping they could provide the answers that Kouga had not been able to.

"What do you mean by 'then what?'?" Shippo snapped.

"Do we take them with us... or do we leave them here?" Kouga continued.

"We can't leave them here..." Miroku replied, "N-not really..."

Shippo was silent, he bit his thumbnail in thought.

"Okay, so we take them with us," Kouga went on, "But then they get exposed to stuff like paparazzi, drugs, alcohol, parties, scandals... all sorts of bad and terrible things. I mean, we're the Sengoku Scenesters, there's no way anyone will ever leave them alone. Not to mention, the angry fans. Inuyasha never considered the backlash from jealous fans that they might receive."

"Okay, so you guys leave them here," Shippo replied.

"Yeah, but that won't protect them either. It's not like the paparazzi won't find them. So they still get the privacy invasion and the death threats..." Kouga replied, "You see the dilemma he posed?"

Miroku snorted, "My Sango's not afraid of death threats. And as for paparazzi, she's skilled in mass spermicide."

Kouga nodded, "Okay then, but how much will she be able to take? Who says being famous won't change her? Can't change her? What if... what if it_ breaks_ her?"

Miroku's throat went dry. The simple response would be "It's won't!" But really, how would a child's answer ease the pit in his stomach.

"Inuyasha told me he didn't want to be Kagome's angel of death," Kouga added, "And really, I tried really hard not to think about it. But what if... even if I don't intend to... I become Ayame's angel of death? I've already hurt her so much..."

Miroku's gaze went downcast. The idea of being Sango's angel of death didn't sit well with him either. It bothered him to the very core and no matter how much he tried to push these thoughts from his mind and ignore them, they just kept eating away at him. Eating his heart out from the inside.

Shippo was worried. He was worried because he had no clue how to answer any of these questions. As far as he could tell, there was no perfect solution to the dilemma. And until he was able to find this perfect solution, he wouldn't be able to bring Inuyasha back. Or ease Kouga and Miroku's fears. "Dammit."

* * *

If you think this is bad, wait until the next chapter...

On a lighter note, yay, double update! Technically triple, counting the chapter I posted earlier today!


	73. Chapter 72: Without So Much As a Goodbye

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Falling** **Star**

"_And really, I tried really hard not to think about it. But what if... even if I don't intend to... I become Ayame's angel of death? I've already hurt her so much..."_

Despite the worries eating away at them, the boys decided that they still had to find Inuyasha. Even without any answers, they still had to find Inuyasha.

They spent a few hours wondering around until they found the hanyou sitting up in a tree in the middle of a forest.

"Inuyasha! Where the hell have you been?" Shippo called up to him, "Everyone's been worried sick about you!" Shippo was sure he didn't need to add, 'especially Kagome.'

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree. "Sorry about that guys, I needed some more time to think."

Shippo, Miroku and Kouga traded looks. From what they could tell, nothing good would come out of thinking, so far it had only made things worse. But Inuyasha sounded the same as usual, maybe he had managed to find some answers on his own.

Inuyasha grinned, "How about we go home now?"

Nobody else grinned.

"You don't mean back to the Kagome's house, do you?" Shippo asked.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Of course not, that's not our home, now is it?"

Miroku and Kouga gulped.

"But Inuyasha-!" Shippo began.

Inuyasha's smile faded and his eyes went dead serious. "You guys all know that this was never meant to be forever. We were only supposed to be here until the Kikyo-thing died down. And well, it's died down, don't you think?"

"But... Inuyasha..." Miroku tried.

"We'd have to go back eventually," Inuyasha continued, "It's bad enough we waited as long as we did."

_We waited as long as we did. _Kouga knew what Inuyasha meant by that. Inuyasha didn't even need to say it. _Long enough to get attached, right?_

"Can't we wait a little longer?" Kouga tried, "I mean, I _just_ started going out with Ayame and I thought that maybe me and her could go out on at least one more date and you know I think we at least owe them a goodbye, don't you?"

"What good would one date do?" Inuyasha insisted, "I already told you, all of this is pointless!"

His tone caught Miroku and Kouga off-guard. _Pointless..._

Shippo sniffed, his eyes swelling with tears. "But I... I don't wanna go home yet..."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Fine. You guys have your goodbyes. Do whatever you want, I'm going home today. I can work on some of my solo stuff while I wait for you guys to wake up and come back."

"Wake up?" Miroku asked.

"We don't _belong_ here," Inuyasha explained, "I'm surprised nobody's found us yet. Well, aside from Kikyo, but she found us by accident. If we don't go back to work soon, work will come to us."

_Work will come to us..._ The ominous tone in Inuyasha's words was not lost on Miroku and Kouga. Miroku scowled. _As if I didn't already have enough to think about._

"Inuyasha-" Shippo began but Inuyasha cut him off.

"I already called Eriko to come pick me up," Inuyasha replied.

That was it. None of them had anything to say to that.

Shippo bit his lip. _Not even a goodbye? You won't even give her so much as a goodbye?_

...

It was so difficult to walk back without Inuyasha. What would they tell Kagome? None of them had a clue. What could they say?

Shippo couldn't stop thinking of the lonely expression on Inuyasha's face as he stepped into Eriko's car.

"_I already told you, all of this is pointless!"_

Miroku and Kouga had no idea what to do. Not just about Kagome, but about _everything_.

"_If we don't go back to work soon, work will come to us."_

Neither of them could ignore the painful thudding of their hearts at the thought.

When they arrived at back at Kagome's house, they received anxious looks from everybody's. Shippo's heart nearly broke at the hopeful expression on Kagome's face.

Shippo forced a smile, "Sorry, we couldn't find him."

Miroku and Kouga turned to Shippo, completely surprised.

Shippo let out a sigh at the woeful expression that came on Kagome's face. "Don't worry, we'll look again tomorrow." _There's no way I'm telling her the truth. There's no way._ Shippo tried not to cry and give himself away. _She's not even getting a goodbye..._

Miroku and Kouga also forced a smile to keep up the charade. But Sango and Ayame weren't fooled. They both made mental notes to ask questions later.

Kagome beamed, trying her best not to seem downhearted. "Let's just pray that nothing's happened to him."

_That much, at least, I can assure her._ Shippo smiled, genuinely this time. "Oh don't worry, it's my cousin we're talking about here. He's fine, I just _know_ he is."

"I would never think otherwise," Kagome replied, feeling a little uplifted at the thought. _At least he's okay._

There were a few restless hours of waiting for Inuyasha to come back before they all left, this time none of the boys wasted time. They were thankful to be out of there, the horrible feeling of guilt somewhat eased once they could no longer see Kagome's worried face.

Sango and Ayame stopped abruptly at the end of the street, arms folded.

Miroku blinked, "Sango dear, what's the matter?"

Kouga smiled tightly, "C'mon Ayame, I'm tired."

Shippo just braced himself from the question he _knew_ was coming.

"What's the matter?" Sango challenged, "How about _you_ tell _me_? Something's up and I have a good feeling it has something to do with Inuyasha."

Ayame nodded, "You guys were all weird after you came back. Did you find him or not?"

Kouga and Miroku hesitated, not sure what to say. Shippo, however, sighed and turned around. "We found Inuyasha."

Sango and Ayame traded looks before Ayame asked, "Then why didn't he come back with you guys?"

"Is he okay?" Sango asked, the worst case scenario popping up in her mind.

"Oh he's fine," Shippo smiled bitterly, "But he's gone. Long gone by now."

"What do you mean?" Sango's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Sango honey," Miroku answered for Shippo, "Inuyasha went back. He left."

"Left?" Sango repeated.

"But why?" Ayame's eyes widened, "Why did he leave? Why would he leave? Without telling Kagome? When she's up all night waiting for him? He just up and leaves?"

Kouga sighed and pulled Ayame into a comforting hug. "He just felt that he had to leave."

Sango looked between the guys before her eyes landed on Miroku. "You're not going anywhere, right?"

Miroku scratched the back of neck awkwardly. "Well, Sango, it's not like you can keep me to yourself forever... I am a star, after all. I have to share my light with the rest of the world..."

Sango glared, "So _when_, pray tell, were you planning on telling us this? Telling Kagome?"

Miroku and Kouga turned to Shippo.

Shippo avoided eye contact. "I don't know, okay? I just don't know!"

Sango sighed in disappointment before asking, "So when are you guys going back?"

Miroku shrugged, "I'm sure Inuyasha will manage to keep the paparazzi off our trail for a while. So maybe... at least... until the end of the week? The end of the month?"

Kouga held Ayame tightly. "As long as we can..."

Sango let out a defeated sigh. "Well, this did have to happen eventually. But before we deal with all this leaving business, there's something we have to do."

Shippo shook his head. "Please don't Sango, don't make us-"

Sango gave Shippo a stern look, "I know it'll be difficult, but we... we can't let Kagome stay up another night waiting for a man who will never come back."

Shippo's eyes fell to the ground and he begrudgingly followed Sango back to Kagome's house. If he didn't, Sango would grab his hand and drag him. _I really don't wanna tell Kagome..._

Kagome ran to the door, at the sound of a doorbell. _Maybe's he come back! Maybe he's finally come back! _Needless to say, she was surprised to find the friends she had just seen off back so soon. She scanned their pained expressions and her worry bells went off. "W-what's wrong guys?"

Sango shoved Shippo forward. "Shippo's got something to tell you."

Shippo groaned, "Dammit Sango!"

Kagome blinked, completely confused. "Shippo, what is it you have to tell me?" _Do I really wanna hear this? Oh gawd, I'm so scared. Don't tell me. DON'T TELL ME!_

"Inuyasha's... gone," Shippo managed at last, "He left. H-he went back."

Kagome's heart made one painful thud before stopping completely. _Inuyasha's... gone. He left._ Her eyes swelled with tears.

"_When Inuyasha gets back..."_

_He's gone. He's GONE._ Kagome's hand fell from the door as she struggled not to collapse onto the ground in tears.

Shippo averted his gaze, watching awkwardly as Kagome's heart shattered.

_She hovered by the door_

Miroku and Kouga's eyes widened as a familiar tune wafted to their ears. Kagome's voice rang out, painfully beautiful.

_Tempted to say something more_

She sang and you could tell it was all she could do to keep from crying.

_She takes another step-_

_She sighs-_

_She left_

_Without so much as a goodbye_

And the ironic part was, Inuyasha had written it.

* * *

See, what did I say?

Here's a snapshot of original Scenester music just so you know. Hopefully I'm able to write Kagome's song for an upcoming chapter. But yeah, Inuyasha left...

Sorry to leave you guys with such a light note on A Box of Chocolate and then go to this in a mere three chapters. But I did say it was the calm before the storm!

Charli2006

Augustbird

katakana624

Starpower01

airpeeps

nightfalcon222

XxBeautiful Black RosexX

T-Biggz

Diamond369

cutekadajfan


	74. Chapter 73: Unfinished Business

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Falling** **Star**

"You know, if you're just gonna keep looking back, maybe you shouldn't have left so early."

Inuyasha was startled by the sound of Eriko's voice. He blushed, "I was _not_ looking back. I was... I was..."

"Yeah, save it," Eriko remarked dryly. She smirked as she caught sight of Inuyasha struggling to look indignant in the rear-view mirror. "It seems _someone_ is leaving their heart behind~!" she sang, prompting Inuyasha's face to go all sorts of shades of red.

His eyes widened before he tried to look nonchalant. But he never uttered a single word of denial.

Eriko beamed, this was even better than she had hoped. "So then... why are you leaving?"

Inuyasha stared into the rear view mirror with a serious expression. "Because I have to."

"Sounds like a song," Eriko sighed. _I wonder if he thinks I missed the sombre undertone of his voice._

Inuyasha turned back to staring out the window. He tried so hard not to think about what he was leaving behind.

"_I think we at least owe them a goodbye, don't you?"_

Inuyasha swallowed hard. _If I tried to tell her goodbye, I wouldn't have been able to leave. _

"_I already told you, all of this is pointless!"_

He recalled their faces when he said it. It was as though he had struck them instead of telling them the truth. It _was_ pointless. In the end, they'd all just get hurt... or worse, right?

"_If we don't go back to work soon, work will come to us."_

Inuyasha's resolve returned. _Exactly. This is the best I can do for Kagome._

Eriko caught Inuyasha's expression in the rear-view mirror again. _Wow, he's in deep. Definitely._ Eriko whistled in the silence. _And here I thought he'd never get over the break up with Kikyo..._

...

Bankotsu was in a very off mood. When he had been told that his awol band was finally coming back from their impromptu and money costing (I mean, they're out doing who knows what instead of making money!) vacation, it turns out it's only Inuyasha. Just him.

Fine, then the twit will work on solo stuff. Until Miroku and Kouga return, they can just work with Inuyasha. But what has the idiot done? NOTHING!

Not written or recorded a single damn song! He just sits there, tapping his pencil and looking depressed. Oh yes, and the occasional heavy sigh here and there. So basically, he came back just to waste time! The hell does he think he is?

"Honestly, if you're not here to do any fucking work, why the hell did you come back?" Bankotsu exploded on him, three days after he returned.

Inuyasha stood up defiantly. "I _am_ working!"

"Staring into space is working?" Bankotsu challenged, "Wistfully sighing is working? You've been working on that SAME sheet of paper for THREE FUCKING DAYS and you don't even have so much as ONE FUCKING WORD!"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to defend himself. "I-it takes time to- I have some writer's block and- it's just there's still some stuff on my mind and- I... I... I..." He eventually bowed his head in shame.

Eriko popped open a can of pop. "If you miss her that much, why don't you just go back?" she remarked before taking a sip.

Inuyasha turned to Eriko, going an almost neon red. "I-!"

Bankotsu glared at Inuyasha. "So all this fucking crap over a piece of pussy? What is with you and women!"

Inuyasha opened his mouth yet again to defend himself but all he could manage is, "She's _not_ a piece of pussy!" He blinked in surprise. "I mean, I... what do you mean by what is with me and women?"

"What made you leave her, Inuyasha?" Eriko asked, ripping Inuyasha's attention from Bankotsu to her.

Inuyasha's gaze fell to the ground. "Well...it's just... the way I see it... we can never really be together... so... so... so why even bother?"

"Then why are you still so caught up on her?" Bankotsu snapped.

"Because... because... because I am..." Inuyasha managed.

"Did you tell her you love her?" Eriko tried.

Inuyasha shook his head.

"Did you even tell her you were leaving?" Eriko sighed, not understanding how he could be such an dimwit at times.

Inuyasha shook his head in shame.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. "Why are you such a damn coward, huh?"

Inuyasha looked up at Bankotsu. "I'm not a-"

"You're some excuse for a man. Run away when you piss off your girlfriend. Run away when you're scared of being with someone. Run away, run away, run away," Bankotsu spat, "Isn't it tiring to always be running away from your problems?"

Inuyasha's mouth clamped shut. _'Isn't it tiring to always be running away from your problems?'_

"Go back to her, Inuyasha," Eriko cheered, holding her pop in the air.

"_I don't wanna be her angel of death."_

"I-I can't!" Inuyasha cried, "I just can't!"

Eriko sighed, swigging the pop in her can. "Inuyasha, do you really wanna be alone forever?"

Inuyasha was silent for a moment. The he glared at Eriko, "Why do you even care? If I'm happy or if I'm sad? In fact, isn't it _better_ that I'm the perpetual loner? Isn't the heartbroken lover a better image?"

His words stabbed Eriko at her core. "Inuyasha! You _know_ I'm your friend first!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Coulda fooled me when you leaked that video to YouTube," he muttered but just loud enough for Eriko to hear and ignore.

"Besides, didn't your mother always say that a happy song is better than a sad song?" Eriko challenged.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. His head fell for a moment.

"_Isn't it tiring to always be running away from your problems?"_

"Shouldn't you at least give her a chance?" Eriko beamed.

Inuyasha blinked before turning with a big beam to Eriko. "Thank you, Eriko!"

Eriko put her empty can on the kitchen counter. "So I assume, I'll drive you back now?"

Inuyasha nodded, "I've got some unfinished business back at my hometown."

* * *

Yeah, I wasn't going to make you guys suffer through chapter upon chapter of Inuyasha refusing to go back to Kagome. I had always planned to only have one chapter and to have Bankotsu and Eriko be the ones to convince him to go back to Kagome. So yeah, I have been planning for a long while for Inuyasha to leave Kagome.

And for those who might not remember, Bankotsu is the manager of the Sengoku Scenesters and Eriko is their publicist. Second-to-last real chapter of Falling Star. Next chapter is the last of the story, then after that is the This Kiss chapter which may or may not double as/include the Epilogue and then the Shippo extra story!

Yay/Aww~

oODomoOo

InuyashaRoxx

InuyashaKagomeinluv

XxBeautiful Black RosexX

EmmerLou5188

kag15xXxinu17

Charli2006

poems2songs

mikaelamazing

FeudalGirl14

Warrioress of the Fang

katakana624

Island Heart

-INUKAG MIRSAN GURL8 LUV

BGuate224

T-Biggz

XxGoddess-Of-LovexX

kagomefan26

Augustbird

MegamanSora

Kitten-Poker

Diamond369

airpeeps


	75. Chapter 74: Serenade

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Falling** **Star**

Kagome's friends buzzed around as she showed up in her freshly dyed black uniform. She really hadn't wanted to be so dramatic about it but before she knew it she had changed her uniform to match her mood. It was so hard to smile when the love of your life hadn't even given you a chance.

_He left me behind. Without a single word. Just... gone. Just like that. _Kagome blinked away tears. _The very thing I was most afraid of. And I don't even know what I did wrong. _

"Kagome?" Eri asked worriedly, "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Yeah, how come you haven't been to school in two days?" Yuka added.

To be honest, Kagome just hadn't felt like it. Kagome forced a grin, "Oh, I just came down with something. It wasn't a big deal, that's why I didn't tell anyone."

Ayumi, Yuka and Eri traded looks while Ayame and Sango shared a sombre look. Those two knew exactly what it was that had Kagome down. They tried to visit her while she stayed home but Kagome waved them off, she wanted them to spend whatever time they had left with their boyfriends. The only one she had let stick around was Shippo because well, he had said it himself, he had nowhere else he had to be.

"Is that really it?" Ayumi asked with a serious expression.

Kagome stared at the houses across the street from the school. She might as well tell them some form of the truth. "Yash went back home recently. He didn't even let me tell him I love him."

Her three friends had wide-eyed expressions. It was only natural, after all, Kagome hadn't really let them in on the 'I-don't-see-him-as-just-a-friend-anymore' moment. Although it was more of a 'why-even-bother-kidding-myself-anymore' moment.

"What a jerk!" Yuka hissed, "I don't know what's wrong with him!"

Eri and Ayumi nodded in agreement.

"You deserve so much better," Eri added.

Kagome smiled at them. But her grin wasn't all there. It really didn't matter to her who she _deserved, _who she _wanted_...who she _loved_ was still Inuyasha. It had been Inuyasha for two years now. And it still showed no signs of going away.

"Kagome, tonight you should come with us to the group date!" Ayumi insisted.

Eri nodded, "There's gonna be lots of hot guys, I assure you, it'll take your mind off of the-idiot-who-shall-not-be-named!"

Kagome stifled a laugh.

Yuka turned to Ayame and Sango, "You guys wanna come to?"

Ayame and Sango shook their heads fervently. Sango fingered the necklace around her neck that Miroku had bought her.

Ayame smiled, "We already have plans..."

Kagome smirked, "With their _boyfriends~_"

Ayumi, Yuka and Eri turned to them, gaped. "Since _when_?"

"Before the festival," Sango answered.

"A few days ago," Ayame replied.

Yuka pouted, envious, "Fine, we'll just go without you! Right, Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head. "I'd rather not go. I don't think I'd enjoy it and I'd probably just ruin it for you guys as well. You guys should go have fun without me."

Eri looked at Kagome pleadingly, "You can't just sit around, moping over him forever Kagome."

Kagome's head fell and a weak smile came on her face. "It certainly doesn't feel like that."

Ayumi put her hand on Kagome's shoulder, putting on a reassuring smile, "I'm sure he'll wake up one day and realize what he's missing. And if he doesn't, then he's an idiot and you're better off without him."

Kagome tried to smile back at Ayumi.

"Don't cry over the boy, make the boy cry over you," Yuka replied, insistent.

Sango and Ayame had already offered all their words of comfort. They already knew that, right now, the only thing that could cheer Kagome up was Inuyasha.

"We gotta get to class," Sango cut in with a sigh.

...

Kagome wondered why she had even showed up at school. So far she had done little paying attention in class and a lot of moping over Inuyasha. Something she could have done at home. Where all her posters and CDs are.

And now, right in the middle of class, she was trying not to cry.

_The way she smiles_

And the pain in her heart intensified as music drifted to her ears. Somebody's MP3 player was way too loud. She tried to ignore it. But it became harder as she realized it was one of Inuyasha's songs.

_You should see the way she smiles_

_Oh why? Why at a time like this?_ Kagome inwardly wailed as she waited for the teacher to catch whoever it was. But the music only got louder. And it was _then_ Kagome became aware of a commotion in the class. Everyone was pressed to the window.

_Her eyes are sparklin'_

_When she breaks into a grin_

"Oh my gawd!"

_You should see the way she smiles_

_The way she smiles_

"I can't believe it!"

_The sun seems pretty dull_

_Once you get an eye-full_

"I wonder why he's here!"

_Of the way she smiles_

_You should see the way she smiles_

Kagome blinked as she realized it wasn't someone's MP3 player she heard. Her hand clenched around the vial hanging around her neck. In fact, that was impossible. Because, after all...

_The goddess of fire and hearth_

_She'll never put herself first_

_It's **my** song._ Kagome thought before pushing her way through the crowd. She finally made it over to the window where she could see Inuyasha, in the flesh, playing his guitar and singing his heart out.

_And she'll show you flames_

_If you put her friends in pain_

She could see him scanning the windows. Was he looking for her? Kagome couldn't believe it. Why was he here? What did he want? And why was he singing her song? Tears tickled Kagome's eyes when they locked eyes. It was too good to be true. And Inuyasha played and sang even harder.

_If the girl could be a treat_

_Since she's sour than she's sweet_

His eyes beckoned for her.

_She'd be such a sour patch_

_But you know nothing could match_

This might just be the moment Kagome's been waiting for her. But she couldn't bring herself to move.

_The way she smiles_

_You should see the way she smiles_

Inuyasha smiled at her. And again, he called her over with his eyes.

_Her eyes are sparklin'_

_When she breaks into a grin_

"Kagome, what're you waiting for?" Ayame's voice started Kagome. She pulled Kagome away from the windows and off towards the door, "Go, go, go!"

_You should see the way she smiles_

Kagome looked at Ayame, her grip on the vial tightening. "Should I really?"

"Go Kagome, he's waiting. And you know, you want to," Sango encouraged, smiling.

_The way she smiles_

Kagome's eyes flickered to Sango.

_The sun seems pretty dull_

_Once you get an eye-full_

Ayame and Sango rolled their eyes and they both started pushing her towards the door. "Go Kagome!"

_You should see the way she smiles_

As Kagome hesitantly started towards the stairs, she heard Ayame add, "It's _your_ turn for the happy ending Kagome!" And Kagome began her rapid descent down the stairs towards the pop star. The words of her song edging her onward the entire time.

_A friend to many, foe to few_

_And there's nothing she won't do_

_If she sees someone in need_

_She'll perform a good deed_

Kagome smiled as she remembered how she felt the very first time she had read the words. Her hands clenched tightly around the vial. And her heart fluttered, it was so different hearing them sung out loud especially by the one voice she wanted to hear all along. The tune was one she had never imagined.

_And she's got power in her slap_

_But I won't delve into that_

_Cuz although she can be cold_

_You can see her heart of gold in_

The first two lines caused Kagome to burst into a tiny fit of giggles. She remembered when they had first met in person. Really met in person. And she had gotten angry because of the way he was chasing Shippo around...

_Kagome jumped between Inuyasha ands Shippo. "How can you hurt the kid?"_

_Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "He's only one year younger than I am! And he deserves it! Besides all that, he's my assistant and I can do whatever I want with my employees!"_

_"You're a jerk!" Kagome screeched._

_Inuyasha's temper flared, "You're a busy body!"_

_"I can't believe I ever thought you were a cool guy!" Kagome screamed._

_Inuyasha retaliated with. "You're NOT cute!"_

_Time seemed to freeze…Kagome had a light blush until the 'not' in the sentence finally sunk in. Kagome took a deep breath, as lava seemed to replace her blood. "YOU ASS!" And then she slapped him._

Kagome couldn't believe how such a terrible first impression turned into something like this. Sure she liked him before, but that was a little bit more superficial than the feelings that had caused the ache from him going away.

_The way she smiles_

_You should see the way she smiles_

_Her eyes are sparklin'_

_When she breaks into a grin_

_You should see the way she smiles_

Kagome let out a gasp, as she grumbled at how many damn stairs there were in this school. It had never taken her this long to get from the top floor to the bottom before. She paused momentarily to catch her breath, bending over and wheezing. _I need to exercise more..._

_The way she smiles_

_The sun seems pretty dull_

_Once you get an eye-full_

_Of the way she smiles_

_You should see the way she smiles_

Kagome's face fell as she realized that this was the end of the song. She wondered if Inuyasha was looking for her in a panic and thinking that she ran out of the classroom to hide from him.

_The way she smiles_

_It makes her hard to hate_

_You might ask her on a date_

_When you see the way she smiles_

_You have to see the way she smiles_

She blinked in surprise. That part was not on her copy. As her breath finally caught up, she sprinted down the stairs, nearly falling several times.

_The way she smiles_

_You'd like her ever since_

_You caught that special glimpse_

_Of the way she smiles_

_You must see the way she smiles_

Kagome beamed as that final exit door approached her. She sped up slightly, rushing to the door. Eager to see him again, in person.

_The way she smiles_

_The stars can't hold a candle_

_Oh I wonder if you could handle_

_The way she smiles_

_You can't miss the way she smiles_

She possibly sped up a little too much because she lost her footing and slammed head first into the door, landing on her butt. She lamented her clumsiness for a few moments before getting up, she was not going to let that ruin this for her.

_If you could see that way she smiles_

_If only you could see_

_Don't just take the words from me_

_About the way she smiles_

_You gotta see the way she smiles_

She pushed open the door and saw Inuyasha turn at the sound. He broke into a wide smile and belted the very last lines.

_Oh, the way she smiles_

_And the sparkles in her eyes_

_It's really no surprise_

_That I've fallen for that smile_

_Oh, you should see the way she smiles_

Kagome blinked. _That I've fallen for that smile._ Her heart fluttered as she contemplated the meaning of that very line. She blushed deeply, wondering if she was reading too deeply into the line.

Inuyasha finished strumming the final notes before turning to Kagome with an apologetic smile. "Sorry for running away like that especially without saying anything. I really am a sorry excuse for a man."

Kagome blinked as it struck her that Inuyasha could have come back _just_ to say goodbye.

"So I know that I'm asking a bit much...but could you please do this sorry excuse for a man the honour of being his girlfriend?" Inuyasha repeated, rubbing his arm awkwardly as his face heated up.

Kagome blinked, "What?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "Will you... Kagome Higurashi... please go out with me?"

"What?" Kagome repeated again.

Ayame shook her head, "What the hell is she doing?"

Sango merely slapped her forehead.

Inuyasha rose an eyebrow. "Um...I don't how else to say it. I love you. Go out with me. Get it now?"

Kagome's face heated up completely. "What?"

Bankotsu slammed shut the car door and stormed towards Kagome. "YOU BUMBLING FOOL! HE IS ASKING YOU _OUT_! HOW MANY MORE WAYS MUST HE SAY IT BEFORE IT BURSTS THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL? YOU IDIOT! NOW STOP WASTING EVERYONE'S DAMN TIME! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MONEY I'M LOSING THANKS TO YOUR BUFOONERY?"

Kagome blinked and croaked out one more, "What?" before completely falling over. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he ran to catch her, making it just in time.

...

Kagome awoke in the nurses office to Inuyasha's worried expression. She couldn't be _more_ embarrassed. She fainted. She had actually fainted.

Inuyasha broke into a sly grin. "If you're gonna faint at this, I'm worried about what you'll do when I propose."

Kagome's face went a deep red and but before she could ask, Inuyasha cut in, "But first things first. Are you going to go out with me or have I missed the boat?"

Kagome blinked and swallowed before trusting herself to nod. If she opened her mouth, all her feelings would burst out all at once.

Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief. Although the fainting had told him otherwise, he was genuinely worried that for all the cheering on he had, his idiocy had ruined his chance of ever really being with Kagome. Inuyasha got up, "Well, I should getting back to the studio. And you should be getting back to class since you're fine and all. Um...I guess I'll call you later..."

The moment Inuyasha was out the door, Kagome jumped up in excitement. She let out a holler and a whoop. She had never been so happy in her entire life. It had finally happened.

She had finally snagged the boy of her dreams.

And life couldn't be any better.

* * *

"She had finally caught her falling star"

That's all I have to say.

/

No, but seriously. Sorry for the wait (and the ending. I'm not proud of this last part (after she faints). I just needed it to end and somehow it ended up like this instead of what I had originally intended). It's just her damn song (which I'm also not very proud. See why I wrote stories and not music?) took FOREVER for me to write. And then it REFUSED to work with the flow of the chapter. And excuses, excuses...

I promised myself I'd finish by the end of the summer break (and failed). So then I moved the deadline to before school starts. That failed too since I finished AFTER the first day of school. But I FINALLY finished it!

Hopefully, you guys will get all the Faith Hill chapters by the end of the day. And, at worst, the Shippo side story by the end of the week. (I'll try and aim for tomorrow though).

All that information aside, thanks guys for holding on this long...

Kitty-Kat's Meow O.o

gidget989

starfireten

SasuketheHedgehog1

animeinuyasha lover lol

Chibiashie

correctormaritza

x7xKmRx7x

How Pathetic

Midnight Fearie

KoiKorosu

livi the inuyasha lover

stargazer098567

RedRosesRulez37

Claudia123

wildcat83

AzurefireM

Stargazer-Aika

inukag4eva2282

iCookie46

CharlieWinter

xheyxhaleyx

Kint0

Undefined Puppet

Akia Tanaka

areana

jace97

kag15xXxinu17

Kitten-Poker

boomer211

katara Y.O.U.

nightfalcon222

dablackfox101

Augustbird

NyaGirl

poems2songs

Island Heart

katakana624

xXx-BurningAngel-xXx

Warrioress of the Fang

cookiedoughicecream2

Starpower01

Charli2006

BGuate224

INUKAG MIRSAN GURL8 LUV

HisHellPrincess

airpeeps

Diamond369

MegamanSora


	76. Karaoke Special 1: This Kiss

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Falling** **Star**

**~Karaoke~**

Kagome watched Inuyasha hook up his MP3 player to the stereo. She couldn't believe that they were actually doing this.

It was summer vacation so the Sengoku Senoritas were over at their boyfriends' mansion. The seven of them had gotten bored quickly so Shippo had suggested a karaoke contest. At first the girls didn't think the guys would go for it, since they had insisted to take a break from work. But to Kagome and Sango's surprise, as well as Ayame's glee, the boys totally went for it. Especially when Shippo suggested it be duets.

Kagome couldn't believe how quickly karaoke turned into karaoke contest. And how quickly the contest became about who's love was stronger. _They can be so immature. Does everything have to be a competition?_

Inuyasha had proudly suggested that he and Kagome go first. He had insisted that since everyone else knew what they're were up against anyways (and how awesome their chemistry was) they might as well remind them. He also 'subtly' hinted that they might as well get the best out of the way first.

"Hey mutt-face, why's it taking you so long to pick a damn song? Stop being so meticulous about it. It doesn't matter what song you pick. It doesn't compare to me and my honey," Kouga called with his arm draped around Ayame.

"Wow, I didn't know you knew what meticulous meant," Inuyasha replied snidely.

Shippo turned to Kouga with a smirk, "I didn't either."

Just then Inuyasha stood up triumphantly, "Perfect song," he announced with a bit of a devilish grin. He turned to Kagome and handed her a mike. "And I _know_ you know the words to this one."

Kagome took the microphone as she blinked at Inuyasha. "Which song is this?"

"You'll figure it out," Inuyasha replied with a grin before putting the microphone up to his lips.

I_ don't want another heartbreak _

Inuyasha sang the words with a feeling of nostalgia, remembering how hesitant he was to accept his feelings for Kagome.

_I don't need another turn to cry _

_I don't want to learn the hard way _

_Baby, hello, oh, no, goodbye _

He turned to Kagome with the sad eyes she used to see while he was still getting over Kikyo, before lighting up with the brightest grin she had ever seen.

_But you got me like a rocket _

_Shooting straight across the sky _

_It's the way you love me _

Kagome joined in at the chorus with all the heart she could muster.

_It's a feeling like this _

_It's centrifugal motion _

_It's perpetual bliss _

_It's that pivotal moment _

They looked into each other's eyes and you could see the love passing between the two of them. Miroku had to admit, they were pretty good. This was their best duet so far.

_It's impossible _

_This kiss, this kiss (Unstoppable) _

_This kiss, this kiss _

_Cinderella said to Snow White _

It was Kagome's turn, she turned to her friends and sang with the feelings of being left behind.

_How does love get so off course _

Ayame shrugged, playing along with the duet.

_All I wanted was a white knight _

_With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse _

Kagome turned back to Inuyasha, breaking into the smile he wrote an entire song about.

_Ride me off into the sunset _

_Baby, I'm forever yours _

_It's the way you love me _

_It's a feeling like this _

_It's centrifugal motion _

_It's perpetual bliss _

_It's that pivotal moment _

_It's unthinkable _

_This kiss, this kiss (Unsinkable) _

_This kiss, this kiss _

_You can kiss me in the moonlight _

With their microphones intertwined, they sang right into each other's eyes having forgotten about the competition.

_On the rooftop under the sky _

_You can kiss me with the windows open _

_While the rain comes pouring inside _

_Kiss me in sweet slow motion _

_Let's let every thing slide _

_You got me floating, you got me flying _

_It's the way you love me _

Their eyes still locked, they inched closer.

_It's a feeling like this _

Their singing voices started to fade away.

_It's centrifugal motion _

They smiled at each other and leaned in closer.

_It's perpetual bliss _

Kagome shut her eyes as every kiss she had had thus far with Inuyasha flashed through her head.

_It's that pivotal moment _

By now, everyone knew what was about to happen. Shippo was trying decide whether he should let them finish or if he should interrupt.

_It's subliminal _

The microphones dropped from in front of their faces to somewhere less out of the way.

_This kiss, this kiss _

_(It's Criminal) _Kagome managed before her lips locked with Inuyasha.

_This kiss, this kiss _

The song went on for a bit as Kagome and Inuyasha's kiss quickly grow more passionate. After accidental kisses and one-sided kisses, it was finally time for a real kiss.

Shippo waited as _This Kiss_ faded into another song, oddly enough, _Can't Fight the Moonlight._ And once _Can't Fight the Moonlight_ ended, he cleared his throat.

"I think your turn is over."

Inuyasha and Kagome pulled apart, both faces a deep scarlet. Kagome's fingers flew to her lips as they went to sit down. She thought of the kiss and how she had melted into her own little world. It was better than she had ever imagined. It _was_ perpetual bliss.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, leaned back in his seat and smirked at Miroku and Sango. "Try and beat that."

Sango smirked, having gotten into the competitive mood, "Don't worry, we _will_." She waltzed over to Inuyasha's MP3 and searched. Her eyes searched for a song that would perfectly match her and Miroku, one that would beat _This Kiss_. Her eyes widened in surprise as they landed on a particular song. "Speaking of the way you love me." She turned to Inuyasha briefly, one eyebrow raised but he seemed to miss it. She shrugged, his choice of songs made her job a lot easier.

* * *

Sorry, sorry, sorry for the wait. I KEEP DOING THIS!

It's precisely because of this habit I have of constantly making you wait that I can't wait to finally be through with this story FOREVER!

I'm updating all the karaoke chapters together which is why it took so long for me to update. I finished this chapter like a week ago. And The Way You Love Me...last week? It's just Breathe took so long because I don't love that song as much as This Kiss and The Way You Love Me.

Anyways, to the next song!


	77. Karaoke Special 2: The Way You Love Me

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Falling** **Star**

**~Karaoke~**

Sango picked up Kagome's microphone and spun around triumphantly before handing Miroku a microphone as well. Sango got into the groove rather quickly and put the microphone to her lips.

_If I could grant _

_You one wish _

Sango turned to Miroku, slightly pink from embarrassment but forced herself to continue.

_I'd wish you could see the way you kiss _

_Ooh, I love watching you _

_Baby _

_When you're driving me crazy _

She started to get into the song and her embarrassment began to fade away.

_Ooh, I love the way you _

Miroku was content to just watch Sango sing but knew she'd kill him if they lost so joined in the chorus. He couldn't believe she had such a beautiful voice. He caught Ayame brimming with joy and wondered if she also had a wonderful voice.

_Love the way you love me _

_There's nowhere else I'd rather be _

_Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me _

Sango actually swayed herself under Miroku's willing arms. She looked happy and not the least bit uncomfortable, as though it was a place she retreated to often.

_I only wish that you could see the way you love me _

_The way you love _

Inuyasha had to admit, Miroku and Sango harmonized wonderfully. Almost as good as, if not just as good as, Kagome and he did.

Miroku figured it was his turn by the way Sango stepped back and gave him room. He took the microphone and held to his lips, ready to sing the absolute truth.

_It's not right _

_It's not fair _

Miroku had a way of making every lyric seem like the truth. His expression made it seem as though he really felt that Sango's inability to see the way she loved him was truly an injustice.

_What you're missing over there _

_Someday I'll find a way to show you _

Miroku just couldn't help but imagine engagement rings and wedding dresses. But he'd put those kind of ideas off for now. After all, they hadn't even finished their high school educations yet.

_Just how lucky I am to know you _

Miroku turned to Sango with the twinkle in his eye that flipped her heart upside down. She went a deep scarlet before singing the chorus, feeling the words more than ever.

_Ooh, I love the way you _

_Love the way you love me _

_There's nowhere else I'd rather be _

_Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me _

_I only wish that you could see the way you love me _

_The way you love me _

Sango and Miroku turned to each other with tender expressions. Expressions everyone else was sure they weren't ever supposed to see, at least on Sango's part.

_You're the million reasons why _

_There's love reflecting in my eyes _

And actual joyful tears filled Sango's eyes. Miroku wiped them away as they continued to sing.

_Ooh, I love the way you _

_Love the way you love me _

Miroku's gentle expression only made Sango's eyes fill up with tears faster. How did she ever get to be with such a wonderful guy? He was so patient with her.

_There's nowhere else I'd rather be _

And so loving. And so sweet.

_Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me _

And so handsome. And so kind.

_I only wish that you could see the way you love me _

And just so perfect.

_The way you love me _

And for a moment, everyone thought Sango and Miroku would fall into the trap of each other's eyes and end their duet just like Kagome and Inuyasha's did.

_The way you love me _

Then Sango abruptly turned around, pink in the face.

_Ooh, the way you love me _

And stole a few looks at the dejected Miroku, smiling.

_The way you love me _

As the song faded, Kagome had to admit, Sango and Miroku was a cute couple. She leaned into Inuyasha and wondered if they were cuter than she and Inuyasha. She twirled a silver strand of his as Inuyasha yawned and wrapped an arm around her. She didn't think so.

Sango strutted back triumphantly, sure she sealed their win. Miroku followed, still dejected that he missed out on a kiss. He shot Inuyasha a jealous glare to which Inuyasha responded with a sneer while he pulled Kagome closer to him. Miroku sighed, deciding not to let Inuyasha get to him. After all, Miroku partook in a fair share of kisses with Sango while Inuyasha was still trying not to see his _obvious_ feelings.

Miroku turned to Sango who looked so beautiful with that proud smirk on her face. He could hear Kouga and Ayame arguing over which song to pick but pushed them out of his mind. He broke into a mischievous smirk as Sango seemed to be revelling in their chaos, probably positive she and Miroku were going to win. He took this as an opportunity.

Sango turned just to find Miroku leaning towards her with a particularly lecherous expression. "Miroku, what do you think you're doing?" she snapped, using the tone she knew scared the crap out of him.

Miroku's back straightened, as expected, and he turned away. He fiddled his thumbs, trying to conjure a halo above his head. "Oh nothing."

Sango sighed, shaking her head. By now this kind of thing had become routine. She watched his innocent expression return to a dejected one. Sango's lips twitched with the urge to smile. She grabbed Miroku by the collar and kissed him on the cheek.

He turned to her with a surprised expression. "Sango?"

Sango didn't burn with embarrassment, even when she knew the rest of the room had caught her action there. "Some day I'll find a way to show you just how lucky I am to know you," she sang before giving Miroku one more kiss. This time on the lips.

* * *

Once I thought up that last moment, I HAD to put it in. Falling Star didn't give MirSan enough scenes and didn't do their pairing justice. My focus was mostly on InuKag (as it is with all my other fanfictions) and, despite being my first AyaKou (right?) story, they were like the secondary focus. It's probably because of the Inuyasha-Kagome-Kouga love triangle.

But this ending was much better than the one I wrote to Serenade. Originally Serenade, I'm referring to the Falling Star chapter by the way, was supposed to have an ending with this sorta feel. But I had forgotten how it was supposed to be. So it got that piece of crap.

But this, and these karaoke chapters, is just a little reminder of how good a writer I actually am. Although I will admit, I might be overdoing it a bit. Trying to hard to convey their romantic feelings. Especially in the next chapter...

Speaking of the next chapter...


	78. Karaoke Special 3: Breathe

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Falling** **Star**

**~Karaoke~**

Sango didn't burn with embarrassment, even when she knew the rest of the room had caught her action there. "Some day I'll find a way to show you just how lucky I am to know you," she sang before giving Miroku one more kiss. This time on the lips.

Kouga turned around, deciding that Sango and Miroku sucking face would buy them enough time. Ayame followed suit, letting out a wistful sigh.

"Aren't Miroku and Sango so cute? The way she's so shy about it makes it better."

Kouga rolled his eyes. He didn't mean it in a condescending manner, it's just Ayame always tended to gush about her friends' relationships. As though she wasn't in one of her own. "Cute is okay. But baby, we're on fire. Way better than those two. And twice as way better than Inuyasha and Kagome."

"Twice as way better doesn't make any sense," Shippo and Inuyasha chimed in unison.

Kouga rolled his eyes. "Damn Taishos," he grumbled.

Ayame turned to Kouga with a large smile. _Kouga's so cute. I can't believe how much I love him. Even more unbelievable is the fact that he's MINE! _"Don't worry, we'll show 'em. Our love is stronger than anything." In all honesty, Ayame didn't think her feelings for Kouga were any stronger than Kagome's for Inuyasha or Sango's for Miroku. But Kouga and Inuyasha make a competition out of everything. And in times like this, it was her job as his girlfriend to support him.

"Damn right," Kouga replied with a grin.

Ayame's eyes lit up as Kouga scrolled through and paused at a particular song. "OMFG! WE HAVE TO DO THIS ONE! WE _HAVE _TO DO THIS ONE!"

Kouga turned to Ayame with a raised eyebrow before looking back at the song that got her so excited. He rose an eyebrow before looking at Inuyasha, "Why do you have so many damn Faith Hill songs?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Iunno, cuz she's awesome?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "You didn't think so before."

Ayame felt giddy as she held the microphone. She couldn't believe she was singing this song. She just couldn't believe it.

Kouga looked at Ayame's expression and felt he really did make the right decision in agreeing to do this song. A smirk spread on his face and he turned to Inuyasha with a triumphant expression. There's was _no way_ they weren't gonna win this one. Not with the song Ayame picked.

Kagome and Sango heard the soft guitar strums that started off the song and sighed. It was so Ayame. She swayed gently as the song began, while Kouga stood back to allow her the spotlight.

_I can feel the magic floating in the air_

Ayame began slowly with a voice that carried you away. She sang like a good story, causing a mental image to form almost instantaneously.

_Being with you gets me that way_

She turned to Kouga with a shy smile. Just being in this very moment, with the song playing, was nearly knocking the wind out of her. Just a few months ago, this moment would have been beyond reach for her. Beyond even imagination.

_I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've_

_Never been this swept away_

Ayame looked literally lost in Kouga for several seconds. Kagome and Sango smiled, nobody had ever made Ayame this happy before. Both of them were disappointed that it was Kouga, but to be honest, neither of their choices were that great either.

_All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze_

Kouga turned on his camera charm, nearing Ayame and lifting her chin up so she could look him straight in the eye.

_When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms_

They swayed into a pseudo-embrace.

_The whole world just fades away_

Inuyasha watched Kouga and Ayame and wondered if he and Kagome were like that. It sure looked like they felt the same way they did. _The world does just fade away doesn't it._ Inuyasha held Kagome closer which surprised her at first, but she settled into it.

_The only thing I hear_

_Is the beating of your heart_

Sango felt as though she and Miroku were on a date. She couldn't help but be a little upset, after all, that meant that Ayame and Kouga, of all couples, might be winning! Her hand tightened around Miroku. She tried to ignore that pleasantly surprised smirk on his face.

Kouga and Ayame's voices melded together into a smooth sound that caressed the ears. Although Miroku and Inuyasha had been in a band with Kouga for about two years now (is it just one? I've forgotten and can't be bothered to check), they couldn't believe he could sound so good. They were almost... jealous.

But not really.

_'Cause I can feel you breathe_

_It's washing over me_

_Suddenly I'm melting into you_

_There's nothing left to prove_

_Baby all we need is just to be_

_Caught up in the touch_

_The slow and steady rush_

_Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be_

Kagome, like Sango, felt as though she was listening to the soundtrack of a beautiful romance movie. She had never heard Ayame sing so well.

_I can feel you breathe_

_Just breathe_

Inuyasha's confidence was wavering. Sango's confidence was also wavering. It was all in the song.

_In a way I know my heart is waking up_

Kouga's voice was softer and sweeter than anyone had ever heard. Than his bandmates knew was possible.

_As all the walls come tumbling down_

It was like a completely different Kouga.

_I'm closer than I've ever felt before_

Well, not completely. Kouga was singing like the kind of guy he'd been trying to sing like his entire career. It was just, this was the first time he had ever sounded...authentic.

_And I know_

_And you know_

_There's no need for words right now_

Like the guy in the romance movie that everyone wants to be with. But only the heroine gets to have. Kagome smiled. _"Yeah, but I feel _everyone_ deserves a happy ending."_ _And it seems like Ayame certainly got one._

_'Cause I can feel you breathe_

_It's washing over me_

_Suddenly I'm melting into you_

_There's nothing left to prove_

_Baby all we need is just to be_

_Caught up in the touch_

_The slow and steady rush_

_Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be_

_I can feel you breathe_

_Just breathe_

_Caught up in the touch_

_The slow and steady rush_

_Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be_

_I can feel you breathe_

_Just breathe_

_I can feel the magic floating in the air_

_Being with you gets me that way_

Ayame continued swaying a little longer as the song began to fade away. Kouga stood a little ways back, just watching her. Kouga couldn't remember loving someone this much. Not even his feelings for Kagome could compare.

They had this competition in the BAG!

Inuyasha got up and headed over to his mp3 player, unplugging it from the stereo. And, almost as if on cue, the three couples turned to Shippo with expectant expressions.

"So who won?"

Shippo looked between the three couples. He spent several, tense minutes trying to come to a decision. "Well, the way I see it. All of you guys won. It's a tie."

"How?" Kouga snapped, "Were you not _listening_ to me and Ayame? We blew these four losers out of the fucking pond!"

Inuyasha glared, "You never intended on picking a winner, did you?"

Shippo smiled slyly, "To be honest, I just like the sound of duets. And the three of yours were beautiful. The best duets I've heard so far."

The six of them merely glared at Shippo.

"You guys are so in love with each other..." Shippo looked away, his voice sounding soft.

Inuyasha blinked as the girls traded looks.

"Now let's go watch a movie!" Shippo cut in excited, his expression the polar opposite to the one he had had just a few seconds ago.

* * *

It probably seems like I spent way more time and detail on Kouga and Ayame. Fact of the matter is, I was just trying to make up for not being as into this song as the other Faith Hill songs.

Next comes Shippo's side story, which of course, is hinted at at the end of this chapter.

Thanks for putting up with me thus far,

jk4eves

GoldenRose88

AnimeRomanceFreak1990

Warrioress of the Fang

MidnightFlame325

FierceAngel2010

Lexaii

katara Y.O.U.

Charli2006

xheyxhaleyx

BGuate224

kag15xXxinu17

Kaylie-chan

nightfalcon222

UshioOkazaki

Starpower01

Diamond369

-INUKAG MIRSAN GURL8 LUV

starfireten

correctormaritza

FeudalGirl14

airpeeps

cookiedoughicecream2

XxBeautiful Black RosexX

poems2songs


	79. Shooting Star 1: Get Shippo a Girlfriend

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Shooting Star**

Shippo lay across the living room floor, watching the images on the flat screen television with an gleeful expression. He loved being at the Sengoku Scenester mansion. Everything here was so extravagant. It was like heaven compared to the small apartment that Shippo actually lived at. He had no clue why Inuyasha spent more time in that apartment than in this big, beautiful, fantastic home.

Kouga lay across the comfy sofa, staring mindlessly at the flat screen as well. The remote lay beside him, unused. His fingers tapped impatiently against his hip.

Ayame should've been here by now.

Inuyasha leaned against the wall, also strumming his fingers impatiently. He tried to look nonchalant, but you could tell he was worried by the way he kept humming The Way She Smiles. His eyes landed on the television for the umpteenth time as he tried to take his mind off of Kagome's tardiness.

Miroku, on the other hand, was repeatedly taking off a glove and putting it back on. He tried to make it seem as though he was deciding whether to wear the glove or not. But it was more or less his desire to do something other than sit and worry about Sango.

"What time is it?" Kouga asked for the fifth time in about two minutes.

"One thirty," Inuyasha answered, not even needing to check his watch. He had done so three seconds before Kouga had asked.

"I wondered what's taking them so long?" Miroku replied, trying to sound the same way he had the first time he had asked. He didn't.

Shippo was engrossed in the television. His feet swinging happily. "Call them."

Simultaneously, the Sengoku Scenesters pulled out their phones and dialled the girls numbers.

Shippo rolled his eyes. "Wow, are you guys really that worried? They said they'd be here in fifteen minutes. It's been just twenty. Calm down."

"Shut up," Kouga and Inuyasha snarled. Miroku paid Shippo no notice.

Shippo sighed. _They really are lovesick. After all of that, they're all pining so obviously for those girls. _Shippo put his head in his hands and let out a wistful sigh. _Must be nice_.

The boys waited patiently for the girls to pick up and just as they were going to give up, the doorbell rung. Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga dashed towards the door.

Shippo could hear the door swing open. The girls apologizing and the guys trying to act like they hadn't just full on sprinted to answer the door. Kagome was laughing about something while Ayame noted that Kouga seemed a little out of breath. Sango slapped Miroku for some reason. Shippo could guess what it was. And then they all came into the living room.

Kagome, Ayame and Kouga went immediately to the sofa. Inuyasha hung around, standing near Kagome while Miroku and Sango headed for the table behind the sofa that Miroku had previously been occupying. All eyes, if not most, landed on the flat screen. The girls let out mixed gasps of amazement at the sheer sight of it.

"So... um... are we gonna watch a movie or something?" Kagome asked, after the shock had wore off.

Shippo got up.

"Shippo, what's wrong?" Ayame asked worriedly.

"Nothing," Shippo answered, "I was just gonna head to the game room so I don't ruin your dates."

They all, Miroku excluded, blushed immediately.

Shippo rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't wanna be around and disrupt your lovey dovey atmosphere..." He explained before heading towards the doorway. He scowled when Inuyasha stopped him. "What? Don't tell me I'm not allowed in the game room because I-"

"Don't wanna be the only single guy?" Inuyasha asked, already knowing the answer. Shippo has done this several times before.

Shippo blinked before catching the worried expressions on the girls. Kouga didn't seem to care but Miroku's expression matched Inuyasha's.

"I don't care," Shippo insisted defiantly.

"Then why do you look so lonely?" Ayame asked.

Shippo opened his mouth before shutting it. Then, after a small pause, he opened it again. "I'm used to the guys having girlfriends. With Miroku and Kouga there were always girls in and out of the house. Usually, Inuyasha and I would just go play video games while they did their 'thing'. And then Inuyasha started dating Kikyo. But even then, Inuyasha was the only one in a steady relationship. And she was always getting jealous...and..." Shippo took a breath, "Point is, I've never seen all three of you this happy. This worried. This ...in love. And it's lonely. Of course, it's lonely. And I'm jealous. None of the girls I've ever liked liked me back. I've never had a girlfriend before."

The girls let out an "Aww..." Then Kagome and Ayame went over and hugged Shippo.

Still hugging Shippo, Ayame looked over at the boys, "Can't we do something for Shippo?"

"Like hook him up with somebody?" Miroku asked.

"Of course we can," Inuyasha replied, "It's just Shippo never asked us to before. We're the Sengoku Scenesters, we could, at the very least, introduce him to a bevy of girls."

Kouga nodded, "He could have anyone he wanted really. An actress, a singer, a model or even all of the above."

Kagome and Ayame turned to Shippo with hopeful expressions. "Did you hear that Shippo?" Kagome replied with a grin.

Shippo looked between the Scenesters. "Are you serious? You'd do that for me?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Give us a name."

Shippo's eyes went back to the television screen where a girl was singing on a stage. It was a Pretty Yume concert.

"Her?" Inuyasha replied, disappointed.

Kouga turned to Inuyasha. "What's that supposed to mean? She's super cute. And Shippo's age to boot."

Miroku agreed with Kouga. "Plus she's going to be at the party tomorrow. She's perfect."

"No, she's not," Inuyasha scowled.

"What's wrong with her?" Kagome asked, looking at the screen and finding herself agreeing with Miroku and Kouga.

"She's fake as they get, that's what's wrong with her," Inuyasha replied.

"Yeah, I don't much care for _Yume-tan_ either," Sango added, "She talks to everyone in that over the top cute voice that drives me insane. And you _know_ she doesn't really talk like that. And all her songs are so...unoriginal. She's just so...so..."

"She's not good enough for Shippo," Inuyasha insisted.

Everyone turned to Inuyasha with an eyebrow raised.

"What? I'm absolutely right," Inuyasha snapped defiantly.

"Aww," Kouga cooed mockingly, "He just wants the _best_ for his cousin."

Inuyasha glared at Kouga.

"Do you think little Shippo is growing up too fast?" Kouga continued in that mocking voice of his.

Inuyasha's glare intensified.

"M-maybe," Kouga was finding it hard to keep from laughing, "M-maybe you should just date him yourself!"

Inuyasha pushed Kouga off the sofa. "Go fuck yourself."

Ayame ran to Kouga's aid while Kagome tried to mollify Inuyasha.

Shippo pouted at the screen. "But I _like_ Puri Yume-tan! Can't I at least _meet_ her and decide for myself if she's good enough for me? I mean, you've never met her yourself either! What if she's really a great person and is being told to act like that? What if she hates it just as much as you do? What if she's-"

"I get it, I get it," Inuyasha replied, rolling his eyes. "Fine. I was just thinking that since _we'll_ be introducing you to her, whatever happens to you because of her is our fault. And I don't want to be the one to introduce you to the first girl who rips your heart out, you know?"

Shippo give Inuyasha puppy eyes.

"You're going to the damn party _anyways_!" Inuyasha snapped, turning away.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" Shippo squealed, "I will never be able to thank you guys _enough_ for introducing me to Yume-tan!"

Kouga rolled his eyes. "Just don't act like _that_ around her."

* * *

First part of the four part extra-story. As much as I've gotten to the point that I just want Falling Star out of my life forever, not that I dislike writing this story or the story itself, it's just the obligation to update is SO MUCH, I feel like I should turn Shooting Star into a story of its own.

But I probably won't. Or at the very least, do it after I've gotten all the other stories I have to write out of the way.

On to the next chapter. This is a quadruple update after all.


	80. Shooting Star 2: Meet Puri Yumetan

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Shooting Star**

Shippo couldn't possibly be more excited. He was meeting Puri Yume-tan! _The_ Puri Yume-tan! If she became his girlfriend...

He didn't know, maybe he'd _die_.

Shippo started to bounce up and down. He could never ever ever thank the Scenesters _enough_. Being Inuyasha's cousin did have its pay off after all.

"Shippo, hurry the hell up!" Inuyasha snapped from the bottom of the stairs.

Shippo rolled his eyes before giving himself a final once-over. _I'm looking pretty good, aren't I?_ Shippo shrugged and stepped out of the room the Scenesters had given to him and bounded down the stairs. Shippo took one look at Inuyasha and knew instantly that Inuyasha still did not like the idea of Shippo going out with Puri Yume-tan. But Shippo didn't like the idea of Inuyasha going out with Kikyo and he still did that.

"You look so ADORABLE!"

Shippo winced as Ayame ran over and hugged him tightly. She looked at Shippo with a sly grin, "Oh, Yume-tan's won't be able to keep her hands off of you."

Shippo smiled a hesitant smile in return. _No offence Ayame, but your opinion doesn't count. I bet you and Kagome would think I'd be adorable regardless of what I wear or do. _Shippo scowled. _Even though I'm only ONE YEAR younger than you._

Kagome smiled, "Really Shippo, you look handsome." Then she turned to the scowling Inuyasha, "And you look handsome too."

"I hate suits. I always have. And always will," Inuyasha retorted as Ayame gushed about how good looking Kouga was.

"Seriously baby, you look so _fine_ in that suit," Ayame replied and Kouga soaked it up like a sponge. Because, after all, there's nothing he likes more than a compliment. I mean, there's nothing -BESIDES AYAME- that he likes more than a compliment.

"Can we get _going_ already?" Inuyasha snapped.

Shippo figured the guys had already told the girls how beautiful they looked. He couldn't imagine them missing it. The three girls wore satin dresses in their favourite colours; green (Kagome), orange (Ayame) and pink (Sango). They made perfect dates. And despite the fact that the guys were hesitant to bring them to the party, the girls insisted upon seeing that Shippo's introduction to Yume went flawlessly well.

Shippo just hoped they didn't intervene if something went wrong. Or 'wrong'.

...

When they arrived at the party, Shippo's main focus was finding Puri Yume-tan. He ignored the paparazzi who not only had their flash on but loudly screamed questions to the Sengoku Scenesters. Most of which comprised of "WHO ARE THOSE CHICKS WITH YOU TONIGHT? ARE THEY YOUR DATES?" For people who'd assume the Scenesters were in freaking Atlantis, they sure were thick when it came to the obvious.

Once they were inside and Shippo felt significantly out of place, they spotted Yume-tan. Her bright smile and long, smooth black hair glistening under the lights of the chandeliers. Her green eyes sparkled as she talked to some person. It might've been another idol, Yumina.

"There she is, Shippo," Miroku remarked.

Shippo froze. Holy crap, Miroku was right! There _she is_. Puri Yume-tan! _The_ Puri Yume-tan! _What am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to do? What was I THINKING asking the Scenesters to hook me up with her? ICAN'TDOTHISICAN'TDOTHISICAN'TDOTHISICAN'TDOTHISICAN'TDOTHISICAN'T-_

"What are you still doing standing here?" Inuyasha snapped Shippo out of his thoughts, "You're the one who wanted to meet Miss Fakerton, go over there!" Inuyasha shoved Shippo towards Yume. And Shippo proceeded to panic.

"No! NO! I CAN'T DO THIS! I'M NOT READY!" Shippo could tell some people were staring but neither Shippo nor Inuyasha really cared. "Inuyasha!" _ICAN'TDOTHISICAN'TDOTHISICAN'TDOTHISICAN'TDOTHISICAN'T-_

Puri Yume-tan turned away from Yumina and towards Shippo.

"Hi," Shippo managed a small wave. Inuyasha had stopped pushing him and returned to where the rest of their group was to watch the train wreck from afar.

"Hi!" Yume beamed with a dazzling grin, "Um...if you don't mind Puri Yume-tan asking, who are you?" She asked it in the most adorable fashion.

Shippo's face went red. _Super moe!_ "U-um...I-I'm S-Shippo...a-assitant to I-Inuyasha a-and f-friend of t-the Sengoku Scenesters..."

She turned to the Scenesters and their dates, who all proceeded to wave. Shippo went even redder. She waved back before turning back to Shippo.

"Puri Yume-tan sees! Well hi, Shippo-kun!" She beamed.

Shippo felt his heart do a cartwheel as the marching band circulated inside his chest. "H-hi, Puri Yume-tan!"

"Shippo-kun can just call me Yume-tan, if he wants," She replied.

"He does," Shippo replied before gulping, "Y-Yume-tan!"

She laughed and it was the sound of a thousand angels singing at once, "Shippo-kun is funny!"

Shippo felt that if he died, right at that moment. He would be okay with it.

PURI YUME THINKS _HE'S _FUNNY!

Kagome smiled as she watched Yume and Shippo interact. "They're hitting it off! See, Inuyasha? What's so bad about her?"

Inuyasha didn't respond but he could tell that just being _near_ Yume-tan was creating an elation in Shippo that nothing else in life will ever compare to. Probably. But the lump in his stomach wasn't disappearing.

_"It's never a good idea to date a fan, no matter how much you like her or she likes you, Shippo."_

"What were you so worried about?" Kagome replied.

Inuyasha sighed. _Well, Kagome, I don't know. Her not being at all like Shippo imagined her to be. Her disappointing him. Her, well, __**breaking his heart into a billon pieces.**_"Nothing."

Ayame clapped her hand excitedly. "Oh! I just _know_ they're going to be the cutest couple _ever_!"

"I don't know..." Sango replied, "I still don't like her."

"Well, we could stand here and speculate all party long but we've already completed our part of the job. What happens from here on out is up to, and between, Shippo and Yume-chan," Miroku declared, "So I suggest we enjoy ourselves." He wrapped his arm around Sango's waist, "Shouldn't we?"

Sango blushed and sighed, "You're right."

"EXACTLY!" Kouga half-yelled, "I'm tired of everyone going on about the runt. It's our time going to a party together so we better enjoy it _together_, _Ayame_."

"Alright, alright," Ayame replied, chuckling, "Let's show 'em our _moves_, Kouga!"

Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha...?"

Inuyasha's gaze never left Shippo and Yume. "Just a second. I just want watch just a little longer."

Kagome smiled, leaning against Inuyasha. "Of course."

...

They had spent the entire time talking together, that was a definite good sign. But the party was ending soon. Shippo knew he only had so long left to ask her out. Or at _least_ get her number.

"S-So...um...Yume-tan," Shippo began nervously, fiddling with his fingers.

She turned to Shippo with her full attention. "Yes, Shippo-kun?"

"U-um...I-I kn-know this may seem k-kinda fast but..." Shippo took a deep breath, "WILLYOUGOOUTWITHME?"

Yume blinked in surprise, "Shippo-kun?"

"Will...you...go...out with me?" Shippo repeated, a little slower and a lot redder. He shut his eyes, bracing himself for rejection.

Yume smiled, "Sure!"

Shippo's eyes widened. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? Puri Yume-tan _was willing to go out with him_? _Him_?

Shippo had never been happier in his entire life. He was beyond words.

Yume glanced at her watch. "Oh no! Puri Yume-tan has got to get home! See you, Shippo-kun!" She smiled and waved.

Shippo smiled back, mustering a tiny wave. The marching band was back.

...

Once she was a safe distance away, a dark shadow fell over her expression. She grinned. Her ticket to major exposure had finally arrived.

And she was willing to milk it for _all_ it was worth.

...

Shippo collapsed onto the couch with the same goofy smile he had had ever since Yume had agreed to go out with him. He couldn't believe his luck. He couldn't believe his _life_.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I'm her boyfriend," Shippo repeated over and over again, "I'm her _boyfriend_!"

Miroku laughed, "By the way, nice score."

Kouga nodded in agreement, "I'll be honest, I thought she was gonna tear you up. I honestly did." Kouga received a punch in the shoulder and a glare from Ayame. "What? It's true. Anyways, runt, you really surprised me. Good luck with Pretty Yume-tan, you'll probably need it." Another punch and another glare. "What? It's true."

"_Ignore_ Kouga, kay?" Ayame replied, "She'd be crazy _not_ to fall in love with you!"

Shippo smiled, feeling his confidence grow. "Yeah...that's right!"

"I'm sure you two will make a wonderful couple," Kagome replied, "And last a very long time."

Inuyasha replied, "In celebrity terms or in actual terms?"

Kagome glared at him.

"It's a serious question," Inuyasha remarked.

Kagome smacked Inuyasha with her bag.

Inuyasha rubbed his the area where her bag connected with his head. "Why do I have a habit of picking abusive ones?" he muttered under his breath.

Kagome stepped on his foot.

Sango rolled her eyes at Inuyasha and Kagome. "You know, I still don't like her."

Shippo didn't care. He didn't care that Sango didn't like her. Or that Kouga and Inuyasha didn't have faith in their relationship. After all, he was _her boyfriend_.

* * *

In this chapter are some things/terms I've picked up from manga. Like the term 'moe' pronounced 'mo-e'. Sorry for being a weabo.


	81. Shooting Star 3: Make Yume Fall in Love

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Shooting Star**

Shippo collapsed onto the chair with a great big grin. That had to have been _the_ best first date ever. I mean, it was with _Yume-tan_, how could it _not_ be?

"How was it?" Ayame grinned eagerly, appearing above Shippo seemingly out of nowhere.

Before Shippo could answer, he found himself staring into the cheeky grin of not only Ayame, but Kagome and Sango as well. Shippo scowled, although he knew he had done the same thing to both Kouga and Inuyasha after their first dates with their girlfriends time and time again.

"It was..." Shippo began, trying to find the right words. How do you describe her hand brushing against yours at the exact instant you wanted it to? What words might apply to the feeling of her laughing at all your jokes? Is there a word for the way she smiled at you? "It was..." And what about the way you and her had said goodbye? The way it meant that the relationship was far from over and there was _no doubt_ that this was all gonna happen a second time, a third time...an infinite amount of times?

Kagome, Sango and Ayame traded looks. Shippo's expression gave them more than enough information. Kagome turned Inuyasha with a triumphant grin, "See? All that worrying for nothing! Your cousin's on cloud nine!"

Inuyasha grunted, "Good for him."

Kagome sighed. She couldn't understand why Inuyasha wasn't happy for Shippo. After all, this relationship was starting without a hitch. And now Shippo wouldn't feel so lonely. Maybe the eight of them could even go on quadruple dates in the near future.

Even Sango had warmed up to the idea of Shippo and Yume going out. So what was holding Inuyasha back from smiling?

"Did you kiss her?" Miroku asked with a sly grin.

Shippo turned several shades of scarlet and shook his head frequently. "I-It was only the first date!"

"Sounds like you've actually got more on the way," Kouga replied, actually surprised. He mouthed the words 'What?' in response to Ayame's glare.

"Of _course_ he does!" she snapped.

Shippo nodded, "We've actually got another one tomorrow night!" Shippo's heart fluttered in excitement. "Dating is _awesome_! It's no wonder Kouga and Miroku do it so often."

Sango scowled. "Shippo, I think you're missing the point."

Ayame nodded, "It's not because it's so awesome. It's because _for whatever reason_, they were unable to hold onto a single girl."

"No, it's because _for whatever reason_," Kouga corrected, "We never wanted to hold onto a single girl. Until now." He grinned his charming grin and Ayame rushed over to hug him.

Miroku glared at Kouga for stealing his 'until now' line. _I was gonna say that!_ He turned to Sango with a charming grin nonetheless, hoping Sango would react regardless.

She gave him a look before turning her attention back to Shippo. "So you really like this girl? Have you officially left the 'fan-crush' faze of your feelings?"

Shippo nodded enthusiastically. "With the way I feel now, I can understand why Inuyasha devotes so much of his time to writing sappy love songs for his girlfriends."

Inuyasha scowled, "_Good for you_."

...

She looked at all the magazine covers with a grin. Everything was going _exactly_ as planned. And, oddly enough, it appeared to be benefiting them both.

But that was no good. She couldn't afford to share the spotlight.

Something had to be done.

...

Shippo couldn't stop grinning. He and Yume had gotten the _cover_. Now the _world_ would know just how happy he was.

He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it.

How long had it been now? Three months? They'd be going out for three months. They'd be going out for _three months_! Shippo pressed the magazine to his chest and let out an elated sigh. Having a girlfriend was just so awesome.

Inuyasha walked in and gave Inuyasha a look. "What're you so happy about?"

Shippo showed Inuyasha the picture with a wide grin, "Can you believe it?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Well, Shippo, I honestly can't. But maybe Li'l Miss So-Very-Fake isn't as bad as I thought."

"What about you, Yash?" Shippo replied, a cheeky grin replacing the excited one, "How was recording with Kagome?"

Inuyasha blushed, "Bankotsu reminded us that this wasn't a date. But work. What do you think?"

"You had fun?" Shippo replied.

"More than _ever_," Inuyasha remarked. He looked around briefly, "Where's Kouga and Miroku?"

"Miroku's with Sango," Shippo replied, "And they're on that stupid talk show. Remember? And Kouga and Ayame are filming their musical."

Inuyasha gagged at the thought of it. "Whoever came up with the idea of turning Ayame's script into a full-length feature film, musical and all...just doesn't have taste."

"Well, it _was_ Kouga," Shippo replied, "But only because he needed an excuse to star in a movie and he knew it'd make Ayame so happy."

"But it's so _cheesy_ and _just gross_," Inuyasha replied before a moment of thought, "And so _Kouga_."

There was a moment of silence. "Are you sure this whole making your girlfriends famous thing is a good idea? Isn't the whole reason you were against being with Kagome in the first place?"

Inuyasha sighed, "Yeah, but one, those girls have talent. _Vocal_ talent. And two, we haven't be destroyed by fame because we have the right people looking out for us. They have those same people and more." Inuyasha sighed, "I like to think that makes them an exception to the fame game."

Shippo nodded.

"You know Shippo, the fame game is a terrible one to play," Inuyasha replied, "Because it can change you."

Shippo sighed, nodding, "And the fame game can be an even worse one to lose. You've told me this several times."

"You forgot something Shippo," Inuyasha remarked, "It's a game that some people will do _anything_ to win."

Shippo put the magazine down and turned to Inuyasha, "What are you trying to tell me?"

There was a silence before Inuyasha managed a half-assed, "But our girls aren't those kind of people. So there's nothing to worry about."

Shippo glared, "That's not what you're trying to tell me."

Inuyasha sighed, "Shippo, if I'm wrong, you don't have to worry about what I'm trying to tell you. But if I'm right, you'll find out. But probably when it's too late."

Then Inuyasha left. Shippo stared down at the magazine cover with Yume's bright, Hollywood grin. Shippo often thought that she had stars in her eyes. And she loved to tell everyone of the hard work she put into becoming what she was today. A highly popular idol.

"_You know Shippo, the fame game is a terrible one to play."_

"_She's fake as they get, that's what's wrong with her."_

"_And the fame game can be an even worse one to lose."_

"_She talks to everyone in that over the top cute voice that drives me insane. And you_ know_ she doesn't really talk like that. And all her songs are so...unoriginal. She's just so...so..."_

"_It's a game that some people will do _anything_ to win."_

Shippo tossed the magazine onto the floor.

"_Shippo, if I'm wrong, you don't have to worry about what I'm trying to tell you. But if I'm right, you'll find out. But probably when it's too late."_

Shippo shook his head defiantly. "There's _nothing_ for me to worry about. _Nothing_."

* * *

This serves somewhat as a pseudo-epilogue for Falling Star.

One more chapter left to go and then I'm DONE! YAY


	82. Shooting Star 4: Make Yume PAY

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much Eriko…that's it…yeah, I know, I'm lame…

**Shooting Star**

Shippo stood there. There was a roaring in his ears.

He couldn't believe it.

This couldn't be happening.

Yume stood there with a cold smile on her face. "Are you okay Shi-kun?"

Shippo couldn't believe _her_. After everything...after everything she just... Shippo blinked back tears, "No I'm _not_ fucking okay, you stupid bitch!"

Yume blinked in surprise before breaking into a vicious grin. "Poor Shi-kun. Yume didn't think Shi-kun would actually fall for Yume _that_ much. Hey, Yume'll give you a free pass to Yume's next concert, if Shi-kun would like."

Shippo couldn't believe this woman. "I don't wanna go to your next fucking concert. You call me out here to _break up with me_. _Out of the blue_. And when I ask why, you tell me it's because I'm taking away your _precious fucking spotlight. _And you _think_ I wanna go see your next concert?"

Yume curled her hair and let out a sickening giggle. "Yume's sorry, Shi-kun, really. But Yume has to be the number one. The _only_ number one. Shi-kun should be happy he helped Yume achieve Yume's dream." She let out a giggle at her pun. "Get it Yume means dream?"

Shippo only glared in response.

"Look on the brightside, Shi-kun, at least now Shi-kun will become part of Yume's story and even more famous than before!" Yume replied.

"You don't get it, do you? We've been going out for almost a _year_ and you _still_ don't get it! I don't _want_ to be famous. Why the hell do you think I'm only Inuyasha's _assistant_? I couldn't care less about fame and fortune," Shippo shook his head at the confused look Yume gave him. He sighed, "I should've just listened to Inuyasha and Sango. They could see _this_ coming a mile away."

"Shi-kun-"

"Shut up, you fake bitch," Shippo snapped, "Why don't you just talk to me like a normal person? When you talk like that, you just sound like more of a fucking monster!"

She let out amused laughter. "Fine, Shi-kun. I'll talk like a normal person. I really wish there were cameras here. This drama could propel me so much higher. I should get a reality television show next."

Shippo couldn't _believe_ this woman. "A reality television show? So everyone could see what a monster you _really_ are?"

Yume laughed, "Of course not. So more people will know about Pretty Yume-tan. So that _more_ people will watch my videos and _more_ people will go to my concerts and _more _people will watch the dramas I stare in and the animes that I voice act in so that _everyone_ will know and love Yume-tan! So that I will be number _one_, the _only_ number one!"

Shippo took a few steps back. And he sighed, "You've been swallowed up by the fame game." He shook his head at her and gave her a look full of pity, "I hate to see what you'll look like when it finally spits you back out."

Yume tilted her head in confusion.

Shippo didn't even care anymore.

...

"Shippo, what's wrong?" Kagome asked immediately.

Shippo looked at all his friends (and Kouga) and sighed, "Yume broke up with me."

There were gasps of shock but Inuyasha and Kouga didn't seem surprised. But Inuyasha, at least, seemed sad.

"I told you she wasn't good enough for you," Inuyasha replied simply as he peeled himself an apple.

As Shippo let out a sigh, he felt the pain in his heart, "I know that now. She was... so sad... really. Pathetic even, I almost wish I could help her."

Kagome and Ayame both embraced Shippo tightly, even though he didn't really feel like he needed it.

"Someone like her can't be helped," Sango snapped, "Apparently, she's always been that way. Long before she even became famous."

"_It's a game that some people will do _anything_ to win."_

Suddenly the pain came roaring back.

"_Poor Shi-kun. Yume didn't think Shi-kun would actually fall for Yume _that_ much. Hey, Yume'll give you a free pass to Yume's next concert, if Shi-kun would like."_

He clenched his fists as tears came pouring out.

Kagome and Ayame just tried their best to comfort him.

Inuyasha stared at the apple, continuing to peel the skin off. He opened his mouth.

_Here I am once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny _

_Can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I've cried_

_Behind these_

Inuyasha paused for a moment, looking up from the apple, before turning back to his peeling.

_Behind these emerald eyes_

And he continued in that vein while Shippo cried his eyes out.

...

Shippo eventually went up to bed, saying he was tired. The girls went home soon afterward.

There was a tense and angry silence in the room.

"So how will we fuck this bitch up?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku tilted his head, pondering the question, "Hmm... well I don't suggest violence, although I very much think she deserves it. But violence would just make things messy."

"Meh, not if we do it right, it won't," Kouga replied, "I mean, she's such a fake bitch, lots of people will just believe she made it up if she told anyone."

Miroku sighed, "Yes, but do you really think the girls would approve of it-"

"Sango would," Inuyasha cut in, "In fact, I'm tempted to call her back here so we can go and punish this Yume bitch right now."

Miroku let out another sigh. The option _was_ appealing but someone needed to be the voice of reason. And as much as it bothered Miroku to go easy on Yume, he _had_ to be the voice of reason. After all, no one else would be. "_More importantly_, would Shippo approve?"

There was a silence.

"Eventually, he'd be wishing we videotaped it so he could watch it over and over and over again," Inuyasha answered.

Miroku gave Inuyasha a look.

"Okay, we won't beat the crap out of her," Inuyasha relented, "But she's _not_ getting away with what she did to Shippo, okay? There's no way in _hell_ I'm letting that bitch off scot-free for using Shippo and throwing him away."

"Well, why don't we use our words?" Miroku replied with an evil grin.

Inuyasha and Kouga blinked before sharing a conspiratorial grin.

"But _first_," Inuyasha replied, "We have to teach this bitch who she just messed with."

As Shippo yawned and tried to sleep for the umpteenth time, he heard maniacal laughter from the floor below. He wondered if he should stop them.

"_Shi-kun should be happy he helped Yume achieve Yume's dream."_

He decided Yume needed a lesson or two.

...

Yume walked with a satisfied smirk. Her break-up with Inuyasha's assistant had received more publicity than she had anticipated. Now everyone knew her, even if it was just as the idol girl who broke Inuyasha's assistant's heart. It helped even more that he wasn't talking to the press about it so she could spin it any way she wanted to and no one would counter.

Although countering would drag the whole thing out and get her even more publicity.

Yume put a finger to her chin as she contemplated getting Shi-kun to come on television with her. That would certainly wrack up attention. If he cried, that would wrack up even more attention. She was about to break into laughter when she felt a tug on her arm.

She turned to find one of the Sengoku Scenesters, Inuyasha she believed, standing there with a smirk on his face. She blinked, wondering if he was interested in her. That would set the tabloids crazy. After all, going out with her ex's boss and _not to mention_ that Inuyasha was going out with Kagome. The love square is the icing on the cake. And Inuyasha would give her _so_ much publicity. After all, he was gone for weeks but the tabloids would _never_ stop talking about him. She giggled, "Hello, you're Inu-tan, right?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes before tightening his grip on her arm a little, "Cut the crap, Lil Miss Fake."

Yume blinked. Okay, so he _wasn't_ interested in her. But this could still prove to work in her favour. He seemed mad at her over something. Probably Shi-kun. The drama would wrack up so much-

"I was wondering if you really think you'd get away with stomping all over Shippo's feelings. I honestly only put up with you going out with him because you made him so happy. But after the way he came home yesterday, you're lucky I haven't killed you yet," Inuyasha sneered through clenched teeth.

Yume wasn't sure but she might have actually be scared. But what a story this would make to tell the press. And anything involving Inuyasha would propel her-

"You seem to think it's fine to just use people and throw them away? Well, you're wrong. And you picked the worst possible person to use. Because not only is Shippo my assistant, but he's also my _cousin._ And he's like the baby of the Scenesters. And let's not forget how much our girlfriends love him."

"Um...Inu-tan, Yume-tan has somewhere to-" As useful this whole incident is, she's got a photo shoot to get to.

"So we're gonna see to it that you learn exactly what you put him through," Inuyasha continued, starting to sound very much like a villain from a comic book, "By taking away what's precious to you."

Yume let out a laugh. Are they going to find some girl to take away her most precious person? Are they going to get her next boyfriend to break up with her? How stupid. Don't they realize how dispensable everyone around her is? "Go ahead and _try_," Yume replied matching Inuyasha's tone.

"I don't think you realize how powerful we Scenesters are," Inuyasha replied, "There's only one reason you're popular and that's because none of your fans can see your true colours."

Yume blinked, starting to feel genuine fear. She tried to shake Inuyasha off. They can't do that. That can't stop her.

"And believe me, we can see to it that they do. Don't think no one will ask us about Shippo, because they all will. And we'll tell them the truth and nothing but the truth. And will ruin your reputation _one interview_ at a time."

Yume's heart started pounding as she imagined it. Her popularity dropping. Would her fans protect her? They should protect her, right?

"_I hate to see what you'll look like when it finally spits you back out."_

_..._

Shippo was really trying to put the whole Yume incident behind him. He stared at the blackboard with a sad expression. He could hear some of his female classmates chatting about him.

They were probably talking about how he had been dumped by Yume. He wouldn't blame them.

When the teacher stepped out of the room, he had to go get something, one of the girls stepped out the circle and headed towards him.

She was going to ask him about Yume, right? Or make fun of him for being dumped? Or will she try to get a ticket to a Sengoku Scenester concert? Haven't they realized he can't do that for them?

"Um...Taisho-kun?"

Shippo sighed and turned to her. It was Aizawa-san. He didn't think she was the type to do any of those things about. But you can't really judge a book by its cover, can you? Now Shippo knew that from personal experience. "Yes, Aizawa-san?"

"Um...will you meet me on the roof at lunch?" she asked, blushing.

Shippo's eyes widened. Wait...what?

"And...I-I'm sorry about your break-up with Puri Yume-tan," she added in a way that sounded both genuine and fake. Like some part of her was secretly happy.

Shippo blinked as she went back to sit with her friends. He suddenly remembered her insulting Yume-tan an oddly frequent amount of times over the past year. Like all of a sudden, Yume had done something to irk her.

Shippo felt his face heat up. And let a smile spread on his face. Suddenly remembering something else.

Before Yume, there was Aizawa Sakura.

* * *

Originally that last scene wasn't gonna be in it. But I decided Shippo really should have some sort of happy ending. And the song Inuyasha was singing was an edited version of Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson, I was listening to it while writing this chapter.

And now Falling Star in its entirety is FINISHED!

Thanks for hanging on for the looooooooooooooooooong ride!

tvgirl37

Augustbird

nightfalcon222

XxBeautiful Black RosexX

correctormaritza

InuyashaKagomeinluv

Lexaii

airpeeps

inukag4eva2282

BGuate224

Charli2006

AnimeRomanceFreak1990

MidnightFlame325

poems2songs

cookiedoughicecream2

-INUKAG MIRSAN GURL8 LUV

xheyxhaleyx


End file.
